Throbbing Tonight
by Thazt
Summary: update tiga chap sekaligus. semua telah berakhir dan keelapan telah berhasil di hapuskan.  Chapter 26-27-28 update! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Throbbing Tonight

Author :: Thazt

Rating :: PG/ YAOI /13

Main Cast :: Yunjae

Other Cast :: DBSK and Super Junior member

Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno

Chapter :: Chapter 1

Warning : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik Throbbing tonight. Jadi bagi yang sudah membaca komik tersebut mungkin akan mengetahui jalan cerita fanfic ini akan menjadi seperti apa.

Happy Reading!

Malam itu bulan memamerkan bentuknya yang bulat sempurna sambil bersinar dengan sangat terang. Warna kuning keemasan yang sangat indah.

Gedubrak! Pyarr! Buagh! Trang! Auuuu! Gyaah!

"Kamu selingkuh kan? Sudah ngaku aja!" sesosok bayangan wanita dengan kuping ditelinga dan ekor tampak di sebuah rumah. Melempar berbagai macam barang ke sebuah sosok yang lain yang sibuk menghindari benda-benda yang berterbangan itu.

"Enak saja, kamu kan yang selingkuh sama manusia makanya Jaejoong bisa lahir tanpa kekuatan kayak gitu" Pria dengan jubah panjang layaknya vampire terus menghindar dari lemparan barang yang bertubi-tubi datang

"Heh, enak saja nuduh-nuduh!" wanita tadi terus melempar barang tanpa menyadari bahwa objek yang sedang mereka tengah perdebatkan sedang menonton mereka. Laki-laki yang mereka perdebatkan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, jengah melihat tingkah kedua oarng tuanya. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke bawah saat ujung bajunya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Jae hyung, apa umma dan appa bertengkar lagi?" Tanya seorang bocah yang berusia 10 tahun itu kepada hyungnya. Tidur malamnya sangat terganggu karena orang tua mereka berkelahi di saat yang tidak tepat, tengah malam. Orang yang di panggil Jae hyung itu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur lagi." Laki-laki itu menggandeng tangan adiknya mengajaknya kembali ke kamar. Sang adik hanya mengangguk sambil mengikutu hyung nya.

-thazt-

_-Jaejoong pov-_

Huaah, mereka itu senang sekali memperdebatkan diriku. Dasar! Memangnya salah jika aku tidak punya kekuatan? Mereka terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Aku sudah bahagia karena hal ini. karena berkat hal itu aku jadi bisa masuk ke sekolah biasa dan bergaul dengan manusia biasa. Dan~ aku bisa bertemu dengannya, cinta pertamaku. Jung Yunho. Seorang siswa yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tegap, wajahnya yang manly. Aaah, wajahku pasti saat ini memerah. Uuh-aku sangat mencintainya.

Aaah, aku lupa. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Umur 17 tahun saat ini aku berada di tahun kedua Senior High School. Yap, aku kelas 2 SMA, sekolahku bernama GwangGi High School.

Kalian mungkin bingung tentang kekuatan apa yang diperdebatkan oleh umma dan appa ku. Aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Umma ku Kim Heechul adalah seorang wanita serigala. Dia bisa mengendalikan hujan. Appa ku Kim Hankyung adalah seorang vampire. Tenang saja, appa ku tidak memburu manusia kok. Dia sekarang meminum jus tomat, alasanya sih jus tomat itu lebih enak dari darah manusia. Hhh~ aneh. Kedua orang tuaku bisa berubah sesuka mereka, kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Aku punya seorang adik, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Dia juga manusia serigala seperti umma. Kekuatannya terlihat tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 5. Ya, bangsa kami. Bangsa Setan. Kemampuan manusia dari bangsa setan akan terlihat setelah umurnya 5-10 tahun.

Anehnya, kemampuanku tak kunjung muncul, sudah lewat bertahun-tahun sejak batas waktu yang seharusnya. Tapi, jangan salah. Aku tak merasa terganggu degan hal itu, aku malah mensyukurinya. Malah orang tuaku yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot karena kekuatanku yang tidakmuncul-muncul.. Appa menuduh Umma berselingkuh dengan manusia dan terjadilah perang yang seperti kalian saksikan tadi. Setiap malam mereka hampir selalu berkelahi dengan topic yang sama. Kekuatanku!

_-end jaejoong pov-_

Mentari pagi mulai menyapa. Hari masih sedikit gelap dikarenakan awan hitam yang menggelayut di langit. Mendung.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan. Jaejoong sedikit membuka mata, dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul ia melirik ke arah Jam weker, masih jam 6 batinnya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut tebal dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia langsung terlonjak kaget dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya. Di perhatikannya jam weker yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempang tidurnya. Matanya melotot, "Muot? Jam 6? Mampus!" Dengan kecepatan kilat, Jaejoong langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan. Ia menyambar dua potong roti bakar "Aku akan terlambat! Aku berangkat! Bye Umma, bye Wookie" pekiknya. "jangan lupa bawa payungnya chagiya, hari ini sepertinya mendung." Ujar Heechul dengan sedikit berteriak. Jaejoong menyambar payung hitam yang ada di samping pintu dan langsung berlari kearah sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Ryeowook menatap heran pada sang kakak yang begitu terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah, dipandanginya jam dinding, 06.30, bukankah sekolah kakanya masuk pukul 8? "Ada apa dengan Jae hyung, umma? Ini baru jam 06.30 dan hyung sudah mengatakan dirinya terlambat." Heechul tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya itu, "Ini hari sabtu, kau ingat? Bukannya kakakmu itu setiap sabtu pergi ke sekolah jam 6?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, dia lupa dengan kebiasaan kakaknya itu yang pergi ke sekolah pukl 6 pagi setiap hari sabtu, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu datang ke sekolah sepagi ini.

"Gege!" pekik Heechul keras, Hankyung yang mendengar teriakan Heechul langsung terlonjak kaget di ruang kerjanya, dengan langkah terburu-terburu Hankyung langsung berlari dari ruang kerja ke meja makan, "Apa? Ada apa?"

Heechul berkacak pinggang, "Ikuti Joongie ke sekolah, aku ingin tahu apa yang di lakukannya." Hankyung hanya bisa mengangguk, "Baiklah, lagi pula ini mendung. Aku bisa keluar tanpa jubah hitam."

Kalian mungkin penasaran dengan alas an Jaejoong yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Yaah~ sebenarnya ini karena satu alas an. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho, pria yang di cintainya. Biasanya Yunho selalu berlatih setiap hari sabtu jam setengah tujuh pagi di ruang tinju sekolah dan Jaejoong tidak pernah absen untuk menontonnya berlatih, meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Yunho adalah petinju andalan sekolahnya, Sudah banyak piala yang berhasil diraihnya. Meskipun bukan anak orang kaya, Yunho juga termasuk anak yang popular karena prestasinya dalam tinju dan wajahnya yang tampan. Yunho memiliki sikap yang angkuh adan tatapan mata yang tajam ketika memandang seseorang, terutama pada orang yang tidak di sukai dan tidak di kenalnya.

Sudah ada begitu banyak cewek maupun laki-laki populer di sekolah di tolaknya. Hal itu menbuat Jaejoong semakin tak berani untuk medekatinya. Karena ia bukanlah seseorang yang terkenal atau pun menonjol. Untung saja mereka berada di satu kelas dan itu cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa bersyukur karena dapat melihatnya setiap hari meskipun kadang-kadang Yunho tidak ada di kelas karena membolos.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah arloji yang ia kenakan, 06.45. "Telat deh!" gerutunya. Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya kala ia melihat seseorang tengah bergelanyut maja di lengan Yunho. "Aish, Kim Junsu!" umpatnya. Jaejoong menatap rivalnya itu dan kebetulan Junsu juga menatap ke arahnya. Mereka mulai bersaing melalui tatapan mata.

Kim Junsu putra dari salah satu gangsther terkenal di kota Seoul. salah satu cowok terpopuler di GwangGi High School. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, "Cowok itu, seenaknya saja bermanja-manja seperti itu di Yunho!" geramnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggerutu sendiri. Ia tidak akan nekat melabrak sang pangeran gangsther itu jika sang pangeran itu yang tidak memulainya. Ia masih sangat sayang nyawa.

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah bersaing sejak tahun ajaran pertama untuk memperebutkan perhatian Yunho. Junsu sedikit lebih beruntung, Junsu bisa lebih mudah berdekatan dengan yunho karena Yunho berlatih di sasana tinju milik ayahnya, Kim Shindong.

Jaejoong meletakkan payung miliknya di tempat penyimpanan payung, dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil ia melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk dengan mengendap-endap ke tempat penyimpanan payung, "Suzuarotaichiya" dan BLOOM! Berubahlah orang itu menjadi payung milik Jaejoong. "Hmm~ aku bisa tidur nih." Ujarnya pelan, tak lama orang itu tertidur dalam wujud payungnya.

Tak lama dari orang pertama, seseorang kembali mengendap-endap ke ruang penyimpanan payung, "Ini ya payungnya Jaejoong, kupatahkan saja ah!" Orang itu mengambil payung milik Jaejoong dan mematahkannya. Sementara orang yang berwujud payung itu langsung melotot karena kesakitan.

-thazt-

_-Jaejoong POV-_

"Hari ini, bapak akan mengundi tempat duduk kalian. Silahkan ambil kertas ini." Kyuhyun songsaenim mengoyang-goyangkan sebuah wadah tertutup yang penuh dengan kertas undian. Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku duduk sebangku dengan Yunho, paling tidak duduk di dekat bangkunya saja. Tempat dudukku saat ini berada cukup jauh dengan tempat duduknya.

Satu persatu siswa mulai mengambil kertas undian mereka, aku semakin berkomat-kamit berdoa. Deg. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang saat Yesung Songsaenim memanggil namanya.

Yunho membuka lintingan kertas itu, ya Tuhan semoga tempat duduk yang masih kosong. "23" ujarnya, aku langsung melirik ke arah bangku ke-23. Yes! Belum ada yang mengisinya.

"Kim Jaejoong" begitu Yesung songsaenim memamnggil namaku, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Ya Tuhan komohon, bangku nomor 24. Kumohon 24. Aku terus mengulang-ulang angka itu dalam hati. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka lintingan kertas itu, tangan ku gemetar hebat.

Angka dua terlihat. Sejenak aku memejamkan mata. Dengan sedikit tarikan nafas aku kembali membuka kertas itu. Yahuuu, YES! 24! Dengan senyum sumringah aku menunjukkan kertas itu pada songsaenim dan berjalan menuju bangku nomor 24.

"Hai." Sapaku padanya. Yunho hanya melirik ku acuh. "Hai" balasnya singkat. Mungkin tingkah ku saat ini tak ubahnya dengan anak perempuan. Menunduk sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya dengan malu-malu. Jujur saja, pelajaran hari ini rasanya masuk telinga kanan,keluar telinga kiri. Aku terlalu bahagia karena bisa sebangku dengannya.

Hug me coldly. I must face the world.

If I go till that place, will I see the end? My wound which cuts deeply does not heal

Dear God, Please rescue us in this last war.

Lantunan sepenggal lirik dari lagu milik DBSK yaitu Athena terdengar. Huaah, rupanya hari ini petugas tata usaha memilih lagu ini sebagai bel pulang.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Sungmin songsaenim sambil berlalu ke luar kelas. Dengan cepat, aku langsung memberekan buku-bukuku dan melenggang keluar kelas. Yunho? Hhh- dia sudah keluar kelas sedari tadi. Bolos mungkin.

Sepanjang koridor itu aku terus berjalan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lapangan. Anak-anak ekskul Tenis, Basket, terlihat sedang berlatih. Hhh- seandainya aku berbakat dalam bidang olah raga, mungkin aku sedang berlatih seperti mereka. Tapi sayangnya, aku ini sedikit ceroboh dan tidak berbakat di bidang olehraga.

DUAGH!

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu yang membuat ku jatuh terjungkal. "Mianhae, aku tidak melihat jalan." Ujarku cepat sambil membungkuk. "Kim Jaejoong!." aku langsung mendongak. Gaah, ternyata aku menabrak Junsu.

"Ayo kita bertukar tempat! Aku mau duduk di sebelah Yunho" hah? Apa? bertukar tempat? "Aniyo! Aku tidak mau!" ujarku tegas. "Itu sudah menurut undian, kalau mau tunggu saja undian berikutnya. Semoga kau beruntung.!" Ujarku ketus sambil berjalan melalui nya, namun Junsu mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Aish, anak ini maunya apa sih?

"Ya! Kau berani padaku? Aku sudah mengincar Yunho dari dulu, jadi biarkan aku duduk di tempat mu!" matanya menatap ku tajam, aku balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "Kau tahu kan aku juga menyukainya, jadi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan bangku itu pada mu. Tuan muda!" aku menekankan kata 'tuan muda' itu, mentang-mentang dia adalah anak seorang gangsther terkenal di kota ini, jadi dia bisa seenaknya begitu. Sorry ya!

"Apa?" Dia semakin melotot dan mencengkram tanganku semakin kuat. Ugh, rasanya sakit. "Ok, Kalau itu mau mu!" Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tanganku. "Kau akan kalah dariku Kim Jaejoong, ingat itu!"

"Aku juga tidak akan mengalah padamu, Kim Junsu!" pekikku. Untung saja, koridor itu sepi tak ada seorangpun kecuali kami berdua tadi. Jika tidak, aku pasti akan sangat malu sekali.

Aku berjalan pelan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku yang terletak di balik bukit. Keluargaku, pindah ke dunia manusia saat mereka baru saja menikah. Kata penyihir Changmin sih, katanya keluargaku harus pindah ke dunia manusia karena takdir mereka berada di sini. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya, tapi aku senang kok tinggal di dunia manusia.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Tetes-tetesan air menimpa wajahku. Aku menengadahkan tanganku. Tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya tetes-tetes air itu semakin banyak bahkan turun dengan semakin deras. Gawat hujan! Payungku di mana ya? Astaga! Aku lupa membawa pulang payungku, dia tertingga; di ruang pnyimpanan. Aku langsung berlari menuju sebuah toko. Pakaian ku sudah hampir basah kuyub. Dasar hujan, kenapa tidak memberi peringatan terlebih dulu sih!

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sial, ini hujan kapan berhentinya sih? Tanda-tanda buat berhenti aja nggak ada! Malah semakin deras!

"Hey, kau!" aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, bingung. "Iya kamu, ngapain celingak celinguk kayak gitu sih?" aduh, itu suara dari mana sih? Gyaa, umma… Aku takut.

"Hey!" tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk dari belakang. "Gyaaaa!" refleks aku langsung berteriak kaget. "Hey, aku bukan hantu." Aku menoleh kebelakang, "Y..Yu..Yunho?"

Yunho memandangku dengan heran. "Hey ayo masuk, kau pasti kedinginan." Jadi aku berdiri di depan rumahnya ya? Tapi bukankah rumah Yunho ada di sebuah apartemen? Terus, kenapa Yunho bisa ada di sini?

"Err.. Kau sedang apa di rumah ini?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Aku bekerja sambilan di sini. Ay masuk saja." ajaknya.

Yunho mempersilahkanku masuk, dengan malu-malu aku masuk ke rumah itu. Dia menyuruhku duduk di sebuah meja panjang dan dia masuk ke sebuah bilik. Aku baru menyadarinya kalau rumah ini merangkap sebuah toko mie. Tak lama, Yunho kembali dan dia membawa semangkuk Mie.

"Makanlah dulu Ini bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Gomawo, Yunho-ssi."

_-end Jaejoong POV-_

"Jangan bersikap formil seperti itu, panggil saja namaku tanpa embel-embel –ssi, kedengarannya lucu jika kau memanggilku Yunho-ssi." Ujar Yunho sambil sedikit tersenyum. Jaejoong terpana melihat senyuman itu. Dia tersenyum ke arahku! Pekiknya dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu, "Baiklah Yunho ah." Ia menunduk menahan rasa malu dan bahagia yang hinggap secara bersamaan di hatinya.

Jaejoong memakan mie yang diberikan Yunho dengan perlahan. Entah karena ingin berlama-lama di sini, atau mungkin mie itu yang terlalu panas sehingga jaejoong memakannya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong tidak sadar, Yunho terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan dirinya dengan sebuah tatapan lembut, tatapan berbeda yang orang biasa lihat dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yunho ah, mie ini enak sekali!" puji Jaejoong saat mie nya sudah habis, bahkan mangkuk itu bersih dari kuah ataupun sisa-sisa mie. Yunho kembali memasang topeng wajah angkuhnya saat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Yunho tersenyum simpul saat melihat sisa kuah menempel di sudut bibir Jaejoong. "Maaf" ujarnya pelan sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa kuah itu dengan tissue. Sesaat Jaejoong terpaku saat tangan Yunho menyapu lembut sudut bibirnya. –Blush- wajah Jaejoong merona dengan hebat.

"Apa kau sakit Jaejoong ah? Lihat wajahmu memerah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ada sedikit nada khawatir yang terpancar dari suara Yunho, sayangnya Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya, karena terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannnya sendiri.

Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong berkedip, pikirannya telah kembali dari perjalanan jauh (?). "Gwaenchana. Kamsahamnida Yunho ah. Aku pulang dulu." Jaejoong sedikit membungkukan kepalanya lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari keluar dari rumah Yunho.

"Aish, paboya Kim Jaejoong. Itu sangat memalukan!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau malah pergi seperti itu tadi?"

Tiiin…Tiiin… Tiin!

Suara klakson mobil, menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. "Hei, kau!" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil yang berhenti di sampingnya.

_-Jaejoong POV-_

Aish, mau orang ini apa sih? "Kim Junsu" aku sedikit mendesis saat menyebut namanya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" Junsu sedikit memaksaku masuk ke mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia langsung melarikan mobilnya. Terpaksa aku hanya bisa komat-kamit merapal doa semoga selamat. Gila, kecepatan 100 km/jm woy. Siapa yang gak takut coba? Ditambah lagi dengan jalanan kota Seoul yang padat, bisa merenggang nyawa nih!

"Anak ini, kenapa dia bisa keluar dari rumah itu? Itu kan rumah tempat Yunho kerja sambilan? Gah, benar-benar nantang ya ini anak? Hahaha, aku akan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati sekarang" sedikit penggalan pikiran yang ku bisa ku tangkap dari pikiran Junsu. Aku terlalu sibuk berdoa sendiri.

Hem- Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Kami- manusia dunia setan bisa mendengarkan pikiran orang lain. Terkadang hal ini berguna juga sih. Aku bisa tahu kapan ada ulangan mendadak. Selain itu- Ugh stop! Ini bukan saatnya membanggakan kelebihan diri sendiri. Lebih baik aku berdoa saja, nyawa ku terancam saat ini. Uuh- Umma tolong aku dari orang gila ini.

Akhirnya, Junsu berhenti di sebuah bukit yang lumayan sepi. Kebetulan sekali, ini kan jalan menuju rumahku. Tinggal turun sedikit dan melewati jalan setapak. "Keluar!" perintahnya. Heh- tanpa di suruh pun aku pasti akan keluar. Aku nggak mau lagi naik mobil sama orang gila satu ini, taruhannya nyawa!

Pikiran-pikiran Junsu kembali terdengar. Heh, anak satu ini. mentang-mentang anak gangsther, ok- aku takut dengan appanya, tapi kalau anak satu ini nantangin sih, pasti bakal ku ladenin!

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari rumah Yunho?" sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa kuduga. Aku mendengus. "Penting gak sih? Bukannya kita rival?" Tanya ku angkuh. Junsu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Katakan saja, kenapa kamu bisa keluar dari rumah Yunho!"

Aku sedikit mengulum senyum, "Kenapa? Apa urusannya dengan mu?" Junsu semakin memandangku dengan tajam, "Tentu saja itu urusanku, Yunho itu milikku!" Aku mendengus mendengar penuturan Junsu, che- sejak kapan Yunho itu miliknya, seenaknya saja. "Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa." Jawabku santai, Junsu menutup mulutnya, tangannya mencengkram kerah bajuku kemudian tangan satunya yang bebas melayang ke arahku.

Entah mengapa, kejadian itu rasanya seperti slow motion. Sesuatu dalam diriku seperti terbakar, penglihatanku berubah menjadi sangat terang. Selanjutnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku menggigit nya tepat di leher. Sontak aku terkejut, aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata. Tubuh Junsu melemas, ia jatuh terduduk dengan bersandar pada mobilnya.

Huwaaaa! Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku mengigitnya? Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa? Berbagai macam pikiran kembali berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku. Apa aku membunuhnya? Andwae! Aku bukan pembunuh!

Uaaghh! Tiba-tiba badanku terasa sangat panas, panas sekali! Uaaaggghhh! Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Umma, appa… apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Kenapa panas sekali?

Beberapa menit kemudian, suhu tubuhku terasa kembali normal. Penglihatanku sedikit buyar. Aku sedikit mencengkram bagian kap mobil untuk membantuku berdiri. Kenapa rasanya tubuhku aneh sekali?

Aku menoleh ke arah kaca mobil milik Junsu. Mataku seketika membelalak dengan sempurna. Pantulan bayangan yang terpantul di kaca mobil sukses membuatku berteriak histeris.

"MWO?"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Present

A DBSK and Super Junior Fanfiction

**Throbbing Tonight**

Disclaimer : All DBSK, Super junior, and other character belong to themselves

Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno

Main Pair : Yunho x Jaejoong

Pair lainnya akan diketahui sejalan dengan cerita ini

* * *

_-chapter 2-_

_My transformation, not bad

* * *

_

-_still Jaejoong POV-_

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi Junsu? Kenapa?

Perlahan aku beringsut meninggalkan Junsu yang tengah terkapar di samping mobilnya.

Aku berlari kencang, menuruni bukit. Satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah rumah dan bertanya pada Umma dan Appa kenapa aku bisa berubah wujud seperti ini, bukankah aku tidak punya kekuatan?

Tepat sebelum aku berbelok ke jalan setapak yang ditutupi oleh ilalang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil limosin hitam berhenti tepat di sampingku. "Dolphin!" Hueh, Dolphin? Siapa yang mempunyai nama seimut itu?

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, gawat! Itu papanya Junsu, Kim Shindong! "Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu Dolphin?" aku melongo selama sepersekian detik, jadi Dolphin itu Junsu toh! "Aniyo, aku hanya sedang berolahraga." Elakku

"Ayo naik, kau sudah janji akan makan siang bersama appa kan?" dengan kecepatan kilat, pintu mobil terbuka dan dia menarikku ke dalam. "Dolphin, appa merindukanmu!" oh, tolong… teddy bear besar ini sedang memelukku dengan sangat kencang! Rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"A..Ap..Appa!" panggil ku dengat tersendat-sendat. Teddy bear ini sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Wae? Kau tidak suka appa peluk?" waduh! Apa yang harus aku katakan? "Aniyo appa, aku hanya sedikit tidak bisa bernafas." Aku mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin. Hhh~ jadi ini rupa asli dari sang gangsther terkenal di kota Seoul ini?

"Darimana appa tahu aku ada di sini?" Aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana Teddy bear ini bisa berada di sini, bukankah jalan menuju rumahku ini sangat jarang di lalui oleh orang.

"Dari GPS." Ujarnya santai, "Habisnya, dolphin appa tidak muncul-muncul juga. Jadi appa putuskan untuk menjemputmu. Dan… kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di bukit ini?"

"Aku hanya berolahraga kecil." Aku melihatnya mengernyitkan kening, apa alasanku salah? Ohh- kuharap dia tidak curiga;

"Terserah lah.. Kajja! Ayo kita pergi makan!"

Teddy bear ini kemudian menyuruh supir untuk memacu mobilnya dan membawaku ke sebuah resto terkenal. Lumayan nih, makan gratis!

"Pesan apa?" tanyanya ke arahku. Nah Loo! Harus jawab apa ya? "Yang biasa aja" jawabku tak yakin, tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kalau mereka berdua sering ke sini. "Okee! Nasi goreng dengan bawang Bombay ekstra kan? Itu kesukaan mu kan?" Gleekh.. bawang Bombay? Bagaimana ini! aku benci bawang Bombay! Sial!

-thazt-

Akhirnya setelah melewati penyiksaan ya di lakukan oleh teddy bear itu aku bisa juga lolos!

"Umma… Appa!" aku berteriak nyaring. Ku tendang begitu saja pintu depan rumahku. Bodo amat lah dengan pintu, yang terpenting sekarang ini apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku? Gyaaa….Umma, Appa!

"Umma… Appa!" aduh… ini orang-orang rumah kemana sih? Gila.. ga ada satupun yang keluar.

Tak lama suara derap langkah terdengar, "Ada apa? Siapa yang berteriak nyaring hah?" Umma muncul dengan wajah panik sambil menggandeng Ryeowook turun.

"Umma!" aku berlari ke arah umma. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Umma, wajahnya memandangku dengan tatapan horror. "Ini aku umma, Jaejoong!"

Umma mengobas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Hee~ anakku tidak berwajah seperti ini!" Appa muncul dari balik ruangan kerjanya, "Ya Chullie! Anak itu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini!" hah? Aku? Kupandangi appa dengan seksama, ia sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Kim Junsu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada appa?

Umma langsung memandangku dengan tatapan horror, "Jadi anak ini yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Hyaaa—mati kau!"

Aku berkelit dari serangan mendadak umma. "Umma, ini aku anakmu Kim Jaejoong!" balasku. "Tiba-tiba aku aku menggigit orang dan aku berubah menjadi seperti ini!" jelasku.

"Tidak mungkin! Jaejoong ku tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali. Pergi kau! Dasar penipu!" Umma menggeretku keluar, "Aduh Umma, ini aku Umma. Jaejoong mu. Gyaa,,, Ummaaa!" pekik ku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Umma yang menarikku keluar.

"Aku tidak percaya!" balas Umma. Aku memegang ujung meja erat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Umma percaya padaku?

"Hyung!" suara imut Ryeowook membahana di tengah kericuhan yang aku dan Umma ciptakan Umma melongo dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Langsung saja aku menghambur memeluk Ryeowook.

"Huwaaa—wookie kau percaya ini aku kan?" kupeluk tubuh mungil Wookie erat. "Hyung, kau berubah!" seru Ryeowook takjub. "Huuaah~ gomawo wookie, kau sudah mempercayaiku!"

"Jae? Ini benar-benar Kim Jaejoong?"Appa memandangku dengan takjub. "Ne!"

Tiba-tiba, entah muncul dari mana pita-pita dan balon muncul begitu saja memenuhi ruang tamu rumahku. Musik salsa pun ikut mengalun. Appa dan Umma berdansa dengan anehnya sambil bersenandung riang. Hee~ apa yang terjadi?

"Jaejoong, selamat atas transformasi pertamamu!" pekik Umma dan Appa berbarengan. Aku hanya melongo melihat mereka berdua, aneh sekali. Wookie menarik-narik ujung bajuku, "Bagaimana hyung akan kembali ke bentuk semula?" aku langsung menepuk keningku. Ya ampun, aku hampir lupa tujuanku pulang ke ruamah.

"Umma… Appa. Bagaimana caraku kembali ke wujud asliku?" pekikku kepada mereka yang sedang asyik orang tua kurang kerjaan!

"Ah iya, bagaimana ya?" aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan appa. "Ayo kita Tanya penyihir Changmin!" ujar Umma. Hah, itu ide yang bagus. Penyihir Changmin pasti tahu cara untuk kembali ke wujud asliku.

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap muncul. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah di sini."

Gaah, ini penyihir seneng banget datang sendiri. Ia menepuk pundakku, inilah yang akan mengembalikan wujud mu. "Makurukara shintchiwatoiyo." Muncul kepulan asap di tangannya.

What? Merica? "Kenapa musti merica?" tanyaku heran. "Sudah diam saja!" perintahnya. Penyihir Changmin menaburkan bubuk merica itu ke arahku. Hidungku terasa sangat gatal. Huatchim!

BLOOM!

"Hyung, kau kembali!" Ryeowook meloncat-meloncat di depanku, sementara Umma dan Appa sibuk saling berpandangan sambil berkomat-kamit kalimat yang sama "Jaejoong sudah besar." Hello Umma… Hello Appa… aku memang sudah besar tahu!

"Changmin-ssi, bagaimana nasib orang yang ku gigit?" aku sangat cemas dengan nasib Junsu, apakah aku membunuh orang yang ku gigit atau tidak?

"Tenang saja, orang yang kau gigit hanya kehilangan kesadarannya setelah kau gigit. Setelah kau kembali ke wujud aslimu, dia akan terbangun dan melupakan apa yang terjadi." Syukurlah, aku tidak membunuh Junsu.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku beringsut dari ruang tengah. Tanpa memperdulikan adegan gak jelas yang terjadi di hadapanku, aku langsung berlari ke kamar. Tujuan utama? Tentu saja cermin! Hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Aku memandang diriku yang terpantul dalam cermin. Horree! Aku sudah tidak berwujud Kim Junsu lagi! Jadi untuk kembali ke wujud asli, aku harus bersin dulu ya. Hmmm… cara yang aneh.

Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa berubah menjadi apapun kan? Huaa~ berarti aku bisa berubah jadi burung dan bisa mengikuti Yunho ke rumahnya, atau menjadi bantalnya donk. Gyaa~ kekuatan yang sangat menyenangkan!

_-end Jaejoong POV-_

12.00 PM

Heechum mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya.

"hihihihi… malam ini dia mimpi apa ya?" sebagian besar bangsa setan memiliki kemapuan untuk melihat mimpi seseorang da memasukinya. "Masushitaimaya Shiotochoi!"

BLUUMPH!

Segumpal awan muncul, awan itu adalah awan mimpi. Heechul melongokkan kepalanya. Bunyi desiran ombak dan matahari yang hampir terbenam ada di dalam awan itu.

_-heechul POV-_

Hee~ mimpi anak ini bagus juga. Tunggu! Siapa dua laki-laki yang duduk di pantai itu? Hmm- yang rambutnya pendek itu pasti Jaejoong, tapi siapa laki-laki berambut agak panjang itu?.

Cukup lama aku memandangi mereka dan mereka hanya mengobrol. Untunglah, apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi. Suasana di sini sangat pas untuk berciuman.

Kupandangi lagi dua anak manusia itu dan~ kenapa wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat? WAIT? Pose itu! Gyaaaaa! ANDWAE! Mereka tidak boleh berciuman! Joongie ku masih terlalu polos untuk itu!

_-end Heechul POV-_

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Heeechul meloncat masuk ke dalam mimpi Jaejoong sambil berteriak. Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong setelah mendengar teriakan tadi. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. "Umma! Kau mengacaukan mimpi ku! Keluar sekarang juga!" Tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur menggeliat resah di rancangnya, wajahnya Nampak sangat tidak tenang.

Jaejoong langsung membuka mata sesaat setelah Umma-nya keluar dari mimpinya. "Umma, jangan masuk ke dalam mimpi ku lagi!" Jaejoong melempar berbagai barang ke arah Heechul unutk mengusirnya keluar, jelas saja Heechul langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar untuk menghindari benda-benda yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

"Hhhh~" Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia sunggu kesal, mimpi indahnya di kacaukan oleh Ummanya, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi! –blush- wajah Jaejooong langsung memerah mengingat mimpinya sendiri itu.

"Lebih baik tidur lagi saja, siapa tahu mimpi tadi bisa di lanjutkan." Ujarnya pelan, di rebahkannya dirinya lagi dan menutup mata.

Nampak di mimpi Jaejoong, Yunho melambaikan tangannya menjauh, "Maaf, kau sungguh tidak menarik." Ujar Yunho sambil berlalu menimggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan syok, jika ini manga maka wajah Jaejoong saat itu akan bercucuran air mata sambil meratapi kepergian Yunho.

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali mengeliat resah karena mimpinya itu.

-thazt-

Matahari kembali menampakkan dirinya, sinar nya yang terang menerangi kamar Jaejoong dari celah-celah korden. Jaejoong menggeliat pelan ketika sinar matahri itu menyorot wajahnya. Jaejoong mengendipkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari.

"Hoaamm," Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dipandanginya jam weker di atas meja nakasnya.

07.00 AM

"Hari Minggu. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Yunho berlatih tinju di Kim Boxing," ujar Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya, menyambar handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ryeowook duduk di meja makan bersama Hankyung,"Umma, aku lapar." Ujarnya pelan, Heechul menoleh ke arah anak keduanya itu, "Sebentar lagi, sabar ya Wookie." Ryeowook ganti melirik ke arah Hankyung- Appanya yang sedang asyik meminum jus tomatnya. "Appa, kenapa kekuatan Jae hyung baru muncul sekarang? Sedangkan aku muncul di usia 5 tahun?"

Hankyung berhenti meminum jus nya, di pandanginya Ryeowook, ia sungguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Ryeowook. "Appa tidak tahu, mungkin tanpa sadar kakakmu menahan kekuatannya sehingga kekuatannya tidak pernah keluar."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, "Pengendalian diri yang hebat." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ohayou minna-san!" sapa Jaejoong dengan bahasa jepang, terkadang mereka sering berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, menurut mereka bahasa Jepang itu menarik.

'Ohayou, aniki!" sapa Ryeowook riang. Jaejoong mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryeowook, "Umma, masih lama kah? Perlu aku bantu?" tanyanya pada Heechul yang masih sibuk berkutat di dapur. Tak lama, Heechul muncul dengan bermacam-macam potongan sandwich.

"Ya! Kau sejam berada di dapur dan yang kau buat hanyalah sandwich?" Hankyung melotot melihat apa yang di bawa oleh Heechul, bayangkan saja satu jam berada di dapur dan Heechul hanya membawa sandwich.

Heechul balas melotot ke arah Hankyung, "Cerewet sekali! Jangan makan saja sekalian!" Heechul menggebrak meja kesal, "Aku tahu, aku tidak sepintar Jaejoong dalam memasak, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kubuat pagi ini, bahan masakan hampir habis tuan Hankyung!"

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook mengambil sandwich bagian mereka dan perlahan beringsut dari meja makan menuju ruang tamu, mereka tidak mau terperangkap di pertengkaran konyol kedua orang tuanya itu. Lebih baik mereka pindah ke ruang tamu untuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

"Enak ya jadi Jae hyung." Perkataan Ryeowook itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah adik semata wayangnya itu. Kening Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit mendengar hal itu, "Apa maksudmu Wookie?"

Ryeowook menunduk, "Aku iri pada mu hyung. Hyung bisa pergi ke sekolah, sedangkan aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya pelan, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut ke arah adiknya itu. "Aku akan bicara pada Umma, aku akan meminta padanya untuk memasukkanmu ke SMP di tahun ajaran berikutnya." Dengan lembut di tepuknya kepala Ryeowook lembut.

Dengan mata berbinar Ryeowook memandang kakak satu-satunya itu, "Jeongmal? Gomawo hyung!" pekik Ryeowook, ia melompat ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Jaejoong terjungkal kebelakang karena berat Ryeowook yang menubruknya secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja mereka sedang duduk di sofa, jika tidak Jaejoong mungkin sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Hahaha~ tentu saja Wookie, kapan aku akan berbohong padamu. Tapi Wookie, kau berat." Ryeowook langsung bangun dari tubuh Jaejoong yang ditindihnya, dia memamerkan senyum innocent nya "Mianhae hyung. Aku terlalu senang."

Pandangan Jaejoong jatuh tepat ke arah Jam dinding. Dia langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum pendek.

08.30 AM

Hwaaat?

-thazt-

"Umma… Appa… aku pergi dulu ya!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil setengah berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada anak tertuanya itu, "Hati-hati!"

"Gege!" pekiknya keras, dari tangga terdengar bunyi derap langkah yang disusul suara dentuman keras. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau berteriak chullie?" Hankyung berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah istrinya itu. "Pergi sana! Ikuti ke mana Jaejoong pergi." Perintahnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

Hakyung melotot, "Enak saja! Ini sudah siang tahu! Lihat! Matahari sudah tinggi. Kau tahu kan, aku itu benci matahari! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi!"

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yangpergi berbelanja hah? Kau tak mau makan? Lagi pula kau bisa memakai jubah dan kacamata hitam kan? Sudah, jangan cerewet! Cepat pergi." Heechul balas melotot ke arah Hankyung bahkan telinga dan ekornya juga sudah muncul.

Melihat ekor dan telingan milik Heechul keluar, hankyung langsung bergidik ngeri. Jika ekor dan telinga milik manusia serigala keluar berarti mereka sedang marah. "Baiklah, aku akan menyusul Jaejoong sekarang." Hankyung langsung ngacir ke atas mengambil jubah, mantel, dan kacamata hitamnya.

Yunho melangkah pelan, langkahnya yang panjang menyusuri jalan menuju Kim boxing tempatnya berlatih tinju setiap hari minggu.

"Hari yang cerah." Ujarnya singkat. Sosok nya berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah bangunan bertuliskan KIM BOXING. "Hwaiting Jung Yunho!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mendorong pintu bangunan itu, "Selamat pagi" sapanya pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar ruangan itu. Sejenak Jaejoong tersenyum lega, karena sosok yang biasanya mengganggu dirinya tidak muncul. Sayang, sepertinya tebakan Yunho sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Yuuunnnhhhoooo!" lengkingan suara milik seseorang yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi menyeruak di tengah-tengah keramaian ruangan berlatih. Yunho menutup kupingnya. Kenapa anak ini selalu muncul sih? Gerutunya. Tentu saja hal itu hanya bisa di lakukannya di dalam hati. Jika dia berani memarahi seorang Kim Junsu,pasti beasiswa tinju yang diperolehnya dengan susah payah akan dicabut begitu saja. Huh Payah!

"Aku kangen kamu!" tiba-tiba saja Junsu sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Yunho terlihat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu terlebih ketika didengarnya siulan-siulan menggoda dari beberapa temannya. Yunho berusaha melepas tangan Junsu karena siulan-siulan itu semakin keras. Sayangnya Junsu malah tidak terganggu dan malah mengetatkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Aish.. Junsu ah, aku harus berlatih." Dengan sekali sentakan Yunho melepaskan tangan Junsu dan berjalan cepat menuju ke atas, tempat latihannya.

Junsu merengut, "Ya Yunho-ah! Tunggu aku!" setengah berlari Junsu meengejar Yunho yang sudah sampai ke tempat latihannya.

Jaejoong melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya, pukul 10 pagi. "Sebentar lagi Yunho akan selesai berlatih." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari Kim Boxing sambil menenteng sarung tinjunya.

_-Jaejoong POV-_

Aku mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, mungkin tingkah ku ini bisa dibilang stalker. Tapi aku hanya mengikutinya sampai ke depan apartemen rumahnya, setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang. Aku bukan seorang maniak sampai-sampai rela mengikutinya, aku hanya mengagumi sosoknya dan juga aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang dengan hati-hati supaya tidak ketahuan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Yunho berhenti, apa dia menyadari keberadaan ku? Tidak! Jangan sampai aku ketahuan! Ku lihat sekelilingku, ada sebuah toko binatang. Ada sebuah sangkar burung yang berisi burung nuri berwarna hijau di gantung di depan toko

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiranku. Aduh maaf ya burung, aku harus melakukan ini. Segera kugigit burung itu dan BLUSH! Berubahlah aku menjadi burung tadi, dengan begini aku tidak akan ketahuan kan? Hahaha… Kim Jaejoong kau memang pintar!

Aku memandangi Yunho yang entah mengapa masih diam mematung di tempatnya. Apa dia ragu-ragu untuk berbalik? Entahlah. Cukup lama Yunho terdiam, akhirnya dia melanjutkan juga langkahnya dan aku masih tetap terbang mengikutinya. Ternyata terbang itu enak juga ya!

Aku memandangi Yunho yang masuk ke apartemennya. Apa aku ikut saja? Saat ini kan wujudku seekor burung? Pasti tidak akan ketahuan. Baiklah.

Aku terbang pelan ke arah apartemen yang ditinggali berdua oleh Yunho dan ibunya, Park Leeteuk yang bekerja sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit besar di kota ini. Pasti kalian merasa aneh kan? Yunho memakai marga Jung sedangkan ibunya Park, menurut info yang ku dapat sih Yunho mendapat marga Jung dari ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

Aku melihat Yunho sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa. Hmm~ kemana ibunya? Apa hari ini ibunya ada shift kerja? Padahal setahu ku, ibunya bebas hari minggu. Jadi kemana ibunya pergi? Hhh—sudahlah, buat apa aku memikirkan hal ini?

-end Jaejoong POV-

Sebuah ketukan berirama di jendela membuyarkan Yunho dari alam mimpi yang baru saja didapatnya beberapa saat lalu. Sejenak, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Ternyata seekor burung Nuri berwarna hijau yang melakukan itu, Yunho terperanjat melihat burung itu, dibukanya jendela dan membiarkan burung itu masuk.

Yunho kembali tertegun, karena burung itu dengan jinaknya mendekat ke arahnya bahkan hinggap di jari telunjuk yang ia julurkan. "kau jinak sekali." Ujar yunho sambil tersenyum, sekarang gantian sang burung yang tertegun melihat senyum Yunho. (Jae POV : Oh My God! Dia tersenyum!)

"Diam di sini, aku akan membawakanmu susu." Yunho meletakkan burung yang merupakan jelmaan Jaejoong itu di atas meja makan. (jae POV : beruntungnya aku hari ini. Gyaaa!)

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan semangkuk kecil susu. Diletakkannya susu itu di depan Jaejoong. Sejenak jaejoong mematung. Tapi dia langsung meminun susu itu. Yunho mengelus Jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum. (Jae POV : Seandainya dia seperti ini kepadaku. Mungkin aku akan terbang karena terlalu senang.)

Yunho kembali mengulurkan telunjuknya yang kemudian dengan senang hati dihinggapi oleh Jaejoong. "Tunggu di sini ya, aku harus ke luar sebentar." Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong di dalam sangkar, (Jae POV : Yah yah.. mau kemana? Aish!)

Tanpa di sadari oleh Jaejoong sesosok pria dengan mantel hitam dan kacamata hitam terus bertengger di sebuah pohon. Pria itu terus memantau apa yang di lakukan oleh Jaejoong.

-Jaejoong POV-

Kupandangi punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa sadar aku terus memandangi pintu tempat Yunho keluar. "Hai cantik" aku tertegun, ku tolehkan kepala ku arah samping. "Sepertinya kau menyukai majikan kita." Seekor nurung nuri jantan berwana merah sedang hinggap di sebuah pipa yang digantung, Hiiyy, burung ini menyeramkan! Entah kenapa dia selalu mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

Aku mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu! AKU TIDAK CANTIK" sahutku tajam. Nuri itu terbang ke sampingku, dengan pedenya dia merangkul bahuku. "Kau betina kan?" Segera ku tepis sayapnya itu. Aish! Ga sudi ya! "Aku laki-laki bego!" sahutku lagi.

"Aah, jangan berbohong, kau manis sekali. Tidak mungkin kau itu burung jantan! Oh ya, Kalau kau mengincar majikan kita menyerah saja, dunia kita berbeda dengan dunianya.!" Pede sekali burung ini, "Aku ini manusia tahu dan aku itu laki-laki!"

Dia tertawa, Gyaah! Aneh sekali burung ini. "Manusia katamu? Sadar dirilah, apa perlu ku bawakan kaca?" Dia kembali melancarkan kedipan mata genitnya itu. Dasar burung genit! Umpatku. Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang aku meninju nya.

BAG BIG BUG BUAGH!

Aku memandang burung itu sinis, dia sudah terkapar tidak jelas di pojok kandang. Siapa suruh cari masalah duluan. Sangkar itu Nampak kacau karena pertarunganku dengannya, Bulu-bulu berterbangan di sekitarku. Sehelei bulu menggesek hidungku pelan. Aduhhh… Hidung ku gatal! Jangan sampai aku bersin di tempat ini.

Segera kututup hidungku, cukup lama akhirnya gatal itu pergi juga. Segera ku lepas tanganku yang menutup hidung. HATCHIIIMM!

BLOOMM!

* * *

-TBC-

Hehehe,, buat yang nunggu personil Super Junior nongol sabar yah^^

Mereka rata-rata akan muncul saat konfliknya mulai muncul.

Ini masih chapter awal-awal dan sepertinya fanfic ini akan panjang.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya

Okeh, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Present

A DBSK and Super Junior Fanfiction

**Throbbing Tonight**

Disclaimer : All DBSK, Super junior, and other character belong to themselves

Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno

Main Pair : Yunho x Jaejoong

Pair lainnya akan diketahui sejalan dengan cerita ini

-Chapter 3-

_Begin!

* * *

_

HATCHIIM!

BLOOMM!

BRUAGH!

Dalam sekejab mata, kandang burung itu rusak karena perubahan mendadak Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Burung nuri malang itu melongo melihat burung incarannya itu berubah menjadi manusia dan bahkan merusak sangkarnya!

Dan dengan mulut berbusa dia jatuh pingsan karena terlalu terkejut. Poor…

Jaejoong yang masih terkejut karena perubahannya yang secara mendadak semakin terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi kenop pintu yang diputar.

"Gawat! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ujarnya panik, secara tak sengaja Jaejoong melihat seekor kucing yang melintas tepat di hadapannya. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Umma, ayo masuk. Umma pasti lelah." Tangan kanan Yunho membuka pintu untuk Leeteuk sementara tangan kirinya menenteng belanjan yang baru saja dibeli oleh Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana Yunnie, umma tidak lelah. Kemarikan belanjaan Umma, umma akan memasak, lebih baik kamu mandi dulu." Yunho tersenyum, di serahkannya kantung-kantung belanjaan itu ke tangan Leeteuk. "Ok Umma! Aku memang belum mandi sih." Yunho nyengir lebar Ke arah Leeteuk, dengan cepat dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Yunho memandang aneh pada sangkar burung Nurinya yang hancur berantakan. "Apa ada yang merusaknya?" Yunho mengernyit heran. Aneh sekali, bukankah tidak ada orang dirumahnya?

Mungkin hyuk yang melakukannnya, batin Yunho. Ia meninggalkan meja dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Leeteuk melihat seekor kucing berbulu hitam meringkuk di dekat sofa. "Yunnie, sekalian mandikan hyuk! Dia terlihat kotor sekali!" teriak Leeteuk dari arah dapur, Yunho kembali muncul dari kamarnya, dilihatnya Hyuk yang meringkuk di ujung kaki sofa, "Apa yang kau lakukan hyuk? Kau terlihat kotor sekali" Yunho mengangkat Hyuk dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

-Jaejoong POV-

Setelah berubah menjadi kucing, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya.

BYUURR

Gelagapan aku membuka mata. Dinginnya air yang di semprotkan ke arahku membuatku terbangun. Sial… siapa sih yang seenaknya menyiramkan air padaku? Nggak tahu apa dingin sekali?

Aku bermaksud untuk marah, "meoong… meoong…!" loh kok yang keluar suara kucing? Aaa… suaraku mana?

Astaga! Aku lupa, bukannya aku tadi menggigit kucing yang tiba-tiba melintas di depanku untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aduh, sekarang aku ada di mana sih? Bukannya tadi aku sedang tertidur di ujung kaki sofa? Kenapa ada air yang disiram ke arahku?

Kupandangi tempat ku sekarang, hmm~ ada beraneka ragam peralatan mandi disini, ada shower, ada bathub, ada Yunho, ada handuk, jadi aku ada di kamar mandi toh.

Rasanya ada yang aneh…. tadi aku sebut siapa ya? Yunho? Wait! Yunho? Apa aku berhalusinasi? Kenapa aku melihat Yunho ada di kamar mandi? Kenapa dia berdiri di hadapanku dan tanpa menggunakan pakaian? WHAT!

Sekejab aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata tak percaya, kupandangi kembali Yunho yang tengah berada di bawah guyuran air shower. 'ini hanya mimpi' ujarku meyakinkan diri sendiri, tidak mungkin kan hal ini terjadi

Kuputuskan ini hanya mimpi! Tidak mungkin kan ini kenyataan? Kupandangi tubuh tegap Yunho dari atas. Uhh~lihat otot-otot dadanya yang terbentuk sempurna hasil latihan tinjunya, kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan- tidak sepertiku yang memiliki kulit putih, dan… dan… kututup kedua mataku, aku tak sanggup melihat 'itu', bisa mati aku!

Hmm~ benar-benar mimpi yang lumayan juga.

"Hyuk, ayo kau juga harus bersabun." Yunho kembali menyiramku dengan air, dalam sekejab aku terasadar kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Ugyaaa ! ini nyata! Kim Jaejoong ini kenyataan!

Jadi… aku sekarang sedang mandi bersama Yunho? "Meooong… meoong !" aku berusaha memberontak dari Yunho yang sedang memegang leherku. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah, merah semerah merahnya! Mungkin aku seperti udang rebus atau bahkan semerah buah apel!

Huwaaa! Aku malu sekali… jadi Yunho yang kupandangi tadi nyata? Bukan mimpi?

Aku tetap berusaha melepaskan diri selama Yuhno sedang menyabuniku. Sial! Tenaganya kuat sekali! Yunho kembali menyiramku dengan air, aku seidikit merinding dengan dinginnya air yang menerpa kulitku. Brrr- dingin sekali, rasanya aku ingin bersin. Ku geleng-gelengkan kepala ku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh bersin sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bersin dan berubah wujud di hadapan Yunho? Bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan!

-end Jaejoong POV-

-normal POV-

Jaejoong berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersin. Sayangnya, rasa gatal itu terus memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Jaejoong pun tak kuasa untuk menahan hasrat alami setiap manusia itu.

Jaejoong merasa hidungnya semakin gatal. Cepat-cepat diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mandi, berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Jaejoong yang masih dalam wujud kucing bergerak mendekati bathub sembari menahan hidungnya yang semakin dan semakin gatal. Jaejoong berusaha melompat masuk ke bathub, namun bathub yang cukup tinggi sangat menyulitkannya.

Jaejoong kembali melompat, sayangnya rasa gatal di hidungnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan tak bisa ditahannya lagi…

Hatchim!

Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu kaget dengan perubahannya itu langsung melompat masuk ke dalam bathub.

Yunho langsung mematikan shower ketika didengarnya suara orang bersin tepat dibelakangnya. Ia langsung membalikkan bandannya.

"Aneh… tadi ada seseorang yang bersin. Kenapa tidak ada orang?" gumamnya binggung. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk dalam pikirannya.

-Jaejoong POV-

Selamat… selamat….

Aku pikir aku akan ketahuan oleh Yunho. Kalau ketahuan bisa habis aku!

Baru saja aku menghela nafas lega, tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memasuki bathub

APA?

Yunho masuk bathub? Aduh…

Gimana nasibku nih?

Aish… Yun! Kenapa kamu pakai acara berendam segala?

Untung saja manusia dunia setan sanggup bertahan hampir 10 menit di dalam air. Tapi tetap saja… aku manusia bukan ikan yang mampu bernafas di air! Terutama bagiku yang jarang olahraga. Nafas ku pasti hambis dalam sepuluh menit.

3 menit

Aku terus menahan nafas. Meskipun berat, tapi jangan sampai aku meloncat keluar karena ingin mengambil nafas. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku jika itu sampai terjadi. Hiiiy—Yunho pasti akan sangat membenciku.

8 menit

"Yunho! Makanan sudah siap!" suara Leeteuk, umma Yunho terdengar. Akhirnya! Yunho pasti akan keluar dari bathub. "Sebentar Umma! 5 menit lagi." What? Bisa mati nih aku, aduh… tolongin aku dong!

3 menit kemudian, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! Paru-paruku terasa sangat kosong. Aku harus secepatnya menghirup udara kalau tidak mau mati konyol di sini! Huaah~ tapi bagaimana caranya?

Glekh- paru-paruku benar-benar terasa kosong. Gawaaattt!

Hampir saja aku muncul ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas, masa bodoh lah kalau Yunho membenciku. Dari pada aku mati konyol di sini? Sangat tidak lucu.

Baru saja aku berniat seperti itu, Kulihat Yunho berdiri dan keluar dari bathub. Bagus! Aku bisa keluar. Ketika terdengar bunyi berdebum pelan pintu yang di tutup, langsung saja aku muncul, Huaaah- aku kira aku akan mati beneran. Sial banget sih aku hari ini. Di ganggu burung gila, hampir mati lagi.

Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang. Hmm- tunggu… kalau aku keluar dari pintu bisa ketahuan kan? Ah! Ada jendela! Baiklah..

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju jendelah kecil yang cukup muat untuk menampung ukuran tubuhku.

SYUUT…. GUBRAK!

-end Jaejoong POV-

Yunho baru saja selesai berpakaian ketika di dengarnya bunyi berdebum keras dari arah kamar mandi terdengar. Ia mengernyitkan kening. Bererti memang ada orang di kamar mandi, pikirnya. Dengan cepat, Yunho membuka pintu, di sapunya seluruh sudut kamar mandi.

ada seorang pun di kamar mandi. Apa hari ini telingaku sedang bermasalah? Batinnya kecut. "Hhh—sudahlah… lebih baik aku pergi makan saja. Mungkin semua yang kurasakan hari ini hanya halusinasi saja." Pikir Yunho

Sementara itu, saat ini Jaejoong sedang berpegangan pada sebuah pipa yang melintang di sekitar dinding luar kamar mandi.

"Hyyaa.. mati aku!" pekik Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong terus mencoba bertahan. Tapi pada akhirnya tangannya mulai mengalami kram. Apa aku harus mati sekarang? Batin Jaejoong tragis. "Hwaa… Umma… Appa… Wookie… maafkan aku." Batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan nya. Seakan sudah siap jika dia harus mati saat ini juga,

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya merasa tubuhnya melayang di udara.

SYUUUT… TEP

Kedua kaki Jaejoong menapak tanah dengan pelan. "Lho? Kenapa tidak sakit? Apa aku sudah mati?" ujar Jaejoong pelan. Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya dan ia langsung melongo dengan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Jadi… Jadi… Ya! Paboya Kim Jaejoong! Ini kan lantai satu? Ngapain coba aku sampai berusaha bertahan di pipa tadi?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Dipukulnya kepalannya sendiri berkali-kali.

"Ehem.. Apa kau terkejut karena apartemen orang kamu sukai ternyata berada di lantai satu, Kim Jaejoong?" Suara berat nam menegrikan seseorang yang berada di belakanngnya membuat Jaejoong berbalik dengan cepat. "A…Appa?" pekik Jaejoong terkejut. "Ba-Bagaimana Appa bisa berada di sini?"

"Hum- kebetulan Appa sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Jawab Hankyung santai. Padahal jelas-jelas dia benci dengan sinar matahari. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening, bukankah appa nya sangat benci dengan matahari? Bagaimana mungkin dia mau berjalan-jalan di tengah siang seperti ini? Jaejoong sadar akan sesuatu, jika appa nya berada di luar siang hari seperti ni, dipastikan ada campur tangan Ummanya.

"Please Appa. Jangan katakan apapun pada Umma!" Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. "Kalau Umma tahu, aku bisa habis Appa." Dipandanginya Hakyung dengan tatapan memelas yang dimilikinya. Jaejoong tahu, Appanya sangat tidak kuat dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti ini.

Hankyung menghela nafas. "Baiklah, hanya sekali ini saja." Ujarnya lemah.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Hankyung dengan erat. "Gomawo Appa!"

-thazt-

Jaejoong dan Hankyung masuk beriringan ke dalam rumah. Heechul yang sedang menemani Ryeowokk menonton televisi menatap heran pada keduanya terutama pada Jaejoong yang pulang dalam kedaan basah kuyub.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jae? Kenapa badanmu basah kuyub?" Tanya Heecul dengan nada introgasinya. Jaejoong langsung berkeringat dingin. "Umm- tadi ada orang yang tak sengaja menyiramku dengan air." Jawab Jaejoong, berusaha menjawabnya senatural mungkin. "Benar? Kau tidak bohong?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Benar Umma! Kalau tidak percaya Tanya saja pada Appa… iya kan Appa?"

Hakyung melotot mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Di telannya air ludahnya gugup. "Umm- Eng—Iya…" jawabnya gugup dan terbata-bata. Heechul langsung melotot. "Jangan membohingiku Kim Hakyung… Kin Jaejoong!" geramnya penuh amarah.

Jaejoong langsung mengambil langkah seribu menghindari amarah Ummanya. Lebih baik ia kabur sebelum ia dibantai oleh sang serigala ngamuk.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Jangan kabur!" Heechul sudah hendak berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang berlari meninggalkannya namun Hankyung dengan sigap menahan tubuh Heechul. "Sudahlah Chagiya… Aku tidak bohong, Jaejoong memang tersiram air secara tidak sengaja tadi." Hankyung membalikkan tubuh Heechul menghadap ke arahnya. Ditekannya bibir Heechul dengan miliknya dengan lembut.

"Jangan seperti itu Gege… ada Wookie." Heecul mendorong hankyung menjauh darinya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar." Hankyung mengerling manja ke arah Heechul yang tengah tersipu malu.

Hankyung menggiring Heechul menuju kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri di ruang tengah menonton televisi.

"Sendirian lagi deh." Gumam Ryeowook sambil terus menatap televisi yang kini tengah menayangkan kartun Scooby doo.

-thazt-

"Umma, Appa, Wookie! Aku berangkat!" Jaejoog menyambar tas sekolahnya yang tersampir di kursi meja makan. "Hati-hati." Sahut Heechul yang menggandeng Ryeowook mengikuti Jaejoong hingga depan pintu rumah mereka.

Ryeowook memandang kepergian kakaknya itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Umma." Rengeknya sambil menarik-narik baju Heechul.

Heechul mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak keduanya itu. "waeyo?" tanya nya lembut.

Ryeowook memandang Ummanya dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku juga mau sekolah."

Heechul mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook. "Kau mau sekolah? Kau sudah kesepian ya Wookie?" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tahun depan Umma akan mendaftarkanmu ke SMP." Ryeowook memandang riang ke arah Ummanya itu. "Jeongmal?"

Heechul balas mengangguk, dengan segera Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan Ummanya. "Gomawo Umma!"

Jaejoong melangkah riang sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini keadaan hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga. Selain karena kemampuannya yang sudah muncul, hari ini dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Jung Yunho bahkan duduk sebangku dengannya lebih dari duabelas jam!

Senyum Jaejoog terus merekah ketika di lihatnya gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi dari jarak yang masih cukup jauh.

"Yap! Ayo Kim Jaejoong, fighting!" serunya lantang, tidak perduli ada banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

-Jaejoong POV-

Ku pandangi sosok Yunho yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Oh My! Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

Akhirnya aku melangkah juga, semakin aku mendekat ke arahnya, jantungku semakin berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

Kuremas baju seragam ku, tenanglah Jantungku, tenang!

Kuletakkan tas di atas meja dan duduk di bangku ku. Yunho memutup bukunya dan menoleh ke rahku. "Pagi Jaejoong." Sapanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Yunho menyapaku? MENYAPAKU?

Dan dengan tololnya aku terus memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka bahkan tanpa berkedip. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Jae?." Ditepuknya pipiku sekali sambil tertawa. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengatupkan mulutku dan balas tersenyum malu ke arahnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Hyaa- aku malu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu di hadapan Yunho? Pasti dia menganggapku aneh. Uwwwaaaa- aku malu sekali!

"Jae? Jaejoong? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kurasakan suara berat Yunho di dekat telingaku yang disertai dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kiriku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke kiri menghadap ke arahnya. Oh My God Sun! Wajahku dan Yunho hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm saja. Aku bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di bola matanya. "Umm- aku Baik-baik saja Yunho." Jawabku pelan karena malu. Segera kupalingkan pandangan ku dari wajahnya.

Yaaa! Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti perempuan? Bahkan aku berani bertaruh wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Aku nggak berani melihat Yunho dengan wajahku yang sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tatapan yang sangat menusuk dari arah belakang. Ketika aku menoleh, Junsu tengah melotot ke arahku. Langsung saja aku balas melotot ke arahnya. Enak saja maen melototin orang. Cemburu ya? Itu sih derita mu!

"Jae, Kyuhyun Songsaenim udah dateng." Yunho mencolek bahuku secara tiba-tiba, refleks aku langsung memutar arah tubuhku menghadap kedepan.

-end Jaejoong POV-

-normal POV-

DOK DOK DOK!

Kyuhyun mengetuk meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya dengan sebuah penggaris besi. Semua murid yang sedang berkasak-kusuk ria pun langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara ketukan yang begitu keras dan menggema itu.

"Baik, seperti yang kalian ketahui setiap musim panas akan ada Summer Camp yang diadakan oleh sekolah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangan dan bertanya, "Songsaenim, kali ini Summer Camp diadakan dimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Summer camp kali ini diadakan di pantai Haeundae selama 3 hari 3 malam." Suara riuh langsung terdengar dari seluruh murid setelah mendengar lokasi Summer Camp mereka kali ini.

Sesaat Kyuhyun membiarkan kelasnya menjadi seribut pasar, namun setelah dirasanya cukup ia kembali memukulkan penggaris besi ke arah meja. Seisi kelas kembali terdiam dan kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk Summer Camp kali ini, setiap murid akan dibagi-bagi oleh sekolah dalam satu kelompok sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing. Satu kelompok akan diisi oleh 3 orang. " Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. "Saya dan Sungmin Songsaenim akan menjadi pendamping kelas kalian." Lanjutnya.

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk secara perlahan.

"Masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun santai, dari ambang pintu muncul Sungmin yang membawa setumpuk kertas.

Jaejoong memandang Sungmin songsaenim yang tengah berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan cengiran super lebar yang menjadi ciri khas guru itu. "Songsaenim, itu kertas apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin hanya nyengir sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas itu ke Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kertas-kertas ini berisi pembagian kelompok kalian. Dilarang protes!" ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkeliling kelas untuk memberikan masing-masing anak kertas-kertas itu.

Jaejoong terus berdoa agar bisa satu kelompok dengan Yunho, terserahlah satu orang lagi siapapun, ia tidak perduli. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah semakin dekat ke bangkunya dan Yunho, mulutnya semakin berkomat-kamit ria.

-Jaejoong POV-

Hyaa- semoga aku bisa sekelompok dengan Yunho.

Ketika Kyuhyun songsaenim memberikanku kertas yang berisi pembagian kelompok itu, nama pertama yang kulihat adalah namaku. Kemudian aku beralih melihat ke bawah namaku. Wow! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!

JUNG YUNHO

Ku eja nama yang tertera di kertas itu berulang-ulang. "Yunho... kita satu kelompok!" ujarku bersemangat dengan suara hampir berteriak. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yunho balas tersenyum ke arahku, "Santai saja Jae." Ujarnya santai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lengkingan suara limba-lumba dari arah belakang disertai dengan bunyi berdebum keras di sampingku. Aku terhenyak, sedang apa lumba-lumba ini di sini?

"Ya! Junsu! Sedang apa kau disini!" pekik ku ke arahnya. Ku dorong dia menjauh dari kursiku.

Dia mendengus, "Buat apa? Aku satu kelompok denganmu dan juga Yunho!" What? Dengan cepat aku langsung melihat anggota kelompokku.

KIM JAEJOONG  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JUNSU

Apppaaa? Kenapa namanya bisa ada di sini?

"Sejak kapan namamu ada di sini?" ujarku memekik dengan mata melotot karena terlalu kaget.

"Sejak kapan...? Sejak awal lah! Kenapa? Kecewa karena aku juga satu kelompok dengan Yunho? Sebenarnya sih aku ogah satu kelompok denganmu, tapi demi Yunho tidak apa-apa deh." Ujarnya dengan nada sok imut, ditambah dengan kerlingan ke arah Yunho lagi. Geez- pengen banget deh ku cekek ni anak. Sok imut banget!

"Minggir!" Junsu menarikku dsari kursi yang kududuki di samping Yunho, "Yun, aku seneng banget bisa satu kelompok denganmu." Ujarnya manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Yunho.

Aku memandang ekspresi Yunho yang tetap pada ekpresinya yang dingin, ia terlihat tidak menyukai Junsu yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya itu tapi ia tidak berusaha melepas atau mengusir Junsu jauh-jauh. Aneh!

Hhh- sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana aku akan melewati Summer Camp yang kuyakini tidak akan berlalu dengan tenang karena ada lumba-lumba genit ini.

-TBC-

* * *

*tabur-tabur confetti*

Chapter tiga yang harus susah payah saya selesaikan!

Gimana? Gimana?

Makin jelek kan cara penulisan saya..?

Mianhae...

Saya terkena writers block di chapter ini...

Ditambah notebook saya yang rusak, jadi saya agak-agak susah untuk menulis fanfic ini... ToT

Ada bagian yang harus saya perbaiki?

Tell me... tell me...

Karena jika ada, akan saya perbaiki di bagian yang kurang tersebut.

Yasudahlah, dari pada saya ngomong panjang lebar lebih baik anda yang membaca chapter ini sampai akhir saya persilahkan untuk menekan yang biru-biru di bawah ini (Read : Review)


	4. Chapter 4

Present

A DBSK and Super Junior Fanfiction

**Throbbing Tonight**

Disclaimer : All DBSK, Super junior, and other character belong to themselves

Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno

Main Pair : Yunho x Jaejoong

Pair lainnya akan diketahui sejalan dengan cerita ini

-_Chapter 4-_

_Summer camp I_

* * *

Malam hari yang sepi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Hanya terdengar suara bergemerisik dedaunan yang ditiup perlahan oleh sang angin.

Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Ryeowook. Satu keluarga yang tengah duduk rapi mengelilingi sebuah meja makan berukuran persegi di ruang makan milik mereka.

"Umma.. Besok aku akan ada summer camp di pantai Haeundae." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Makanan yang di masaknya sendiri.

"Hum? Jauh sekali! Bukannya pantai itu berada di Busan?" sahut Heechul agak keras pada Jaejoong yang berada tepat di depannya. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong langsung memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Umma tersayangnya itu.

"Umma... Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada memohon dan tampang yang sungguh-sungguh memelas.

"..."  
Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari sang Umma yang lebih memilih untuk terus menikmati makanannya akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah sang Appa. Memohon bantuan.

"Appa." Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan Hankyung, "Aku boleh pergi kan? Please!" dipandanginya sang Appa dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Iya, pergilah." Satu lagi kelemahan Hankyung yang berhasil di manfaatkan oleh Jaejoong. Tatapan mata memelas ala Jaejoong pasti sanggup meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Tapi Gege! Busan itu cukup jauh! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Joongie kita?" pekik Heechul. Hankyung menepuk pundak Heechul lembut, "Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja Jaejoong pergi kali ini. Biarkan dia menikmati kehidupan sebagai manusia normal."

Heechul melotot marah ke arah Hankyung, "Kau!"

"Kau boleh pergi Jae. Jangan dengarkan perkataan Umma mu." Ujar Hankyung santai tanpa memperdulikan pelototan Heechul.

Heechul mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "Oke Jaejoong, umma memperbolehkanmu pergi. Dan kau! Tidak ada jatah satu bulan untukmu Kim Hankyung!" ujar Heechul dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya ditambah dengan ekor, telinga, plus taring yang sudah mencuat keluar. Heechul meninggalkan meja makan dengan sedikit gebrakan keras.

Hankyung langsung terlihat lemas begitu mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Hyaa- Chullie ya!" Hankyung langsung berlari meninggalkan meja makan dan mengejar Heechul yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli mendengar suara teriakan dan gedoran pintu yang terdengar sangat keras dari sang Appa.

"Hyung, kalau hyung pergi, aku bermain dengan siapa dong?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Jaejoong mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa bermain dengan Yesung kan? Nanti hyung akan minta tolong pada Umma untuk memanggilkannya kesini."

Ryeowook memandang Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ah, Hyung benar juga! Lagipula aku udah jarang main sama Yesunggie."

Jaejoong bangkit dari meja makan dan menggandeng Ryeowook menuju kamarnya, "Kajja. Bantu hyung untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang harus hyung bawa."

Sosok tubuh Jaejoong dan Ryeowook menghilang di balik tangga.

"Ya! Heechullie!" Hankyung terus menggedor pintu kamar mereka.

Ceklek...

Heechul membuka pintu kamar dengan tampang yang sungguh mengerikan. "Pokoknya, aku tidak mau tahu. Kamu harus mengikuti Jaejoong selama dia berada di Busan! Laporkan keadaanya padaku setiap harinya!"

BRAK!

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya tersebut Heechul kembali menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang sangat keras. Sesaat kemudian, Heechul kembali membuka pintu dan melemparkan bantal, guling, dan selimut. "Tidur diluar!" dan BLAM, pintu kembali ditutup dengan kasar.

"Heechullie." Ratap Hankyung di depan pintu kamar mereka. Tapi Heechul tetap tak bergeming dengan ratapan Hankyung yang terus bergaung dengan memilukan

."Hyung, apakah Summer Camp itu menyenangkan?" tanya Ryewook dengan penuh semangat. Bagi dirinya yang belum pernah pergi bersekolah ke sekolah resmi, summer camp merupakan hal yang aneh baginya. Itulah mengapa dia kini sangat bersemangat untuk beratanya pada sang hyung.

"Ya- bisa dibilang sangat menyenangkan. Kita bisa bermain dengat teman-teman kita sepuasnya." Jelas Jaejoong sambil memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sebuah tas besar. Meskipun ia belum pernah ikut dalam summer camp sebelumnya, tapi mendegar cerita dri teman-temannya setelah pulang dari summer camp di tahun-tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan bahwa summer camp itu pasti menyenangkan.

"Hyung, Umma bilang aku akan masuk sekolah di tahun pelajaran baru. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar! Umm- apa aku boleh mengajak Yesungie untuk ikut besekolah denganku?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. "Hmm- kalau soal itu lebih baik kamu bertanya sendiri pada Yesung. Hyung tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Ok! Aku akan bertanya padanya. Pasti menyenangkan jika aku bisa satu sekolah dengannya." Celoteh Ryeowook yang semakin riang dan bersemangat. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya yang sangat riang.

Pergi ke sekolah memang merupakan hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Ryeowook. Sejak kecil dia memang belajar namun gurunya merupakan guru yang berasal dari dunia setan. Ryeowook tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi ketempat yang ramai sendiri. Takutnya, dia akan berubah secara mendadak di hadapan banyak orang karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan itu sangat berbahaya, karena manusia dunia setan harus menyembunyikan identitas nya dari manusia biasa.

Hal itu diharuskan karena manusia merpakan mahluk yang tamak dan egois. Bayangkan bila manusia mengetahui kehidupan manusia dunia setan. Pasti akan ada banyak manusia yang mau menginginkan kehidupan sebagai manusia dunia setan.

Jaejoong menaikkan resleting tas besar miliknya dan meletakkannya di samping lemari. "Ayo Wookie, sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

Ryeowook menurut, ia bangkit dari lantai beralaskan karpet yang sedari tadi di dudukinya dan beranjak keluar. "Konbawa, aniki."

"Konbawa, Wookie."

Suara debuman pintu yang ditutup dengan perlahan oleh Ryeowook masuk ke indra pendengaran Jaejoong. Sesaat setelah itu, Jaejoong bangkit dari dudukknya dan melangkah menuju ranjang empuk yang sudah menunggunya untuk segera memejamkan mata dan terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Sang raja pagi telah muncul, sinar hangatnya telah berpencar ke seluruh bumi dan menerangi dunia yang sebelumnya gelap gulita.

Tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dimana seorang laki-laki berparas cantik yang dapat dipastikan akan bangun setelah sang matahari terbit kali ini bangun lebih awal bahkan mendahului sang raja pagi.

Rumahnya pun yang di pagi-pagi sebelumnya sangat sepi dan tenang kini berubah menjadi sangat riuh.

"Gege! Bangun!" Heechul menarik paksa tangan Hankyung yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah.

"Uwaa-!" jerit Hankyung yang kaget karena tarikan itu.

BUMM

Dan Hankyung pun jatuh dengan posisi yang sungguh-sungguh tidak elit dan sangat tidak enak dipandang oleh mata siapa saja.

Hankyung mengelus kepalanya yang terjatuh lebih dulu dari atas sofa. "Apaan sih?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika tidur indahnya diganggu dengan cara yang seperti itu?

"Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Kau juga harus bersiap-siap Kim Hankyung! Laporkan padaku setiap gerak-geriknya. Sedang apa dia, bersama siapa, apa yang dia lakukan, dan bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla" oceh Heechul dengan panjang lebar, Hankyung hanya mengangguk malas mendengar ocehan sang istri yang menurutnya sangat panjang itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat sana bersiap-siap!" Ujar Heechul tajam ditambah dengan pelototan serigala mautnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri termasuk sang suami sendiri. Hankyung menelan ludah gugup, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hankyung langsung mengambil bantal, guling, dan selimut yang tadi digunakannya untuk tidur dan ia langsung kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamar mereka yang sedari tadi malam tertutup untuknya.

Tak lama setelah Hankyung masuk ke dalam kamar, Jaejoong terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dengan membawa satu tas punggung besar dan satu tas jinjing yang berukuran sedang. Disamping kirinya terlihat Ryeowook yang juga sedang menggenggam tangan kiri milik Jaejoong yang bebas.

"Selamat pagi umma," sapa Jaejoong ceria sambil mencium pipi kanan Heechul.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga sayang." Balas Heechul. Wajah galaknya yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya berubah menjadi sumringah dan ceria. "Apa kau sudah siap? Apa semua yang kaubutuhkan sudah kau bawa? Sepertinya tas mu terlalu kecil." Ujar Heechuil sambil menunjuk tas punggung yang digunakankan Jaejoong.

"Terlalu kecil apanya? Ini sudah besar umma, besar sekali malah." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat heran.

Heechul tersenyum malu, "Umm- benar juga sih."

"Oke Umma aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye Wookie, sampai jumpa lagi." Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu depan. Tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti, ia berbalik "Appa mana? Aku belum berpamitan dengannya."

Heechul terseyum simpul, "Appa mu sedang ada di kamar mandi. Nanti biar Umma yang bilang padanya."

Jaejoong balas tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku pergi semuanya." Sosok Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu.

"Umma, bisa panggilkan Yesungie untukku? Aku kesepian tanpa Jaejoong hyung." Pinta Ryeowook lengkap dengan wajah memelas dan sinar mata yang benar-benar memohon.

"Arasseo, Umma akan panggilkan Yesungie untuk menemanimu bermain." Ujar Heechul lembut sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Kembali lah ke kamarmu Wookie, sepertinya kau masih mengantuk."

Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

Seteleh mengirim Ryeowook kembali ke kamarnya, Heechul berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Cepat pergi sana! Villa kita yang di pantai Haeundae sudah dibersihkan, kau bisa tinggal di sana." Ujar Heechul ketus lebih mirip dengan mengusir.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk, "Cium dulu." Ujarnya dengan nada manja. Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya. Kesal. Dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Hankyung. "Sudah kan? Cepat pergi sana!" usir Heechul lagi.

Hankyung memusatkan pikirannya dan dalam sekejab mata ia sudah berubah menjadi kalelawar. Ia melesat terbang melalui jendela.

Setelah kepergian Hankyung, Heechul langsung bergegas berjalan menuju ke ruang belakang di mana terdapat sebuah patung singa yang sedang duduk dengan gagahnya.

Heechul mendorong kepala singa itu hingga sebuah jalan rahasia terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga berputar hingga ia tiba di depan tiga buah pintu yang dipasang berjajar pada sebuah dinding. Pintu-pintu itu memiliki warna dan model yang sama.

Heechul menggaruk kepalanya bingung, pintu mana yang harus ia pilih.

Heechul membuka pintu yang terletak di tengah. "Aish, sial! Padahal sudah berkali-kali lewat sini tapi kenapa tetap saja salah?" rutuknya ketika pintu yang dibukanya hanyalah sebuah kamar mandi bukan pintu yang ditujunya.

Akhirnya Heechul membuka pintu sebelah kanan, Ketika ia membuka pintu itu yang terlihat hanyalah kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangan siapapun yang berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik pintu itu.

Sesosok manusia muncul dari dalam kabut, "Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" ujar orang tersebut. Perlahan kabut yang menutupi orang tersebut perlahan menghilang, menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang berbadan cukup tegap dengan rambut yang tertata rapi. Wajah angkuh menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengikuti putraku Jaejoong dalam Summer camp yang diikutinya selama 3 hari 3 malam." Ujar Heechul dingin. "Laporkan apapun yang dikerjakannya padaku setiap harinya."

Orang tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Park Yoochun." Heechul menyunggingkan seringainya yang dibalas dengan senyuman licik yang diperlihatkan oleh orang yang tadi di panggil Park Yoochun olehnya.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan sampai kau ketahuan oleh Hankyung. Sebisa mungkin kalian jangan bertemu. Ah- tolong panggilkan Yesung, katakan padanya Ryeowook menunggunya." Tambah Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Yoochun, perlahan sosoknya kembali menghilang ditelan kabut.

Heechul tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Dengan begini, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong selama summer camp dengan lebih detail." Desisnya tajam.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan melonggarkan pengawasanku pada Jaejoong. Aku tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku sudah menunangkan Jaejoong Jung Siwon. Pokoknya dia harus menikah dengan seorang pangeran dan Siwon merupakan orang yang tepat."

Heechul meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali melakukan tugas sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga sementara menunggu kabar dari kedua mata-mata yang telah dikirimnya.

Jaejoong dan siswa-siswi GwangGi high school lainnya sudah berbaris rapi di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, menunggu bis-bis pariwisata yang akan membawa mereka menuju pantai Haeundae.

Tak lama, ada sekitar 15 bis pariwisata dengan kapasitas 32 orang per satu bis datang secara beriringan.

"Baiklah, satu bis masing-masing terdiri dari 30 anak yang berada dalam satu kelas. Kalian bebas menetukan pasangan duduk kalian." Sang kepala sekolah memberikan intruksi yang kepada seluruh murid.

Tanpa di komando, seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam bis mereka masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh sekolah berdasarkan urutan kelas.

Jaejoong mengambil tempat di kursi paling belakang di samping jendela. "Semoga summer camp ini menyenangkan." Batinnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong terus memperhartikan keadaan di luar bis. Melihat siswa-siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju bis mereka masing-masing sambil mengobrol dengan teman mereka.

Tanpa di sadarinya, seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya. Orang yang kini duduk di samping Jaejoong terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini hanya terlihat dari samping karena Jaejoong tengah menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

"Ada yang menarik di luar sana Jae?"

Suara berat orang yang ada di sampingnya membuat Jaejoong tersadar, ketika ia menoleh betapa terkejutnya ia. Jung Yunho, orang yang diam-diam di cintainya kini tengah duduk di sampingnya bahkan sedang tersenyum penuh keingintahuan padanya.

"Umm- tidak ada." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. "Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Apa aku sebaiknya pindah?"

Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yunho dengan cepat ketika dilihatnya Yunho akan berdiri dan pindah dari sebelahnya, "Aniyo, tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh duduk di sini." Ujarnya cepat sambil menunduk. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka aku duduk di sebelahmu." Ujar Yunho. "Hmm- Jae... bisa lepaskan tanganmu? Pergelangan lenganku sedikit sakit, sepertinya kau terlalu kuat mengenggamnya."

Jaejoong terkejut, dengan cepat dilepasnya cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Yunho. "Mianhae." Ujarnya pelan.

Yunho terkekah pelan, "Gwaenchana, kau kuat juga ya Jae."

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat memerah. Malu.

"Ya! Yunho! Kenapa duduk di sebelah dia?" Tiba-tiba dengan lengkingan suara dolphinnya, Junsu muncul dan berteriak marah di samping kursi yang diduduki oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun Songsaenim menyuruh kita untuk duduk bersama teman sebangku kita? Jaejoong teman sebangkuku bukan?" ucapan Yunho dengan telak langsung membuat Junsu terdiam. Dengan wajah masam dan tertekuk (?) Junsu kembali ke bangkunya dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya menggumankan sesuatu. Kata serapahan? Mungkin.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali merengangkan sedikit pikirannya dalam alam mimpi. Tak lama dirinya pun sudah kembali menuju alam mimpinya yang tenang.

"Hey, ayo bangun Wookie." Seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan berusia 12 tahun sama seperti Ryeowook sedang duduk di tepian ranjang milik Ryeowook dan menepuk lembut pipi chubby Ryeowook untuk membuatnya terbangun.

Benar saja, tak lama Ryeowook membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, "Hum? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau akibat dari baru bangun tidur. Dikerjab-kerjabkan nya mata nya untuk membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya sudah sangat terang.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari siapa orang yang tega menganggu tidurnya itu. "Yesungie!" pekik Ryeowook riang. Ia langsung meloncat dan memeluk laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Yesung tadi dengan sangat erat,

"Pelan-pelan Wookie." Ujar Yesung dan balas memeluk Ryeowook. "Kau tahu..." Yesung memutus ucapannya dengan satu helaan berat.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook dengan penuh penasaran, dilepaskannya pelukan nya pada Yesung.

"Kau tahu..." ulang Yesung sekali lagi. "Kau itu bau Wookie. Mandi sana! Baru kau boleh memelukku!" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut, "Kau jahat Yesungie!" balas nya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menyambar handuk miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu aku disana!" pekik Ryeowook dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yesung hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Namanya Jung Yesung. Adik dari sang pangeran Dunia setan, Jung Siwon. Saat ini ia berusia 12 tahun. Namun jangan pernah membuatnya marah karena kau akan dipastikan akan langsung terkena jarum beracun yang akan membuatmu tertawa sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Dan di usianya yang baru menginjak tahun ke 12, Yesung telah mahir melempar benda apapun dengan ketepatan 99% pasti mengenai sasaran.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dirasakannya kepalanya sedang bersandar pada pundak orang yang berada di sebelahnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong terkesiap, bukankah tadi ia tidur dengan bersandar pada ujung sandaran kursi yang dekat dengan jendela? Kenapa sekarang ia bisa tidur dengan bersandar pada pundak Yunho?

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar kembali pada sandaran kursi miliknya. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh penghuni bis yang kini sangat sepi. Tidak terlihat keramaian yang tadi terlihat pada awal-awal keberangkatan mereka.

Mereka pasti masih mengantuk karena harus bangun di pagi buta, batin Jaejoong. Diliriknya arloji putih yang terpasang di lengan kirinya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sudah berlalu hampir 3 jam sejak keberangkatan mereka pagi tadi. Berarti tersisa 1 jam lagi sebelum mereka sampai di Busan.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mernengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sampingnya. Ia mendapati Yunho tengah tertidur pulas. Diperhatikannya wajah Yunho yang terlihat begitu keren dan tampan di matanya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, tangan Jaejoong terjulur pelan ke arah wajah Yunho, tergoda untuk menyentuk wajah mainly milik sang pujaan hati. Namun saat jemarinya hampir menyentuh kulit Yunho, Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya.

Dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berusaha menahan jantungnya yang kini berdetak secara tidak normal.

"Apa yang tadi hampir aku lakukan?"batin Jaejoong histeris sambil menutup mukanya. "Aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat ku! Bagaimana jika tadi aku benar-benar menyentuhnya dan tiba-tiba ia membuka mata dan melihatku sedang menyentuh wajahnya? Hyaa- maluuuu." Digeleng gelengkannya kepalanya dengan kuat sambil tetap menutup wajahnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya Yunho tengah menatapnya, bahkan Yunho menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Jaejoong tadi. Memang ia sengaja tetap berpura-pura tidur, menunggu Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. Dan ketika Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya, sekejab rasa kecewa menyelubungi hatinya.

Yunho tak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh wajahnya meskipun akhirnya Jaejoong membatalkan niatnya itu. Bukankah dirinya sangat tidak menyukai disentuh oleh orang lain?

Mengapa?

Apa ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini?

Jujur diakuinya, Jaejoong memiliki paras yang sangat cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan wajah perempuan di sekelilingnya. Kulit putih tanpa cela, bibir penuh berwarna merah, mata besar yang bening bahkan hidung mancung yang sangat sesuai dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Yunho berani bertaruh, kulitnya pasti lembut dan halus. Kulit yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh setiap perempuan manapun.

Yunho menarik nafas, "Apa yang kau lakukan Jae? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Refleks Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan wajahnya yang masih mememerah, "Hum?"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan lembut dan merabanya. Benar saja, kulit Jaejoong terasa sangat lembut dan halus di telapak tangan Yunho.

"Tidak panas." Ujar Yunho. Salah tingkah, Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho dari keningnya. "Uhm... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kepanasan." Elak Jaejoong tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong menyadari ucapannya yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kepanasan sementara AC yang ada di atasnya menyala dan terus mengeluarkan udara dingin untuk orang yang ada di bawahnya?

"Oke, Kim Jaejoong. Kamu pasti terlihat sangat memalukan di mata Yunho sekarang!" rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Kembali di palingkannya wajahnya ke arah Jendela bis yang kini sedang menampakkan lembah-lembah yang dihiasi oleh phon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan padang rumput yang sangat luas. (A/n : saya ga tahu bagaimana perjalanan seoul ke busan, jadi ngarang sajalah)

Tanpa disadarinya lagi, Yunho tengah berjuang keras menahan tawanya dan keinginan nya yang sangat ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tengah salah tingkah seperti itu menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho mengeluarkan mp4 miliknya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan, "Mau mendengarkan lagu?" tanyanya. Jaejoong kembali menoleh ke arah Yunhi, "Boleh." Ujar Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho memberikan sebelah headsetnya pada Jaejoong yang langsung memakainya dengan malu-malu.

_Now Playing : Kiss Baby Sky – DBSK_

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Ada yang ngga puas sama chapter ini?

Ayo ayo...!  
yang pengen ngeluh sama chapter ini silahkan comment...hohoho XDDD

Makin gaje ga?

Saya pikir ini chapter makin gaje aja..

Chapter ini biasa aja..

Ga ada sesuatu yang menarik, bener kan?

Penasaran ma yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya?  
silahkan tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya..

Hhh- sudahlah...

Semakin banyak yang komen semakin semangat saya buat nyelesein ni fic..

Makasi banyak buat pembaca yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya

dan buat anda silent reader yang terhormat, silahkan meninggalkan jejak anda meskipun hanya satu atau dua kalimat.

Daripada saya terus berbicara yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik anda semua yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai bawah harus memberikan review!

Pokoknya harus komen!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 all readers...

tapi kalau masih banyak SR sih mungkin ga bakal dilanjutin..

jangan lupa komen yah.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, Humour, Romance**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Throbbing Tonight karya Koi Ikeno. Bagi yang sudah membaca komik tersebut pati akan tahu cerita ini akan dibawa kemana.**

**Happy Reading**

Kurang lebih pukul 10 lewat 15 menit, kelima belas bis pariwisata yang membawa seluruh murid dan dua guru pembimbing mereka, tiba di penginapan didekat pantai Haeundae yang telah disewa untuk mereka tempati.

CASTLE COTTAGE

Begitulah nama penginapan yang terpajang di tembok depan.

Penginapan yang memiliki letak yang sangat strategis karena berada tepat di sebuah bukit kecil yang hanya berjalak kurang lebih setengah kilometer dari pantai haeundae.

Suasana penginapan yang ditumbuhi oleh banyak pepohonan membuat penginapan itu terlihat sangat rindang dan nyaman. Ada banyak kursi-kursi panjang yang di tata rapi di sepanjang halaman penginapan. Membuat siapapun yang duduk disana enggan untuk beranjak.

"Wuahh- sampai!" pekik Jaejoong kegirangan sesaat setelah dirinya turun dari bis yang ditumpanginya. Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali ke pantai?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk, "Nde, aku tidak pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya." Ujarnya. Yunho terkejut, "Jeongmal?"

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya, orang tuaku melarangku untuk pergi jauh dari rumah." Jelas Jaejoong. Yunho kembali tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati keindahan pantai, Jaejoong!"

"Yunhoooo." Lengkingan lumba-lumba milik -kau tahu pasti milik siapa- menyeruak di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Junsu mengelayut manja di lengan Yunho, "Yun, jangan dekat-dekat dia deh." Ujarnya manja.

Jaejoong menatap jengah pada teman satu kelompoknya itu. "Hei, bisakah kau melepas gelayutanmu pada Yunho? Kau terlihat seperti monyet saja! Padahal kau itu kan lumba-lumba, sana cari teman lumba-lumbamu yang lain. Jangan ganggu Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada penuh kesinisan.

Junsu mencibir ke arah Jaejoong, "Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku pergi. Lagipula kita teman satu kelopmpokkan? Aku juga berhak dong ada di dekat Yunho."

Jaejoong menagtupkan rahangnya. Dia ini menyebalkan sekali! Batin Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau bersikap normal? Tingkah lakumu membuatku jijik!" balas Jaejoong dengan ketus.

Junsu melotot ke arah Jaejoong, "Apa katamu?" Dilepaskannya tangannya dari lengan Yunho dan mulai menuding Jaejoong, "Kau pikir wajahmu itu tidak membuatku muak? Wajah cantik seperti wanita mu itu sungguh membuatku geli."

Yunho yang berada di antara Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang berperang kata-kata hanya mengehela nafas sambil menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" seruan dari Kyuhyun membuat Yunho bernafas lega. 'selamat' ujarnya merasa sangat beruntung, pertengkarang yang dilakukan oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam satu sama lain, Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan beriringan di samping kiri dan kanan Yunho. Sementara Yunho? Hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur akhirnya perang kata itu akhirnya selesai.

"Kamar kalian dibagi sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing. Bagi kelompok yang memiliki anggota perempuan, akan dipisahkan. Sementara yang terdiri dari perempuan saja dan laki-laki saja akan berada dalam satu ruangan." Urai Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Akan ada beberapa games yang akan dilakukan dalam summer camp kali ini." Ujar Sungmin lagi. Setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan gerak cepat Kyuhyun langsung membagi kertas berisi jadwal games yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, ada dua games utama yang wajib diikuti oleh kalian semua. Di hari pertama ini akan ada uji nyali yang dilakukan di bukit yang ada di belakang penginapan ini.. Hari kedua, di pagi harinya akan ada lomba renang jarak jauh. Hari ketiga pagi sampai sore kalian bebas berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai Haeundae dan sebagai penutup summer camp, malam harinya akan ada pesta api unggun." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Jaejoong yang melihat adanya lomba renang jarak jauh, langsung berkeringat dingin. "Songsenim, seluruh anggota kelompok wajib mengikuti games ini?"

"Tentu saja. Bagi kelompok yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan setiap games akan diberikan hukuman." Ujar Kyuhyun lengkap dengan senyum evilnya.

Jaejoong semakin berkeringat dingin. Ia yakin bisa melewati uji nyali dengan selamat. Tapi renang? DI umurnya yang menginjak tahun ke 17 ini ia bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke kolam renang apalagi pantai, bagaimana ia akan melewati games renang jarak jauh? Berenang saja dia tidak bisa.

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati waktu istirahat kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Yeaaaahhhhhh!" sorak semua siswa yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Mereka langsung membubarkan diri tanpa dikomando menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo pergi." Yunho berjalan mendahului Junsu dan Jaejoong yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Junsu langsung mengejar Yunho dan kembali bergelayut di lengan Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong hanya diam terpekur menatapa tanah dengan pikiran yang sangat gelisah.

Disaat Yunho dan Junsu telah selesai memasukkan barang-barang mereka di lemari yang telah disediakan, Jaejoong masuk kekamar mereka dengan lesu dan wajah yang pucat.

Yunho yang menyadari keanehan pada wajah Jaejoong langsung terkesiap kaget, "Omo, wajahmu pucat Jae. Gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertekuk. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, "Gwenchana." Balas Jaejoong lirih.

"Hei kau! Awas saja ya kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan setiap games utama. Aku tidak mau terkena hukuman hanya gara-gara laki-laki lemah yang tidak bisa berolahraga sepertimu." cecar Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin memucat mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Junsu.

"Hem... itu..." Jaejoong semakin gelisah, pandangannya kembali menatap ke arah tanah, dimainkannya jari-jari lentik miliknya dengan gelisah.

"Kau kenapa Jae?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kau tidak bisa berenang?" sembur Junsu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Jaejoong langsung mundur satu langkah dan mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Junsu.

"Jadi benar kau tidak bisa berenang?" pekik Junsu kaget. Yunho pun sama, ia tak menyangka Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang.

"Kau itu!" Junsu semakin memekik dengan keras. Jaejoong semakin menunduk lebih dalam.

"Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku akan mengajari mu berenang." Suara berat Yunho yang terdengar sangat tegas. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Jaejoong langsung membongkar tas miliknya dan mengganti baju.

"Kau harus bisa berenang Kim Jaejoong! Aku tidak mau sampai dihukum!" Junsu terus mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan yang tak terlalu jelas didengar entah pada siapa.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mereka disusul oleh Jaejoong, meninggalkan Junsu yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Yunho, tunggu aku." Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa menyamai langkah Yunho yang besar dan lebar. Yunho memperlambat langkahnya dan membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan di sampingnya. Selama perjalanan menuju pantai hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jaejoong terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan, takut suara berat nan tegas Yunho yang menakutkan itu terdengar lagi olehnya.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah mereka tiba di pantai, dengan suara tegasnya itu Yunho menyeruh Jaejoong untuk membuka bajunya. "Cepat buka bajumu dan masuklah ke dalam air."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong langsung membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Dengan patuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam air disusul oleh Yunho yang kini juga hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, wajah Jaejoong merona merah lagi. Insiden kamar mandi itu kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya.

'Aniyo. Aniyo. Aniyo. Fokus Kim Jaejoong. Fokus!' Jaejoong berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan fokus pada pelajaran renang yang akan dilakukannya.

"Pertama, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan air. Coba tahan nafasmu selama mungkin di dalam air." Titah Yunho dengan wajah dingin. Jaejoong langsung memasukkan seluruh badannya di dalam air. Menahan nafas selama yang ia bisa. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi ingatan saat ia berusaha menahan nafas di dalam bathub kamar mandi Yunho kembali terbayang dalam benaknya. Bagaimana ia hampir kehabisan nafas saat itu teringat jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Phuaaah-" Jaejoong langsung menganggangkat kembali badannya dari dalam air. Yunho melotot ke arah Jaejoong, "Cuma sepuluh detik?" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

Jaejoong semakin mengkerut dalam ketakutannya, "A...Aku Tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi." Lirihnya pelan. Ingatan-ingatan memalukan itu mengacaukan sungguh mengacaukan konsentrasi Jaejoong. Padahal dirinya mampu menanahan nafasnya selama 5 menit.

"Lakukan lagi." Perintah Yunho, Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya. Sepuluh detik berikutnya Jaejoong kembali menganggkat kepala nya lagi.

"Lagi."nya lagi.

"Lagi." Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan dingin layaknya seorang pelatih yang sangat galak. Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menuruni semua perintah itu tanpa membantah sedikit pun.

Sementara itu, di villa yang juga terletak tak jauh dari lokasi summer camp GwangGi high school tampak Kim Hankyung dengan sebuah teropong sedang memantau aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Berjuanglah Jae." Ucapnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jaejoong yang sedang terus menerus menenggelamkan dan memunculkan kepalanya.

Di lain tempat, tampak sekumpulan debu yang melayang ringan di atas tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berlatih. Debu yang merupakan jelmaan dari sang mata-mata ke dua. Park Yoochun

"Jadi kegiatan pertamanya hari ini sedang berlatih renang dengan seorang laki-laki." Ujar Yoochun sambil mencatat aktivitas Jaejoong dalam sebuah agenda kecil.

"Selagi ada di dunia manusia cari pemandangan indah ah. Lagipula Jaejoong sepertinya akan terus berlatih hingga sore." Yoochun melayang ringan tanpa arah. Tak sengaja dia melayang ke arah Castle Cottage.

Yoochun melihat ke arah seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan santai sambil menggumamkan sesuatu di sebuah handphone yang berada di telinganya. Pandangannya tanpa sengaja jatuh ke pantat semok milik laki-laki itu yang sedang bergoyang dengan mantapnya seirama dengan langkahnya.

"Wow, duck butt." Seru Yoochun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Segera saja ia turun di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat sang incaran dan merubah dirinya kembali dalam wujud manusia

"Pokoknya Appa cepat kesini. Apapun yang terjadi Appa harus ada di sini sebelum malam." Junsu merengutkan wajahnya sambil terus mengoceh tak jelas pada sang lawan bicara.

"Arraseo? Bye Appa." Junsu menutup sambungan telponnya dan memasukkan handphone milikinya ke saku celana jeans yang sedang digunakannya.

"Annyeong." Tepukan lembut dan suara husky milik seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Junsu langsung berbalik, melihat sang pemilik suara. Seorang laki-laki dengan balutan pakaian casual yang sangat pas di tubuhnya tertangkap dalam indra pengelihatan milik Junsu. "Cool" batinnya.

"Annyeong. Ada apa?" tanya Junsu dengan ceria, berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin di hadapan orang yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yoochun. Park Yoochun." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Junsu dengan cepat. "Junsu. Kim Junsu." Balas Junsu dengan senyum lebar. "Keren juga, suara huskynya itu terdengar sangat sexy" batin Junsu ceria, "Ups- tapi Yunho jauh lebih karen dari orang ini." Batinnya lagi

"Maukah kau menemaniku mengobrol?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Sedikit pendekatan di tengah-tengah misi tidak apa-apa kan? Ucapnya dalam hati.

Junsu mengangguk, "Boleh saja. Aku sedang bebas saat ini."

"Tuh kan, kau bisa jika mau berusaha Jae." Nada suara Yunho berubah menjadi riang setelah usaha ke- 50 Jaejoong dalam menahan nafas membuahkan hasil. "10 menit. Itu waktu yang cukup lama."

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sementara di dalam hatinya ia sedang mendumel dengan sebalnya. 'Sialan, jika bayangan tentang insiden kemarin itu tidak terus membayangi pikiranku pasti aku bisa menahan nafas selama itu hanya dalam satu kali percobaan. Arrgggh—ini semua gara-gara kamar mandi sialan itu' rutuknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita belajar berenang. Pertama rentang kan tanganmu kedepan seperti ini." Yunho merentangkankan tangannya kedepan, memberikan contoh pada Jaejoong. "Gerakkan tanganmu membuka dan menutup seperti ini." Yunho kembali memberikan contoh pada Jaejoong yang menatap serius pada setiap gerakan yang Yunho contohkan.

Setelah Yunho memberikan contoh, Jaejoong mulai melakukannya dengan perlahan seperti yang di contohkan tadi.

Karena baru pertama kali ini belajar, ketika Jaejoong mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup gerakan itu menjadi sangat kaku.

-Jaejoong POV-

Sialan!

Gerakan ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Sewaktu Yunho mencontohkanku rasanya gerakan ini terlihat sangat mudah. Tapi kenyataannya?

Arrrgh-!

Kupukul kuat-kuat air laut yang terus bergelombang itu dengan kuat. Melampiaskan rasa frustasi? Sepertinya iya.

Baiklah... ayo Kim Jaejoong. Kamu pasti bisa!

Hwaiting!

Terus kucoba untuk melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup itu selincah yang ku bisa. Tapi hasilnya? Gerakanku tetap saja kaku. Aaa- sial!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Bukan memeluk sih lebih tepatnya orang itu memegang tanganku tetapi dari arah belakang. "Yunho." Ujarku lirih tanpa berani menoleh ataupun melihat ke arah lain selain ke depan.

"Kau harus melemaskan tanganmu Jae. Seperti ini." Yunho menggerakkan tanganku dengan pelan. Entah karena Yunho atau apa, gerakanku yang semula kaku menjadi lebih luwes dan lincah. Perlahan Yunho mulai melepasakan pegangannya dari lenganku, membiarkan aku sendiri yang melakukan gerakan itu.

Dan hasilnya?

Tentu saja aku akhirnya bisa melakukan gerakan itu. Yeaaaahhhhhh!

-end Jaejoong POV-

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah berada di hadapan Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong mennyambut uluran tangan itu malu-malu.

"Sekarang gerakkan kakimu sementara aku menarikmu." Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong sembari menarik tubuh Jaejoong secara perlahan-lahan.

Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan kakinya dengan gerakan membuka dan menutup dengan pelan. Berusaha menemukan ritme yang tepat.

Kali ini tidak butu waktu yang lama bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa melakukan gerakan kaki. Ia berhasil melakukannya dalam waktu singkat.

Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong dan dengan cepat berhasil belajar menguasai teknik renang yang di ajarkannya.

"Terakhir, kombinasikan gerakan tangan dan kakimu Jae."

Jaejoong mulai mencoba mengkombinasikan gerakan kaki dan tangannya dengan ritme yang tepat. Awalnya memang susah. Tetapi setelah Jaejoong terus dan terus mencoba akhirnya ia bisa juga mengkombinasikan gerakan itu meskipun belum sempurna.

-Jaejoong POV-

Huwaaa- aku bisa! Aku bisa!

Aku bisa berenang!

Setelah mencoba berkali-kali akhirnya aku bisa juga. Horeeee!

Tapi, apa aku sanggup renang jarak jauh besok?

Hhh- yang terjadi besok terjadilah. Yng penting aku sudah bisa berenang sekarang.

-end Jaejoong POV-

"Ayo kita kembali Jae, Ini sudah sangat siang." Yunho beranjak keluar dari air dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tak lama Jaejoong pun ikut mengikuti Yunho dan juga memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong pelan pada Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya. Yunho menoleh, "Sudah kewajibanku. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau terkena hukuman."

Jaejoong tersenyum pedih, 'ternyata dia juga tidak mau terkena hukuman hanya gara-gara aku.' Batinnya sedih.

Jaejoong sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya sehingga ia tertinggal sedikit di belakang Yunho. Jaejoong memandang punggung tegap milik Yunho yang terasa sangat jauh baginya. "Apa aku bisa menggapaimu Yunho?"lirihnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku jae? Kemarilah." Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Jaejoong tertegun, 'kenapa dia mengenggam tanganku? Kumohon, jika ini hanyalah sebuah harapan semu jangan lakukan ini padaku.' Batinnya kecut. Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak bisa membaca pikiran Yunho seperti dia membaca pikiran orang lain.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Sayangnya Yunho malah mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah-olah tidak membiarkan Jaejoong lari dari sampingnya.

Yunho pun tidak tahu mengapa ia reflek mengenggam tangan Jaejoong saat di sadarinya Jaejoong berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit sedih.

Saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih itu. Entah mengapa ada suatu keinginan kuat dalam diri Yunho yang saat itu juga menginginkan dirinya untuk merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan membuat Jaejoong kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya itu.

Yunho berusaha menepis perasaan itu dari dalam pikirannya. Sayangnya perasaan itu begitu kuat mengakar dalam otaknya. Dan refleks ia langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dang mengenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

Yunho melirik ke wajah Jaejoong yang semakin terlihat sedih, 'apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?' batin Yunho penasarang. Ketika dirasakannya Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya Yunho langsung mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan hankyung terus memerhatikan Jaejoong dan laki-laki yang mengenggam tangan anaknya itu. "Jadi itu orang yang disukai oleh Jaejoong?" ucap Hankyung pelan. Sebagai manusia dunia setan yang sudah mencapai taraf usia dewasa membaca pikiran orang lain dalam jarak yang cukup jauh sangat mudah dilakukan.

Hankyung memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan Seoul ke Busan cukup menguras tenaganya, terlebih nanti malam dia juga harus mengikuti Jaejoong ketika mengikuti uji nyali.

Malam itu, Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu dan murid-murid GwangGi high school berkumpul di sebuah padang rumput yang tak terlalu luas di bukit belakang castle cottage.

"Masing-masing kelompok silahkan menentukan wakil kelompok yang akan menjadi hantu untuk menggagalkan kelompok lain." Sang kepala sekolah yang berdiri di depan siswa-siswi yang berbaris rapi pun memberikan sebuah perintah. Langsung saja barisan yang tadinya sepi dan hening berubah menjadi ramai.

Junsu langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. "Jaejoong, kau yang jadi hantu." Ucapnya sinis. Jaejoong langsung melotot, "Enak saja! Wajahmu itu lebh meneramkan tahu dari wajahku." Balasnya ketus. "Dan berhentilah bergelayut tidak jelas pada Yunho! Kau seperti monyet saja." Dengan sentakan keras dan kasar, Jaejoong menyentakkan tangan Junsu yang berada di lengan Yunho.

Junsu mencibir, kembali digelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Yunho, "Suka-suka aku dong."

Yunho menarik tangannya, "Jaejoong benar. Lama-lama kau seperti monyet saja." Ucapnya dingin. Junsu menjadi semakin cemberut. "Oke-oke."

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang menjadi hantunya." Ujar Yunho tegas.

Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita tentukan melalui undian." Junsu mengeluarkan tiga buah korek api dari kantong celananya. "Siapa yang mendapat ujung korek api yang telah dipatahkan akan menjadi hantu." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong dengan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun mengambil satu batang korek api yang berada dalam genggaman Junsu.

-Jaejoong POV-

Apaaaa?

Hampir saja aku berteriak histeris saat melihat ujung korek api yang ku ambil terpotong pada bagian ujungnya.

Sial!

Berarti aku yang harus menjadi hantu. Aish!

"Ya! Sudah ditentukan. Berarti Jaejoong yang akan menjadi hantunya." Lengkingan suara lumba-lumba milik Junsu yang sangat kubenci itu terdengar dengan begitu bersemangat.

Aish! Hilang kesempatanku untuk berdua dengan Yunho. Dasar Lumba-lumba duck butt berengsek!

-end Jaejoong POV-

Junsu tersenyum lebar ke arah Jaejoong. 'Dasar bodoh, semua ujung korek api tadi kan sudah terpotong semuanya.' Batin Junsu licik. 'dengan begini aku bisa berduaan dengan Yunho. Umm- pura-pura takut ah.'

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pikiran Junsu yang terdengar jelas dalam pikirannya, 'sial! Ternyata aku dikerjai.'

"Kepada seluruh peserta yang sudah terpilih menjadi hantu, silahkan masuk ke ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk melakukan persiapan." Suara tegas nan berwibawa milik sang kepala sekolah kembali terdengar dengan lantang.

Jaejoong dan peserta lainnya pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah disediakan.

"Yun, aku takut." Ucap Junsu manja sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah tubuh Yunho. Yang didekati malah semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Junsu. "Ini bahkan belum mulai." Ucap Yunho dengan dinginnya.

"Tapi Yun.." Junsu hendak melontarkan alasan lainnya pada Yunho tetapi suara sang kepala sekolah menginterup segela omongannya.

"Rute kali ini, dari sini kalian akan melewat jalan setapak yang telah diberi tanda oleh bendera kuning. Setelah melewati jalan setapak ini kalian akan melihat sebuah sumur tua. Cari bendera merah yang diletakkan di sekitar sumur tersebut. Lalu dari sana, kembali ikuti jalan setapak yang juga ditandai oleh bendera kuning. Setelah itu kalian akan bertemu dengan sebuah kubura tua, cari sebuah bambu yang berisi petunjuk jalan mana yang kalian ambil. Setelah bisa menebak jalan mana yang akan kalian ambil maka kalian akan kembali kesini. Kelompok yang memiliki waktu yang lebih cepat akan memenangkan games ini. Oh, ya.. kalian hanya dibekali dengan dua senter."

"YAAAA!" pekik seluruh siswa tak terkecuali Junsu dan Yunho.

Kelompok pertama mulai berjalan melewati jalan setapak yan pertama. Tanpa Yunho sadari Junsu perlahan-lahan menyelinap menjauhi barisan dan menghilang di balik rerimbunan pohon.

Disaat yang sama Jaejoong sedang menunduk sambil menggerutu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan untuknya. Kini Jaejoong tengah memakai baju tuksedo hitam dengan jubah yang menjuntai panjang berwarna hitam pula.

"Aish! Sial sekali! Kenapa aku harus menjadi hantu! Seharusnya Junsu yang menjadi hantu! Di lebih cocok dengan peran ini!" Jaejoong terus menggerutu tidak jelas hingga ia sayu-sayup mendengar teriakan-teriakan kecil yang ia yakini dari peserta kelompok yang sudah semakin mendekat dengan tempatnya saat ini

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan jalan setapak yang lama kelamaan mulai menampakkan siluet bayangan peserta yang perlahan-lahan mulai memunculkan sosok utuh dua orang manusia.

Keadaan kuburan yang sedikit reman-remang ditambah dengan pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya sungguh membuat Jaejoong tersamarkan.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya." Ketika kelompok pertama itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, Jaejoong memunculkan sosoknya di kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Dengan gerakan slow motion Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya tepat didepan peserta itu. Ditambah dengan wajah marah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin menyeramkan membuat peserta wanita yang ada di kelompok pertama langsung berteriak histeris dan langsung menarik tangan pasangannya berlari menjauh dengan teriakan yang sangat keras.

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Rasakan itu!" Jaejoong terus berahasil menakut-nakuti satu persatu kelompok yang melewati tempatnya. Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mulai mendengar suara lengkingan lumba-lumba milik Junsu terdengar.

Jaejoong kembali menyeringai, "Aku akan membuatmu pingsan lumba-lumba!" desis Jaejoong.

Hankyung yang melihat kejadian itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat cukup menyeramkan dan berhasil menakut-nakuti peserta tiap kelompok. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya mendapati seorang pria gendut sedang mengendap-endap mendekati Jaejoong.

Hankyung memandang pria itu dengan tajam. Dengan cepat Hankyung langsung meloncat dan mendarat di belakang pria itu.

Dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanan pria itu, Hankyung membuat pria itu menoleh kearahnya.

"!"

-TBC-

Alohaaaa—

Saya kembali dengan chapter lima... XDD

Hope you like it, minna-san... *bow*

Ga mau banyak bicara ah..

Cuma mau minta review saja..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

Ciaoooo... *menghilang*


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno

* * *

**

Happy Reading!

* * *

-flashback-

Junsu mengendap-endap meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang berdiri menunggu giliran mereka untuk maju. Perlahan sosok Junsu menghilang di tengah rerimbunan pepohonan tanpa disadari oleh seorang pun termaasuk Yunho yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan seorang kawannya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman dan rencana yang tersusun rapi, Junsu terus berjalan menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikanya dengan sang Appa. Kim Shindong.

"Appa!" pekik Junsu pelan saat melihat sang Appa sedang bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir begitu melihat wajah sang Appa yang terlihat sangat tak bersemangat. Jauh dari wajah Appa nya yang biasa ia lihat.

"Dolphin." Lirih Shindong pelan. Junsu menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut sang Appa. 'Apa Appa sakit ya?' batin Junsu cemas.

Shindong mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas, "Kenapa Appa mesti berpakaian seperti ini?" Shindong langsung berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah yang di depannya dengan frustasi.

"Aku kira Appa sakit!" jerit Junsu di tengah-tengah hutam yang sepi itu.

"Huuh- masa Appa yang seorang bos mafia di Seoul harus menggunakan pakaian putih panjang yang penu noda berwarna merah seperti ini?" Shindong menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem hingga semakin menggelembung.

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan tingkah sang Appa yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Seorang Kim Shindong yang tegas dan garang dihadapan para anak buah gangsternya hanyalah seorang pria gemuk yang amat sangat manja. Untung saja, tidak ada orang lain disini selain dirinya dan Appanya. Jika ada orang yang melihat tingkah Appanya saat ini, entah apa yang orang itu pikirkan.

Jelas ini akan mencoreng nama sang Appa.

Junsu berkacak pinggang, "Sudah, Appa cocok kok dengan pakaian itu." Seru Junsu sambil menarik Shindong untuk berdiri. "Tugas Appa adalah menakut-nakuti temanku yang sekarang bertugas menjadi hantu. Ini fotonya." Junsu menyerahkan foto milik Jaejoong pada Shindong.

"Appa jauh-jauh ke Busan hanya untuk menakut-nakuti temanmu?" Shindong membelalakkan matanya. Junsu langsung menutup mata Shindong, "Jangan menatapku seperi itu Appa! Kalau Appa tidak mau, ya sudah… aku tidak akan bicara lagi pada Appa" ujar Junsu dengan wajah yang merengut.

Shindong yang melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu yang merengut langsung memandang Junsu dengan tatapan memelas, "Ya, dolphinnie! Jangan seperti itu! Baiklah, Appa akan menakut-nakuti temanmu itu."

"Yaaiii, Appa memang baik!" Junsu langsung memeluk Shindong dengan riang.

-end flashback-

Dan disini lah Shindong sekarang. Dengan menggunakan pakaian putih panjang yan penuh dengan darah dan wajah yang dicat mulai mengendap-endap medekati sang target.

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara sang anak yang semakin dekat. 'baiklah, ini saatnya kan?' Shindong mulai bergerak mendekati Jaejoong yang juga mulai bergerak.

SYUUUUT.

Shindong terpaku begitu dirasakannya sekelebat angin menerpa kulitnya.

'Aish, kenapa aku jadi merinding?' diusap-usapnya tengkuknnya yang terasa sangat geli. 'tidak mungkin ada hantu.' Batinnya.

Shindong hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika dirasakannya seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

'GLEK' dengan gerakan patah-patah ia membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang dan….

''GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shindong pingsan ditempat saat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam dan taringnya yang panjang muncul dalam penglihatannya.

"Rasakan itu, makanya jangan suka mengganggu orang lain." Dengus laki-laki itu. "Itu akibatnya kalau menganggu anakku."

Hankyung menoleh tepat saat di dengarnya sebuah pekikan kecil terdengar di areal kuburan yang sepi itu.

Matanya melebar begitu melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersembunyi atau lebih tepatnya bergelayut manja di lengan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. Meskipu dengan keadaan yang cukup gelap, Ia sangat yakin bahwa laki-laki yang sedang bersembunyi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang mematahkan dirinya saat ia berubah menjadi payung di sekolah Jaejoong. Mata kalelawarnya tidak mungkin salah.

"Saatnya membuat perhitungan." Ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum licik.

Dari kejauhan, Yoochun yang juga sedang memata-matai Jaejoong hanya bisa menyumpahi Hankyung yang ia yakini sudah pasti akan mencelakai 'duck butt nya'.

"Dasar om-om sialan!" gerutunya. Tidak mungkin dia akan muncul di hadapan Hankyung saat ini, dia sedang dalam misi memata-matai Jaejoong. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Hankyung juga merupakan salah satu misinya.

Muncul di hadapan Junsu juga tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan dikatakannya jika Junsu bertanya apa yang dilakukannya di tengah hutan seperti ini, sendirian pula.

Dan di sinilah Yoochun berakhir. Bertengger pada sebuah pohon tanpa melakukan apapun.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal saat dilihatnya Junsu bergelayut di lengan Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. "Dasar, mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempat yang yang diinginkannya untuk memunculkan sosoknya.

"Aku takut Yun!" lirih Junsu pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Yunho yang sedari tadi di gandengnya tanpa mengetahui akibat yang ditimbulkan dari tingkahnya tadi.

"Berhentilah meracau seperti itu, aku bosan mendengarmu." Seru Yunho, jengah dengan kelakuan Junsu yang menurutnya kelewatan. Dia laki-laki kan? Begini saja takut? Dasar!

Yunho dan Junsu terus berjalan di tengah kegelapan yang hanya dapat mereka singkirkan dengan 2 buah senter yang kini keduanya hanya dipegang oleh Yunho. Junsu? Dia hanya bergelayutan dengan tidak jelas di lengan Yunho semenjak mereka memulai perjalanan mereka dari garis start. Bahkan untuk mengambil bendera yang ada di dalam sumur pun, ia harus bersusah payah membujuk Junsu agar melepasakan tangannya. Hhh- Anak manja memang mengesalkan.

"Wow, kuburan kuno." Ujar Yunho kagum saat mereka tiba di tempat kedua. 'kira-kira Jaejoong berada di pos mana?' batinnya. Dia penasaran dengan penampilan Jaejoong saat menjadi hantu.

"Dimana bambunya? Humm…" Yunho terus melihat sekelilingnya dengan senter untuk mencari keberadaan bambu yang akan menunjukkan jalan mereka menuju garis finish.

Junsu merasa bulu kuduknya benar-benar merinding sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki areal kuburan. Keadaan gelap membuat dirinnya benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak main-main, dia sekarang benar-benar ketakutan!

Sementara Yunho terus melihat kesekelilingnya, Junsu tetap memandang ke arah depan. Tiba-tiba remang-remang cahaya bulan yang sedikit menerangi tempat Junsu dan Yunho berada sedikit memperlihatkan punggung tegap seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai kebawah.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Secara refleks Junsu langsung mengambil senter dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho. Junsu berlari kalang kabut karena melihat sesosok –entah apa itu- yang sedang memunggungi mereka di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

"Lho, Junsu? Hei, Junsu!" Yunho berteriak memanggil Junsu yang telah menghilang di gelapnya areal kuburan itu. "Aish! Kemana sih itu anak?" gerutunya kesal.

Jaejoong mulai mengatur posisinya, menunggu Yunho dan Junsu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sosok belakang Jaejoong yang terlihat dari arah Yunho dan Junsu datang mulai nampak sedikit demi sedikit oleh keremangan cahaya bulan yang tiba-tiba menerangi daerah di sekitar tempat Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yunho berada. Menambah kesan seram yang hendak di tampilkan oleh Jaejoong spesial untuk Junsu seorang.

Suara teriakan dan sosok Junsu yang berlari melewati dirinya ditambah dengan pikiran Junsu yang berhasil dibacanya sontak membuat Jaejoong tertawa. "Hahahahahahahaha."

Yunho yang sedang kebingungan mengapa Junsu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dan berlari meninggalkannya hanya bisa terkesiap kaget saat mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar sangat keras.

Diarahkannya senter yang dipegangnya ke arah depan.

"Jae?" suara bass milik Yunho terdengar saat cahaya senter yang diarahkannya mengenai sesosok laki-laki yang terlihat dari arah samping sedang sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Bersamaan itu semuanya, tawa Jaejoong langsung terhenti. Jaejoong menyeka air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena tawanya yang terlalu keras. "Yun.. hahaha…ho." Ujar Jaejoong pelan sambil menahan tawanya yang ingin keluar.

"Wow, Jae. Lihat wajahmu." Yunho mencolek riasan bedak putih yang menempel di wajah Jaejoong. "Sangat tidak cocok dengan dirimu. Kau benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi hantu." Ujar Yunho santai tanpa memperdulikan efek tindakan dan perkataannya tadi pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho." Lirih jaejoong pelan. Tawanya mendadak lenyap entah kemana digantikan oleh debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Jaejoong menatap yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat jelas dalam pantulan bola mata milik Yunho.

Yunho menatap dalam pada mahluk indah yang kini sedang dipandanginya tepat dihadapannya. "Oh my god!" batin yunho histeris, "Mengapa ada mahluk seindah dia?"

Yunho terus memandang wajah tanpa cela Jaejoong tanpa henti. Memandang ke dalam bola mata besar dan jernih milik Jaejoong, mematri seluruh wajah Jaejoong di tengah keremangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Yunho, perlahan tangan Yunho terjulur dan menangkup kedua pipi milik Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menatap mata Jaejoong lebih dan jauh lebih dalam. Yunho merasakan dirinya secara perlahan mulai bergerak mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang kini juga kini perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas hangat Yunho menerpa wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan keras menari Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat Yunho dan dirinya hampir saja berciuman.

"Itu suara Junsu." Ujar Yunho pelan. Keadaannya juga tak jauh berbeda denga Jaejoong. Untung saja wajahnya yang memerah tertupi oleh dengan baik oleh keadaan gelap yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Bambunya ada di belakang kuburan di ujung jalan ini. Cepat lihat keadaan Junsu, sepertinya ia ketakutan." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah kuburan yang tertupi oleh kegelepan di ujung jalan. Yunho mengangguk, "Gomawo Jae."

Dengan sikap yang sedikit canggung, Yunho berterimakasih dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju tempat bambu yang di sembunyikan dan mencari Junsu.

Junsu berlari meninggalkan Yunho sendiri karena ketakutannya sewaktu melihat sebuah sosok yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan. Junsu terus berlari tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

BUGH

"AAAWWW" Junsu menjerit pelan saat merasakan dirinya menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

"Sialan!" Junsu hampir mengumpat lebih jauh ketika ia menyadari sosok yang tadi ditabraknya itu. Laki-laki dengan jubah panjang hitam dan pakaian serba hitam ditambahkan dengan dua taring yang terlihat di mulutnya.

"Siapa?" Junsu memandang laki-laki itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Salah seorang siswa yang menyamar?" Junsu bangkit dari posisinya. "Wow, gigi palsu yang keren! Tapi wajahmu terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang siswa." Ujar Junsu dengan bersemangat. Di tarik-tariknya baju hitam yang melekat dibadan laki-laki itu. "Kostum yang keren."

Hankyung yang hanya berdiri diam saat Junsu meraba-raba dirinya. "Jangan menyentuhku." Ujar Hankyung dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Terserah aku dong!" ujar Junsu ketus. Ia tetap melanjutkan memperhatikan apapun yang dikenakan Hankyung dan tanpa segan menyentuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku siapa?" ujar Hankyung semakin dingin dan sinis. Junsu hanya menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan penuh keingintahuan. " Siapa memang? Kau siswa kan?"

"Aku adalah seorang vampir, bocah kecil berisik."

"Hahahaha." Hankyung melotot pada Junsu yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Merasa terhina, amarah mulai menguasai diri Hankyung. Pupil mata Hankyung berubah menjadi tajam. Dengan suatu gerakan cepat, tangan Hankyung menarik kepala Junsu mendekat ke arahnya dan menempelkan taringnya di leher Junsu.

"KYAAAAA!" Junsu menjerit keras sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh penglihatannya.

Hankyung menggerutu pelan. "Rasakan itu. Baru ditempel juga, untung belum aku gigit betulan."

Ia melompat dan dalan sekejab mata berubah menjadi kalelawar dan terbang menjauhi sosok Junsu yang kini sedang terkapar di tanah.

Di sebuah pohon yang cukup lebat, Yoochun terus memperhatikan Junsu dan Hankyung. Ia rela meninggalkan tugas nya memata-matai Jaejoong demi Junsu-nya. Iya, Junsu-nya!

Yoochun sedikit terpekik saat mendengar teriakan Junsu dan melihat tubuh Junsu jatuh ke tanah tanpa dihalangi oleh apapun. "Su-ie!"

Sesaat setelah kepergian Hankyung, Yoochun langsung melompat dengan cepat menuju tempat Junsu terbaring. "Awas saja itu kalelawar jadi-jadian!" Umpatnya pada Hankyung. "Seenaknya saja menyakiti Su-ie ku seperti ini."

Yoochun memeluk Junsu dengan erat. "Maaf ya Su-ie, karena aku sedang dalam misi jadi aku tidak bisa menolongmu." Ucapnya pelan.

Yoochun kembali membaringkan tubuh Junsu ke tanah saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil nama Junsu. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Su-ie." Yoochun melompat pergi dan menghilang di rerimbunan pepohonan.

Yunho mendesa lega saat melihat tubuh Junsu yang terkapar di dekat kuburan paling ujung. "Hei Junsu! Bangun!" ditepuk-tepuknya pipi chubby milik Junsu dengan pelan. "Hei!"

Junsu menggeliat pelan, perlahan matanya mulai membuka. "YUNHO!" pekik Junsu dan langsung memeluk Yunhho dengan erat. "Aku takut! Tadi ada vampir yang hampir menggiggit ku! Hiks…" Air mata Junsu mengalir deras.

"Tidak ada vampir disini Junsu, jangan bermain-main. Yang kau lihat hanyalah anak yang menyamar menjadi vampir" Ucap Yunho dingin. Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau kira aku bohong? Dia hampir menggigit ku tadi!"

Yunho terdiam, ia bangkit dan langsung menarik Junsu untuk segera pergi, "Kajja, aku sudah menemukan tempat bambu nya, ayo kita menuju garis finis."

Junsu hanya terdiam sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka kembali ke garis finish. Ia bahkan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Yunho yang terlihat tidak peduli padanya.

"Ini orang dingin banget sih! Padahal udah hampir tiga tahun aku terus cari perhatiannya dia. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menoleh ke arah ku! Sial!" batin Junsu kecut

-thazt-

Setelah malam uji nyali yang bisa dibilang cukup mendebarkan bagi hampir seluruh siswa. Pagi pun tiba. Sinar matahari yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam setiap kamar siswa membuat para penghuninya pun mulai menggeliat bangun.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada di sekitanya. Direnggangkannya otot-otot yang ada di tangannya yang terasa sedikit kaku setelah tidur. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. 'masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum games utama kedua'

Jaejoong memandang ke sekelilingnya, Yunho dan Junsu masih tertidur dengan lelap. 'sepertinya mereka kelelahan' pikirnya. Ia bangkit, berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, berusaha untuk tak bersuara agar tak mengganggu Yunho dan Junsu.

"Hufft—segarnya!" ujar Jaejoong setelah ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir melalui keran. Jaejoong memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang ada di atas wastafel. Cukup lama ia berdiam diri hingga tanpa sengaja pikirannya kembali memutar ulang kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam.

Pipinya bersemu merah, 'Apa Yunho juga mencintaiku?' batinnya, jantungnya terasa berdegup dengan keras saat ia kembali mengingat dirinya dan Yunho hampir saja berciuman tadi malam sebelum pekikan Junsu terdengar dengan keras.

"Baiklah! Kim Jaejoong hwaiting!" serunya pelan.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Yunho dan Junsu masih saja tertidur. Jaejoong berjalan pelan ke samping kanan Yunho yang kosong. Ia sedikir terkiki geli melihat wajah Yunho yang sedang tertidur, begitu lucu dan damai.

Entah terdorong karena apa, Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Yunho dengan lembut. "Hmm-" Yunho menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, Jaejoong kembali tersenyum geli melihat Yunho yang tidak bangun-bangun juga.

"Hei, ironna! Ppali!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho pelan. Yunho kembali menggeliat. Perlahan kelopak mata Yunho yang menyembunyikan bola mata coklat milik Yunho mulai terbuka. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat Yunho mulai terbangun.

"Pagi, Jae." Ujar Yunho pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum, "Pagi." Balasnya. Jaejoong bangkit dari samping Yunho dan kini beralih ke samping Junsu, "Hei, dolphin! Ironna!" ujar Jaejoong keras sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Junsu.

"Hmmm— biarkan aku tidur!" ujar Junsu, ia kembali menggelungkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal yang digunakannya. Jaejoong langsung menarik selimut Junsu dengan kasar.

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU!" pekik Junsu keras.

"Bangun, kita harus bersiap-siap!" ujar Jaejoong pelan, berusaha bersikap sabar dengan tingkah Junsu, "Tidak mau! Aku lelah, aku mau tidur!" ujar Junsu manja, kembali ditariknya selimut miliknya yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan manja Junsu! Ini sudah setengah delapan, kita harus sudah ada di pantai jam sembilan!" pekik Jaejoong. Junsu hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas dan kembali tidur.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

Dari arah kamar mandi muncul Yunho yang baru saja selesai mencuci muka, "Mana Junsu?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan Junsu yang tengah bergelung di selimut tebalnya. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Hei, Junsu. Ayo bangun!" Yunho menarik selimut Junsu dengan keras. Junsu kembali bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Ara.. Ara.." Ujarnya malas. Junsu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Pagi itu juga, Hankyung dan Yoochun sama-sama mengirimkan sebuah surat pada heechul selaku atasan mereka.

Hankyung menulis :

**Jaejoong, hanya menjadi hantu saat uji nyali. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain belajar berenang.**

Yoochun menulis :

**Mendapat tugas menjadi hantu saat uji nyali. Dan dia belajar berenang**

Matahari bersinar dengan cukup terik di sekitar pantai Haeundae. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat siswa-siswi Gwang Gi High School yang sedang bersemangat untuk melakukan games kedua.

"Hyaa- aku gugup sekali." Lirih jaejoong pelan. Diliriknya kanan dan kiri untuk meredakan ketegangan yang melanda dirinya. "Santai saja. Kau pasti bisa!" Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong mendongak melihat ke arah Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum, rasa gugupnya menghilang entah kemana. "Gomawo." Ujarnya malu-malu.

"Semuanya bersiap di garis start!" seruan kepala sekolah langsung membuat seluruh siswa siswi langsung bersiap di garis start yang telah ditandai dengan dua buah pelampung.

DOORRR!

Bunyi pistol angin menandakan bahwa pertandingan baru saja dimulai. Dengan serempak mereka semua mulai berenang hingga jarak yang telah tentukan.

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali, ia berenang dengan sangat lancar.

"Rasanya menyenangkan juga." Ujar Jaejoong riang. Junsu mulai mendekati Jaejoong, "Jangan sampai kau gagal." Ujar Junsu ketus. "Aku tidak mau dihukum!"

Jaejoong mencibir ke arah Junsu, "Tidak akan!" balasnya.

Jarak tempuh mulai semakin jauh, Jaejoong pun mulai merasa kesulitan. Dirinya yang baru saja bisa berenang, jarak tempuh yang jauh sungguh mulai terasa menyulitkannya, tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa pegal.

"Capeekkk-" keluhnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah ban yang berukuran sedang terlempar ke arahnya. Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang melempar ban ke arahnya. Senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya saat melihat orang yang melempar ban ke arahnya. Yunho.

"Pakailah, Kyuhyun songsaenim sudah memberikan izin." Seru Yunho. "Gomawo," ujar Jaejoong sambil melempar senyum. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggunakan ban tersebut dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Junsu yang melihat adegan itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. Kesal dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Dia iri, Yunho tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padanya, sedangkan pada Jaejoong? Ia merasakan Yunho sangat perhatian padanya.

Junsu menyeringai, di ambilnya jepit rambut hitam kecil yang sering digunakannya, "Untung saja aku membawa ini." Ujarnya licik.

Junsu berenang mendekati Jaejoong secara diam-diam. Dengan gerakan cepat Junsu menancapkan jepit rambut itu kuat-kuat hingga membuat sebuah lubang di ban yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Junsu kembali berenang menjauh dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya, "Rasakan itu Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong yang tidak mengetahui apapun, berenang dengan santainya. Lama kelamaan, Jaejoong mulai tersadar bahwa ban yang digunakannya mulai mengempis dan mulai tak mampu menanggung bobot tubuhnya.

"Huwaaaa—- kenapa banku seperti ini?" ujarnya sambil berusaha menemukan bagian ban yang bocor. Ban mulai mengempis sementara Jaejoong belum siap untuk berenang dengan menggunakan kaki dan tangannya sendiri yang masih pegal.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa"

BYUURRRRR

Tubuh Jaejoong tenggelam ke dalam laut yang dalam tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

-TBC-

* * *

…. XDDDD  
Aku kembali dengan chapter 6

Sepertinya chapter ini membosankan.. /krik

Ada yang nggak suka?

Silahkan berikan saya kritik!

oh ya kunjungi blog saya ya buat baja fanfic Yunjae dan Yoosu.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.. ^^

www(.)fanfictionetworks(.)wordpress(.)com

Okelah, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Throbbing Tonight

Author : Thazt

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior

Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.

Rating : PG13

Lenght : Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno

Happy Reading!

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

BYUUURRR

Kurasakan diriku mulai tenggelam ke dalam laut. Aish! Sialan, siapa sih yang tega bocorin itu ban? Apa mungkin Junsu? Mungkin saja sih. Hyaa— tapi menuduh orang itu tidak baik!

Aku mencoba berenang kembali ke permukaan. Sial! Kaki dan tanganku rasanya pegal sekali! Tapi aku tetap mencoba kembali kepermukaan.

Kenapa aku tak juga sampai permukaan…? kenapa permukaan itu rasanya semakin menjauh.

Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

Tidaaaaakkkkkk!

Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!

Aish…. sepertinya aku selalu sial setiap berhubungan dengan air. Kemarin juga.. sekarang juga..

Hmm.. rasanya ada sesuatu yang menatapku tajam. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan bulu kudukku merinding, ada apa ini?

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Di keremangan air ini aku melihat sesuatu bergerak mendekat ke arahku.

Aku membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sesuatu yang bergerak itu menampilkan wujudnya. Kau tahu itu apa?

IKAN HIU

Oke, pertebal dan garis bawahi.

IKAN HIU

Tahu ikan itu kan? Itu, ikan yang bergigi runcing yang gemar memakan daging. Hmm- kenapa ikan hiu ada di perairan seperti ini? Aneh…

Hei! Tunggu dulu! Hiu itu mengarah ke arahku kan? KE ARAHKU?

MWO?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menghindar? Berenang ke permukaan saja aku tidak bisa. Aduh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Semakin lama, hiu itu mendekat ke arahku. Dipamerkannya gigi-giginya yang runcing iu ke arahku.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—-!

TOOLLLLOOOOONGGGGG….. HEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP…..!

-end Jaejoong POV-

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya memanas dan bergejolak ketika Hiu itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Gigi taring milik Jaejoong mulai memanjang ditambah dengan bola matanya yang berubah semakin tajam.

Hiu itu mendadak berhenti saat melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Jaejoong. Hiu itu merasa bahwa nyawanya akan terancam jika ia tetap berniat untuk mendekati mangsanya tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat Hiu itu berbalik, sayangnya sebelum ia melarikan diri, Jaejoong telah menarik ekornya terlebih dahulu.

"Mianhae, aku harus melakukan ini." Dengan sekali gigitan dan dalam beberapa detik, Jaejoong telah berubah menjadi ikan Hiu.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak dengan wujudnya yang sekararang. Memikirkan apa yang bisa di perbuatnya dengan wujudnya yang seperti ini. Tidak mungkin dong, dia muncul di tengah-tengah siswa lainnya yang lainnya. Yang ada siswa-siswa lainnya berenang kocar kacir dong?

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali berubah wujud. Jaejoong melihat kesekeliling nya, mencari sesutu yang kira-kira bisa menggelitik hidungnya dan membuatnya kembali menjadi wujud manusia.

Jaejoong melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk daun tumbuh di dasar laut. Aha! Pakai itu saja… pikirnya. Tanpa kesulitan, Jaejoong berhasil menuju ke tempat tumbuhan itu berada. Diposisikannya hidungnya tepat di ujung tumbuhannya tersebut sehingga tumbuhan itu menggelitik hidungnya.

HATCHIIM

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat dirinya kini telah berubah wujud. 'Ok, saatnya kembali kepermukaan.' Batinnya.

Jaejoong kembali mencoba menuju ke permukaan yang anehnya, kini rasa pegal yang melanda kakinya sudah menghilang. Malahan, kakinya kini terasa bergerak sangat luwes.

"Phuaah." Jaejoong merasa lega saat berhasil mencapai permukaan. Paru-parunya terasa kembali terisi oleh udara segar. Dia menengok ke arah kiri, kanan, dan terutama arah belakangnya. Melihat apakah dia tertinggal jauh atau tidak.

"Syukurlah, ternyata aku tidak jauh tertinggal." Ujarnya saat melihat masih banyak anak yang berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya. Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang kini terasa sangat ringan bahkan terasa sangat mudah, kakinya benar-benar bergerak sendiri.

Perlahan, Jaejoong mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat dirasakannya tubuhnya terutama bagian kaki bergerak dengan sangat ringan bahkan ia kini bisa berenang tanpa menggerakkan tangannya. Rasanya ia seperti terapung. Aneh bukan?

'Kaki ku baik-baik saja, iya kan?' Batinnya. Jaejoong kembali sedikit menyelam untuk melihat kakinya.

MWO?

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat melihat keadaan kakinya. Yang ia lihat bukanlah sepasang kaki indahnya melainkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dimulai dari pinggulnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah ekor ikan!

Ia kembali muncul kepermukaan dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kembali seutuhnya? Apa akibat bersin yang di sengajanya itu? Masa sih? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lainnya.

Satu kesimpulan yang berhasil di tarik olehnya. Jangan bersin secara tidak sengaja jika tidak mau tubuhmu berakhir menjadi setengah duyung seperti ini.

"Ah, ada untungnya juga sih! Dengan begini kan aku tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah berenang!" Jaejoong sedikit menyeringai saat mendapat idenya tadi.

Jaejoong mulai menambah kecepatannya sehingga ia kini berenang dengan cepat, melewati satu persatu siswa lain termasuk Junsu yang sedang melotot melihatnya. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin?" ujarnya setengah memekik karena kaget melihat Jaejoong yang mampu berenang dengan cepat bahkan mendahuluinya! Tidak mungkin!

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Yunho, ia tercengang hebat begitu melihat Jaejoong berada di sampingnya yang saat ini dia berada di urutan paling depan. "Wow, kau hebat Jae! Kau bisa berada di posisi paling depan." Pujinya setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu, sekilas pipinya yang putih terlihat memerah. "Ini karena kau melatihku." Ujarnya pelan. Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Ini berarti kau memang mempunyai bakat menjadi perenang Jae."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, kali ini ia tersenyum salah tingkah karena ia bisa berada di posisi paling depan itu karena ia kini berwujud setengah ikan bukan karena ia mempunyai bakat menjadi perenang.

"Lihat, pelampung merahnya sudah terlihat. Ayo semangat, Jae! Tinggal sedikit lagi!."

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai pertama di garis finish disusul oleh Junsu dan siswa-siswa lainnya. Mereka semua dinaikkan ke kapal-kapal yang telah disediakan untuk meghangatkan diri mereka masing-masing sebelum kembali berenang mrnuju pantai untuk menyelesaikan games kali ini.

"Ayo Naik, Jaejoong-ssi." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang tetap berada di dalam air meskipun teman-temannya sedari tadi telah berada di atas kapal.

"Aku lebih suka di air, songsaenim." Tolak Jaejoong halus. Tidak mungkin dia naik ke kapal dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa identitasnya sebagai manusia dunia setan bisa terbongkar.

"Kau bisa sakit," ujar Sungmin lembut. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hufft- baiklah… kalau kau mulai merasa kedinginan cepatlah naik. Waktu istirahat ada 30 menit." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari masuk ke dalam kapal sambil menggandeng Sungmin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Nde."

Kediaman keluarga Kim.

Seekor kelelawar yang membawa sebuah surat di kakinya dan sebuah surat yang melayang sendiri masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga milik keluarga Kim.

Ryeowook yang sedang bermain bersama Yesung di ruang yang sama melihat hal tersebut dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, "Ummaaaa! Ada surat!." Pekiknya.

"Kau tidak boleh berteriak seperti tadi wookie," nasihat Yesung sembari mengetuk puncak hidung Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya! Aku kan memanggil umma. Aku malas harus naik ke atas." Ujarnya membela diri.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Tetap saja tidak boleh Wookie. Itu tidak sopan."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua setelah mendengar teriakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung berlari menuju sang Umma dan memeluknya, "Yesungie jahat padaku Umma! Dia memarahi ku berteriak." Lapornya

Heechul melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh kecil milik Ryeowook. "Yesung benar Wookie. Berteriak seperti tadi itu tidak sopan." Ujar Heechul lembut. Ryeowook melipat tangannya dan semakin menggembungkan pipinya, "Yesungie dan Umma berkomplot!" ujarnya dengan sedikit memekik.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak memarahi mu Wookie. Aku hanya menasehati mu." Bisiknya. "Jangan ngambek seperti itu." Di cubitnya kedua pipi Ryeowokk hingga membuat wajahnya melebar dan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Hyuunngg—lepasskkaan akkku… ssaaakkkit!" ujar Ryeowook. Yesung melepaskan cubitannya, "Ayo kita bermain lagi." Ajaknya dan menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari ruang keluarga.

Heechul menunggu hingga Ryeowook dan Yesung benar-benar menghilang dari ruang keluarga. Di ambilnya surat yang berada di kaki kalelawar yang di yakininya dikirim oleh Hankyung.

"Tidak berguna!" ujarnya marah. Di remas-remasnya surat itu dan ia membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. "Semoga Yoochun lebih baik!" ujarnya gusar.

Tak lama, ia kembali meremas-remas kertas tersebut bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya ia merobek-robek kertas itu hingga terpotong kecil-kecil.

"Ya! Mereka berdua sama saja! Tidak berguna!" raungnya marah. Telinga dan ekor Heechul bermunculan dengan cepat. "Lebih baik aku sendiri yang mengawasi Jaejoong!"

Heechul berjalan cepat dengan penuh nafsu untuk segera pergi ke Busan. Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang heran pada Umma nya yang tiba-tiba mengganas seperti itu. "Umma mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan muka innocentnya.

"Umma pergi dulu. Yesung, tolong jaga wookie." Yesung hanya mengangguk mendengar titah yang keluar dari Heechul.

Dengan diiringi suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras, Heechul melompat dan merubah dirinya menjadi srigala. Dan dengan kecepatan penuh, ia berlari menuju Busan untuk mengawasi Jaejoong secara langsung.

Mereka kembali memulai perlombaannya. Kembali Yunho dan Jaejoong menempati posisi terdepan, mereka berdua cukup jauh meninggalkan siswa lainnya termasuk Junsu.

"Sial!" pekik Junsu marah saat meilhat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berada di posisi terdepan.

Setengah perjalanan telah mereka lalui. Perlahan, matahari yang tadinya bersinar cukup terik mulai tertutup oleh awan. Tetes-tetes air pun mulai turun dengan intensitas yang pelan tanpa bisa di cegah ke bumi.

Jaejoong berhenti dan menengadahkan tangannya. "Hujan." Bisiknya pelan.

"Ayo Jae. Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai di tepi pantai sebelum hujan menjadi sangat deras." Jaejoong kembali berenang dan mengejar Yunho yang berada tak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berhenti.

Hujan berubah menjadi sangat deras. Udara yang sebelumnya memang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena udara dingin yang terus menusuk kulitnya. Bahkan hidungnya kini terasa sangat gatal.

"Kumohon! Nanti saja bersinnya! Tepi pantai masih cukup jauh." Mulut Jaejoong sibuk berkomat-kamit membaca doa dan kalimat-kalimat yang menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersin.

-Jaejoong POV-

Dingin!

Udara dingin ini benar-benar menyiksaku… rasanya tubuhku mulai lemas dan pandanganku semakin mengabur. Untung saja aku sedang dalam wujud setengah ikan seperti ini. Jika tidak? Mungkin aku sudah tenggelam sedari tadi!

Tapi… hidungku gatal sekali! Sumpah!

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Gatal sekali!

Aish! Aku sudah tidak tahan… Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah…

HATCHIM!

Mataku terpejam. Tubuhku terasa sangat berat, pandanganku semakin kabur, dan kepalaku seperti dihantam oleh palu yang berukuran sangat besar! Bisa kurasakan tubuhku perlahan masuk dan terus turun ke dasar laut.

Kubuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat, pandanganku yang mengabur membuatku tak mampu melihat dengan jelas. Hanya permukaan air laut yang terasa semakin menjauh yang mampu kulihat. Tanganku terjulur, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang bisa mencegahku tenggelam. Sia-sia.. hanya ada air dan air di sekelilingku.

Umma… Appa… Wookie… mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kalian.

Tiba-tiba, kulihat sesosok orang berenang mendekatiku.

Ia terlihat seperti YUNHO.

apakah itu Yunho?

Akh- sebelum sosok itu mendekat kearahku, pandanganku mulai menggelap.

-end Jaejoong POV-

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan bridal style menuju ke tepi pantai setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja tenggelam. Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas di atas pasir.

Seluruh siswa melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Bukankah Jaejoong tadi baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia bisa tenggelam?

Yunho menekan dada Jaejoong dengan kuat. Berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho semakin menekan kuat dada Jaejoong saat tak ada air yang keluarkan olehnya. Ia merasa takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong.

"Berikan dia nafas buatan." Usul Sungmin pada Yunho. Yunho memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Uhh- haruskah?" tanya Yunho. Sungmin langsung melotot pada Yunho, "Kenapa? Tidak mau? Sini! Biar aku yang lakukan!" Sungmin langsung mendorong Yunho dan mengambil alih posisi Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong.

-Yunho POV-

Nafas buatan?

Memberikan bantuan pernafasan lewat mulut kan? Sama halnya seperti kita berciuman kan…

OMO! Ciuman?

Haaaa— Andwae!

"Andwae!" ucapku keras dan tanpa sadar aku mendorong Sungmin songsaenim hingga tersungkur di pasir dan aku kembali menempati posisi ku yang tadi direbutnya.

"Aish! Yunho-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun songsaenim langsung membentakku sambil membantu Sungmin songsaenim bangkit.

"Uuh- biar aku saja songsaenim" ucapku pelan. Beberapa jeritan anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang ada di sekitarku terdengar dengan sangat nyaring.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Jaejoong.

GLEK.

Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat keras?

Jantungku! Tenanglah Jantungku! Jangan berdetak keras seperti ini!

Aigoo… apa yang terjadi padaku?

-end Yunho POV-

Yunho sedikit membuka mulut Jaejoong dengan menekan kedua pipinya. Ia menghirup udara dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Dilakukannya secara terus menerus hingga Jaejoong mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air yang ditelannya.

Perlahan mata Jaejoong yang tertutup mulai terbuka. "Yunho." Lirihnya pelan saat memandang wajah Yunho yang pertama ia lihat saat membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat." Pekik Sungmin senang. Sementara Yunho hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun, Yunho bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan menuju arah cottage mereka.

Semuanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan terheran-heran. Satu yang ada di benak mereka tak terkecuali Jaejoong adalah 'Ada apa dengan Yunho?'

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk di atas pasir. "Songsaenim, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau tadi tenggelam Jaejoong-ssi. Untung saja Yunho bisa menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Jaejoong. "Dia tadi memberikanmu nafas buatan lho! Entah sudah berapa kali, aku tak menghitungnya berapa kali dia memberikanmu nafas buatan."

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. "Na… Nafas buatan?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan, "Jangan bicara macam-macam padanya!" desisnya. Sungmin hanya nyegir dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Kyuhyun, "Aku bicara kenyataan loh."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Sudahlah… Semuanya BUBAR! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kalian lihat!"

"Ayo Jae, kita kembali ke cottage. Kau perlu istirahat." Sungmin membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan membantunya berjalan. Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan bibir yang terus manyun.

"Hey, Sungminnie!" panggilnya sedikit keras. Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah belakang, "Waeyo?"

"Kau melupakanku." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal. "Mianhae… Jaejoong lebih membutuhkan pertolongan daripada kamu." Balas Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil, "Jangan cemburu seperti itu dong chagiya." Tambahnya.

"Aah- apa Sungmin songsaenim dan Kyuhyun songsaenim berpacaran?" Jaejoong sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui fakta yang terjadi di dua songsaenimnya itu.

Sungmin tertunduk malu, "Sstt—jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa, ok!"

"Siap!"

Junsu berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman cottage sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sial! Kenapa Jaejoong selalu beruntung?" rutuknya pelan. "Tadi, dia pasti pura-pura tenggelam supaya Yunho perhatian sama dia! Geez—"

Apakah Junsu cemburu? Ya tentu saja dia sangat cemburu saat ini, orang yang disukainya YUNHO saat ini –menurutnya – lebih atau bahkan jauh memperhatikan orang lain yang baru kurang dari dua tahun mengenalnya, daripada dirinya yang sudah mendekati Yunho selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Apa yang kurang? Ia telah menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Yunho dekat padanya.

Tapi apa hasilnya?

NIHIL

Yunho malah semakin dingin terhadapnya dari tahun ke tahun.

Junsu semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Saat ini ia merasa semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. "Hhh- apa aku harus menyerah?"

"Hai, Junsu-ie" Junsu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya sehingga ia otomatis menabrak orang tersebut. Junsu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ada di depannya. "Oh, Kau mengagetkanku Yoochun!" ujar nya pelan.

"Waeyo, su-ie? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat." Tanya Yoochun pelan. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat Junsu yang berwajah muram, 'Apa dia masih marah gara-gara semua rencananya gagal?' pikir Yoochun. 'Aku tidak tahu apa yang tadi di pikirkan! Coba saja aku datang lebih awal, aku pasti tahu apa yang dipikirkannya!'

"Aniyo.. Aku baik-baik saja." Junsu memamerkan senyumannya pada Yoochun, berusaha untuk membuat teman barunya itu tidak khawatir padanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Ayo, sini ikut aku." Yoochun mengenganm tangan Junsu dan menarik untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku masalahmu, Su." Ujar Yoochun lembut, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin menjadi tempat Junsu untuk bersandar dengan semua masalah yang dimilikinya. Berbuat manis pada orang yang kita sukai tidak masalah bukan?

Junsu menggeleng perlahan, "Mianhae, Yoochun. Aku belum bisa menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, Arasseo.. Kapanpun kau mau berbicara padaku, aku siap mendengarkannya."

Perlahan Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yoochun, mencari sebuah kenyamanan di tengah-tengah kegalauannya saat ini. "Bolehkah aku seperti ini? Sebentar saja…" lirih Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum lebar dan mengelus rambut Junsu lembut, "Nde…"

"Gomawo." Balas Junsu yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Dipejamkannya matanya, menikmati sebuah kehangatan yang perlahan-lahan menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Menghapus segala kerisauan yang sedari tadi terus menyita seluruh pikirannya.

"Chunnie, aku anak yang baik kan?" tanya Junsu dengan nada yang sedikit ketakutan. Yoochun sedikit terkesiap saat mendengar nama panggilan untuknya yang diucapkan oleh Junsu, dengan cepat kekagetannya itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut, "Nde, kau anak yang baik." Jawan Yoochun.

"Aku membuat temanku tenggelam di laut… apa aku masih anak yang baik?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Yoochun bertanya balik meskipun ia tahu semua yang dilakukan oleh Junsu. Ia tahu teman yang ia maksud adalah Jaejoong. Ia tahu semuanya. Tapi, ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu bukan?

"Aku cemburu padanya! Ia merebut perhatian orang yang kusukai!" Airmata kini mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata Junsu yang sedang tersenyum getir, "Apa aku salah, Chunnie?"

"Cemburu itu wajar, Su-ie. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mencelakai teman mu sendiri seperti itu." Dielusnya pipi chubby Junsu yang terasa basah karena air mata.

Junsu menikmati sentuhan ringan Yoochun di pipinya, entah mengapa sentuhan itu terasa sangat nyaman. "Apa aku harus melepaskan orang yang aku cintai ini? Tanyanya kembali.

"Mollayo… itu terserah padamu. Aku saran kan sih lepaskan saja orang itu, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukaimu bukan?"

"Hmmm- aku belum yakin untuk melepaskannya. Aku masih mencintainya, Chunnie." Ujar Junsu pelan. Ia benar-benar belum yakin untuk melepaskan Yunho. Dia masih benar-benar mencintainya. Meskipun tak ia pungkiri, laki-laki yang kini ada di sampingnya ini telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau harus belajar merelakan sesuatu yang bukan milik mu Junsu-ie." Sejenak Junsu terkesiap mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Yoochun. Selama ini, ia tak pernah merelakan sesuatu yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

Karena, seumur hidupnya hingga saat ini, ia tak pernah gagal mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Ia dipastikan akan mendapatkannya, apapun yang ia inginkan.

Anak manja kah ia?

Ya, dirinya memang anak yang sangat manja. Alasannya sederhana, apapun yang ia inginkan pasti ia dapatkan. Sang Appa yang merupakan ketua gangster tentu sangat mempermudah dirinya untuk memperoleh apapun yang ia inginkan.

Dan sekarang… ia harus merelakan Yunho. Orang yang dicintainya. Bisakah ia?

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuka hatimu dan menerima cinta yang lain."

"D.. Darimana kau tahu yang ku pikirkan?" pekik Junsu heran. Yoochun hanya terkekeh kecil, "Orang sepertimu itu pikirannya bisa sangat mudah kutebak. Lagipula semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahmu." Ucapnya.

Junsu secara reflek langsung menutup wajahnya, "Apa terlihat sekali? Ahh- kau jahat sekali!" ditinjunya lengan bagian atas Yoochun berkali-kali.

"Ouch.. kau sadis sekali Su-ie."

Dan di taman itulah mereka berakhir dengan saling berkejaran satu sama lain.

-TBC-

* * *

Kekekeke-

Yunjae, Yoosu, Yewook moment…. XD

What do you think, guys?

Pasti aneh kan tiba-tiba ada hiu muncul?

Anggep aja itu hiu pinter. Dia nggak makan manusia yang melintas di atasnya, tapi dia cuma makan menyerang manusia yang ada di dalam air aka menyelam. Okeh.. ^^

Give me a comment.. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno**

**I can't let you go even if i die © 2AM

* * *

**

Happy Reading!

Malam harinya, tanah lapang yang berada di bukit belakang castle cottage menjadi sangat riuh. Kerumunan siswa Gwang Gi High School yang sedang menikmati acara puncak dari Summer Camp kali ini terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Para siswi diharapkan untuk membantu para guru untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sedangkan siswa diharapkan untuk mencari kayu bakar di sekitar bukit. Terima kasih." Instruksi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang kepala sekolah membuat kerumunan siswa dan siswi itu menjadi bubar dan mereka mulai melakukan tugas mereka sesuai dengan perintah.

-Jaejoong POV-

Kayu.. Kayu.. Besar apa kecil ya?

Lebih baik yang besar saja ya? Baiklah… aku akan mencari kayu yang besar saja..

Pandanganku menyapu ke sekeliling yang sudah dipasangi lampu gantung untuk menerangi sekitar bukit tempat kami berada ini.

Ah! Itu ada kayu yang cukup besar. Ambil ah..

-end Jaejoong POV-

Hankyung memandang Jaejoong dari sebuah pohon tinggi dan berdaun lebat yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan wujudnya.

"Sepertinya dia terlihat senang." Hankyung tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kini sedang bersenandung kecil sambil mengambil kayu-kayu yang berukuran cukup besar untuk dijadikan kayu bakar.

Hankyung kembali meloncat ke sebuah pohon yang terletak dekat dengan tempat Jaejoong saat ini. Sayangnya Hankyung tidak memperhatikan bahwa dahan yang akan akan dipijaknya sedikit licin karena basah akibat hujan tadi.

"Wuaaahhhhh—–" Hankyung berteriak kaget saat dirinya tergelincir dan terperosok jatuh ke bawah dari pohon dengan ketinggian sekitar 5 meter.

BUAGGHH

"Awww.."

Jaejoong secara refleks langsung menoleh saat mendengar bunyi berdebam keras yang disusul dengan jeritan kecil terdengar dari arah sampingnya.

"Appa?" Jaejoong terpekik kaget saat melihat orang yang menimbulkan suara berisik tadi.

"hehehe… Hallo Jaejoong." Hankyung tersenyum kecut pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"sedang apa Appa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Hankyung kembali tersenyum kecut. Apa alasan yang tepat? Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan dia di sini karena di suruh oleh Heechul, Jaejoong bisa marah besar. Heechul sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengikutinya selama Summer Camp.

Jaejoong menangkap wajah Hankyung yang terlihat resah, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah! Pasti Appa di sini karena suruhan Umma." Tebak Jaejoong tepat sasaran.

Ekspresi wajah Hankyung berubah menjadi pucat, "Yaa- Jaejoongie… jangan katakan pada Umma mu kau tahu Appa mengikuti mu ya? Bisa hancur tubuh Appa jika Chullie sampai tahu."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang-bilang pada Umma. Aku senang Appa ada di sini." Jaejoong memeluk Hankyung dengan erat. "Aku sayang Appa."

Senyum Hankyung mengembang. Ditepuknya kepalanya Jaejoong lembut. "Gomawo. Kamu memang baik. Appa sayang kamu juga."

"Baiklah! Cepat kembali sana! Nanti ada mengira kau hilang lagi." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bye, Appa." Ujarnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan Hankyung.

"Hey, Yoochun-ah! Cepat keluar… Aku tahu kau ada di sini."

Sosok Yoochun perlahan muncul dalam sebuah kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hankyung. "Apa? Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya

"Heh.. aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran seorang manusia dunia setan lain di sekitarku. Apa kah Chullie yang mengirim mu?"

"Iya.. Dia yang mengirim ku." Jawab Yoochun santai

"Rupanya dia tidak mempercayaiku."

"Sepertinya iya." Ujar Yoochun santai.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan wanita cerewet itu… Ayo kita bersenang-senang.. Biarkan Jaejoong bersenang-senang." Hankyung menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba 3 ekor kalelawar datang dengan membawa tiga botol soju.

"Semuanya berkumpul dan mengelilingi api unggun!" seru sang kepala sekolah dari pengeras suara yang telah di sediakan. Dengan segera mereka membentuk lingkarang dan mengelilingi api unggun.

Jaejoong melirik ke sekelilingnya, "Hey, kemana Yunho?" tanyanya pada anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tadi ku lihat di duduk di- Ah- Itu dia!" laki-laki itu menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas batang kayu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Pesta telah dimulai, sebuah musik bernuansa ceria mengalun mengiringi mereka semua untuk menari dan bersenang-senang.

Jaejoong beringsut meninggalkan keramaian dan melangkah ke arah Yunho yang sepertinya lebih asyik menikmati kesendiriannya dari pada ikut dalam pesta.

Heechul terus saja berlari menembus hutan demi hutan secepat yang ia bisa. Satu dalam pikirannya, ia harus tiba di Busan secepat yang bisa. Ia ingin mengawasi Jaejoong saat ini, terlebih lagi ini adalah malam terakhir… pasti akan ada acara puncak yang ia yakini pasti itu adalah pesta besar!

"Grrr… aku harus pastikan sendiri, dia tidak macam-macam dengan orang lain! Terserah itu Yeoja ataupun namja! Joongie tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun kecuali orang yang kupilih untuk dekat dengannya"

Heechul semakin mempercepat larinya saat matahari semakin menghilang dan mulai digantikan oleh bulan yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kenapa kau diam di sini, Yun? Tidak ikut pesta?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian." Ucapnya.

"Kau harus ikut Yun. Ayo! Kita nikmati pestanya bersama-sama!" Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho dan menariknya.

"Tidak.. Aku malas!"

"Oh.. Ayolah! Kau harus ikut bersenang-senang." Jaejoong kembali menarik paksa Yunho yang kali ini terlihat- err.. pasrah?

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat merasakan Yunho tak memberontak kala ia mengajaknya nya bergabung dan berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun.

"Ciee… suit.. siut.." tiba-tiba saja saat Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di depan api unggun siulan bersahut-sahutan terdengar dari semua murid.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi!" pekik seorang yeojya tiba-tiba. Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah, "Kalian itu bicara apa sih?"

"Gimana rasanya?" seorang namja menyikut pelan pinggang Yunho yang langsung disambar dengan deathglare mematikan milik Yunho, "Apa? Rasa apa?"

"Itu looohh…." namja lainnya kemudian memeragakan sebuah ciuman dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho memerah. Kejadian tadi terputar ulang dalam kepala Yunho saat ia memberikan nafas buatan pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana rasanya? Entahlah.. ia tak ingat..

Saat itu ia terlalu panik untuk bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Jaejoong. Yang bisa ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah bibir Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

Junsu memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang tak mampu ditebak. Pikirannya malah melayang pada setiap perkataan Yoochun tadi sore.

Junsu menghela nafas, "Mungkin aku harus melepaskannya." Ucap Junsu lirih.

"Saatnya Dance one on one." Suara keras yang berasal dari megaphone menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan Yunho dari serbuan teman-temannya yang semakin ganas.

Dance one on one adalah dance di mana kita menari dengan orang yang ada di samping kita dengan diiringi lagu yang bertempo ballad. Seperti kali ini, para guru memilih lagu "I Can't Let You Go, Even If I Die"

Jaejoong dan Yunho berpasangan, tarian kali ini adalah tarian dengan satu orang berada di belakang yang lainnya kemudian tangan kanan orang yang ada di belakang terjulur kedapan dengan telapak menghadap ke atas. Tangan kiri juga terjulur ke depan dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke bawah.

Orang yang ada di depan menyambutnya.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dan mengengamnya erat. Tubuh mereka bergerak maju mundur sesuai irama lagu ballad yang terdengar

Hankyung dan Yoochun tertawa lepas karena pengaruh soju yang samakin kuat ditubuh mereka, "Hahaha.. kau tahu.. aku bertemu dengan seseorang." Yoochun mulai menceracau.

"Sia…pa?" balas hankyung.

"Umm.." Yoochun mengerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan, "Raha…sia…"

"Ya… Jangan seperti itu." Ujar Hankyung setengah tidak sadar.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Heechul tiba di pantai Haeundae. Dengan indera penciumannya yang tajam dengan cepat Heechul mengetahui letak Jaejoong dan Hankyung berada.

Heechul kembali berlari. Kali ini tujuannya adalah Hankyung, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sekarang tengah dilakukan olehnya.

Ia menggeram marah saat melihat Hankyung bukannya memata-matain Jaejoong malah tengah asyik berpesta soju dengan Yoochun- mata-matanya yang lain. Dan Heechul juga tidak menyanga Yoochun juga melalaikan tugasnya.

Heechul kembali merubah sosoknya menjadi manusia, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" geramnya marah.

"Apa sih?" sahut Hankyung dan Yoochun berbarengan Mereka dengan serempak menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka. Sosok Heechul yang sedang berkacak pinggang ditambah dengan ekor dn telinga serigalanya yang telah mencuat keluar.

Dalam sekejab Hankyung dan Yoochun merasa mabuk mereka telah hilang dan berganti dengan kengerian yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" Heechul berteriak marah. "KALIAN SEHARUSNYA MEMATA-MATAI JAEJOONG! BUKANNYA MALAH MINUM SOJU!"

Hankyung dan Yoochun memeluk satu sama lain, "I…Itu..-"

Belum sempat mereka mengeluarkan alibi mereka, Heechul telah kembali merubah sosoknya menjadi seekor srigala. Ia berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

Dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, Hankyung mengejar Heechul yang telah jauh mendahuluinya.

Heechul kembali terkejut tatkala ia melihat Jaejoong tengah berdansa dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenal olehnya.

Dengan satu kali tarikan nafas Heechul mulai mengaum dengan keras, "AUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM…."

Jaejoong menyentakkan tangan Yunho begitu saja saat mendengar suara auman begitu keras terdengar, kemudaian di susul dengan awan hitam yang tiba-tiba bergumpal-gumpal. Petir berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang hingga api unggun yang semula menyala dengan indahnya mati tak bersisa.

"UMMA." Batin Jaejoong kalut. "Bagaimana mungkin Umma ada di sini?"

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras yang disertai dengan angin kencang. Dalam sekejab kerumunan siswa Gwang Gi High School berlarian ke sana ke mari. Jaejoong berusaha menorobos hujan yang terasa sangat menyakitkan di kulitnya itu.

Satu tujuannya, menemukan Umma secepatnya!

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah guna menemukan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja setelah mendengar auman yang diyakininya adalah suara srigala Jaejoong langsung menghilang dari jarak jangkauannya.

Yunho terus menerobos hujan meskipun rasanya sungguh menyakitkan di kulitnya dan tubuhnya terasa sangat sulit digerakan.

"Chullie! Hentikan! Kau bisa mengacaukan acara mereka!" pekik Hankyung. Heechul hanya menatap marah pada sosok Hankyung yang hanya bejarak 3 meter darinya.

"Memang itu mau ku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dia dekat dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan! Aku sudah menjodohkannya dengan Siwon. Kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Tapi.."

"Diam kau!" Heechul memotong ucapan Hankyung dan ia meloncat ke arah Hankyung. Berniat untuk menggigitnya.

Dengan cekatan, Hankyung melompat mundur dan merubah dirinya menjadi kalelawar. Pertarungan di antara suami istri yang berbeda wujud pun tak dapat terelakkan.

"Bahaya!" ujar Yoochun. Dengan cepat, ia membentuk kabut untuk menutup pertarungan yang terjadi antara Hankyung dan Heechul.

Jaejoong melihat kumpulan kabut tebal di depannya. "Di sana." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kabut dan mendapati Umma dan Appa nya tengah saling menyerang.

"Umma! Appa!" pekiknya. Sekejab Heechul an Hankyung langsung berhenti.

"Pergi dari sini, Jae! Pergi!" ujar Hankyung kalap. Jaejoong yang tak mengerti hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. "Pergi! Heechul sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya!" ujar Hankyung lagi.

Jaejoong ingin menuruti ucapan Hankyung. Namun, entah mengapa kakinya terasa kebas. Ia tak bisa menggerakkannya. "Appa…" ujar Jaejoong lirih.

Heechul yang tengah dikuasai api kemarahan hingga tak bisa membedakan siapa saja tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong, hendak menerkamnya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat saat melihat sang Umma telah meloncat ke arah dirinya.

"JAEE!"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendengar suara seseorang meneriaki namanya. Yunho?

GRASP

Jaejoong mendengar suara terkaman Ummanya, namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Kenapa? Batin Jaejoong. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Tanyanya.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia membulatkan matanya.

Yunho tengah terkapar tepat di hadapannya….

-TBC-

* * *

akhirnya..

sampe juga di bagian ini.. *ngusap keringet*

Saya berubah pikiran, saya akan terus mengupdate fic ini. Saya menghormati reader yang menunggu fic ini dan terus mereview fanfic ini.

Jeongmal gomawo buat reader yang terus memberikan reviewnya.

Fanfic ini saya update untuk kalian semua.

Dan untuk silent reader sekalian, silahkan berterima kasihlah pada para pereview fic ini.

Saya harapkan untuk anda-anda sekalian untuk bersedia mereview fic ini.

Sekian-


	9. Up! 1

**-Previous story-**

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat saat melihat sang Umma telah meloncat ke arah dirinya.

"JAEE!"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendengar suara seseorang meneriaki namanya. Yunho?

GRASP

Jaejoong mendengar suara terkaman Ummanya, namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Kenapa? Batin Jaejoong. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Tanyanya.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia membulatkan matanya.

Yunho tengah terkapar tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight ****© Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**1. ****Heechul berumur 105 tahun / 35 tahun**

**2. ****Hankyung berumur 111 tahun / 37 tahun**

**3. ****Yoochun berumur 60 tahun / 20 tahun**

**4. ****Yesung berumur 45 tahun / 15 tahun**

**5. ****Changmin berumur 150 tahun / 50 tahun (Changmin menggunakan wajahnya saat berumur 18 tahun)**

Happy Reading!

Jaejoong terduduk lemas. Setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Yunho bisa ada di depannya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Yunho… Yunho…" Jaejoong menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho yang ada di hadapannya. Perasaan menjadi sangat kalut. Jaejoong tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Otaknya membeku.

Hankyung langsung bergegas berubah kembali menjadi manusia dan berlari menuju tempat Jaejoong.

"Aa.. apa yang telah ku lakukan?" Heechul yang telah kembali dalam sosok manusia terdiam di tempatnya. Wajahnya berubah sangat pucat pasi.

[Heechul POV : A.. Aku telah menggigit seorang manusia...]

"Tenanglah, Jae. Yoochun! Bantu aku!" Hankyung sedikit berteriak karena ia tak kalah paniknya. Seorang manusia tidak boleh tergigit oleh seorang manusia dunia setan!

"CLODYOMIN COMEFTY" Yoochun mengucapkan sebuah mantra hingga sebuah awan tebal muncul di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Hankyung dan Yoochun memindahkan tubuh Yunho ke atas awan. "Bawa dia ke rumahku! Kami akan menyusul sebentar lagi" ucap Hankyung. Yoochun mengangguk, ia meninggalkan satu awan di dekat mereka untuk digunakan oleh Hankyung, heechul, dan Jaejoong sebelum ia terbang menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

Hankyung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat bergetar dengan hebat. "Tenanglah… semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya. Hankyung memapah Jaejoong dan menaikkannya di atas awan. Ia lalu menuju ke arah Heechul yang masih mematung tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Chullie. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sementara itu, Lingkungan istana dunia setan.

Changmin terlonjak kaget saat melihat sebuah bintang berwarna merah berkedap-kedip tak beraturan di lemari khusus miliknya.

Bintang Merah..

Bintang sang Baginda Ratu.

-Changmin POV-

Bintang itu..

Bintang sang Ratu

Kenapa?

Kenapa bintang itu berkedap kedip tak beraturan?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Odaruthiyi ferdaewa."

Kurapalkan mantra yang akan memberiku petunjuk. Ada apa ini? Perasaanku sungguh tak enak..

Dalam pikiranku terlihat sebuah tanda bintang yang tercetak dengan sangat jelas di punggung atas seorang bayi. Dan yang terlihat adalah dunia manusia.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Bukankah tanda itu hanya dimiliki oleh sang pangeran?

Apa artinya semua ini?

Apa yang terjadi dengan sang ratu?

Dan tanda pangeran di tubuh anak yang berada di dunia manusia?

Apa artinya semua itu?

-End Changmin POV-

Changmin menghentak-hentakkan tongkat sihirnya ke lantai. Ia merasa sedikit frustasi.

Bintang merah itu hanya dimiliki oleh sang Ratu.

Dan Bintang yang berkedap kedip tak beraturan memilik banyak makna. Salah satunya, adalah terjadi sesuatu pada sang pemilik bintang atau pada keturunnya.

Tapi sang Ratu telah menghilang saat terjadi kasus besar yang ternyata adalah sebuah fitnah yang ditujukan kepada ratu oleh salah seorang selir raja. Sampai sekarang keberadaan sang ratu tak juga diketahui.

Dan pertanyaan lainnya yang juga terbayang dalam benak Changmin adalah, bayi yang memiliki tanda bintang itu apakah benar sang Pangeran?

Changmin bergegas menuju pintu yang terhubung dengan kediaman keluarga Kim. Saat ini firasatnya sangat tidak enak. Ia yakin, akan terjadi sesuatu.

-Kediaman keluarga Kim-

Yoochun tiba di rumah keluarga Kim dengan menimbulkan suara yang amat sangat berisik.

"Siapa?" Yesung yang terbangun berjalan pelan dengan mata setengah terbuka ke sumber suara berisik.

"Maaf menganggu tidur anda yang mulia pangeran. Tapi ini keadaan darurat." Yoochun menunduk hormat pada Yesung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung, ia melihat ke arah awan Yoochun dan melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang tengah terbaring dengan sebuah luka gigitan yang cukup dalam, "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Tuan Heechul mengigit laki-laki saat ia kalap."

"Mwo?"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang depan terbuka lebar dengan suara debuman keras. Tampak Jaejoong berlari ke arah Yoochun dan Yunho. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia amat sangat khawatir. Ia belum pernah sekhawatir ini.

Hankyung dan Heechul dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat tampak setengah berlari menuju ke tempat Yoochun berada.

"Cepat panggil Changmin! Cepat panggil dia!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris. "Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho!" Ia mengenggem erat tangan Yunho yang tampak memucat. "Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padanya!"

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin muncul saat Hankyung baru saja hendak memanggilnya.

"Aku menggigitnya." Jawab Heechul lirih. Ia menunduk. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak terbakar emosi saat itu.

"Mwo? Kau mengigitnya?" Changmin berubah menjadi pucat. Dengan cepat dia menuju ke arah Yunho dan memeriksanya. Changmin memusatkan konsentrasinya, "Aertryio." Sekelebat cahaya merah muncul di tangan kanannya.

Tangannya kirinya meraih lengan Yunho dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di sana. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini aneh." Desisnya. Saat ini changmin merasakan aliran darah Yunho tetap mengalir secara normal. Seharusnya manusia biasa yang tergigit oleh manusia srigala aliran darahnya akan membeku dengan perlahan dan pada akhirnya manusia itu akan mati karena jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

Tapi… Kenapa?

Kenapa manusia ini darahnya tetap mengalir secara normal? Bahkan racun srigala yang ada di tubuhnya perlahan sudah mulai menghilang.

Siapa manusia ini sebenarnya? Batin Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho? Dia baik-baik saja? Dia bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi dengan wajah pucatnya.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Dia baik-baik saja. Amat sangat baik." Ucapnya pelan. "Besok pagi dia akan sadar dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi kulitnya memucat! Lihat.." Jaejoong menunjuk kulit Yunho yang terlihat sedikit memucat.

"Gwaenchana.."

"Baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan racun srigala milikku di tubuhnya?" pekik Heehul dengan mata melotot. Hankyung dan Yesung pun tak kalah terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Racun di tubuhnya telah menghilang. Entah bagaimana, yang jelas dia tidak terpengaruh oleh racun itu. Tubuhnya secara alami menetralisir racun itu."

"Tidak mungkin! Hanya seorang manusia dunia setan yang berdarah murni dari sang raja dan sang ratu terpilih yang bisa menetralisir setiap racun yang dimiliki manusia dunia setan! Aku dan Siwon hyung saja tidak mempunyai hal ini!" pekik Yesung yang merasa terkejut mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Entahlah." Changmin mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti. "Di mana rumah anak ini, Jaejoong-ah?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Agak Jauh dari sini." Jawan Jaejoong yang kini terlihat amat sangat lega. Masa bodoh dengan semua keajaiban dalam diri Yunho. Satu dalam pikirannya, Yunho selamat.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke sana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Kita pasti akan menganggunya. Lebih baik kita datang ke sana besok pagi."

"Baiklah." Ucap Changmin.

Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Yunho dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar kosong dan menidurkannya di sana.

"Tidurlah Jae. Kau pasti lelah." Hankyung mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku akan tidur di dekat Yunho."

"Andwae!" pekik Heechul. "Kau tidur di kamarmu Kim Jaejoong!"

"Shireoo… Aku khawatir padanya!" balas Jaejoong ngotot.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Biarkan saja Jaejoong menemani Yunho. Ingat.. ini semua salahmu." Tanpa basa-basi Hankyung menarik Heechul. Membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar tempat Yunho berada.

"Tidurlah di kamar sebelah, Yoochun-ssi, Changmin-ssi." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yoochun dan Changmin yang balas tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan. Dia tersenyum lega melihat Yunho yang baik-baik saja setelah digigit oleh Ummanya.

Jaejoong mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di samping kasur. Ia duduk di sana.

"Aku senang kau selamat." Ucapnya lirih. Diusapnya pipi Yunho lembut. "Kau tahu, itu tindakan bodoh. Kenapa kau melindungiku Yunho-ah? Tapi.. aku senang karena kau melindungiku"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong tertidur di dekat Yunho.

-thazt-

"Tidurlah, Chullie. Ku pasti syok." Hankyung mencium kening Heechul dan menyuruhnya tidur.

"Mau kemana?" Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung yang terlihat akan pergi.

" Aku harus memanipulasi ingatan teman-teman serta guru-guru Jaejoong dulu agar yang mereka ingat Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak ikut summer camp kali ini." Jelas Hankyung. "Tidurlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Heechul mengangguk. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Hankyung pergi.

-thazt

Yunho membuka matanya saat merasakan bias-bias sinar matahari mengenai matanya. "Engghh.." erangnya pelan.

Yunho hendak bangkit, tapi tertahan oleh rasa sakit yang berasal dari pundaknya. "Arrggh." Pekiknya cukup keras.

Jaejoong terbangun saat mendenga sebuah teriakan. "Eumm.. Ada apa?" Ia melihat Yunho tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya yang kemarin tergigit. Dengan sigap, Jaejoong berdiri dan menidurkan Yunho kembali, "Seharusnya kau tidak bangun dulu. Lukamu belum sembuh." Ujarnya pelan.

Yunho hanya pasrah saat Jaejoong menidurkannya kembali. "Aku di mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Kita sudah kembali ke Seoul." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya, "Syukurlah kau selamat." Yunho tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau tidak melindungiku.. Nyawamu hampir saja melayang, tahu!" bentak Jaejoong. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya, "Kau itu bodoh." lirihnya

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang digenggamnya hingga menyebabkan Jaejoong harus menunduk. "Kau khawatir padaku?" Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih mengahapus air mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku sangat-sangat khawatir padamu!"

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Jaejoong langsung berdiri tegak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang masuk ke kamar, sementara Yunho tersenyum ke sosok laki-laki cantik yang muncul di dari balik pintu.

"Umma.." Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Heechul yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat makanan.

Heechul tersenyum, "Umma hanya mengantar makanan." Setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja, Heechul berbalik dan keluar dari kamar itu.

'Hanya kali ini. Aku biarkan Jaejoong dekat dengan laki-laki itu." Batin Heechul setelah ia menutup pintu kamar tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho berada.

Setelah Heechul menutup pintu, terjadi kecanggungan yang aneh di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha memecah suasana canggung diantara mereka.

3 menit..

Masih tak ada yang berbicara. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

5 menit..

"Jae.." "Yunho"

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Kau saja…" Yunho kembali berbicara.

"Kau pasti lapar. Bisa makan sendiri?" tanyanya pelan. Ia menunduk.

Malu?

Mungkin saja.

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kembali mencoba bangkit, sayangnya bahu kanannya yang terluka sungguh membatasi gerakannya.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

Yunho terlihat menggaruk-garuk pipinya, ia terlihat canggung atau entahlah.. malu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu…" Yunho semakin terlihat salah tingkah. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Tangan kananku terluka. Aku tidak bisa memegang sendok."

Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya, "Lalu?"

"Aish… aku lapar. Tidak kah kau mengerti?" gerutu Yunho yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan keterlambatan Jaejoong dalam berpikir. Entah Jaejoong yang terlalu polos atau kalimatnya yang membingungkan? Entahlah…

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu, begitu?" jawab Jaejoong polos.

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mengambil semangkuk bubur di atas nampan. "Buka mulutmu. Aaaa…."

Yunho membuka mulutnya, menyambut bubur yang disodorkan oleh Jaejoong. "Mashita." Pujinya.

Hankyung, Heechul, Yoochun, Changmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook tengah duduk mengelilingi meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar hingga dapat menampun mereka semua.

"Aku harus menemui ibu dari Yunho." Seru Changmin berapi-api.

"Kenapa? Pentingkah?" tanya Hankyung pada Changmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan."

"Yesung-ah.. bisakah kau membawa Ryeowook masuk? Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan disini." Yesung mengangguk mendengar perintah lembut Heechul.

"Ayo." Ajaknya sambil menggandeng Ryeowook menjauhi meja makan.

"Memangnya sepenting apa sih? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" gerutuan Ryeowook terdengar sangat jelas. Tapi mau tak mau, ia menurut kala Yesung menyeretnya masuk ke kamar.

"Memastikan apa? Dia hanya seorang manusia bukan?" tanya Heechul setelah memastikan Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar.

Changmin menggeleng, "Ada kemungkinan Yunho adalah seorang darah murni." Ucapnya pelan.

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin?" pekik Yoochun yang disertai dengan wajah terkejut. Heechul dan Hankyung pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

Darah murni adalah anak hasil pernikahan sang raja dan ratu terpilih. Bukan anak hasil pernikahan raja dan selirnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Yunho yang seorang manusia memiliki kemungkinan bahwa dia berdarah murni?

"Ingat tragedi 54 tahun yang lalu? Saat yang mulia baginda ratu hilang?" ujar Changmin lagi.

Hankyung, Heechul, dan Yoochun mengangguk, "Tidak akan ada yang melupakan tragedi itu."

Changmin menghela nafas, "Tidak banyak yang tahu, jika saat itu yang mulia ratu tengah mengandung." Ucap Changmin, "Hanya aku, Raja, dan Ratu yang tahu hal ini."

"MWO?" kenyataan itu membuat Hankyung, Heechul, dan Yoochun sukses membelalakkan matanya.

"Dan menurut analisis mu, Ibu Yunho adalah yang mulia ratu, begitu? Ta-Tapi… Yang mulia ratu menghilang tanpa jejak bukan? Bahkan kau sendiri tak bisa melacak di mana keberadaan Ratu.!" Ucap Yoochun yang masih amat sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya ini.

"Itulah sebabnya! Kemarin, bintang merah yang mulia ratu berkedap-kedip tak beraturan. Itulah sebabnya aku buru-buru kesini, dan saat itu betepatan saat Yunho digigit oleh Heechul." Bentaknya keras. "Saat aku meminta petunjuk roh binatang tentang bintang merah sang ratu, roh suci menunjukkanku bayi yang memiliki tanda pangeran serta dunia manusia."

"Tanda bintang di bawah leher maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung cepat.

"Iya! Tanda itu hanya di miliki oleh darah murni." Jawab Changmin.

Hankyung menghela nafas, "Sepertinya Yunho bukan darah muni seperti yang kau kira. Aku tidak melihat tanda itu di tubuhnya."

"Tapi- tanda itu akan muncul saat ia dilahirkan dan saat sang darah murni mencapai usia dewasanya."

Heechul memijit keningnya pelan, "Aku tak megerti." Keluhnya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Pagi semua." Sapaan riang Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan dengan memegang nampan memutus obrolan singkat antara Changmin, Heechul, Hankyung, dan Yoochun.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang berjalan di samping Jaejoong.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Yunho, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Yoochun. Jaejoong yang baru saja meletakkan piring kotor ikut bergabung di kursi makan. Ia duduk di samping Changmin.

"Hmm… Yunho, bisa aku ke rumahmu sekarang?" tanya Changmin sopan. "Jika bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu."

Meskipun keheranan, Yunho tetap mengangguk. "Kebetulan, hari ini Umma libur. Anda bisa bertemu dengannya." Jawab Yunho sopan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Changmin, "Kau mau ikut Jaejoong?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, dengan senyum lebar dia berjalan mengikuti Changmin.

"Dertuha carty." Desis Changmin.

Begitu Changmin membuka pintu, sebuah Audi R8 telah terparkir rapi di halaman.

"Itu, Audi siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin menyeringai, "Mobiku lah. Ayo naik." Serunya bangga.

Jaejoong mencibir, "Pasti sihir." Desisnya tajam. Changmin hanya nyegir lebar pada Jaejoong. "Hehehe…"

"Umma… aku pulang." Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya. "Ayo, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya menyilahkan Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk.

"Sudah pulang Yun…" Kepala Leetuk menyembul dari dapur, menyapa singkat Yunho yang telah pulang. "Ah.. ada tamu.." Leetuk langsung membuka apron yang masih melekat di badannya dan melangkah ke ruang tamu kecil di apartemennya, hendak menyapa dua orang tamu yang datang.

"Annyeong." Sapa Leetuk.

-Changmin POV-

Aku menunggu sosok ibu Yunho keluar dari dapur dengan perasaan cemas. "Jika benar, ibu Yunho adalah baginda ratu, dia pasti akan mengenaliku.

-end Changmin POV-

"Yang mulia baginda ratu!" Changmin terperangah melihat sosok ibu Yunho dan secara refleks ia langsung menunduk hormat padanya. Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah sang Baginda ratu yang hilang!

"Maaf.. apa yang anda katakan? Dan mengapa anda menunduk seperti itu?" Leeteuk terlihat sedikit panik dan gugup saat Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bingung

"Aku mohon kembali lah yang mulia. Raja sangat merindukan anda." Ucap changmin lagi.

Leetuk membangunkan Changmin yang tetap menunduk, "Yang mulia? Raja? Apa yang anda maksud?" Changmin terperangah. Apa Ratu sedang bermain-main?

"Hmm.. Changmin-ssi.. kenapa anda memanggil Umma-ku dengan sebutan yang mulia?" tanya Yunho. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata Changmin. Ratu? Apa maksudnya?

"Yunho, berapa usia mu sekarang?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan Leeteuk, changmin malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

"18 tahun." Jawab Yunho meskipun masih bingung dengan sikap Changmin.

"Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sudah lewat satu bulan yang lalu." Celetuk Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

-Changmin POV-

Lewat satu bulan yang lalu?

Aish..!

Aku yakin Ibu Yunho adalah baginda Ratu dan kemungkinan jika Yunho adalah darah murni sekaligus pewaris sejati kerajaan dunia setan semakin besar. Dan aku harus memastikannya!

Tapi, kenapa Baginda Ratu tidak mengingatku?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?

Dan, bagaimana mungkin Baginda Ratu bisa sampai ke dunia manusia?

Bukankah dulu dia berada di penjara?

"Apa kau pernah melihat ada tanda bintang di sekitar daerah di tengkuk bawah mu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho, ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah melihat tanda bintang di tubuhku."

Berarti aku harus menggunakan cara itu. Cara terakhir untuk mengembalikan ingatan ratu dan mengetahui identitas Yunho yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku permisi.. besok aku akan kembali. Maaf jika sudah membuat kalian bingung." Kutarik Jaejoong keluar.

"Ya! Jangan tarik-tarik!" pekiknya berusaha meronta. Tapi aku malah semakin menggeretnya keluar.

"Ah.. sampai bertemu besok!" pekik Jaejoong keras yang kuyakin itu pasti untuk Yunho. "Ya! Lepaskan aku Changmin-ssi!"

Aku melepaskan cekalan tanganku. "Ayo pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan. Ah.. besok temani aku bertemu dengan Yunho dan Umma nya."

Kulirik sekilas Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia kesal. Masa bodohlah..

-end Changmin Pov-

-Jaejoong POV-

Aish! Kasar sekali sih.. main tarik-tarik aja!

"Heh Ahjusshi!" panggil ku ketus pada penyihir tua yag sok muda itu.

Kulihat dia langsung memberikan deathglare padaku. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku tak takut padanya.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Umma Yunho dengan panggilan Baginda ratu?" tanyaku. Changmin melirik ke arahku sekilas. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Ya! Apa dia berniat balas dendam?

-end Jaejoong Pov-

Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya lebih maju. Kesal. Changmin tak juga membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Tak ada yang membuka mulut selama sisa perjalanan mereka.

Changmin menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan pintu depan rumah Jaejoong. Dengan kesal, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu Audi R8 itu dengan kasar.

Hap

Changmin menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Besok temani aku menemui Yunho dan Ibunya lagi! Satu lagi, sepertinya aku akan membuat mu repot." Ucapnya tajam. Dilepaskannya cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memandang keheranan pada Changmin.

"Dasar penyihir tua aneh!" umpatnya dalam hati.

-thazt-

-Darkdown area-

BLAARRR

Sebuah dentuman besar terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang berada jauh di dasar Darkdown Area. Dark Hell.

Asap mengepul di mana-mana. Raungan sirine yang megirimkan sinyal bahaya ke pos penjagaan meraung-raung dengan ributnya. Derap langkah kaki yang semakin keras menambah keriuhan suasana.

Sesosok laki-laki berjubah hitam menampakkan sosoknya dari kepulan asap. Dengan seringaian menakutkan serta tatapan mata penuh kebencian ia mendesis.

"Saat menggapai impianku yang tertunda."

-TBC-

Ffiuuhh… *ngelap keringet

Akhirnya jadi juga…

Enjoy it guys

**_-REVIEW ANDA MENENTUKAN EKSISTENSI FANFIC INI-_**


	10. up! 2

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight ****© Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**1. ****Heechul berumur 105 tahun / 35 tahun**

**2. ****Hankyung berumur 111 tahun / 37 tahun**

**3. ****Yoochun berumur 60 tahun / 20 tahun**

**4. ****Yesung berumur 45 tahun / 15 tahun**

**5. ****Changmin berumur 150 tahun / 50 tahun (Changmin menggunakan wajahnya saat berumur 18 tahun)**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Pagi." Jaejoong menyapa riang pada seluruh teman sekelasnya. Seulas senyum yang mampu menaklukan laki-laki maupun wanita manapun tersungging di wajahnya.

"Pagi." Koor teman-teman sekelasnya.

Jaejoong melangkah riang menuju bangkunya. Yunho telah duduk terlebih dahulu di sana. "pagi, Jae." Sapa Yunho hangat.

"Pagi." Balasnya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku, melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang asyik membaca. "Bagaimana tanganmu? Lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Yunho menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Sudah Jauh lebih baik. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun."

"Jeongmal? Wow.." pujinya. Entah merasa takjub atau apa.

"Pagi semua!" Sapaan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya ribut berubah menjadi hening.

"Pagi songsaenim."

"Baiklah.. buku buku kalian, halaman 86."

TOK TOK TOK

"Maaf songsaenim, saya terlambat." Seorang namja bertampang imut mengetuk pelan pintu kelas sembari mengucapkan kata maaf atas kedatangannya yang terlambat pada sang guru yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Masuk saja Junsu-ssi."

"Kamshamnida, songsaenim." Junsu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Berterima kasih. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak dua bangku dibelakang Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Pagi, Jae." Sapa Junsu pelan dengan sebuah senyum manis sambil terus berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Terkejut. Sejak kapan Junsu menyapanya seperti itu, tersenyum pula.. Apa Junsu habis terbentur dengan benda keras? Aneh sekali..

"Sudahlah… tidak usah dipikirkan." Jaejoong kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelaskan materi tentang Limit Fungsi Trigonometri.

* * *

**There's no one like you, even if I look aroud it's just like that.**

**Where else i look for? A Good person like you, a good person like you, a good heart like you, a good gift like you.**

**How lucky, the person who will try hard to protect you is just me~~**

Jaejoong segera memberesi buku-bukunya begitu bel menandakan waktu istirahat berbunyi. Ia ingin segera menuju kantin. Perutnya sudah berbunyi minta di isi.

Ah.. mau ke mana Jae?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong begitu terburu-buru keluar dari kelas.

"Aku mau ke kantin!" balas Jaejoong dengan setengah berteriak.

Yunho tersenyum. Rasanya ia dan Jaejoong menjadi sangat dekat beberapa hari ini. Dan ia tak mau membohongi dirinya, berada di dekat Jaejoong membuatnya nyaman. Ia sangat menyukai senyuman Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis. Dan dia menyukai segala tingkah laku Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jaejoong memesan seporsi nasi campur(?), setelah melihat ke sekeliling kantin demi mencari kursi kosong di tengah-tengah keramaian kantin pada jam istirahat akhirnya ia mendapati satu bangku kosong di dekat Junsu.

Dengan setengah ragu-ragu Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri meja Junsu, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Junsu mendongak, di dapatinya Jaejoong tengah memegang nampan di depannya. "Duduk saja." Ujarnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong, ia menarik kursi lalu duduk dan meletakkannya nampan yang di pegangnya di atas meja. "Ittadakimasu*" ucapnya riang. Jaejoong segera melahap nasi yang dibelinya.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Junsu yang tengah menatapnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Bicara saja."

"Aku menyerah.. Kau menang Jae." Ucap Junsu langsung.

"Menang apa? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Jaejoong heran. Apa yang ia menangkan?

Junsu menatap langsung mata Jaejoong, "Yunho tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti dia memperlakukanmu. Aku menyerah… Aku lelah menanggung sakit hati dan rasa iri yang terus mengrogoti perasaanku." Ujarnya lesu.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, mengengam tangan Junsu yang berada di atas meja. "Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Yaa.. aku melepaskannya." Ucap Junsu tegas. "Lagipula, aku sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain." Ucapnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Benarkah? Si- mmphh-" tanya Jaejoong histeris yang langsung dibekap oleh Junsu.

"Ssstt.. jangan keras-keras!" bisiknya tajam, "Aku tak mau di dengar oleh orang lain."

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih terbekap oleh tangan Junsu.

"Apa aku bisa cerita padamu?" tanya Junsu malu-malu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, sekarang kita teman kan?"

"Teman." Ujar Junsu singkat dan balas tersenyum.

Junsu merasa perasaannya menghangat. Beginikah rasanya punya seorang teman? Punya tempat untuk berbagi dan mencurahkan perasaan. Tanpa disadarinya, Junsu telah mencurahkan segala perasaan yang ada di kepalanya pada Jaejoong termasuk mengakui kuncup-kuncup cinta yang mulai bersemi pada dirinya.

"Hallo Yunho!" Yunho hanya mampu tercengang begitu mendengar namanya yang dipanggil secara bersamaan oleh dua orang yang dimana menurutnya mereka itu bermusuhan. Ya, Jaejoong dan junsu.

Tak hanya Yunho, bahkan anak seisi kelas tercengang melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk kelas secara bersamaan. Bahkan mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain dan menyapa Yunho secara bersamaan.

Hallo… mereka itu bermusuhan bukan?

Memang sih, tapi permusuhan itu telah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tepat sebelum Junsu menceritakan segala pikiran dan uneg-uneg nya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa liat-liat?" bentak Junsu pada seisi kelas yang menatap mereka.

"Hmm… Apa kalian habis terantuk meja? Akrab sekali…" celetuk seorang siswi di bangku belakang.

Junsu mendelik, "Enak saja!" balas Junsu. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari seidi kelas, Jaejoong dan Junsu melenggang ke bangku masing-masing. Dan… seisi kelaspun memperhatikan langkah mereka tanpa berkedip!

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Yunho begitu Jaejoong duduk.

"Tidak ada… Kami hanya berbaikan saja." Balas jaejoong

"Berbaikan? Ada angin apa kalian bisa berbaikan seperti ini?" tanya Yunho lagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu? Dan juga ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Junsu hari ini, tumben lumba-lumba itu tidak menempel bahkan memanggil namanya. Ah- lupa… tadi Junsu baru saja menyebut namanya.  
"Rahasia diantara laki-laki." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Bletak!

"Aish.. sakit." Ringis Jaejoong yang diberikan hadiah berupa jitakan keecil di kepalanya oleh Yunho. "Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Yunho mendelik, "Kau pikir aku ini perempuan apa!"

"Hehehe… Mianhae."

Belum usai, keterkejutan anak-anak seisi kelas akan keakraban Jaejoong dan Junsu kini mereka harus kembali menerima shock terapy yang lain. Keakraban Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, apa yang terjadi pada tiga orang itu? Sejak kapan JaeSu akrab dan sejak kapan pula Yunjae akrab? Yunho yang dikenal cukup dingin terhadap orang sekitarnya bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Benar-benar keajaiban dunia.

"Apa yang kalian perhatikan?" Sungmin yang baru saja datang begitu terhenyak menyaksikan seisi kelas yang pandangannya semua mengarah ke Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Yunho. Bahkan pertanyaannya pun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hei.. Kalian semua perhatikan saya!" ucap Sungmin dengan berteriak.

"….."

HENING.

Hanya 3 orang yang memperhatikan Sungmin. Sisanya? Mereka masih berkutat di alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

"KALIAN SEMUA… PERHATIKAN SAYA!" Kali ini semua anak langsung terkesiap mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang super duper keras.

"Sejak kapan songsaenim ada di situ?" tanya seorang murid.

Sungmin melotot, "Sejak kapan? SEJAK TAHUN LALU!" bentaknya. "Sekarang buka buku kalian! Jika masih penasaran pada tiga orang yang sedari tadi kalian pandang tanpa berkedip, silahkan dilanjutkan setelah pelajaran saya!"

Dua puluh delapan anak yang merasa tersindir langsung menutup muka mereka dengan buku.

Pukul tiga siang tepat, bel yang menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir berdering. Halaman Gwang Gi yang semula sepi berubah menjadi ramai karena keriuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh para siswa yang melenggang pulang

"Changmin-ssi sudah menunggu kita di depan. Ayo kita ke rumahmu." Yunho hanya mengangguk kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Hey, apa maksud Changmin-ssi dengan memanggil ibuku Baginda ratu?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan singkat diantara mereka.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya, "Mollayo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lama!" ucap Changmin kesal saat Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di depan gerbang. "Aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak 1 jam yang lalu."

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, "Siapa suruh! Kami pulang jam tiga, kau malah datang jam dua." Balasnya

"Hhh.. sudahlah.. Ayo kita menuju rumahmu Yunho. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan." Changmin melenggang masuk ke dalam Audinya diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

-Downflood backed.

"Tuan… saya senang anda telah kembali. Kami lelah terus bersembunyi seperti ini." Sebuah billody tampak menunduk hormat pada sang 'tuan' yang muncul di tempat billody-billody lainnnya bersembunyi semenjak 1500 tahun yang lalu.

Billody, mahluk yang terbentuk dari kegelapan. Memiliki tubuh layaknya manusia namun hanya memiliki mulut saja pada wajahnya. Memiliki kelemahan bukan pada cahaya melainkan pada rasa cinta yang ada disekelilingnya. Billody akan bertambah kuat jika berada di dekat atau di sekeliling orang-orang yang memiliki aura kebencian yang sangat kuat.

"Aku juga senang, bisa kembali." Sang Tuan berjalan angkuh menuju singgasananya yang sudah 1500 tahun tak didudukinya. Sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan terukir di wajahnya kala dia kembali duduk di singgasananya. "Welcome to my rules!"

"Rules!" pekik billody-billody itu.

Satu billody maju ke depan sang tuan, dengan sebuah bungkukan badan tanda pernghormatan ia berkata, "Apa yang anda butuhkan? Kami akan mencarinya untuk anda tuan… **Donghae**."

Sang tuan yang dipanggil Donghae tampak berpikir, "Cincinku… aku butuh cincinku." Ucapnya.

"Akan kami laksanakan." Dalam waktu sedetik, para billody itu sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Pertama, cincinku. Setelah cincinku ditemukan baru dua cincin lainnya, setelah itu akan kembali menggapai impianku." Tawanya menggema di downflood backed.

Audi yang dikendarai Changmin tiba di depan apartemen Yunho. Tanpa babibu lagi, Changmin langsung bergegas menuju apartemen Yunho, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sang pemilik apartemen tentunya.

"Diam di sini! Jangan masuk sampai aku menyuruh kalian!" pekik Changmin dari kejauhan.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menatap kepergian Changmin dengan tatapan 'Ya sudahlah.'

"Mau berjalan-jalan di sekitas sini?" tawar Yunho.

"Boleh.. daripada kita mati bosan menungguk Changmin-ssi kembali," terima Jaejoong.

Leeteuk bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang begitu keras.

"Maaf, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Changmin langsung saat Leetuek membuka pintu.

Leetuk tersenyum dan memepersilahkan Changmin masuk.

"Yang mulia.." panggil Changmin. Dia dan Leeteuk kini duduk berhadapan.

"Namaku bukan Yang mulia, tuan. Namaku Jungsoo, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Leeteuk." Ucap Leeteuk sesopan mungkin.

Changmin mengerjab, ia semakin yakin jika orang yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar sang ratu yang hilang. Namanya Sama!

"Jangan terus berbohong yang mulia. Apa anda tidak mengingat saya? Saya Changmin." Ujar Changmin.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa orang ini? Tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan memanggilnya Yang mulia bahkan orang ini menuduhnya berbohong.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda katakan. Saya tidak sedang berbohong, tuan." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Apa marga anda?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak ingat apa margaku. Aku hanya mengingat namaku Jungsoo, itu saja."

"Lalu, darimana anda memberikan marga Jung pada Yunho? Kata anda, anda tak mengingat marga anda." tanya Changmin lagi. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang ada di hadapannya bisa memberikan marga Jung pada anaknya jika ia sendiripun tak mengingat marga apa yang disandangnya.

"Entahlah… saat aku membuka mata dan menemukan diriku di ujung blok dekat sini, yang selalu terlintas di pikiranku adalah marga Jung. Aku tak ingat apapun saat itu, yang ingat hanyalah namaku dan diriku yang sedang hamil. Setelah Yunho lahir, marga Jung terus memenuhi kepalaku, dan tanpa sadar aku telah menamai anakku dengan nama Jung Yunho." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

-Changmin Pov-

Aku yakin sekali orang ini adalah baginda ratu.

Satu-satunya 'Angel Without Wing'.

Sang Ratu yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

Mendengar sedikit ceritanya tadi, semakin menguatkanku bahwa orang yang duduk di hadapanku memanglah orang yang selama ini selalu ditunggu oleh Raja.

Baiklah, satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui kebenarannya hanyalah menggunakan benda itu.

"Maaf." Ucapku pelan, "Trouch." Kutekan dahinya pelan, sehingga yang mulia ratu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya karena sihir yang kugunakan padanya.

Aku merogoh kantong jaket yang kugunakan, meraih sebuah botol kecil berisi air kolam kehidupan. Dengan perlahan kuminumkan isi botol itu pada ratu. Kembali kurogoh kantung ku dan mengambil bintang ratu. Kutempelkan bintang merah itu dikeningnya. Bintang merah yang telah kembali kehilangan sinarnya.

Ketika bintang itu menyentuh kening ratu, bintang merah itu langsung bersinar terang.

Aku tersenyum, bintang merah telah menemukan kembali pemiliknya.

Rasanya aku tak sabar segera kembali ke istana dan menyampaikan kabar baik ini pada Raja.

-end Changmin Pov-

"Gege… jika Changmin berhasil menemukan ratu dan pangeran, apa itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah baru?" Heechul menatap kosong pada layar televisi dihadapannya. Jika ratu benar-benar ditemukan maka itu merupakan suatu hal yang membahagiankan. Tapi jika Ratu memiliki seorang anak, dan anaknya itu memang seorang pangera apa yang akan terjadi?

Saat ini kerajaan dunia setan telah memiliki Siwon sebagai calon penerus kerajaan, meskipun Siwon hanyalah seorang anak selir tapi tetap saja Siwon telah ditempa semenjak kecil untuk menjadi seorang raja. Jika sang ratu dan anaknya kembali maka secara otomatis calon penerus tahta kerajaan akan berpindah ketangan anak itu.

"Mungkin saja, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan? Bisa saja Changmin salah." Jawab Hankyung.

Pertanyaan Heechul mau tak mau membuat Hankyung juga berpikir keras. Apa Siwon akan menerima kedatangan anak dari Ratu? Apa siwon akan mau menyerahkan titel calon penerus tahta-nya pada orang yang batu saja muncul di hadapannya?

Jika mengingat perangai siwon, bukan tidak mungkin Siwon akan marah besar. Dia bukanlah orang yang akan melepaskan apa yang ia miliki sejak awal.

"Aku khawatir.. tapi jika Changmin benar, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu sahabatku." Ucap Heechul, di sandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Hankyung. Ia merasa perasaannya tak menentu saat ini. Ia khawatir akan apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah… Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Changmin dulu."

Heechul mengangguk. Dilingkarkannya tangannya di pinggang Hankyung, mencari sebuah kenyamanan.

"Tumben…" Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum, ia balas melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Heechul.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka?" ucap Heechul, dengan cepat Hankyung menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya kangen aja kamu yang manja kayak gini. Biasanya kan kamu marah-marah terus." Ucap Hankyung sambil mencubit hidung Heechul pelan.

"Biarin! Gege jelek…"

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya setelah ia dan Jaejoong buru-buru kembali ke apartemen setelah menerima sms dari Changmin. Dilihatnya Changmin tengah duduk bersandar di sofa dan Umma-nya terlihat sedang terbaring tidur di atas sofa.

"Ada apa dengan umma?" tanya Yunho, buru-buru dia berjalan menuju Leeteuk.

"Dia hanya tertidur." Jawab Changmin pelan. Jaejoong berjalan menuju Changmin, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Jaejoong.

Changmin tak menghiraukan Jaejoong, dia malah menatap Yunho, "Bisa kau membantuku membawa ibu mu ke mobil?" tanyanya.

"Mau kemana? Apa Umma sakit?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mau membawanya ke rumah Jaejoong. Ganti bajumu, lalu bantu aku." Perintah Changmin.

Meskipun diliputi tanda tanya yang semakin membesar di kepalanya Yunho tetap melakukan perintah Changmin.

"LEETEUK!" seorang laki-laki bertubuh sedikit tambun terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Deritan kasur karena gerakan keras nan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan orang yang ada di atasnya terdengar jelas.

Laki-laki mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. "Mimpi." Keluhnya pelan.

"Kangin-ssi! Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" seorang penjaga yang menjaga di depan pintu kamar langsung masuk ke dalam begitu mendengar teriakan keras rajanya.

Laki-laki tadi yang dipanggil Kangin hanya tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit bermimpi. Kau bisa kembali berjaga."

Penjaga itu mengangguk, dengan sebuah bungkukan hormat dai meninggalkan kamar pribadi sang raja. Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar kembali terbuka.

"Appa, ada apa?" seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tegap masuk terburu-buru ke kamar sang Appa begitu mendengar teriakan keras yang bersumber dari kamar tidur sang Appa.

"Gwaenchana, Siwon-ah." Ucap Kangin. Diusapnya peluh yang ada di keningnya dan tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

"Baiklah… aku undur diri dulu Appa." Siwon membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu, Teuki-ah? Kenapa aku melihatmu berlari ke arah ku?" lirih Kangin pelan setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup.

"Pricky." Ucapnya. Sebuah asap muncul dihadapannya, membentuk sebuah persegi yang kemudian memutarkan slide-slide foto kenangannya dengan Leeteuk. "Di mana kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan anak kita?" lirihnya lagi.

Tangan Kangin terulur menyentuh foto-foto yang muncul di asap, menyentuh wajah Leeteuk yang sudah 18 tahun tak dilihatnya secara langsung. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lagi.

Yunho mengendong Leeteuk memasuki rumah Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul kaget begitu melihat Yunho mengendong Leeteuk.

"Bwa ke kamar itu." Hankyung langsung menunjuk sebuah kamar terdekat. Dengan langkah yang panjang Yunho langsung memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk Hankyung dan menidurkan Leeteuk di kasur.

Changmin, Hankyung, Heechul, Jaejoong ikut masuk ke kamar itu. Mereka semua berkumpul.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho. Namun tak ada yang membuka suara, Jaejoong ingin menjawab tapi ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Enggh.." lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Perlahan kelopak mata Leeteuk terbuka, dikerjabkannya matanya sekali, membiasakan sinar lampu yang ada di atasnya.

Berbagai ingatan mambanjiri pikiran Leeteuk. Begitu penuh hingga membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas. Leeteuk mencoba menghirup oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya.

Perlahan Leeteuk bangkit hingga dalam posisi duduk. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku ingat semuanya." Ucap Leeteuk pelan

-To Be Continue-

Halooo..

Chap 10 udah dipost nih..

Semoga suka dan semakin membuat anda penasaran… ^^

Ah, ada sedikit perubahan. Tragedi yang dialami Leeteuk itu terjadi 55 tahun yang lalu, bukan 51 tahun yang lalu. Jadi sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu.

Thanks for your review at **Short Story :: What Happen?**

Karena yang review cukup banyak jadi saya entah mengapa bersemangat untuk menulis..

Oke, Review sangat dibutuhkan… :)


	11. Up! 3

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight ****© Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**1. ****Heechul, Leeteuk berumur 105 tahun / 35 tahun**

**2. ****Hankyung berumur 111 tahun / 37 tahun**

**3. ****Yoochun berumur 60 tahun / 20 tahun**

**4. ****Kangin berumur 117 tahun / 39 tahun**

**5. ****Changmin berumur 150 tahun / 50 tahun (Changmin menggunakan wajahnya saat berumur 18 tahun)**

**6. ****Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Siwon berumur 51 tahun / 17 tahun**

**7. ****Yunho berumur 54 tahun / 18 tahun**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Aku ingat semuanya."

Heechul langsung menubruk Leeteuk dan memeluknya, "Kau ingat aku?" tanyanya

"Aku ingat kau Heechullie. Srigala tempramen." Canda Leeteuk. Heechul langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Sialan.. tapi aku merindukanmu, Teuki!" gerutunya.

"Hallo, Changmin, Hankyung. Sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian." Ucapnya hangat.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, begitu pula dengan Hankyung. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi yang mulia." Ucap Changmin. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan atas kesalahan kami. Anda benar yang mulia, semua yang ditunjukan pada anda hanyalah sebuah fitnah. Maafkan kesalahan kami." Changmin menunduk meminta maaf.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja semuanya tidak ada."

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Aku tak mengerti." Suara Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Hakyung, Heechul, dan Changmin yang sedari tadi terpusat pada Leeteuk.

Sedari tadi Yunho dan Jaejoong penonton. Apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, mereka tak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

"Teuki, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yunho." Ucap Heechul sambil mengedikkan matanya.

"Sini nak." Panggil Leeteuk lembut. Yunho mendekat ke arah Leeteuk. "Apa yang perlu umma jelaskan padaku?" tanya Yunho. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan Umma –nya jelaskan padanya.

"Sebenarnya… kau adalah manusia dunia setan. Umma adalah seorang ratu dan Appa mu adalah seorang raja." Ucap Leeteuk.

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "Lalu aku adalah seorang pangeran, begitu?" Yunho tertawa skartik, "Umma sedang berbohong, ya? Lagipula mana ada kerajaan di zaman ini, kecuali kerajaan inggris."

Leeteuk tersenyum lagi, "Ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, Yunho. Kami semua yang berdiri di sini adalah manusia dunia setan." Jelas Leeteuk. Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong, "Kau juga?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Iya." Jawabnya

Yunho kembali tertawa, "Ini pasti sebuah kebohongan. Manusia dunia setan apanya? Mereka manusia, Umma."

"Chullie, Hankyung, tunjukkan padanya." Ucap Leeteuk. Yunho memandang bingung, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Perhatikan ini, Yunho." Ucap Heechul.

Dalam satu gerakan singkat, Heechul dan Hankyung telah berubah wujud menjadi Srigala dan Kalelawar lalu kembali mejadi sosok manusia mereka. Heechul tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

Yunho terperanjat, "Apa itu? Kenapa kalian bisa berubah wujud?" Yunho hampir memekik frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Umma dan Appa –nya adalah raja dan ratu? Dunia setan? Orang tua Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi srigala dan kalelawar? Apa maksudnya semua ini!

"Umma harap kamu bisa mengerti. Hampir setiap manusia dunia setan bisa berubah wujud, ada juga yang tidak. Tapi semua manusia dunia setan memiliki kekuatan, misalnya teleport."

"Umma bisa berubah?" tanya Yunho yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Bisa. Sosok Umma adalah Angel without Wing dan burung merpati. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Yunho mengangguk. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba sekelebat sinar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ketika sinar itu menghilang, Yunho bisa melihat perubahan Leeteuk. Wajah yang bercahaya dgn sebuah cincin yang mengambang di atas kepalanya.

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya, terperangah dengan sosok ummanya yang begitu terlihat bersinar dan manis.

Leeteuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia telah berubah wujud menjadi merpati lalu merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi sosok manusianya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yunho.

"Entahlah, Umma. Aku masih terlalu terkejut." Ucap Yunho pelan.

"Jae, bawa Yunho ke kamarmu. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya." Perintah Hankyung. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ayo Yun." Ajaknya. Yunho bangkit dari samping Leeteuk dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong keluar. "Ah, Wookie mana?" tanya Jaejoong sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"Di kerajaan bersama Yesung." Balas Hankyung. Jaejoong meng-ooh-kan mulutnya dan benar-benar menutup pintu.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi!" pekik Heechul kegirangan setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar. "Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami saat kau menghilang."

"Mianhae… ada suatu kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi hingga aku akhirnya menghilang." Balas Leeteuk.

"Saat anda menghilang, fitnah itu sudah terungkap yang mulia. Saat kami hendak menjemput anda, anda sudah menghilang tanpa jejak." Urai Changmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadaan Kangin? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya

Hankyung balas tersenyum, "Raja baik-baik saja. Anda akan heran melihat tubuhnya yang semakin gemuk."

Leeteuk terkekeh geli. Dia merasa sangat merindukan Kangin.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyilahkan Yunho masuk.

"Wow, kamar mu rapi." Puji Yunho saat melihat kesekeliling kamar Jaejoong dengan cat red pearl yang melapisi dindingnya.

"Gomawo." Balas Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkah ke meja belajarnya dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju serta celana.

"Tunggu di sini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju sekolahnya.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di kasur Jaejoong. Pikirannya membuatnya sangat lelah. Matanya terpejam dan tanpa sadar Yunho telah tertidur.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Dia tertidur rupanya." Ucap Jaejoong, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kasurnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Yunho. Polos.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini, Yun. Tapi, kau pasti bisa mengerti." Ujar Jaejoong. Dielusnya lembut pipi Yunho. "Beristirahatlah." Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya mengecup singkat kening Yunho.

Yunho menikmati sentuhan ringan Jaejoong di pipinya dan ia agak sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong mengecup keningnya. Tapi semua sentuhan Jaejoong membuatnya tenang dan nyaman hingga kegelisahan serta kebingungan yang diarasakannya menjadi terangkat.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat pergelangannya tangannya di gengam oleh seseorang. Kelopak mata Yunho perlahan terbuka, "Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Yunho langsung. Mata tajam Yunho menatap langsung mata Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya. "Bolehkah? Sebentar saja." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sini." Yunho kini mengenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk tidur di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras, bahkan ia berpikir Jantungnya bisa saja meledak saking kerasnya dia bekerja. Wajahnya memerah total.

Lengan Yunho yang sekarang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi. Yang mampu Jaejoong lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar suara detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila tidak terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Hey." Panggil Yunho pelan.

"Hmm?" balas Jaejoong.

"Kau berdebar." Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin dalam ke pelukannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan detakan jantung Yunho yang berdetak dengan cepat sama seperti dirinya. "Kau juga. Kenapa?" Balas Jaejoong alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, ia balik bertanya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil, "Entahlah… mungkin karena aku sedang bersamamu." Ucapnya lembut.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong merasa dunianya terhisap melalui mata kecil Yunho yang begitu tajam menatapnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, mata besar milik Jaejoong begitu menghipnotis Yunho untuk terus menatapnya.

"Matamu bagus." Puji Yunho. "Mata besar yang jernih."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Gomawo."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka yang masih asyik saling menatap. Seolah-olah mereka tak bosan-bosannya menyelami bola mata orang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Vannila." Ucap Yunho dalam hati, dalam jarak sedekat ini Yunho bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Harum vannila ini semakin membuat Yunho tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Entah siapa yang memulai, perlahan-lahan Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kelopak mata Jaejoong perlahan menutup, menghilangkan dua buah bola mata berwarna coklat miliknya.

Hidung mereka beradu. Yunho menghentikan dirinya, memandangi sejenak wajah Jaejoong yang saat ini terlihat… hmm…cantik. Ya, wajah Jaejoong saat ini terlihat sangat cantik dan Yunho tak perlu repot-repot menyangkal hal itu, karena ia telah mengakuinya.

Tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong merayap naik hingga menyentuh pipi milik Jaejoong. Dielusnya lembut bagian itu.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ketika ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan ringan di pipinya, Jaejoong merasa ada suatu kehangatan yang masuk melalui pori-pori kulitnya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia menempelkan bibir mereka. Menekannya dengan lembut.

-Yunho POV-

Entah apa yang merasuki ku hingga aku berani mencium tak tahu dan aku tak mau tahu.

Ku pangut bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibirnya sungguh kenyal dan terasa manis. Tidak terlalu manis. Tapi sungguh rasa manis yang memabukkan.

-End Yunho POV-

Ketika Yunho menempelkan bibir mereka dan menekannya, Jaejoong merasa perutnya bergejolak dengan hebat. Seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan menghantarkan suatu sensasi aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sensasi macam apa? Jaejoong pun tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Dan perasaan itu semakin menguat kala Yunho mulai memangut bibirnya. Otaknya terasa kosong, ia tak mampu berpikir apapun.

3 menit

5 menit

6 menit.

"JAEJOONG… YUNHO… MAKAN MALAM SIAP."

Yunho dan Jaejoong refleks menjauhkan diri mereka karena teriakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka.

Jaejoong menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah. "Umma, ganggu." Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hatinya, meskipun harus diakuinya ada perasaan gugup dialaminya sekarang. Rasanya ia tak mampu melihat wajah Yunho.

Keadaan Yunho pun tak jauh berbeda, ia juga merasa gugup. Rasa manis bibir Jaejoong masih begitu terasa di bibirnya dan itu membuatnya ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi.

2 menit.

Masih tak ada yang berbicara.

"Ayo, turun." Akhirnya Yunho berbicara, menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ayo." Balas Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho yang pertama bangkit, meskipun ada sedikit keengganan dalam dirinya karena ia tak bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Ayo." Ajaknya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bangkit dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Ayo." Ucap Yunho lagi, tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya.

"Aish!" rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Jantungnya yang tadinya sudah mulai berdetak dengan normal kembali berdetak dengan cepat saat Yunho meraih dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Yun." Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Yunho sambil terus menuruni tangga yang secara otomatis Jaejoong pun ikut menuruni tangga

"Ngg… Bisa lepasin tanganku? Kalau Umma liat bisa bahaya." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Mianhae." Yunho melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka dan terus menuruni tangga.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, memandangi punggung Yunho yang ada di depannya

"Kenapa berhenti?" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari Jaejoong tidak berjalan disampingnya

"Ah.." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Bergegas dia menuruni tangga, menghampiri Yunho yang sudah berada di bawah.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Lama sekali kalian." Ucap Heechul sedikit mendelik.

"Mian, Umma. Kami sedikit tertidur tadi." Jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Sudah.. ayo makan." Kali ini Leeteuk angkat bicara. "Kalian berdua duduklah."

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menarik dua kursi kosong di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Siwon Hyung!" Ryeowook memanggil Siwon yang tengah berjalan melintasi taman dimana Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang halaman istana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang langsungmenghampiri mereka.

"Ayo ikut main." Ajak Ryeowook riang.

Siwon tersenyum, "Mianhae, Wookie. Hyung banyak kerjaan." Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau menerima deathglare dari Yesung, Lihat, dia menatapku tajam begitu."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung. Ditatapnya Yesung dengan pandangan polos. "Kenapa Sungie memandang Siwon hyung seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Siwon tertawa, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Ah.. sampaikan salamku pada hyung mu." Ucap Siwon sambil membalikkan badannya dan menjauh.

"Ayo kita kerumahmu. Di dunia manusia ini sudah malam." Yesung langsung mengamit tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dunia setan dengan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Sungie kenapa melototin Siwon hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan gaya polosnya.

"Tidak ada. Ah.. Sudahlah." Yesung terus menarik Ryeowook menyusuri lorong asap yang biasa disebut Cloudy tower.

"Umma…" Ryeowook langsung menghambur ke ruang makan dan berlari memeluk Heechul yang ada di ruang makan bersama Leeteuk, Jaejoong, dan Yunho. Hankyung dan Changmin berada di halaman belakang.

"Sudah pulang Wookie. Ah Yesung, kemari. Ayo makan dulu." Yesung menggeleng mendengar tawaran Heechul padanya.

"Sepertinya saya harus kembali ke kerajaan. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Tolak Yesung sopan.

Heechul tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah menemani Ryeowook, Yesung-ah."

"Saya permisi. Sampai jumpa Wookie."

"Kau nggak kangen sama Hyung, Wookie?" Jaejoong sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, "Aku kangen, Hyuuunnggg!" pekiknya kemudian menghambur ke kursi Jaejoong.

"Chullie, itu anakmu?" tanya Leeteuk yang tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Ryeowook.

"Iya, dia anak keduaku." Balas Heechul. "Ini, makanlah." Heechul memberikan sepiring nasi pada Ryeowook yang masih sibuk dengan Jaejoong.

"Makan dulu, Wookie. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi." Ucap Jaejoong lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu menuju tempat Heechul dan duduk di sana.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" Ryeowook memandang Yunho penuh tanya, "Cakep." Pujinya. "Eh, masih cakepan Yesungie deh." Tambahnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Perkenalkan Wokkie, ini Yunho. Yunho ini Ryeowook, adikku." Yunho tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook yang juga di balas dengan senyuman manis oleh Ryeowook.

" Jelas kau bilang Yesung lebih cakep. Dia kan pacarmu." Ucap jaejoong lagi. Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah, "S-Siapa bilang?" bantahnya keras.

"Aaa- tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Jaejoong jahil.

Blush!

Wajah Ryeowook makin memerah. "A-A-Apaan sih Hyung! Eh.. Ada salam dari Siwon hyung." Ucap Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Jae, jangan suka menganggu adikmu seperti itu." Ucap Heechul yang menengahi mereka.

"Aku suka anak-anak mu, Chullie. Mereka imut dan polos." Puji Leeteuk.

"Asal kau tahu saja, mereka terkadang bisa terlalu polos dan itu sungguh menyusahkan."

"Itu bagus bukan? Daripada Yunho yang terkadang sangat bisa amat sangat dingin? Itu jauh lebih menyebalkan."

"Umma! Jangan seperti itu." Ucap Yunho cepat.

Leeteuk tertawa, "Membocorkan sikap anak sendiri tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Aish, Umma."  
"Ah, Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima keadaan mu sekarang?" Heechul mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Sedikit. Aku masih merasa aneh."

"Ngomong-ngomong Teuki, kekuatan Yunho apa ya? Aku penasaran." Heechul memasang pose berpikir.

"Umma-" panggil Ryeowook, Heechul menoleh, "Kakak dan Ahjumma ini manusia dunia setan juga ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya." Jawab Heechul.

"Waaah- hyung bisa berubah apa tidak? Terus kekuatan Hyung apa" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Hyung tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho.

Ryeowook kembali melihat ke arah Heechul, "Apa Yunho hyung sama seperti Jae hyung yang terlambat, Umma?"

"Ada seseuatu yang mengakibatkan Yunho belum mengetahui kekuatannya, Wookie." Jawab Heechul.

"Memangnya kau bisa berubah juga?" tanya Yunho pada Ryeowook

"Bisa.. aku berubah menjadi srigala seperti Umma. Tapi kekuatan yang dimiliki Jae hyung lebih menyenangkan." Jawab Ryeowook. Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong yang ada di sebelahnya, "Kekuatanmu itu seperti apa?"

"Tidak semenyenangkan itu." Balas Jaejoong.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa?"

"Aku bisa berubah menjadi apapun yang kugigit,"

"Itu keren!" puji Yunho.

"Bisakah kita berkumpul sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan." Changmin tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan.

"Ah.. baiklah." Ucap Heechul. Changmin berjalan menuju Ruang tengah disusul Heechul, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, dan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah mereka semua duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ini mengenai Yunho." Jawab Changmin tenang.

"Waeyo? Aku kenapa?" Ucap Yunho. Ditatapnya Changmin penuh tanya. Bagi Yunho, ini adalah hari yang penuh dengan tanda tanya dan hari yang penuh kenyataan-kenyataan aneh yang harus diterimanya. Ini sungguh membuatnya lelah.

"Kekuatanmu harus dibangkitkan dengan segera." Kali ini Hankyung angkat bicara.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Nde.. Kekuatanmu harus dibangkitkan."

"Tapi aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang! Aku tak ingin mempunyai kekuatan apapun." Tolak Yunho mentah-mentah.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho, "Dengarkan kata Changmin-ssi, Yun. Kekuatan yang kau miliki memang harus dibangkitkan, suka ataupun kamu tidak menyukainya." Ucap Jaejoong lembut ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yunho menghela nafas, entah mengapa Jaejoong selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. "Baiklah, bagaimana caranya?"

"Wow… Amazing!" Leeteuk tiba-tiba memekik sehingga mengakibatkan semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho pada sang Umma. "Umma baik-baik saja kan?"

Leeteuk sedikit meringis, "Hehehe.. Mian.. Aku hanya takjub melihat Yunho yang begitu mudahnya diluluhkan Jaejoong. Biasanya, kita harus berdebat panjang lebar dengannya baru dia akan menyerah." Jelasnya. "Sepertinya kalian cocok." Tambah Leeteuk yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho memerah.

"U-Umma.. jangan berkata yang macam-macam." Ucap Yunho cepat, meskipun harus diakuinya ia merasa sangat senang saat Umma nya berkata seperti itu.

"Sudah.. kita disini bukan untuk bercanda." Perkataan dingin Changmin langsung membuat Leeteuk kembali meringis.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Leeteuk kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Yunho harus mengulang waktunya."

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Okeehh.. ini chapter 11..

Hhftt.. masih banyak chapter-chapter yang harus diselesaikan..

Semoga kalian masih betah tongkrongin ini FF sampai tamat.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. ^^


	12. Baby Yunho 1

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight ****© Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**1. ****Heechul, Leeteuk berumur 105 tahun / 35 tahun**

**2. ****Hankyung berumur 111 tahun / 37 tahun**

**3. ****Yoochun berumur 60 tahun / 20 tahun**

**4. ****Kangin berumur 117 tahun / 39 tahun**

**5. ****Changmin berumur 150 tahun / 50 tahun (Changmin menggunakan wajahnya saat berumur 18 tahun)**

**6. ****Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Siwon berumur 51 tahun / 17 tahun**

**7. ****Yunho berumur 54 tahun / 18 tahun**

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Yunho harus mengulang waktunya."

"Haruskah? Tidak bisakah dengan cara lain?" Heechul angkat bicara. Mengulang waktu memang cara yang paling cepat, tapi sekaligus membahayakan. Orang yang mengulang waktu akan kembali menjadi bayi selama 24 jam. Dan selama itu, semua kekuatannya akan keluar. Tapi bayi tetaplah bayi, mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka sehingga itu akan membahayakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana yang mulia?" Tanya Changmin.

"Lakukan saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya." Balas Leeteuk mantap ."Dan.. hmm.. Jae-"

Jaejoong menoleh, "Ada apa?""

"Tolong bantu aku. Sepertinya Yunho akan sangat mudah dijinakkan olehmu." Ucap Leeteuk dengan santainya.

"Ya Umma! Apa-apan sih!" Yunho kembali menjawab ucapan Leeteuk dengan cepat sementara itu Jaejoong bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi.

-Jaejoong Pov : Kenapa hari ini semuanya senang sekali membuatku malu? Aish..

"Jangan bicara seperti itu yang mulia-"

"Omoni.. panggil aku omoni." Potong Leeteuk saat Jaejoong memanggilnya yang mulia.

"Ah.. O-Omoni.." ucap Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Good.." Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Ah Chullie! Jaejoong buatku ya? Aku menyukainya, aku ingin menjadikannya anak perempuanku." Ujar Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Heechul langsung mendelik, "Enak saja! Dia anak perempuanku tahu." Balas Heechul.

"Ya, Umma! Aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan." Protes Jaejoong, ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Kesal.

"Kyaa- Kyeopta." Pekik Leeteuk begitu melihat ekspresi imut Jaejoong. "Chullie-ah… Jaejoong buatku ya?"pintanya lagi.

Heechul menghela nafas. "Sifatmu itu tidak berubah." Di ketuknya sekali kening Leeteuk dengan jari telunjuknya. Leeteuk sangat antusias jika melihat anak berumur 5 – 17 tahun yang memiliki wajah serta ekspresi yang sangat imut.

"Tapi ini, beda! Jaejoong jauh lebih imut daripada anak-anak lainnya. Jebal.. setidaknya dia jadi istri Yunho deh."

Blush!

Wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali memerah dengan sukses medengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Leeteuk.

"U-Umma.. hentikan perdebatan konyol ini." Mohon Yunho. Yunho yakin, bukan tidak mungkin jika perdebatan ini terus dilanjutkan maka itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatannya dan Jaejoong.

"Yang mulia, ini bukan saatnya berdebat. Kita harus mengulang waktu Yunho secepat mungkin." Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas bersama Hankyung akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Umm.. baiklah. Ingat Chullie, berikan JaeJae padaku."

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya mengulang waktu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau akan kembali menjadi bayi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? BAYI?" Pekik Yunho histeris, matanya membesar dengan sempurna.

"Sudah.. diam saja." Ucap Leeteuk. "OK, JaeJae.. bantu omoni ya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Entah karena pasrah atau dia memang menyukainya.

"Baiklah.. kita akan melakukannya besok. Yunho, Jaejoong, kalian tidak perlu sekolah."

-thazt-

Disaat sang raja malam belum sepenuhnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh sang raja siang, orang-orang yang berada di rumah keluarga Kim telah berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran di ruang tengah.

Ya, dipagi buta seperti ini, Hankyung, Heechul, Changmin, Leeteuk, Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Semoga kalian berhasil." Ucap Changmin. Dikeluarkannya satu botol kecil yang berisi air kolam kehidupan dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. "Minum itu." Perintahnya.

Yunho langsung meminumnya meskipun masih ada sedikit rasa ragu dalam hatinya. Dalam satu kali tegukan, air itu telah berpindah.

"Timed Revealye." Gumam Changmin.

"Argghh-" Yunho menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya menekuk dan gemetar. Seolah-olah ada beribu-ribu paku yang dihujamkan ke tubuhnya. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Argghh-" Yunho kembali menjerit keras. Dia semakin menekuk tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Yunho mulai menyusut bersamaan dengan jeritan Yunho yang ikut menghilang.

Tubuh tinggi dan tegap Yunho kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi tubuh seorang bayi berumur 10 bulan.

"Waah- sudah lama aku tidak melihat Yunho sebagai bayi." Ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Cute." Ucap Jaejoong begitu melihat Yunho yang sudah berwujud bayi.

Leeteuk meraih Yunho bayi yang hampir tenggelam di bawah bajunya. "Hallo Yunho." Sapa Leeteuk. Yunho hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan menjulur-julurkan tangannya ke arah Leeteuk. "Waa- Waa-Waa." Ucapnya riang.

"Berhati-hatilah dengn kekuatan Yunho yang akan muncul, yang mulia." Pesan Changmin.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, ada Jaejoong yang akan membantuku." Ujarnya.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu yang mulia. Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkan Jaejoong menjaga Yunho?" ujar Hankyung.

Leeteuk tak membalas. Dia malah sibuk bermain-main dengan Yunho yang juga tampak tertawa-tawa ketika Leeteuk mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yang mulia." Kali ini Changmin yang bersuara. Sayangnya Leeteuk masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tak mendengarkan Changmin sedikit pun.

"Jung JungSoo." Leeteuk langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar nama aslinya dipanggil lengkap dengan aura-aura dingin nan menyakitkan yang menguar dari diri Heechul.

Leeteuk memang mendengar semua panggilan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya dia yang bila sudah bertemu dengan anak kecil, pasti lupa dengan sekelilingnya.

"Aah.. pentingkah? Aku mau main dengan Yunho." Jawab Leeteuk dengan dilengkapi wajah Innocent serta senyuman polos.

"Teuki, Berikan pada Jaejoong atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Heechul ditambah dengan sebuah deathglare mengerikan langsung membuat Leeteuk menyodorkan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Kalian semua tidak asyik." Gerutu Leeteuk yang kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu.

Jaejoong mengendong Yunho dengan hati-hati, Dielusnya lembut pipi Yunho dengan sayang. Yunho yang tadinya terus bergerak dengan aktif bersama Leeteuk berubah menjadi tenang dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Yunho bahkan memejamkan matanya saat Jaejoong membelai rambutnya.

"Tuh kan… Yunho langsung tenang bersama Jaejoong." Pekik Leeteuk riang. "Chullie, JaeJae jadi menantuku ya?"

"Tidak bisa, Teuki. Jaejoong sudah bertunangan dengan Siwon." Ucap Heechul santai.

"Siapa Siwon? Tidak bisa Chullie… pokoknya JaeJae harus jadi istri Yunho!" Balas Heechul ngotot.

"Siwon itu anak Selir. Pangeran penerus tahta sebelum Yunho yang akan muncul untuk menggantikannya." Urai Heechul.

"Tinggal dibantalkan saja apa susahnya sih. Pokoknya JaeJae harus bersama Yunho, kau mau kan Jae?" Pandangan Leeteuk beralih ke Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus setiap jengkal kulit Yunho tanpa ada satu pun yan terlewat, yah.. kecuali bagian yang satu itu.

"Hmm.. kenapa Omoni?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho. Rupanya Jaejoong benar-benar tertarik dengan Yunho bayi.

"Kau mau menikah dengan Yunho kan?" ujar Leeteuk cepat.

Kesadaran Jaejoong langsung kembali sepenuhnya begitu mendengar ucapan Leeteuk tanpa bisa dicegahnya wajahnya mulai memerah, "O-Omoni bicara apa?" ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Menikah dengan Yunho.." balas Leeteuk santai. 'Soal pertunangan mu dengan Siwon, bisa kita urus nanti."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah bertunangan dengan Siwon. Ok.. Umma-nya memang berbicara seperti itu, tapi sampai saat ini dia dan Siwon tidak pernah bertunangan secara resmi.

Jaejoong yang diam membuat Leeteuk tersenyum sendiri. Dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jaejoong tidak bertunangan dengn Siwon. "Ok.. Pokoknya JaeJae harus jadi menantuku! Tidak boleh protes Chullie!" pekik nya Riang.

Begitu Heechul hendak berbicara, Changmin langsung memotong perdebatan Konyol yang terjadi lagi antara Heechul dan Jaejoong. "Sudah! Kapan kita akan mendiskusikannya jika kalian berdua berdebat seperti ini terus?"

Heechul dan Leeteuk langsung terdiam, "Nde.. kami akan diam." Koor mereka berdua.

"Jae, bawa Yunho ke atas." Perintah Hankyung. Jaejoong langsung menurut dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong riang.

* * *

"Chunnie!" pekik Junsu saat melihat Yoochun sedang bersandar pada sebuah mobil ferarri merah di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Yoochun berada.

"Hallo, Su-ie." Sapa Yoochun hangat. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Junsu balik. Sesaat Junsu terpana dengan Yoochun yang saat ini terlihat cool dan keren dengan pakaian casual yang digunakannya.

"Aku baik." Balas Yoochun. "Hey, kau sekelas dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho bukan?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum, "Nde.. Aku sekelas dengan mereka. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan surat mereka berdua." Balas Yoochun.

"Hee.. memangnya Jaejoong siapa mu? Dan mengapa surat mereka berdua bisa ada padamu?"

"Jaejoong bisa dibilang adalah sepupuku, saat ini dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting, sedangkan Yunho aku tidak tahu. Tadi ada seorang ibu-ibu yang menitipkan surat ini padaku." Bohong Yoochun. Tidak mungkin kan dia akan memberitahu semuanya pada Junsu? Yang ada dia tidak akan percaya, lagipula manusia dunia setan tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh manusia.

"Ohh.. baiklah. Berikan surat mereka padaku. Aku yang akan menyampaikan surat ini pada songsaenim." Ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum lebar.

Yoochun balas tersenyum, "Memang itu tujuanku menunggumu. Aku malas jika harus masuk, pasti akan ada banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padaku." Ucap Yoochun dengan narsisnya. Diserahkannya dua surat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke Junsu yang langsung menerimanya.

"Narsis!" ejek Junsu disertai dengan sebuah tinjuan kecil di lengan Yoochun.

Yoochun menangkap tangan Junsu dan meremasnya lembut, "Aku nggak narsis kok, tapi itu memang kenyataan kan?" Bisik Yoochun. "Tuh lihat, dari tadi ada banyak yeojya sekolahmu yang melirik dan tersenyum manis ke arahku."

Junsu melihat kesekelilingnya, memang benar setiap yeojya yang lewat didepan mereka selalu tersenyum manis ke arah Yoochun.

Junsu merasa darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Ia merasa marah melihat Yoochun yang juga dengan santainya menanggapi senyuman-senyuman para yeojya itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ganjen!" gerutu Junsu sebal. Digembungkannya pipinya, kesal.

"Hmm.. siapa yang ganjen?" tanya Yoochun pura-pura tak mengerti perkataan Junsu, padahal apa yang ada dalam pikiran laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini ia sangat mengetahuinya.

"Kau dan wanita-wanita itu." Ucap Junsu ketus.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu Junsu-ie?" Yoochun sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Smirk.

"Siapa bilang?" sanggah Junsu cepat. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Malu. Semudah itukah perasaannya tertebak?

Yoochun menyentil hidung Junsu, "Jangan bohong padaku." Ujarnya jahil.

"Ya, Yoochunnie!" pekik Junsu.

Yoochun tertawa, "Arasseo… arasseo.. Sudah, masuk sana! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Diacaknya rambut Junsu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Su-ie."

Junsu merengut melihat mobil Yoochun yang semakin jauh. "Dasar!" gerutunya kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam sekolah.

* * *

-Kerajaan Dunia Setan-

"Hyung." Panggil Yesung pada sang hyung yang terlihat sedang berjalan melintasi koridor kerajaan yang lenggang.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya

Yesung berlari-lari kecil ke arah sang Hyung, "Tidak ada. Hyung mau ke istana utama kan?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, "Kajja."

Yesung mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Siwon. "Apa Hyung menyukai Jaejoong hyung, hmm?"

Siwon menoleh ke arah Yesung, "Iya, aku menyukainya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya memperingati hyung saja, Jaejoong hyung sepertinya menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan hyung." Ujar Yesung Santai.

Siwon terkejut namun ia tetap memasang wajah coolnya. "Jaejoong tetap akan jadi milikku." Ujarnya dingin.

* * *

-Darkdown Backed-

"Tuan.. Kami belum menemukan cincin anda." Tutur seorang Billody.

"Sial! Dimana para tetua brengsek itu menyembunyikan cincin ku?" Donghae menggeram kesal.

"Sepertinya, para tetua itu menyembunyikannya di dalam boxylic. Tempat dimana kami tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

Donghae kembali menggeram, "Sial! Para tetua itu sengaja rupanya meletakkannya disana!" geramnya. Boxylic adalah tempat dimana ada begitu banyak hawa kebahagian dan cinta. Dan tentu saja para billody-nya tidak akan mampu menembus tempat itu.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang tuan?"

Donghae tersenyum licik, "Aku yang akan mengambil cincinku sendiri." Ujarnya mantap.

* * *

"Yang mulia!" seorang pengawal tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan utama dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya yang memburu menandakan bahwa dia baru saja berlari menuju ke ruangan utama. Pengawal itu menunduk, "Maaf atas kelancangan saya yang mulia."

Kangin menyuruh pengawal itu berdiri, "Ada masalah apa?"

"Donghae berhasil menghancurkan Darkdown hell, yang mulia."

Kangin langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Apa kau bilang? MENGHACURKAN? KAPAN?" Suara berat Kangin bergema keras di ruangan utama.

"Sekitar dua hari yang lalu." Jawab pengawal itu.

"DUA HARI YANG LALU? KENAPA BARU SEKARANG?" bentak Kangin keras. Donghae, pemilik kegelapan abadi bersama billody-billody nya adalah satu hal yang tak ingin ia lihat. Berdasarkan buku Bellyby, Donghae hampir saja mengambil alih dunia setan dan dunia manusia jika para tetua tidak bertindak cepat dengan berhasil mengambil cincin kegelapan milik Donghae. Dan Donghae kemudian dikurung di Darkdown hell yang memiliki penjagaan super ketat dengan pelindung anti sihir gelap. Lalu bagaimakah cara Donghae bisa menghancurkan tempat itu?

"Seluruh Guard A5 penjaga darkdown backed habis. Donghae membunuh mereka semua."

Sial!

Jika begini, mereka harus melindungi boxylic tempat cincin kegelapan disegel. Donghae tidak boleh mendapatkan cincin nya kembali.

"Kirim pasukan Guard A7 untuk menjaga Boxylic, pastikan Donghae tidak bisa menembus boxylic untuk mendapatkan cincin kegelapan!" perintah Kangin.

Pengawal itu langsung menunduk hormat dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan utama.

Kangin kembali duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya merah karena menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Teuki, seandainya kau di sini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Jadi, setelah Yunho mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya saya akan membawa anda dan Yunho kembali ke kerajaan." Urai Changmin setelah perdebatan yang terjadi diantara nya, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Hankyung mengenai kapan waktu yang tepat membawa Leeteuk dan Yunho kembali ke istana.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk merasakan perasaan aneh menyelusup ke hatinya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Secara reflek ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

Sakit!

Setiap kali jantungnya berdetak sebuah rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya dengan begitu hebat.

Dan itu mengirimkan sinyal buruk. Setiap kali ia merasa seperti itu jika ada hawa kegelapan kuat yang sedang bereaksi. Kegelapan berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang merupakan cahaya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat sahabatnya itu meremas bajunya tepat di depan Jantungnya sendiri.

"Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk. Ada kekuatan kegelapan besar yang bangkit." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Changmin tersentak, hanya ada satu kekuatan gelap di dunia setan dan pemiliknya telah lama terkurung di tempat yang tak mungkin bisa ia hancurkan. "Tidak mungkin dia berhasil lolos. Tidak mungkin…" racau Changmin.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Hankyung, sedetik kemudian Hankyung ikut tersentak kaget, "Tidak mungkin! Donghae tidak mungkin lolos!"

"Donghae?" pekik Heechul, "Bagaimana mungkin? Dia berada di darkdown hell!" serunya.

"Ah.. Aku harus kembali dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Gumam Changmin yang langsung melesat menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk kembali menuju dunia setan. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Leeteuk harus secepatnya diselidiki.

"Teuki, Gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk yang kini mulai sedikit kembali normal.

"Gwaenchana. Sakitnya sudah menghilang."

* * *

Jaejoong masih dengan setianya memandang Yunho yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba tertidur begitu ia meletakkan Yunho di atas kasurnya,

"Dia imut sekali." Gumamnya pelan karena takut membangunkan Yunho.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, "Masuk." Ucapnya pelan.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Yunho tertidur." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Omoni kembali dulu ke apartemen, Omoni akan mengambil baju-baju bayi Yunho yang masih Omoni simpan. Jaga dia ya JaeJae." Pamit Leeteuk yang kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jaejoong kembali memandang wajah imut-imut Yuno. Jarang-jarang kan dia bisa memandang dan menyentuh wajah Yunho sepuas yang dia bisa.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tanpa sadar Jaejoong ikut memjamkan matanya dan tertidur di samping Yunho.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu. Suasana yang tenang dan damai di sekitar kamar Jaejoong mulai terusik dengan suara khas seorang anak kecil.

"Unn.. Ung.." ucap Yunho kecil. Badannya menggeliat ke sana kemari sehingga menimbulkan decitan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya karena suara-suara decitan yang terdengar dan ada sesuatu yang terus-menerus menabrak tubuhnya. Begitu matanya terbuka sempurna betapa kagetnya ia melihat Yunho sedang berguling-guling ria di kasurnya. Untung saja dia sudah meletakkan guling di pinggir kasurnya. Jika tidak?

Mungkin Yunho tidak akan kembali lagi ke sosok aslinya.

Tidak! Jaejoong langsung buru-buru menghapus pikiran-pikiran jelek yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Boo… Boo…" Yunho berhenti berguling, ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memang innocent saat ini sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Boo..Boo.." ucap Yunho lebih keras masih dengan tangan yang terjulur ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejooong berpikir, 'Apa dia menyuruhku mengenggam tangannya?' batinnya.

Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya, balas mengenggam tangan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lebar dan saat itu juga Jaejoong merasa pandangannya memutih.

Jaejoong merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya terasa berguncang dan sesaat Jaejoong kehilangan fokusnya. Ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya ia terperanjat kaget.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Hup! *tirai terbuka*

Annyeong readers.. ^^

I'm back with Chapters 12..

Semoga readers menikmatinya… ^^

See you… *tirai tertutup*


	13. Baby Yunho 2

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight ****© Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**1. ****Heechul, Leeteuk berumur 105 tahun / 35 tahun**

**2. ****Hankyung berumur 111 tahun / 37 tahun**

**3. ****Yoochun berumur 60 tahun / 20 tahun**

**4. ****Kangin berumur 117 tahun / 39 tahun**

**5. ****Changmin berumur 150 tahun / 50 tahun (Changmin menggunakan wajahnya saat berumur 18 tahun)**

**6. ****Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Siwon berumur 51 tahun / 17 tahun**

**7. ****Yunho berumur 54 tahun / 18 tahun**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Leeteuk bersenandung kecil sembari mengemasi baju-baju bayi milik Yunho yang ada di lemarinya.

"Untung saja aku masih menyimpannya." Batin Leeteuk

Meskipun Yunho hanya berubah menjadi bayi selama dua puluh empat jam saja tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar ke-exicited Leeteuk. Malah itu semakin membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Leeteuk bahkan telah memikirkan akan membawa Yunho pergi berbelanja dan mencoba segala macam pakaian bayi yang belum dipernah ia coba pada Yunho.

Sungguh hal yang menarik, bukan?

Bagi kita mungkin tidak. Tapi bagi Leeteuk itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik!

"Ah.. Mainan bayinya ada di dalam boks yang berada di kamar Yunho." Gumam Leeteuk kecil. Segera saja dia bangkit menuju kamar Yunho.

"Lho, JaeJae?" Leeteuk memekik kaget begitu membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan mendapati Jaejoong serta Yunho telah berada di sana.

"Omoni.." ucap Jaejoong kecil, "Aku ada dimana?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk tambah melongo, "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada di kamar Yunho?" balasnya.

Gantian Jaejoong yang terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nah.. kenapa kamu sendiri nggak tahu?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Tadi.. aku mengenggam tangan Yunho dan tiba-tiba aku merasa pandanganku memutih dan sewaktu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sini." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Teleport." Ucap Leeteuk. "Yunho punya kekeuatan teleport!" pekiknya langsung.

"Heh… Cepat sekali kekuatan Yunho muncul." Ujar Jaejoong.

Leeteuk langsung menghambur dan memeluk Yunho yang tengah asyik di dunia nya sendiri.

"Omoni." Panggil Jaejoong

Leeteuk langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Hmm?"

"Jika manusia dunia setan memiliki kekuatan teleport berarti mereka tidak bisa berubah wujud bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Benar." Jawabnya.

"Berarti Yunho hanya memiliki kekuatan teleport." Balas Jaejoong.

"Iya.. Dan sepertinya Yunho tidak memiliki turunan dariku. Aku pikir semua yang ada dalam diri Yunho lebih cenderung ke Kangin." Leeteuk tertawa renyah.

"Oh ya, aku baru sekali ini melihat sosok manusia dunia setan sebagai seorang angel. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tahu bukan, ada empat dunia di dunia ini. Dunia setan, surga, kegelapan, dan manusia. Sebenarnya aku memiliki darah dari manusia dunia surga. Itulah mengapa perubahan wujudku adalah Angel without wings. Omoni adalah setengah angel dan demon." Jelas Leeteuk.

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Tanda ia mengerti akan penjelasan Leeteuk.

Tidak heran jika sosok Leeteuk seperti itu. Manusia dunia surga itu merupakan para angel, manusia dunia setan adalah mahluk yang bisa di bilang adalah mahluk jadi-jadian, manusia dunia kegelapan adalah mahluk yang terbuat dari kegelapan, dan manusia dunia manusia adalah mahluk murni.

"Boo.. Boo.." suara Yunho kembali terdengar. Didalam gendongan Leeteuk ia berusaha meraih Jaejoong dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Omoni.. Yunho kembali menyuruhku memegang tangannya!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Pegang saja." Ucap Leeteuk.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Jaejoong meraih tangan mungil Yunho. Dan dalam sekejab mata itu mereka bertiga kembali berpindah tempat.

Pats!

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Membiasakan dirinya terhadap sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba mengenai matanya.

"Dim- uwaaaaa-" Jaejoong memekik histeris begitu merasakan tubuhnya meluncur bebas ke bawah. "Oh my!" pekiknya lagi begitu menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya, leeteuk, dan Yunho tengan meluncur bebas dari ketinggian sekitar 3280 kaki.

"Omoni!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa. Sedang terjun bebas seperti ini mengapa tertawa?

"Rileks JaeJae.." ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong melongo mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa santai? Nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan! EH.. tapi kalau cuma jatuh begini sih manusia dunia setan pasti cuma mengalami lecet-lecet. Tapi, tetap saja. Ini sangat mengerikan!

"Boo.." ucap Yunho dengan tangan yang terjulur ke arah Jaejoong. Dengan sigap langsung saja Jaejoong menyambar tangan mungil Yunho.

Pats!

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas padang rerumputan yang luas. "Beautiful." Gumamnya kecil begitu melihat keindahan alam yang terhampar di hadapannya.

"Eh.. Ini di mana?" Jaejoong langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Jaejoong hanya melihat pepohonan dan padang rumput yang sangat luas.

"Yunho pintar memilih tempat." Ujar Leeteuk.

Jaejoong langsung melirik ke arah Leeteuk yang duduk disampingnya sambil memangku Yunho. "Pinta memilih tempat? Maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yah.. pengguna teleport itu pada dasarnya berpindah menuju tempat yang terbayang dalam pikiran mereka serta menuju tempat yang mereka ketahui alamatnya." Urai Leeteuk.

"Jadi, saat ini Yunho melakukan teleport pada tempat-tempat yang muncul dalam pikirannya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tepat sekali."

"Boo…" ucap Yunho berulang-ulang. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum kembali memegang jemari Yunho. Dan..

Pats!

Whusss…

Angin kencang langsung menerpa tubuh Jaejoong, Leeteuk, dan Yunho.

"Dimana ini?" ujar Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya kita di atas sebuah truk." Balas Leeteuk santai.

Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya. Benar saja, mereka saat ini tengah duduk di atas sebuah truk yang tengah melaju sangat kencang.

"Oh My!" ucap Jaejoong lagi. Sepertinya dia akan terus mengumamkan kata itu hingga hari ini berakhir dan Yunho kembali ke sosok aslinya.

"Yunho, bisa bayangkan rumah? Rumah mu, Yun." Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho.

Yunho hanya balas menatap Jaejoong dengan mata kecilnya yang polos. "Ngg?"

"R-U-M-A-H." Eja Jaejoong. Jika tebakannya tepat, Yunho akan membayangkan rumahnya sehingga mereka bisa kembali pulang.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Dan dalam pikiran Jaejoong, mereka akan kembali pulang ke rumah. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong langsung mengenggam tangan Yunho.

Pats!

Jaejoong kembali melongo, bukannya berada di rumah mereka malah tiba-tiba berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon. Sebenarnya sih bukan masalah besar, tapi saat ini mereka berada di atas pohon yang tinggi banget! So… sekali jatuh pasti sakit banget dan ia tidak mau kulit putih mulusnya ternodai oleh lecet!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar akibat terlalu banyak berpindah tempat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya mereka berpindah tempat.

"Yunho… Baby… bisa kita pulang sekarang? R-U-M-A-H." Ucap Jaejoong yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mengeja kata rumah di depan Yunho agar Yunho bisa membayangkan rumah dan membawa mereka kembali.

"JaeJae.. sebentar lagi ya. Omoni masih asyik berpindah tempat. Yunho selalu berpindah ke tempat yang asyik." Ujar Leeteuk.

Jaejoong mendecak. Kesal. Sedari tadi Yunho selalu membawa mereka ke tempat yang ekstrim. Bayangkan saja, Yunho membawa mereka ke sebuah gurun yang panasnya minta ampun, kemudian mereka tiba-tiba berada di pinggir jurang, di sebuah gunung bersalju, gua yang penuh kalelawar, Hutan belantara, dan tempat-tempat aneh lainnya.

"Omoni.. Jae lelah." Keluh Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kita pulang, OK?" ucap Jaejoong. "R-U-M-A-H" ejanya sekali lagi. Berharap Yunho akan membawa mereka pulang. Dia benar-benar sudah lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Yunho hanya menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong dengan seulas senyum khas bayi.

Pats!

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong langsung memudar.

Lagi dan lagi, Yunho sukses menghancurkan harapannya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat sebuah bayangan kecil yang melintas di bawah kakinya. Jaejoong memincingkan matanya, berusaha memastikan bayangan apa itu.

"OMONI!" pekik Jaejoong histeris begitu menyadari bayangan yang melintas tadi.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk.

" KECOAK… KECO- AAAKKKKHHHHH…. Waaa- JAUHKAN MEREKA DARIKU!" Jaejoong semakin berteriak histeris begitu merasakan ada sebuah kecoak yang merayap naik ke kakinya.

Ya… Saat ini mereka tiba-tiba berada di sebuah gua yang penuh dengan kecoak. Dan Jaejoong yang sangat takut dengan kecoak hanya bisa berteriak histeris sambil melompat-lompat menjauhi kecoak-kecoak yang jumlahnya semakin banyak itu.

"JaeJae takut kecoak?" tanya Leeteuk.

"IY—AAA… AAAA—AKU TAKUT KECOAK!"

Entah sudah berapa lama Jaejoong terus berteriak histeris.

Dan ketika Yunho kembali mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong langsung menyambar tangan itu dan bernafas lega.

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Pats!

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Pandangan berputar dan lututnya terasa lemas hingga tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Teleport Yunho semakin random semenjak mereka pindah dari gua kecoak itu. Jauh lebih ekstrim dari yang sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya." Bisiknya lemas. "Rumah."

"Asyik sekali! Yunnie, kapan-kapan kita teleport random seperti ya." Ujar Leeteuk bahagia. Dia seperti tak lelah terus berpindah tempat dari tempat ekstrim satu ke tempat ekstrim lainnya. Dia bahkan menikmatinya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Alis Jaejoong sedikit berkerut, 'berarti mereka menghabiskan sepanjang pagi hingga sore dengan berpindah-pindah tempat?' pikir nya.

"Jae.. bisa mandikan Yunho? Omoni harus memasak makan malam." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Hmm… Omoni saja yang memandikan Yunho, biar aku yang memasak." Tolak Jaejoong halus. Sepertinya insiden kamar mandi itu masih terbayang di kepalanya.

"Aah- baiklah." Leeteuk langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi sementara Jaejoong melangkah gontai ke arah dapur.

Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang sedia nya bisa dia masak. Setelah merasas cukup, Jaejoong pun memakai apron yang tergantung di dapur dan mulai memasak.

.

* * *

Changmin masih mengurung dirinya di ruangan khusus. Berusaha meningkatkan konsentrasinya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kerajaan setelah beberapa hari di dunia manusia, Changmin merasa ada suatu kekuatan jahat yang terus berkembang.

Dan saat seorang pengawal memberitahu dirinya bahwa Donghae telah lepas atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan Darkdown Hell, saat itu juga Changmin langsung mengurung dirinya di ruang khusus.

Sudah lebih dari 18 jam Changmin terus merapalkan mantra, meminta bantuan pada roh tetua.

"Changmin-ah."

Changmin langsung membuka matanya saat medengar suara tegas nan berwibawa milik tetua terdengar.

"Tetua, saya mohon petunjuk anda." Hormat Changmin.

"Donghae kembali."

"Iya, saya tahu itu."

"Jangan sampai cincin kegelapan kembali ke tangannya."

"Saat ini boxylic di jaga ketat, tetua. Baginda raja telah mengerahkan Guard A7. Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Changmin.

"Reinkarnasi telah bangkit. Cassiopeia akan menunjukan siapa pemiliknya. Sang pemilik akan menghancurkan Donghae untuk selama-lamanya"

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, suara sang tetua menghilang. Menyisakan Changmin dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Cassiopeia." Gumamnya.

.

* * *

Kangin duduk gelisah di singgasananya. Donghae yang telah bangkit, sungguh membuatnya cemas. Saat ini hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui masalah ini. Jika sampai bocor ke tengah masyarakat, maka bisa dipastikan masyarakat dunia setan akan mengalami suatu rasa ketakutan yang sangat besar.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Donghae?

Nama itu tercantum di semua buku mengenai sejarah dunia setan.

Donghae. Sang penguasa sihir hitam. Penguasa Dunia kegelapan.

Kangin kembali bergerak dengan gelisah. DI saat-saat seperti ini, ia merasa membutuhkan sebuah penopang. Tapi, siapa yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai penopang hidupnya? Memberikannya rasa aman dan nyaman untuk segala masalahnya?

Selir nya?

Tidak!

Meskipun saat ini ia memiliki seorang selir tapi orang itu tak bisa memberikannya rasa nyaman yang ia butuhkan.

Hanya ada satu orang. Orang yang paling dicintainya. Orang yang ia tak tahu berada di mana. Laki-laki manis yang mampu membuatnya nyaman hanya dengan satu sentuhan.

Istrinya.

Kangin sedikit meringis. Kehilangan lelaki itu sama rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Meskipun sudah berapa kali dia mencoba memenuhi kehampaan hatinya sejak istrinya itu menghilang tetapi ia tak juga berhasil.

Dan hal yang paling ia harapkan adalah istrinya itu kembali padanya.

JungSoo-nya.

Brak!

Pintu utama yang terbuka secara kasar membuat Kangin menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Changmin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kangin pada Changmin yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Cassiopeia." Ucap Changmin setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Cassiopeia?" tanya Kangin terheran-heran. Mengapa Changmin menyebutkan permata lima bintang yang merupakan benda keramat dunia setan?

"Roh tetua mengatakan reinkarnasi telah muncul. Cassiopeia akan menunjukkan siapa pemilknya." Urai Changmin.

"Cepat hubungi Boice. Dia akan mengantarkan mu menuju Elf, Cassiopeia disimpan bersamanya." Titah Kangin. Elf dan Boice dua bangsa penjaga benda keramat milik dunia setan.

"Saya akan segera menghubunginya." Balas Changmin. Bergegas Changmin keluar dari ruangan utama dan meninggalkan Kangin kembali dalam kesendiriannya.

.

* * *

Changmin berjalan menuju Bluepearlvoices. Tempat Boice dan Elf berada. Tak lama akhirnya Changmin tiba di sebuah pintu biru lalu Ia mengetuknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Boice-ssi." Ucap Changmin sopan saat sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu. Tampaklah sesosok voicy bear berwarna biru yang disebut Boice. Voicy bear adalah mahluk dunia setan yang berbentuk mirip seperti beruang tetapi bisa berdiri, berbicara, dan berwarna biru langit.

Boice tersenyum ramah pada Changmin, "Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Elf. Aku membutuhkan Cassiopeia." Balas Changmin. Elf, manusia dunia yang berasal dari bangsa lasting bear. Yang membedakannya dengan Boice adalah warna tubuhnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Reinkarnasi telah muncul rupanya. Ikut aku Changmin-ssi." Changmin berjalan mengikuti Boice yang berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang bernuansa biru terang.

"Elf.. Changmin ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Boice.

Elf langsung membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Changmin. "Ini Cassiopeia. Ketika Cassiopeia menemukan pemiliknya, cincin surga dan cincin manusia akan muncul dari dalam Cassiopeia. Cincin reinkarnasi." Urai Elf langsung tanpa ditanyai oleh Changmin. "Dua orang laki-laki yang ditakdirkan bersama." Tambahnya.

Elf memberikan batu permata berbentuk huruf 'W' pada Changmin yang langsung diterima oleh Changmin dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Changmin. Sungguh hal yang bisa terbilang mustahil untuk mencari siapa pemilik Cassiopeia di antara jutaan manusia dunia setan.

"Salah satunya memiliki darah kerajaan." Jawab Elf singkat.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Elf-ssi. Saya permisi." Dengan kembali diantar oleh Boice, Changmin meninggalkan ruangan biru itu.

"Tunggu!" panggil Elf. Changmin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah Elf, "Ada apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Cassiopeia hanya akan memperlihatkan siapa pemiliknya saat kedua orang yang ditakdirkan itu menyentuh Cassiopeia secara bersama-sama." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan biru.

Changmin berjalan keluar dari Bluepearlvoices dengan penuh tanda tanya tentang siapa pemilik Cassiopeia. "Pemilik darah kerajaan hanyalah Yesung, Siwon dan satu lagi Yunho. Siapa pemilik Cassiopeia? Lalu siapakah orang kedua?" batin Changmin.

.

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

Aku bermain dengan Yunho sementara Leeteuk omoni membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam kami. Tak lama Leeteuk omoni bergabung bersama ku dan Yunho di ruang tengah.

"Masakanmu enak, JaeJae." Aku tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Leeteuk Omoni.

"Gomawo." Balasku. Rasanya senang juga ada yang memuji masakanku selain orang-orang dirumah. Habisnya, aku kan jarang keluar rumah. Jadi, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui kemampuan memasakku.

"Omoni mau bertanya bolehkah?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa melihat ke arah Leeteuk omoni. Wajah menggemaskan Yunho terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Jawab yang jujur, ok." Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kau menyukai Yunho?" Deg! Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Leeteuk Omoni.

"A-Apa yang Omoni katakan?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik JaeJae. Tinggal katakan iya atau tidak."

Aku menunduk, "Iya." Jawabku pelan.

"Lihat Omoni, JaeJae." Aku mendongak, menatap langsung pada mata teduh mililk Leeteuk Omoni. "Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Yunho?"

Hwaaa- apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kami baru saja, dekat." Jawabku pelan. Itu benar, bukan.

Bisa kudengar Leeteuk Omoni berdecak pelan, "Lalu, sejak kapan kau menyukai Yunho?"

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah, saat itu kami baru saja masuk ke Gwang Gi High School." Jawabku.

Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Semua yang ditanya oleh Leeteuk omoni adalah rahasia terbesarku. Dan sekarang aku mengungkapkannya pada seseorang dan orang itu adalah Ibu dari orang yang kusukai!

"Apa kau tahu kau sudah dijodohkan oleh Umma-mu?"

"Nde.. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai rasa apapun pada Siwon."

Jujur saja, aku hanya bertemu beberapa kali dengan Siwon. Yaa.. Dia laki-laki yang tampan dan keren, tapi entah mengapa Yunho jauh lebih keren daripada dia. Jadi meskipun aku dijodohkan dengan Siwon aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya.

"Omoni benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau itu cantik dan manis, pintar memasak pula. Omoni berharap kaulah pendamping hidup Yunho."

Aku tersenyum, "Semoga."

-End Jaejoong POV-

"Saat nya tidur!" Leeteuk langsung menggendong Yunho dan membawanya ke kamar. "Tidurlah di kamar Yunho, JaeJae." Ucap Leeteuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar Yunho.

"Aku lelah." Gumam Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di kamar Yunho, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan terlelap.

Jauh di dalam Darkdown backed, tampaklah Donghae yang duduk manis di singgsanannya.

"Dimana 'dia'?" tanyanya pada Billody.

"Dia ada di Hellydork. Tertidur akibat sihir putih para tetua. Kami selalu menjaganya untuk anda." Jawab Billody itu penuh hormat.

Donghae bangkit dari singgasana kegelapan miliknya. Berjalan tegap menuju Heelydork untuk membangunkan 'dia'. Kekasih abadinya.

Tak berapa lama, Donghae tiba di Hellydork. Matanya memandang sayu pada tubuh yang tengah terbaring dengan lelapnya pada akar pepohonan yang membungkusnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Donghae lembut. Tangan Donghae yang diselimuti cahaya hitam menyentuh kening sosok itu dengan lembut.

Perlahan, mata sosok itu terbuka.

"Donghae-ah." Panggil sosok itu dengan suaranya yang lemah. Donghae tersenyum, "Kau kembali." Bisik sosok itu lagi.

"Ya.. Aku kembali Eunhyuk-ah."

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Mind to comment? 3


	14. meet

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

* * *

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kedinginan. Udara dingin terasa menggelitik telapak kakinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Bukankah dia telah menggunakan selimut. Bagaimana mungkin?

Jaejoong menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya. Ketika ia hendak memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya, ia terperanjat kaget.

Dirinya tengah melayang di udara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Jaejoong. Ia melihat kebawah, "Yunho!" pekiknya lagi. Yunho ada dibawahnya dengan tangan yang mengacung ke atas.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras. "Jae.. Apa Yunho ke ka- Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Leeteuk langsung memekik kaget melihat Jaejoong yang melayang-layang di atas.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut melihat Leeteuk lalu menunjuk ke arah Yunho yang berada di atas kasurnya. "Yunho ." ucapnya.

"Oh My!" Leeteuk langsung menghambur ke arah Yunho. "Selain teleport juga mengangkat benda?"

"Yunho.. turunkan dia sekarang." Ucap Leeteuk lembut. Yunho tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk seolah-olah mengerti perkataan Leeteuk Yunho menurunkan tangannya yang disertai dengan Jaejoong yang ikut turun.

Hup

"Akhirnya." Gumam Jaejoong. "Omoni, ini jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam 3 pagi." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tinggal dua jam sebelum Yunho kembali." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Hhh- Dua jam sebelum Changmin kembali dan menjemput." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Siwon saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan turun dari jabatannya sebagai putra mahkota." Jaejoong mengambil bantal dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. "Eh.. Yunho tertidur lagi."

Leeteuk memandangi wajah polos Yunho. "Hidupnya akan berubah mulai dari sekarang." Gumam Leeteuk. Jemarinya mengelus lembut wajah Yunho.

"Ayo kita kembali tidur, Omoni. Aku masih lelah akibat teleport gila-gilaan Yunho tadi." Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di samping Yunho yang tertidur, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk yang ikut merebahkan dirinya dengan tidak lupa meyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal.

Mereka pun tidur bersama.

* * *

Pukul 04.50 AM –Kediaman Keluarga Kim-

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Umma- Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung menghilang!" Suara derap langkah milik Ryeowook yang menuruni tangga bergema dengan keras.

"Mwo? Umma lihat mereka tidak pernah keluar kamar tuh. Ah.. Teuki juga nggak balik-balik." Ujar Heechul

"Mereka tidak ada sejak kemarin! Aku pikir, Jae-hyung sedang mengajak Yunho hyung berjalan-jalan makanya mereka tidak ada di kamar. Ternyata Jae hyung sampai sekarang nggak ada!"

"Teleport." Gumam Hankyung. "Pasti teleport."

"Teleport?" tanya Heechul.

"Kekuatan Yunho pasti teleport. Tidak salah lagi."

"Berarti Yunho hyung nggak punya perubahan wujud dong." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

"Melihat Yunho yang bersifat seperti itu, sepertinya darah Kangin lebih kuat daripada darah Leeteuk. Oleh karena itulah, Yunho bisa memiliki teleport sama seperti Kangin." Urai Hankyung.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tempat apa saja. Dan sepertinya Leeteuk ikut dengan mereka." Balas Heechul.

"Ah.. Jam 5 tepat!" ucap Ryeowook begitu melihat Jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tengah.

"Yunho pasti sudah kembali." Balas Heechul dan Hankyung serempak.

* * *

Pukul 06.08 AM –Apartemen Leeteuk-

Jaejoong hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika dirasakannya sebuah nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Merasa sedikit terusik dengan nafas hangat yang secara beraturan mengenai wajahnya, mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Uwaaa-!" Jaejoong langsung memekik histeris begitu melihat ada wajah seseorang yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 10 cm dari wajahnya.

Brugh

Jaejoong langsung terjatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk langsung terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan histeris yang sangat menganggu tidurnya. "Ada apa, JaeJae?" tanya leeteuk pada Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di atas lantai.

"Wajah Yunho mengagetkanku" Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ah- Yunho sudah kembali rupanya." Ucap Leeteuk riang. "Kenapa harus kaget, JaeJae?"

"Aish, Omoni! Siapa yang tidak kaget? Wajahnya hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahku!" bentak Jaejoong yang masih merasa malu.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Mandi sana! Omoni, akan membangunkan Yunho dulu."

"Nde." Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamar. Meskipun di kamar Yunho pun terdapat kamar mandi sendiri.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, leeteuk mulai membangukan Yunho yang entah mengapa tidak terbangun dengan suara teriakan Jaejoong yang sangat keras.

"Yun.. Yunho.." Leeteuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho dengan pelan.

"Ngg.. Umma." Ucap Yunho pelan. Matanya mengerjab, membiasakan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Yunho.

"Coba bayangan suatu tempat." Perintah Leeteuk pada Yunho. "Kemudian ucapkan 'port' dalam hatimu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah.. lakukan saja.. Maka kau akan tahu apa kekuatanmu." Balas Leeteuk

Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membayangkan suatu tempat.

"Port." Ucap Yunho dalam hati begitu ia menemukan tempat yang bisa dibayangkannya.

Kurang dari sedetik Yunho telah menghilang.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leeteuk berjengit mendengar teriakan keras yang merupakan suara Jaejoong.

* * *

Pukul 07. 30 -Kediaman Keluarga Kim-

"Hallo, Changmin." Sapa Heechul begitu melihat Changmin muncul di ruang makan. Heechul tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mana Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Changmin

"Tidak tahu. Dia dan Jaejoong menghilang." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Ah.. telepor. Darah kangin-ssi lebih kuat rupanya." Changmin menarik kursi dan duduk. "Bisa aku makan duluan?"

"Ah... Makan saja. Kau terlihat pucat, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Donghae, kembali... Reinkarnasi juga telah muncul." Ucap Changmin sambil terus menikmati sarapannya.

"Donghae?" raut wajah Heechul dalam sekejab menjadi pucat. "Dia belum mendapatkan cincinnya kembali, bukan? Tanyanya.

"Sampai saat ini belum, bahkan tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghe belum terlihat, tetapi Kangin-ssi mengirim guard A7 untuk menjaga Boxylic." Jawab Changmin.

"Untunglah. Cincin kegelapan adalah kekuatan utamanya." Wajah Heechul berubah menjadi lega.

"Ada apa ini? Serius sekali.." Hankyung muncul di ruang makan.

"Donghae.. kembali." Ujar Changmin. "Tapi, tenanglah.. Boxylic dijaga oleh guard A7." Tambah Changmin.

"Soal reinkarnasi, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Heechul.

"Belum, tetua bilang Cassiopeia akan menunjukkan orang yang ditakdirkan bersama." Changmin mengambil nafas, "Hanya ada satu petunjuk, salah satunya adalah pemilik darah kerajaan. Jadi hanya ada tiga kandidat, Siwon, Yesung, dan juga Yunho. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa satu orangnya lagi."

"Reinkarnasi Raja Manusia dan Ratu Surga. Dua pewaris tahta yang ditakdirkan bersama meskipun berbeda dunia. Sebuah cerita cinta yang berakhir tragis." Gumam Hankyung.

Brak!

Sebuah debrakan keras pintu menyeruak.

"Jaejoong.. aku minta maaf." Suara berat seseorang yang terdengar sedang meminta maaf terdengar setelah suara pintu malang itu.

"Jae-ah... please... Mianhae..."

Hankyung, Heechul, dan Changmin memandang heran pada raut wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesal. Tanpa menyapa kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong berjalan cepat dan di susul oelh Yunho yang terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Hallo semuanya. Selamat pagi." Sapa leeteuk dengan senyum cerah

"Teuki, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Heechul.

"Ada sedikit insiden kecil, tadi." Jawab Leeteuk.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi? Mari kita flash back sebentar.

**::Flash Back::**

Jaejoong membuka bajunya satu persatu. Menyalakan shower dan mulai membasuh dirinya. "Segar." Batinnya

Jaejoong mengambil sabun cair dan spons, menekan botolnya sedikit sehingga sabun cair itu tertuang di spons dan mulai meremas spons tersebut sehingga mulai berbusa.

Setelah merasa busanya cukup, Jaejoong mulai menyabuni dirinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya hampir tertutupi oleh busa.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ketika ia berbalik...

"Uwaaaaaaaa-!" Jaejoong langsung menutupi 'milik'nya dan berteriak keras pada orang yang sudah masuk dengan seenaknya ke kamar mandi, "JUNG YUNHO... KELUAR!" bentaknya keras.

Yunho yang tersadar langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja.. sungguh!" Yunho langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi, menyisakan Jaejoong sendiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

**::Flashback End::**

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu tepat sebelum Yunho ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Ya.. Joongie.. Aku minta maaf.. Jeongmal Mianhae..!" ucap Yunho. Yunho terus menggedor pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ah.. pakai teleport saja." Pikir Yunho. Memiliki kekuatan seenak itu kenapa ia malah susah-susah menggedor pintu kamar yang tak membuahkan hasil?

"Port." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tertuduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan muka tertekuk. Permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya dan gedorang keras Yunho dipintu kamarnya tak ia hiraukan. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan merasa malu karena kejadian tadi.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah? Siapa yang tidak malu?

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang muncul di kamar mandi saat kau sedang mandi tanpa pemberitahuan sedikit pun!

Ok! Dirinya juga pernah melihat Yunho mandi. Tapi, sumpah demi apapun... ia tak melihat apapun saat itu, lagipula dia menutup matanya saat itu! Hmm.. nggak juga sih. Dia melihat dada bidang Yunho saat sedang menyabuni dirinya.

Tapi selebihnya, ia menutup matanya. MENUTUP MATANYA!

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Bertambah satu lagi suatu hal yang di sebutnya 'insiden kamar mandi'.

Benar-benar dua kejadian yang sangat memalukan untuk diingat.

Pats!

"Jae."

Jaejoong langsung secara reflek meloncat naik ke arah kasurnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Keluar dari kamar ku... SEKARANG JUGA!" pekik Jaejoong keras. Ia melempar batal dan guling miliknya ke arah Yunho yang dengan cekatan bisa menghindari setiap lemparan Jaejoong dengan mudahnya.

Yunho kan seorang petinju. Ingat?

Menghindari lemparan dari seorang Jaejoong adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

Dengan cepat Yunho bisa berada tepat di depan Jaejoong. Ia mengenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk mencegahnya melempar lebih banyak barang lagi.

"Hei.. sudah cukup. Hentikan. Percuma kau melemparku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengenaiku." Ucap Yunho lembut.

"Heh, keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga Jung Yunho! Jangan mentang-mentang kau sekarang memiliki kekuatan teleport, kau bisa masuk seenaknya ke kamarku!" bentak Jaejoong dengan mata melotot.

"Aku minta maaf, Jaejoongie." Balas Yunho lembut. "Aku tidak sengaja teleport ke kamar mandi. Sumpah demi apapun aku tidak melihat apapun."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal. "Aku tidak mau bicara padamu! Jadi ku mohon dengan hormat tuan Jung Yunho, segera tinggalkan kamarku." Jaejoong masih merasa malu untuk melihat wajah Yunho, dua 'insiden kamar mandi' itu masih terus terbayang di kepalanya. Saat ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak muncul. Asal kalian tahu saja, jantungnya sekarang masih terasa berdetak lebih cepat karena insiden tadi.

Yunho tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan keluar sebelum Jaejoong memaafkannya. Yunho sadar itu semua kesalahannya.

Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga jatuh ke atas kasur sementara dirinya mengurung tubuh Jaejoong dari atas.

Deg!

Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan sempurna tanpa bisa dicegahnya lagi.

"Mau memaafkanku?" tanya Yunho ditambah dengan sebuah seringai andalannya. Matanya memandangi setiap jengkal wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tanpa cacat itu. 'Cantik'' batin Yunho.

"Menjauh dariku Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong meskipun jantungnya kini berdetak 10 kali lipat dari tadi.

"Maafkan aku dulu, baru aku akan pergi Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho halus.

"..." Jaejoong terdiam, pikirannya masih kaget atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. 'Hwaa- apa yang Yunho lakukan?' pikir Jaejoong histeris. 'Dia.. Dia begitu tampan!"

"So?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya, "Mau memaafkanku?" Hembusan nafas Yunho tepat mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

'Oh my god! Apa Yunho berniat menciumku? Ahh..' pikiran Jaejoong kembali menjerit-jerit histeris begitu wajah Yunho semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"A-Arasseo... Aku memafkanmu Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Gomawo. Bye, Jaejoongie." Ucapnya. Yunho mencuri satu kecupan dari Jaejoong dan langsung menghilang.

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Otaknya masih memeroses apa yang tadi terjadi dengan lambatnya.

"Jung Yunho SIALAN!" teriak Jaejoong begitu menyadari Yunho tadi menciumnya sekilas.

Jaejoong mengenggam baju sebelah kirinya dengan erat. "Berhentilah bedegup dengan kencang." Gerutunya.

Yunho berpindah menuju ruang tengah dan langsung duduk di sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar mengingat tadi ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong memaafkannya serta berhasil mencuri satu ciuman darinya.

"Dia memang manis jika digoda." Gumam Yunho dengan senyum yang tetap setia terulas di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah.. Heechul-ssi." Yunho menoleh ke arah Heechul yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Aku hanya senang Jaejoong sudah memaafkanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kekuatan mu teleport dan kau bisa membuat benda melayang, kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Membuat benda melayang? Memangnya aku bisa?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Apa Leeteuk belum memberitahumu?" balas Heechul.

Yunho menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang pusatkan konsentrasimu pada sofa yang ada di depanmu." Perintah Heechul. "Kemudian acungkan jari telunjuk kedepan dan naikkan tanganmu ke atas secara perlahan-lahan, maka sofa itu akan terangkat."

Yunho terdiam, pandangannya memusat ke arah sofa. Setelah merasa mampu berkonsentrasi dengan baik, Yunho mulai mengancungkan jari telunjuknya dan menaikkan jarinya ke atas secara perlahan.

Benar saja, sofa itu perlahan-lahan terangkat dan melayang di udara. "Wow." Ujar Yunho takjub.

"Sekarang turunkan jarimu perlahan." Perintah Heechul lagi

Yunho menurunkan jarinya hingga sofa tersebut kembali menginjak tanan dan berada di tempatnya semula.

"Semakin sering kau berlatih, semakin mudah pula kau mengeluarkan kekuatan mu." Ujar heechul. "Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah memperlihatkan kemampuanmu pada seorang manusia!" ancam Heechul.

"Umma-!" derap langkah jaejoong dan suara teriakan Jaejoong bergema menjadi satu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Umma- panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi, ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat Heechul, "Akh-!" Jaejoong memekik kecil begitu menyadari Yunho ada di sebelah sang Umma. "Ngh.. Nggak jadi deh." Jaejoong dengan secepat kilat berlari menaiki tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu ada apa sih?" gumam Heechul melihat tingkah Yunh.

-Jaejoong Pov-

Ya! Aku kan mau menanangkan diri di pelukan Umma.! Kenapa ada Yunho?

Argh!

Dia menyebalkan!

Kuraih bantal dan menutup mukaku yang kembali memerah.

Hey! Tadi dia menciumku!

Hmm.. kalau nggak salah dua kali dengan tadi.

Apa itu berarti dia menyukaiku?

Akh- jika dia tidak menyukaiku, kenapa dia menciumku?

Dasar Jung Yunho menyebalkan!

"Jaejoong! Ayo turun! Mau ikut ke Dunia setan apa tidak?"

Sepertinya Umma mememanggilku. Ah- Yunho dan Leeteuk Omoni akan pergi ke dunia setan rupanya. Ikut ah-

"Iya, aku ikut! Tunggu sebentar." balasku dengan berteriak.

-End Jaejoong POV-

"Sudah siap?" tanya Changmin pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ayo pergi." Jawabnya mantap

Changmin membuka pintu menuju dunia setan. Mempersilahkan Yunho dan Leeteuk untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, baru disusul oleh dirinya dan yang lainnya.

Changmin memanggil sebuah kereta kuda yang cukup besar untuk menampung mereka semua. 'Ayo naik." Ucapnya.

Setelah semuanya naik, kereta kuda itu mulai berjalan.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu dengan Appa?" tanya Yunho. Kesepuluh jari-jarinya saling meremas karena gugup.

"Cukup perkenalkan saja dirimu." Jawab Leeteuk dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka tiba di istana Dunia setan.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, yang mulia pangeran Yunho." Ucap Changmin hormat. "Selamat datang kembali yang mulia baginda ratu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia masih belum terbiasa dipanggil pangeran.

Ketika mereka bernenam memasuki lingkungan istana, ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah Leeteuk. "Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu!" pekik mereka semua.

Leeteuk hanya melemparkan senyuman manisnya ke seluruh penghuni lingkungan istana yang melihanya.

"Tunggu di sini." Ucap Changmin begitu mereka tiba di ruangan utama.

Changmin masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam ruangan utama.

"Ah, Changmin-ssi." Sapa Siwon yang berada di dalam ruangan utama. Changmin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Saya membawa kabar gembira, yang mulia." Ucap Changmin hormat pada Kangin.

"Apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Buka pintu!" titah Changmin pada para pengawal. Dengan sigap para pengawal membuka pintu ruangan istana dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Kangin langsung berdiri, "Teuki." Gumamnya kaget. "Benarkah itu kau?" tanya Kangin dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Leeteuk berjalan pelan menuju tempat Kangin. "Ini aku Kangin-ah." Ucapnya lembut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kangin langsung turun menuju tempat Leeteuk dan memeluk orang yang ditunggunya selama ini. "Bogoshipoyo." Lirih Kangin. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Leeteuk. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh leeteuk yang sudah lama tak dihirupnya.

Leeteuk mengusap-usap punggung Kangin dengan lembut. "Nado."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menghilang? Bagaimana hidup mu selama ini? Apa anak kita baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku menghilang." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kangin dan menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum pada Kangin. "Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida."

Kangin terperanjat kaget. "Diakah anak kita Teuki-ah?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya." Jawabnya. "Yunho ini Jung Kangin, Appamu." ucap Leeteuk.

"Appa." Ucap Yunho pelan.

"Ekhem!" Deheman Siwon membuat semua pasang mata yang sedang menonton pertemuan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Ah.. Teuki-ah, Yunho, perkenalkan dia Jung Siwon. Dia adalah adik Tirimu, Yunho."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Yunho sopan.

Siwon hanya melirik Yunho tanpa tersenyum sama sekali. "Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk Leeteuk.

"Dia istriku." Jawab Kangin santai.

"Mwo? Dia istri Appa yang keberapa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Dia satu-satunya istriku. Kau tahu bukan, ibumu disebut selir bukan istri?" balas Kangin.

"Jangan katakan jika penerus tahta akan direbut dariku dan diserahkan padanya!" Siwon menunjuk ke arah Yunho.

"Mungkin." Balas Kangin.

"Tidak bisa! Penerus tahta kerajaan tidak akan kuserahkan padanya! Dia baru saja muncul dan akan mengambil tahta kerajaan? Enak saja!" seru Siwon keras.

Kangin terdiam.

"Kau tak berniat menyapa kami, Siwon-ah?" Heechul angkat bicara.

"Ah-Mianhae.. Hallo Omoni, Hankyung-ssi, dan kau juga Jaejoong-ah." Sapa Siwon.

Siwon langsung dengan cekatan merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Hey, lepaskan aku." Pinta Jaejoong. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku."

"Kenapa? Kau tunanganku bukan?" balas Siwon.

"Hey kau! Lepaskan JaeJae! Dia itu miliknya Yunho!" Leeteuk langsung menarik Jaejoong dari pelukan Siwon dengan kasar.

"Ya! Jaejoong itu milikku! Dia tunanganku!" bentak Siwon. "Omoni, katakan padanya!"

"Teuki-ah.." panggil Heechul.

"Shirreeo!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Teuki ah-" panggil Heechul kembali

"Tidak bisa!"

"Omoni!" seru Siwon.

"Siwooonnnnnieeeee!" Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan utama terbuka lebar. Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan utama langsung terpaku pada ambang pintu yang terbuka

"K-Kau!" Siwon terbelalak melihat seorang laki-laki manis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan utama. "Jangan mendekatiku!" bentaknya kasar.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

Sampai di Chapter 14!

Panjang juga nih cerita...

Tau ngga siapa yang muncul itu?

Aku yakin, kalian pasti tau..

Hehehe.. okelah.. nggak mau banyak omong...

Mind to comment ?


	15. feeling

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno**

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]**

* * *

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Siwooonnnnnieeeee!" Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan utama terbuka lebar. Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan utama langsung terpaku pada ambang pintu yang terbuka

"K-Kau!" Siwon terbelalak melihat seorang laki-laki manis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan utama. "Jangan mendekatiku!" bentaknya kasar.

"Kenapa?"Orang itu semakin mendekat ke arah Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman imut yang tersungging di wajahnya

Siwon mundur selangkah demi selangkah setiap lelaki tersebut maju.

"Kim Kibum! Diam di sana!" bentak Siwon lagi. Bukannya Siwon membenci laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Kibum itu, tetapi ia memliki kenangan buruk dengan Kibum. Nyawanya hampir melayang ditangan lelaki manis dengan tampang innocent itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Kibum itu tersenyum manis, "Siwonie jahat nih! Nggak kangen apa sama aku? Kita kan sudah berpisah tiga tahun." Kibum menggembungkan pipinya. "Ahh- bogoshipoyo!" tanpa sebuah peringatan Kibum langsung menerjang ke arah Siwon dan langsung memeluknya.

"Gyah- Lepaskan aku Kim Kibum!" seru Siwon yang langsung memberontak hebat untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Kibummie, lepaskan Siwon. Kasihan dia." Jaejoong terkekeh melihat sifat agresif Kibum yang tidak berubah. "Hyung pikir sifat mu sudah berubah sejak masuk akademi princerty."

Begitu mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong, Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. Namun tangannya melingkar di lengan Siwon dengan erat. "Jae hyung, nggak asyik nih! Aku kan kangen berat sama Siwonnie." gerutunya.

"Hei! Kau baru saja kembali dan lengsung menggerutu begitu padaku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah- aku juga merindukanmu Jae hyung!" pekik Kibum dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Eh- itu siapa?" tanya Kibum menunjuk pada Yunho.

"Namanya Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Cakep!" ujarnya riang. "Tapi Siwonnie lebih cakep!"

Yunho tersenyum ke arah Kibum. "Jung Yunho imnida."

Kibum balas tersenyum, "Kim Kibum imnida. Eh.. marga Yunho-ssi dan Siwonnie sama! Kalian bersaudara?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?"

"Yunho barus saja tahu jika dirinya adalah keluarga kerajaan." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Bisakah kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian diluar? Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan." Potong Changmin ditengah-tengah perbicangan mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar." Ajak kibum yang langsung menarik Siwon keluar. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho menyusul dibelakang mereka.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan rangkulan mu ini Kibum?" tanya Siwon dingin begitu mereka tiba di taman.

Kibum nyengir lebar, "Tidak bisa, Siwonnie." Tolaknya keras. "Jae hyung, aku dan Siwonnie cocok kan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Siwon cepat.

Kibum langsung merengut, "Wae? Kita berdua kan cocok Siwonnie. Lagipula bukankah kau adalah tunanganku?" balas Kibum.

"Eh? Tunangan? Sejak kapan?" pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"Sejak kapan aku bertunangan denganmu?" pekik Siwon yang juga tak kalah kagetnya.

Kibum langsung merengut. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji akan menjadi suami ku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu!" ucap siwon tegas.

"Kau melupakannya Jung Siwon? Padahal kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu padaku tiga tahun lalu!" pekik Kibum. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah karena Siwon melupakan sebuah janji penting yang diucapkan olehnya sendiri.

"Kibum! Jangan!" pekik Jaejoong keras.

Terlambat..

Kibum telah berubah wujud. Rambutnya yang hitan telah berubah menjadi sekumpulan ular-luar yang menjuntai membentuk sebuah rambut. Matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Sial! Kenapa ia bisa membuat Kibum marah? Padahal Kibum yang sedang marah itu sangat mengerikan! Dia akan berubah menjadi medusa. Sekali tatap, habislah kau berbuah menjadi batu!

"Enggh.. kibummie.. Aku ingat kok. Di bawah pohon sakura, kan?" ujar Siwon asal. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun mengenai kejadian saat a mengucapkan kalimat yang dikatakan Kibum tadi.

Wajah Kibum berubah cerah, sosoknya kembali seperti semula. "Akhirnya kau mengingatnya!" pekiknya girang dan langsung meloncat ke arah Siwon untuk memeluknya.

"Sepertinya kita hanya menonton saja, di sini. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan, temani aku jae." Ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo jalan."

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan menjauhi Kibum dan Siwon yang masih asyik sendiri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang telah dibuat.

* * *

-Yunho pov-

* * *

Jaejoong mengajakku ke sebuah bukit kecil yang terletak di dekat istana. Rupanya pihak istana telah membuat semacam jalan kecil untuk menuju ke atas bukit sehingga para pendakinya tidak bersusah untuk mencari jalan.

"Ini bukit apa? Tanyaku pada Jaejoong yang berjalan di sampingku dengan wajah yang tersenyum cerah.

"Ini bukit hoshistar." Jawabnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar.

Oh my! Wajahnya begitu manis dan cantik! Jantungku kembali berdebar dan sebuah sensasi menyenangkan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Aku tidak memungkirinya.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia orang pertama yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan kata-kata singkat.

Aku tahu dia mencintaiku.

Tapi, bolehkah aku mencintainya?

Heechul-ssi bilang dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Siwon. Tapi laki-laki manis yang tadi datang bilang jika dia adalah tunangan Siwon.

Mana yang benar?

Apa lebih baik aku tanyakan saja?

"Jaejoong." Panggilku ragu-ragu

Jaejoong memandang ke arahku dengan mata bulat besarnya yang jernih itu. "Wae?" balasnya padaku.

"Mengenai pertunangan mu dan Siwon apa itu benar?"

Jaejoong terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, "Umma memang menjodohkanku dengan Siwon sih, tapi kami berdua tidak terikat dalam sebuah pertunangan." Ucapnya. "Jika aku bertunangan dengannya aku pasti sudah memakai cincin sekarang." Jaejoong memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang bersih tanpa satupun cincin yang melingkar.

Baguslah.

Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega bukan?

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Kau sudah tahu bukan, jika aku mencintaimu." Balas jaejoong.

Aku tersenyum. Tanpa aku bertanya pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan? Dia mencintaiku.

Kuraih tangannya yang berayun bebas di samping tubuhnya dan kemudian mengenggamnya.

"Apa yang ada di atas bukit hoshistar?" tanyaku.

"Hanya pemandangan indah dan sebuah pohon sakura yang mekar abadi." Balasnya.

Pohon sakura? Sepertinya menarik.

"Ayo! Aku ingin melihat pohon itu." Kutarik tangannya yang kugenggam dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Jangan tarik-tarik!" serunya. Tapi aku terus menariknya sambil tertawa lebar dan mengejeknya.

* * *

-End Yunho POV-

* * *

-Darkdown backed-

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berjalan yang terlihat masih tertatih-tatih.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tertidur sekian lama membuat otot-otot ku sedikit merasa kaku." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Eunhyung tersenyum manis, "Jangankan dirimu. Aku pun begitu. Kau tahu, selama aku tertidur aku berada di sebuah lorong hitam yang tak berujung." Urainya.

"Kita adalah manusia dunia kegelapan. Saatnya kita meraih kembali apa yang seharusnya kita dapatkan. Dunia harus dikuasai oleh kegelapan." Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Aku siap membantumu lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk mantap.

Sebuah Billody masuk dan menghadap Donghae. "Tidak banyak energi kebencian yang bisa kami temukan. Tetapi jika kami diizinkan untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia, kami akan dapatkan energi yang lebih banyak."

"Pergilah! Dapatkan energi yang banyak untuk Eunhyuk! Aku ingin dia cepat kembali sehat!" Dengan cepat billody itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Kau sudah menemukan cincin mu?'" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela nafas, "Cincinku ada di boxylic dan Kangin, raja yang sekarang, menyuruh guard A7 untuk menjaga boxylic. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyerang boxylic."

Eunhyung hanya tersenyum lemah, "Aku masih berguna untukmu, rupanya."

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, "Aku membutuhkanmu, kau tahu? Kau adalah penopangku."

"Aku pikir, kau hanya memanfaatku. Aku adalah penerus utama Kerajaan Kegelapan, penguasa seluruh ilmu hitam. Jika kau dekat denganku, pasti aku sangat berguna untukmu." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Tidak!" Donghae memeluk Eunhyung semakin erat. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Dan mengenai kekuatanmu, anggap saja itu adalah bonus untukku."

"Aku sudah membuang semua keluargaku. Aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya. Gomawo kerena sudah mencintaiku." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Memori tentang keluarga yang ia tinggalkan demi Donghae melintas dalam pikirannya. Namun secepat ingatan itu muncul, secepat itu pula Eunhyuk menghapusnya.

Baginya keluarganya tak lebih penting dari Donghae. Lelaki yang sudah membawanya dalah sebuah kebebasan yang sudah lama diimpikannya.

Meskipun ia harus menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

* * *

-Main first hall [Ruangan istana utama]-

Hanya ada Kangin dan Leeteuk di sana.

Heechul, Hankyung, dan Changmin telah keluar dari ruangan utama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Teuki." Panggil Kangin. Tangannya yang mengenggam erat jemari Leeteuk bertambah erat. "Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Kangin merasa bagian hatinya yang terasa hampa kini mulai terisi penuh.

Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan angel without wing-nya. Miliknya.

"Maaf karena sudah menghilang sekian lama." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menghilang. Bahkan ilmu sihir Changmin tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu.

"Akan aku ceritakan."

* * *

**::Flash back::**

* * *

-Jallycad fost-

Jallycad fost, sebuah penjara kecil. Tempat dimana penghuni istana yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan dihukum.

Sebuah tempat kecil dengan lantai yang hanya dilapisi jerami.

Tempat di mana sang Ratu kerajaan dunia setan dihukun karena melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Sang ratu dituduh berselingkuh dengan seorang sahabatnya. Padahal saat itu ratu tengah mengandung, raja yang sudah gelap mata karena selir pertamanya yang terus memanas-manasinya, akhirnya sang raja mengirim sang ratu ke jallycad fost.

Sang ratu, Leeteuk bersandar pada dinding dingin jellycad fost. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

"Dingin." Gumamnya lirih. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Udara larut malam yang dingin langsung masuk ke dalam jallycad fost yang bagian depannya hanya dipagari dengan tiang-tiang besi.

Setiap kata-kata Kangin saat itu terus terbayang di kepalanya. Bagaimana Kangin, orang yang tidak pernah membentaknya, bisa berteriak keras padanya seperti itu.

Bagaimana bisa, Kangin mempercayai kata-kata selir itu dibandingkan kata-katanya?

Bagaimana bisa?

Sumpah demi apapun, dia tidak pernah berselingkuh seperti yang dituduhkan kepadanya.

Leeteuk mengadahkan kepalanya. Suara gemerisik dedaunan mengusik indra pendengarannya. Leeteuk tahu ada yang mendekat menuju tempatnya.

"Siapa?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi

Tiba-tiba seulas cahaya masuk ke dalam jellycad fost. Sebuah sinar yang sangat menyilaukan mata Leeteuk.

Lima detik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang.

Betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk begitu melihat jeruji-jeruji besi jellycad fost menghilang.

"Pergilah.. jelaskan padanya semuanya." Leeteuk mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar menyuruhnya keluar dari jellycad fost.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, "Kamsahamnida." Gumamnya.

Leeteuk berlari menuju istana utama. Tidak diperdulikannya dirinya yang sedang mengandung. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah meluruskan masalahnya. Ia tak ingin Kangin membencinya.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari, tepat di pinggir kolam kehidupan tanpa sengaja Leeteuk menginjak tanah yang salah dan terjatuh masuk ke dalam kolam.

* * *

-sementara itu di ruangan utama-

"Yang mulia... saya pikir baginda ratu tidak mungkin mengkhianati anda. Tolong ampuni dia... yang mulia. Jellycad fost tidak baik untuknya. Bagimana pun juga, ratu sedang mengandung. Keadaan ini bisa membahayakan bayi yang dikandungnya." Changmin memohon di depan sang raja- kangin- demi keselamatan sang ratu.

Ia yakin, Leeteuk tidak bersalah. Pasti ada orang yang sengaja menyebar fitnah untuk menjatuhkan Leeteuk. Ia tahu Leeteuk bukanlah orang seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin tega menyelingkuhi orang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hati kecilku yakin Leeteuk tidak bersalah. Tapi fakta-fakta yang ada membenarkan perselingkuhannya." Kangin menunduk. Matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena mengirimnya ke jellycad fost. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Itu sudah menjadi aturan di kerajaan. Kau tahu benar, hal itu." Tambah Kangin.

Changmin menunduk. "Tapi, pikirkan keadaannya yang mulia." Lirihnya pelan.

"Leeteuk pasti kuat. Aku yakin dia kuat." Balas Kangin lirih.

Sejenak keadaan ruangan utama yang hanya diisi oleh Kangin dan Changmin sangat sepi.

Brak!

Pintu ruangan utama terbuka dengan keras. Seorang panglima utama masuk ke dalam dengan menarik paksa seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, yang mulia. Tapi saya kemari untuk menyampaikan sebuah informasi penting!" panglima itu melepar wanita itu ke depan Kangin.

"Apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau mendorong kasar selir pertama?" tanya Kangin tegas.

"Berceritalah! Kau harus meluruskan apa yang telah kau sebarkan!" hardik sang panglima keras.

Kangin terdiam bingung.

"Ma-Maafkan saya yang mulia. Saya yang menyebarkan fitnah kepada baginda ratu." Ujar selir itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Entah karena takut atau apa.

Kangin terkejut. Jadi Leeteuk-nya benar. Dia tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapapun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" suara Kangin meninggi, "Kenapa kau bisa berbuat seperti itu?"

"A-Aku ingin menjatuhkan Leeteuk-ssi." Jawab selir itu.

Wajah Kangin memerah karena menahan amarah nya. "Masukkan dia ke dalam jellyfost! Hukum seberat-beratnya!" hardik Kangin.

Sang selir memucat. "To-Tolong.. Jangan masukkan aku kesana. Aku memohon ampun." Sang selir besimpuh di depan Kangin. Memohon sebuah pengampunan.

Jellyfost.

Tempat yang berada di bawah tanah. Dingin, lembab, dan penuh dengan hewan mengerikan.

Sang selir terus memohon sebuah pengampunan. Tapi Kangin tak bergeming. Ia tetap pada pendirian untuk mengirim sang selir ke dalam jellyfost.

Tidak ada ampun baginya!

"Panglima! Bawa dia!" hardik Kangin semakin keras. Sang panglima mengangguk hormat dan dengan segera menyeret sang selir tanpa ampun.

"Changmin.. tolong jemput Leeteuk. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Changmin mengangguk dengan cepat, "Syukurlah masalah ini selesai." Dengan langkah lebar, Changmin berjalan keluar dari ruangan utama dan menuju Jellycad fost untuk menjemput sang ratu.

Dengan sihir pemindah tempat yang digunakannya, dengan cepat Changmin berhasil tiba di Jellycad fost. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Changmin menuju tempat Leeteuk dihukum

"Yang Muli- Lho... Kemana baginda ratu?" Changmin berteriak keras begitu mendapati tempat Leeteuk seharusnya berada kosong. Benar-benar kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tempat ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan kode acak!" serunya keras. Changmin melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu. Bersih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas pembukaan paksa. Dan juga, jellycad fost memiliki sistem keamanan dimana setiap orang yang masuk kedalamnya dan berusaha kabur, secara otomatis alarm akan berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Tapi..

Kenapa alarm tidak berbunyi?

Changmin berdecak. Ini seharusnya tidak bisa terjadi!

Changmin kembali merapalkan sebuah mantra. Dalam sekejab ia kembali berpindah tempat.

* * *

-sementara itu, dunia manusia-

Pukul 06.30 AM

Sesosok tubuh laki-laki dengan wajah yang sangat manis dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang mewah tergeletak di tepi jalan. Pingsan. Hari yang masih terlalu pagi, membuat tidak banyak orang yang menyadari keadaan lelaki itu.

Pukul 07.00 AM

Orang-orang kantoran memulai aktivitas mereka. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lelaki itu tampak tak memperdulikannya. Mereka hanya berlalu lalang begitu saja, seolah-olah lelaki yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu tidak ada di hadapan mereka.

Sungguh manusia-manusia tidak berprikemanusiaan!

Pukul 07.27 AM

Sesosok laki-laki paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh mendekati lelaki yang tergeletak itu. "Omo! Hei.. bangun tuan.."

Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pipi lelaki yang pingsan itu. Setelah mencoba beberapa menit yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, akhirnya lelaki paruh baya itu menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju apartemen kecil miliknya yang hanya berjarak 1 blok dari tempat ia menemukan lelaki malang itu.

Pukul 09.05 AM

"Nggh.." sebuah erangan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibir pucat lelaki yang pingsan tadi. Matanya mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. "Dimana ini?" gumamnya kecil hampir ak terdengar.

"Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah." ucap lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi menuggui lelaki itu. "Siapa nama anda?" tanyanya.

Lelaki manis itu sejenak mengerutkan keningnya.

Nama?

Siapa namanya?

Siapa dirinya?

Dimana ia?

Siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya?

Argh- kenapa tak ada satupun yang diingiatnya?

"Leeteuk," jawab nya singkat. Entah mengapa, ada suara-suara kecil yang terus bergaung dalam kepalanya menyebut nama 'Leeteuk' dan 'Jung'.

"Baiklah Leeteuk-ssi. Perkenalkan nama saya, Choi Min Yoo. Saya adalah seorang dokter." Lelaki paruh baya yang ternyata bernama Choi Min Yoo itu memperkenalkan dirinya ramah.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk tersentak kaget, "Bayiku.. Bagaimana bayiku?" tanya histeris. Tangannya meraba-raba perutnya yang masih datar.

Ia ingat, ia sedang mengandung.

Min Yoo menepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan, "Bayi mu baik-baik saja." Ujarnya ramah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga anda bisa tergeletak di jalan seperti itu? Dimana keluarga anda?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah, "Maaf, aku tidak mengingat apapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri."

Min Yoo kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Kamsahamnida."

"Ah.. aku harus pergi bekerja Oh ya Leeteuk-ssi, anda bisa ditinggal di tempat ini sampa kapanpun yang anda inginkan." Min Yoo berajak dari samping Leeteuk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemen yang diberikannya untuk Leeteuk.

**::Flashback End::**

* * *

Kangin meremas tangan Leeteuk erat, linangan air mata terlihat jelas mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae.. Seandainya saja aku mendengarkanmu waktu itu.."

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kangin lembut, "Gwaenchana.. itu semua bukanlah kesalahanmu."

Kangin langsung mendekap Leeteuk dengan erat dan menumpahkan segala kerinduan dan penyesalannya terhadap lelaki manis dihadapannya itu.

Bukit Hoshistar

* * *

-Yunho Pov-

* * *

Jaejoong benar.

Pemandangan di atas sini benar-benar indah.

Pohon sakura abadi ini pun semakin menambah keindahan keadaan di atas bukit dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura nya yang berguguran dengan indahnya.

"Aku ingin tidur." Gumamku kecil. Belaian angin sepoi-sepoi di atas sini sungguh membuatku mengantuk.

Kulihat Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduk kami berdua bergerak menuju pohon sakura yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada lalu duduk bersandar di sana. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Yunho!" serunya memanggil namaku. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingin tidurkan? Tidurlah di sini." Ucapnya hangat sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Aku sedikit terkesiap.

Tapi akhirnya aku merebahkan diriku dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Aku memejamkan mata begitu merasakan telapak tangan milik Jaejoong membelai rambutku lembut.

"Hmm- rasanya menenangkan." Gumamku dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai tertidur

-End Yunho Pov-

* * *

-[TBC]-

Yeaaahhh... chapter 15 selesai..selesai... selesai.. selesai...!

Ada yang mau protes?

Silahkan..

Tong sampah milik saya terbuka lebar untuk menerima semua lemparan, kritik, saran, dan hal-hal lainnya yang ingin readers sampaikan.

Saya mau curcol dikit aja..

Hhh- ini fanfic benar-benar memiliki alur yang lambat.

Mesti dijabarin satu persatu!

Dan sepertinya, jika saya tidak salah memperkirakan Throbbing Tonight ini akan melebihi 20 chapter. Semoga readers sekalian tidak bosan untuk membacanya. (-_-)

Oke deh.. sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin saya ungkapkan. Tapi kayaknya nggak penting banget deh..

Mind to review?


	16. feeling 2

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. Chapter ini memiliki alur yang sedikit cepat.**

* * *

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

-Kediaman Keluarga Kim-

Meja makan besar yang berada di ruang makan terisi penuh oleh Heechul, Hankyung, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, dan Yunho.

"Kau tidak menetap di istana?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk yang ikut kembali bersama mereka kemarin.

"Hari ini aku akan menetap di dunia manusia. Aku harus mengepak beberapa barang di apartemen. Besok aku akan kembali ke istana," Balas Leeteuk

"Apa aku akan ikut tinggal di istana?" ujar Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa tinggal di sini. Lagipula kau masih harus sekolah bukan?" ujar Leeteuk.

Yunho mengangguk. "Baiklah"

"Nanti Umma yang akan yang akan membereskan barang-barangmu."

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah." Ajak Jaejoong yang sudah bangkit dari kursi. "Bye Umma, Appa, Omoni, Ryeowook."

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan beiringan meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan santai menuju sekolah.

* * *

"Hallo semuanya." Tak lama setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong berangkat sekolah, Changmin pun muncul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Nanti sore, suruh Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke dunia setan dan temui aku di Shapley." Ucap Changmin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Waktunya sudah hampir sempit. Reinkarnasi harus secepatnya di temukan sebelum Donghae menyerang boxylic." Balas Changmin.

"Yunho salah satu kandidatnya ya." Gumam Leeteuk.

"Ya.. selain Siwon dan Yesung, darah kerajaan juga mengalir padanya." Ucap Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?" tanya Hankyung.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Semoga saja anak itu bisa menerima kenyataan. Meskipun ini pasti sulit baginya." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah- Bantu aku mengepak barang, Changmin-ssi! Dengan kekuatan sihir itu pasti bisa lebih cepat selesai."

* * *

Sementara itu di kerajaan dunia setan

"Appa!" seru Siwon keras. "Aku tidak mau melepaskan gelar calon penerus kerajaan milikku!"

"Tidak bisa... sesuai dengan peraturan, gelar mu harus di cabut. Yunho lebih berhak memegang gelar itu." Jawab Kangin bijak.

"Shirreo! Apa gunanya aku belajar mati-matian menghapal beratus-ratus buku, tata krama, berbagai macam ilmu?" Siwon menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Laki-laki itu baru muncul! Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui caranya memimpin sebuah kerajaan!"

Kangin menepuk pundak Siwon, "Kau harus menghormati peraturan kerajaan Siwon."

Rahang Siwon semakin mengeras, "Aku menghormati peraturan kerajaan. But for the god sake! Aku jauh lebih baik darinya!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar Kangin.

Siwon mendengus. Ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan utama dengan perasaan kesal.

"Hyung-" panggil Yesung yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu masuk ruangan utama.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Sudahlah.. saat ini terima saja apa yang terjadi. Aku yakin, Yunho hyung akan menyerahkan semuanya pada hyung kembali." Ujar Yesung kalem. "Yang lebih penting saat ini.. tuh.. Kibum hyung." Yesung menunjuk ke arah Kibum yang terlihat sedang berlari-lari menuju arah mereka.

"Aish! Anak itu! Menambah beban pikiranku saja!" gerutu Siwon yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalka Yesung.

"Ya! Siwonnie!" pekik Kibum engan wajah cemberut begitu melihat Siwon yang berjalan cepat,menjauhinya.

"Dekati saja terus, hyung. Siwon hyung pasti lama-lama akan menyukai hyung." Saran Yesung dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Wajah cemberut Kibum langsung kembali berubah cerah.

"Kau benar juga! Gomawo Yesung-ah!"

* * *

Dakrdown backed

"Hae.." Donghae menoleh begitu mendengar suara lirih milik Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae yang langsung mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah terbaring lemah.

Eunhyuk mengenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat.

"Apa rencana mu?" tanya Eunhyuk lemah.

"Pertama, menemukan cincin milikku, mengembalikan energimu, lalu memulai penghancuran total. Sama seperti cita-cita kita yang terdahulu." Donghae mencium lembut tangan eunhyuk yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Sama seperti dulu ya." Gumam Eunhyuk. "Aku harap kita berhasil kali ini."

"Pasti. Tidak akan ada yang akan menghalangi kita." Ujar Donghae mantap.

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan untuk menuju sekolah mereka. Gwang Gi High School.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sibuk menelusuri pikiran masing-masing.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, akhirnya gerbang sekolah mereka pun terlihat. Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Lima belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sebuah ferrari merah dengan lambang huruf Y di sisi samping mobil berhenti di samping mereka. "Sepertinya hanya satu orang yang memiliki lambang seperti ini. Apa yang dilakukan Yoochun di sini?" batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berwajah imut keluar dari dalam mobil itu. "Jemput seperti biasa ya, Chunnie!" pekik laki-laki itu nyaring. Setelah menutup pintu, ferarri itu melesat pergi.

"Junsu?" panggil Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Hai Jae, Yunho!" sapa Junsu riang. "Akhirnya kalian masuk juga." Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi Junsu. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa bersama Yoochun-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah terlukis di pipinya yang chubby. "Ah... itu..."

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap dengan segurat senyuman lebar, 'Mereka pacaran toh.' Gumam Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Ya.. mereka berdua telah membaca pikiran Junsu.

"Apa?" goda Jaejoong meskipun dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara Yoochun dan Junsu.

Wajah Junsu semakin memerah, "A-Aku sudah jadian dengannya." Ujar Junsu kecil.

Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Junsu dengan lengannya, "Chukkae! Ternyata 2 hari aku dan Yunho tidak masuk, kalian tiba-tiba sudah jadian." Seru Jaejoong riang.

"Kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Yunho yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Uhm.. Tadi malam." Jawab Junsu malu-malu. "Dia mengajakku dinner, lalu menembakku. Karena aku juga menyukainya, ya aku jawab iya." Urai Junsu.

"Kapan kalian berkenalan dan di mana?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Setahunya Yoochun jarang pergi ke dunia manusia. Terkhir kali dia ke dunia manusia, sewaktu mengikutiku saat Summer camp. Tapi, masa sih mereka berkenalan di sana? Batin Jaejoong

"Saat Summer camp kemarin. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajakku berkenalan." Jelas Junsu yang langsung di ooh-kan oleh Jaejoong.

'Ternyata begitu ya.' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. "Sekali lagi, Chukkae!" seru Jaejoong.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ajak Yunho. Mereka bertiga langsung mempercepat langkah mereka dan memasuki kelas.

* * *

-Kediaman Keluarga Kim-

Pukul 11.00 AM

Leeteuk duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah dengan berbagai macam koper berada di dekatnya.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Heehul yang kini tengah bersandar dengan nyaman pada bahu bagian depan Hankyung. Sementara changmn tengah meminum teh nya dengan pelan.

Leeteuk mengmbil segelas teh bagiannya lalu menyeruputnya pelan, "Setelah Yunho pulang sekolah." Jawabnya.

"Changmin-ssi, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apa dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap Boxylic?" tanya Hankyung yang langsung merubah topik.

Changmin menggeleng, "Belum. Jika aku tidak salah memperkirakan, sepertinya Donghae tengah menunggu kepulihan seseorang. Kalian ingat dengan yang bernama Eunhyuk? Orang yang diceritakan dalam buku sejarah sebagai orang yang membantu Donghae?" tanya Changmin.

Hankyung menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku ingat, pangeran kegelapan itu, bukan?

Changmin mengangguk singkat, " Ya, tanpa Eunhyuk, Donghae tidak akan bisa menyerang habis boxylic. Meskipun Donghae juga menguasai sihir hitam tingkat tinggi, tapi guard A, meskipun sulit tapi mereka setidaknya masih bisa melawannya dan mempertahankan diri. Kecuali jika Eunhyuk sudah bersamanya dan Donghae memiliki cincin kegelapannya kembali. Maka yang bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah sang reinkarnasi." Urai Changmin panjang lebar.

Hankyung, Heechul dan, Leeteuk menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Ryeowook?" tanya leeteuk.

"Yesung membawanya bermain ke dunia setan." Jawab Heechul.

"Apa mereka itu pacaran?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin. Mereka berdua terlihat saling menyukai dan terkadang terlihat mesra."

Wajah Leeteuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat cerah, "Chullie-ah." Panggilnya dengan nada manja.

Heechul langsung bergidik ngeri, suara Leeteuk berubah menjadi seperti ini jiika ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu, "A-Apa?" balas Heechul ragu-ragu.

"Pokoknya, JaeJae harus jadi menantuku. Dia harus menikah dengan Yunho, arraseo.." wajah Leteuk memang dihiasi oleh senyuman lebar, tapi nada suara yang lembut nan mengancam yang ia keluarkan membuat Heechul meringis.

"Hehehe..." ringis Heechul.

"Chullie-ah." Panggil Leeteuk lagi.

Heechul semakin meringis, "A-Aku tidak janji. Siwon sudah terlanjur menganggap Jaejoog sebagai tunangannya. Dan dia sepertinya tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong untuk Yunho dengan mudah."

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "Baiklah! Akan kubuat Siwon tidak menyukai jaejoong lagi." Tekad leeteuk dengan semangat membara.

Hankyung dan Changmin hanya bisa saling berpandangan karena mendengar obrolan kedua uke yang sama-sama keras kepala ini.

"Yang mulia." Panggil Changmin dan membuat Leeteuk melihat ke arahnya. "Saya kembali duluan. Tolong bawa Yunho dan Jaejoong saat anda kembali ke dunia setan. Suruh mereka berdua menemui saya di Shapley." Kata Changmin.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Baiklah."

* * *

-Gwang Gi High School-

Pukul 03.00 PM.

_**Please don't go go go. Please dont leave me.**_

_**Will you look back at me even just once time?**_

_**Please don't go go go. I hate say goodbyes.**_

_**I love you, so comeback.**_

_**Step by step, one two three.**_

_**The long times will eventually erase you.**_

_**Step by step, one two three.**_

_**But each and each day will be a pain for me.**_

Lagu intuition milik CNBlue terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai.

Jaejoong segera membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk menyusul Yunho yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Si Yunho itu! Main tinggal saja." Gerutu Jaejoong sendiri.

"Hei, Jae!" Jaejoong mengehentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan oleh Junsu. "Tunggu aku." Seru Junsu lagi.

"Mana Yunho?" tanya Junsu begitu bisa mencapai tempat Jaejoong.

"Mollayo... Dia keluar kelas dengan cepat begitu bel terdengar." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ck..Ck..Ck.. Eh.. bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah.. Ehm.. Itu..."

"Kalian pacaran kan?" goda Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung menggeleng, "Belum. Kami belum pacaran."

"Mwo? Aku pikir kalian pacaran. Kalian terlihat mesra." Ujar Junsu polos.

"Tidak.. Kami memang dekat, tapi kami belum pacaran. Dia tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa sukanya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan saranghe atau kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku." Ujar Jaejoong dengan sebuah desahan kecewa.

"Hahaha... Yunho memang seperti itu. Dia tidak pandai memperlihatkan rasa sukanya pada orang lain. Tapi, dari gerak-geriknya dia terlihat menyukaimu." Urai Junsu

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Masa sih? Uhm... Dia memang sudah menciumku, tapi..."

"MWO? Menciummu? Dimana? Di bibir?" pekik Junsu keras yang langsung dengan sukses di bekap oleh jaejoong dengan tangannya, "Ssssttt... jangan keras-keras!"

"Baiklah.. Kau di cium di mana? Pipi? Kening? Bibir?" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi dengan volume rendah.

Jaejoong menunduk malu, "Di.. Di... Di... Bibir." Ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Kapan?" tanya Junsu.

"Rahasia!" ujar Jaejoong.

"Oh.. Ayolah.. beritahu aku." Desak Junsu. "Ck..Ck..Ck.. aku tidak menyangka dia sudah menciummu.

"Ah.. itu Yoochun sudah menunggumu." Seru Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ada Yunho juga." Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan Junsu dibelakang.

"Ya! Hey! Tunggu aku!" Junsu ikut berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hallo, Su-ie." Yoochun langsung merangkul Junsu dan mengecup pipinya sekilas saat Junsu tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Kontan saja, wajah Junsu langsung ber-blushing ria karena ulah Yoochun.

"Chunnie.. malu ih.." Junsu langsung memukul pelan bahu Yoochun dengan muka merahnya yang menggemaskan.

Yoochun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Junsu yang malu-malu.

"Wah.. sepertinya kita menganggu saja, Yun. Kita pulang saja yuk." Jaejoong mengamit lengan Yunho dan menariknya pulang. "Bye Yoochun.. Bye Junsu!" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah pasangan yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dalam keheningan dengan tangan Jaejoong yang masih mengamit lengan Yunho. Hingga Yunho tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendesah kecewa.

Namun, dengan cepat Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menautkan tangan mereka. Desahan kecewa Jaejoong berubah menjadi sebuag senyuman manis saat merasakan genggaman hangat Yunho pada tangannya.

Sejenak, mereka berdua menikmati posisi mereka yang jika terlihat dari arah belakang sungguh mirip dengan pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan sepulang sekolah.

Saat-saat yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

"Yun! Beli es krim yuk." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah mobil van ice cream keliling yang tengah terparkir di depan sebuah taman. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ayo, kita beli." Diajaknya Jaejoong menuju van tersebut.

"Vanilla satu dan Coklat satu, ahjussi." Pesan Yunho pada lelaki usia pasruh baya yang berada di dalam van tersebut. "Kau suka vanilla kan?" tanya Yunho yakin.

"Darimana kau tahu?"balas Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut dengan fakta Yunho tahu rasa kesukaannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, "Tubuhmu harum seperti vanilla, jadi kupikir kau pasti menyukai rasa vanilla." Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan mengambil dua cup es krim pesanan mereka.

"Ini." Yunho menyerahkan cup berisi es krim vanilla kepada Jaejoong yang langsung diterima Jaejoong dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Yunho kembali mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong di dekat posisi mereka saat ini.

"Yun." Panggil Jaejoong pelan saat mereka sudah duduk.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku mau menikmati es krim ini." Pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah malu-malu.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sedikit rasa berat hati. "Ah.. Maaf."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan menyendok es krim miliknya. "Enak." Gumamnya senang.

* * *

-Yunho POV-

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong ayng begitu menggemaskan.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" ujarku padanya. Jaejoong menoleh dan mengangguk.

Sepertinya, sekali-kali mencoba rasa vanilla tidak buruk juga. Aku memang tidak menyukai rasa itu, tapi setelah mencium aroma tubuhnya yang terasa seperti harum vanilla membuatku sedikit menyukai rasa itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arahku dengan tangan yang terjulur ke depan, aku langsung melahap es krim yang disodorkannya padaku. "Enak juga." Ujarku.

Kulihat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, jauh lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya. Kucondongkan badanku hingga bibirku tepat berada di depan telinganya, "Tapi.. harum tubuhmu lebih manis." Bisikku.

Jaejoong menundukkun wajahnya yang kini memerah dengan sempurna. Ah.. dia malu rupanya. Apa yang kukatakan tadi memang kenyataan kok. Harum tubuhnya jauh lebih manis dan menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan es krim vanilla yang kini tengah dinikmatinya.

"Ja-Jangan menggodaku." Gumam Jaejoong pelan tapi mampu kudengar. Disendoknya ek krim miliknya cepat-cepat, hmm.. menutupi kegugupannya ya? Aaa—manis sekali. Cute!

Senyumku terkembang dengan lebar begitu melihat es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. "Jae." Panggilku pelan.

Dia menoleh.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat wajahnya yang begitu lucu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya heran.

-End Yunho POV-

* * *

Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya demi menahan kekehannya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan dan ibu jarinya menyeka sisa-sisa es krim di sekitar mulut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Sentuhan ringan Yunho di sekitar mulutnya membuat sebuah efek berantai yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menghangan dengan sendirinya.

Yunho menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa es krim tadi. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Yunho yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan berteleportasi.

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu di tempat umum?" bentak Jaejoong begitu mereka tiba di depan rumah karena teleport yang digunakan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan polos, "Tidak ada yang melihat." Ujarnya santai dan melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Kesal karena Yunho beberapa kali mampu membuat jantung berdetak dengan sangat keras hingga ia merasa bisa terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga.

"Darimana saja kalian?" sapa Heechul begitu Yunho memasuki ruangan tengah dan disusul oleh Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"Kami membeli es krim dulu." Jawab Yunho sopan.

"Ganti baju kalian, sana. Ah.. Yunho, kamarmu berada di samping kanan kamar Jaejoong. Semua barangmu sudah berada di sana." Urai Heechul.

Yunho mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan meniti tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Jaejoong yang berada di belakang Yunho juga langsung memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

-Dunia Setan-

Changmin tersentak kaget begitu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati cahaya Cassiopeia berpendar merah dengan sangat terang.

Changmin melangkah maju ke depan tabung kaca tempatnya meletakkan permata keramat milik dunia setan itu. "Apa yang akan terjadi?" gumam Changmin.

Cassiopeia berpendar dan berkedap kedip dengan sangat cepat. Begitu Changmin membuka tabung kaca tersebut dan hendak memegangnya, Cassiopeia tiba-tiba menghilang dengan sendirinya.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Hap Hap Hap...

Setelah mati ide beberapa hari, akhirnya jadi juga chapter 16 ini..

Apakah semakin membosankan?

Hhh—makasih banyak buat readers yan bersedia membaca dan mengikuti fanfic membosankan ini.

Last, mind to comment?


	17. feeling 3

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG13**

**Lenght : Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themselves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. Chapter ini memiliki alur yang sedikit cepat.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Cassiopeia berpendar dan berkedap kedip dengan sangat cepat. Begitu Changmin membuka tabung kaca tersebut dan hendak memegangnya, Cassiopeia tiba-tiba menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Mata Changmin terbelalak dengan lebar, "Kemana Cassie menghilang?" ujarnya serius dan bingung.

Ditengah kebingungannya, ruangan tempatnya berada tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan putih dan seorang lelaki tua muncul.

"Tetua." Changmin menunduk hormat dan kembali memandang sang tetua. "Kenapa anda memanggil saya," Tanya Changmin hormat. "Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya."

"Cassiopeia menghilang bukan?" tanya sang tetua langsung.

Changmin mengangguk singkat. "Benar. Tiba-tiba saja Cassiopeia menghilang dengan sendirinya. Apakah saya harus mencarinya?"

"Jangan! Cassiopeia sedang menemukan pemiliknya sendiri. Dia yang akan membawa pemiliknya ke hadapanmu. Saat reinkarnasi ditemukan, pastikan mereka bisa menguasai cincin sepenuhnya." Setelah kalimat singkat itu sang tetua menghilang dan ruangan itu kembali menjadi sedia kala.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, "Begitu ya," Gumamnya singkat.

* * *

"Yun." Kepala Leeteuk menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Yunho.

"Umma," Ujar Yunho pelan. Dihentikannnya kegiatannya dalam membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. "Ada apa?"

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu lalu duduk di sofa kecil yang memang berada di kamar itu. "Yaah.. Umma hanya ingin berbicara sedikit denganmu. Sebentar lagi, kan Umma akan tinggal di dunia setan."

Yunho menggerakkan kursi beroda yang didudukinya sedari tadi itu hingga mencapai tempat Leeteuk duduk, "Umma mau bicara apa?" tanya Yunho lembut, diraihnya tangan sang umma dan mengenggamnya.

Tangan Leeteuk yang bebas, terjulur dan mengelus rambut Yunho pelan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Jangan merindukanku ya, Umma," Goda Yunho dengan senyuman manisnya.

Leeteuk memukul pelan kepala Yunho dan terkekeh, "Harusnya Umma yang berkata seperti itu."

Yunho ikut tertawa, "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Umma," Ujar Yunho dengan manja dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kembali mengusap-usap kepala Yunho, "Umma juga. Baik-baik ya di sini."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya.. Kau menyukai Jaejoong kan? Tembak saja," Saran Leeteuk mengebu-gebu.

Yunho meringis, "Tidak semudah itu Umma. Umma tahu aku seperti apa,aku bukanlah orang yang pandai menunjukkan perasaanku lewat kata-kata."

Leeteuk tertawa pelan, "Katakan saja, nanti Jaejoong direbut oleh Siwon."

"Jangan katakan itu, Jaejoong itu milikku Umma," Ujar Yunho cepat. Ia merasa cemburu begitu mendengar nama Siwon di sebut-sebut.

Pokoknya, Jaejoong itu miliknya! Bukan milik Siwon!

Leeteuk mengatupkan mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya yang meledak karena melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang begitu konyol. Ekspresi gelisah yang menggelikan. "Makanya, cepat katakan perasaanmu," Seru Leeteuk bersemangat.

"Arraseo," Ujar Yunho patuh. "Akan ku coba untuk mengatakannya."

Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut Yunho, "Ah.. Umma hampir lupa. Changmin-ssi menyuruh kau dan Jaejoong menemuinya di Shapley."

"Shapley? Dimana itu?" tanya Yunho yang notabene nya tidak tahu menahu tentang wilayah dunia setan.

"Benar juga. Tapi, ada Jaejoong kan. Nanti dia yang menunjukkan jalannya. Ayo kita turun, Heechul dan Jaejoong sudah menunggu di bawah."

Leeteuk bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Yunho di belakangnya.

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Heechul begitu Leeteuk dan Yunho turun dari lantai atas. Heechul dan Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan berbagai koper yang berdiri di hadapan mereka tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Leeteuk balas tersenyum lebar, "Sudah.." Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat Jaejoong dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di samping Jaejoong yang kosong lalu dengan cepat memeluk Jaejoong dengan kuat.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

"JaeJae! Omoni pasti akan merindukanmu!" pekik Leeteuk keras yang langsung disambut jitakan keras di kepalanya oleh Heechul, "Gyaah- Kau sadis Chullie ah." Ringis Leeteuk kesakitan sambil mengelus kepala atasnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Heechul memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Jangan berubah menjadi seorang pedofil, Teuki-ah!" sungut Heechul tajam. Leeteuk hanya nyegir kekanak-kanakan dan mengacungkan V sign ke arah Heechul, "Jaejoongie terlalu menggemaskan sih. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya." Bela Leeteuk.

"Ckckckck... kenapa kau tidak pernah bertindak seperti itu pada Yunho, ya?" sindir Heechul.

"Habisnya, Yunho tidak terlihat imut sih. Keimutannya berhenti begitu saja sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. Setelah itu, dia malah tumbuh menjadi cowok yang ganteng dan dingin." Ucap Leeteuk kecut.

"Ya, Umma! Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" sahut Yunho sebal.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pose berpikir. Yunho menggeleng tak percaya dengan tanggapan sang Umma. "Ah! Chullie!" pekik Leeteuk riang dan langsung disambut dengan sebuah deathglare dari Heechul.

"Sekali lagi, kau memekik keras seperti itu. Aku akan menendangmu langsung menuju istana." Ancam Heechul.

Tanpa memperdulikan ancaman Heechul, Leeteuk langsung berpindah tempat duduk menuju sebelah Heechul. "Kita bertukar anak yuk!"

PLAK

Sekali lagi..

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Leeteuk dengan sadisnya oleh Heechul, "Enak saja!" tolak Heechul mentah-mentah.

Yunho menggeleng-geleng tak percaya melihat sikap Ummanya itu. Sementara Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol dua orang yang sudah berumur itu.

"Ayolah Chullie-ah..." mohon Leeteuk lengkap dengan wajah innocent serta pancaran angel eyes miliknya. Berharap seorang Kim Heechul luluh dan bersedia menukar Jaejoong dengan Yunho.

Padahal itu adalah hal yang percuma untuk dilakukan.

"Tidak! Kau pikir mereka itu barang yang bisa ditukar-tukar? Ckckck... sepertinya sifat burukmu yang satu ini harus dihilangkan secepatnya." Gerutu Heechul.

Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya dengan raut wajah kesal, namun degan cepat raut wajah itu berubah menjadi raut wajah bahagia.

Dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, Leeteuk pun berteriak dengan lantang ,"Yasudahlah... kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan! Jaejoong akan jadi istri Yunho! Lagipula Jaejoong dan Siwon belum bertunangan secara resmi, kan? Hahaha... masih ada kesempatan buat Yunho."

Yunho secara refleks menutup wajahnya. Malu. "Umma.. hentikan. Pembicaraan ini konyol." Ujar Yunho dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jaejoong pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya memerah.

"Diam saja Yunho. Umma sedang memperjuangkan hak milikmu." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Yang menyukai Jaejoong itu kamu apa Yunho sih?" tanya Heechul yang ingin sekali menerkam Leeteuk hidup-hidup. Jengah dengan sikap Leeteuk yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan dan ia yakini sama dengan pemikiran Yunho.

**Benar-benar sikap seorang anak kecil yang amat sangat tidak pantas dengan usianya!**

"Yunho." Jawab Leeteuk polos.

Heechul langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Leeteuk yang menurutnya kelewat polos itu.

Yunho yang kalah sweatdrop-nya langsung berpindah posisi dan merangkul bahu Jaejoong, "Bye Umma.. Bye Heechul-ssi." Kurang dari satu detik, Yunho telah menghilang bersama Jaejoong.

"Yah!" pekik Heechul dan Leeteuk serempak.

"Mentang-mentang dia bisa teleport jadi seenaknya begitu." Gerutu Heechul kesal. Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkn kepalanya setuju.

"Eh.. Biarkan sajalah.. mereka pasti sedang kencan saat ini." Ucap Leeteuk bahagia.

"Kencan darimana." Cibir Heechul.

"YA!"

Ah.. Sudahlah. Mari kita meninggalkan dua orang ibu-ib u yang terus berdebat dengan tidak jelas itu. Ayo kita menuju ke tempat YunJae berteleport.

Desiran angin halus dan gemericik arus air yang mengenai batu terdengar jelas di tempat ini. Sebuah padang rumput luas yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian oleh sebuah sungai kecil dengan arus pelan dan air yang jernih.

Bunga-bunga beraneka jenis tumbuh berkelompok. Memamerkan warna-warna cantik mereka.

Jaejoong memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. "Wuahhh... Vallshapley. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini, tempat ini semakin indah saja." Puji Jaejoong. "Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya memikirkan sebuah padang rumput." Jawab Yunho jujur.

Jaejoong duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. "Sini." Panggilnya pada Yunho, ditepuknya tanah sebelah kirinya menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di sana. Yunho menurut dan ikut duduk.

-Jaejoong POV-

Dari sini, hamparan rerumputan hijau terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Kutatap langit biru yang berada di atasku. Sungguh sangat indah...

Hmm... sudah berapa lama ya sejak aku terakhir berkunjung ke sini?

7 tahun yang lalu?

Sepertinya iya.

"Jae." Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara bass milik Yunho memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Kupandangi Yunho yang enah sejak kapan merubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang dengan menghadap langit.

Apa aku keasyikan melamun ya sehingga tak menyadarinya?

"Waeyo?" tanyaku pelan masih dengan memandangnya dengan intens.

Yunho yang membalas pandanganku hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

DEG

Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Tangan Yunho meraih jemariku dan mengenggamnya. "Kemarilah." Ujarnya yang terdengar sangat manis di telingaku.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meraih bahuku perlahan hingga aku ikut tidur dan bersandar pada bahu kanan bagian depannya.

Tangan kanannya melingkar di bahuku dan kembali mengenggam tangan kiriku. Tangan kananku yang bebas kuletakkan di atas tangan kami yang sedang saling terkait.

"Saranghae."

Kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibirku.

Terserahlah dia mau membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama. Aku tak berharap banyak. Aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaan ini.

Dari posisiku saat ini, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang sama persis seperti ku.

**Berdetak dengan sangat cepat**

-End Jaejoong POV-

* * *

-Yunho POV-

"Saranghae."

Jantungku semakin berpacu dengan cepat.

Sial! Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan kalimat itu sedangkan aku tidak?

Argh! Ayolah Jung Yunho! Katakan saja...

Apa sulitnya sih mengucapkan kalimat itu?Hanya sebuah kalimat simpel yang bermakna besar.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah berdebat sendiri?

Aaahhh- sudahlah! Nikmati sajalah momen ini...

-End Yunho Pov-

* * *

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing?

Entahlah... mungkin mereka hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini. Kebersamaan yang manis, dan hanya dinikmati oleh mereka berdua.

Menit demi menit terlewat dalam posisi itu.

Jaejoong menahan nafas kecewa saat Yunho melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka. Dan Jaejoong mendapati dirinya semakin kecewa saat tangan Yunho dengan perlahan bangkit hingga kepalanya kini tak lagi bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Yunho melainkan kini berbantalkan rumput-rumput.

Raut kekecewaan Jaejoong dengan cepat berganti dengan rona merah di wajahnya dan wajah malu-malu miliknya saat tubuh Yunho mulai mengurungnya dari atas.

"Yunho." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan intens. Seakan terhipnotis oleh pandangan mata milik Yunho yang menyedot seluruh pikirannya, Jaejoong balas menatap mata Yunho tanpa berkedip.

Jemari Yunho bergerak dengan lembut dan merapikan anak poni yang menjuntai di kening Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat hasil kerjanya. "Kau tampak manis." Telunjuk nya bergerak turun menyusuri lekukan hidung Jaejoong. "Kau cantik." Ibu Jari Yunho mendarat dengan pelan di atas bibir dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong yang mengerti dengan apa maksud dari pertanyaan Yunho dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan kedua bola mata indahnya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Yunho dengan perlahan memiringkan wajahnya dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut.

Pelahan, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan pelan. Yunho mengulum bibir atas Jaejoong dengan lembut. Puas dengan bibir bagian atas, Yunho mengalihkan lumatannya menuju bibir bawah Jaejoong dan kembali melumatnya lembut.

"Ehmmm.." erang Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan memandang ke arah wajah Jaejoong yang masih memejakan matanya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat jelas terdengar kecewa. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Saranghae, my Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho pelan namun mampu terdengar dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong.

"Nado Saranghae." Balas Jaejoong bahagia. Akhirnya, setelah penantiannya yang cukup lama. Ia bisa mendengar Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

Dengan kalimat ini, berarti mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?

Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

Yunho merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong yang hendak membuka matanya kembali memejamkan mata begitu merasakan dekapan hangat milik Yunho menyelimuti dirinya. Pelukan Yunho membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Jaejoong memang bukan tipe orang yang senang memberi perhatian dan memberi perlindungan kepada orang lain. Ia termasuk tipe orang yang senang menjadi pusat perhatian, dilindungi, dan diberikan kasih sayang.

Dan ia merasa, Yunho telah memberikannyasemua itu perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, dan ia merasa terlindungi oleh Yunho.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin dalam dalam pelukannya, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong mulai mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong. Menghirup wangi vanilla kesukaannya yang menguar dari rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho, menghirup aroma citrus menyegarkan dan menenangkan milik Yunho.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Boo." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar nama panggilan yang ditujukan Yunho padanya, "Boo?"

"Iya.. Boo.. itu nama panggilan sayangku untukmu. Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku suka kok, Yunnie. Hehehe.. Boo.. itu nama yang bagus."

"Hmm..Yunnie.. aku suka nama panggilanku, BooJae." Balas Yunho riang, dikecupnya pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya, ini sudah sore. Changmin-ssi menyuruh kita menemuinya di Shapley bukan? Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Jaejoong.

Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari posisinya lalu membantu Jaejoong berdiri. "Kajja."

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Katakan ciri-ciri Shapley itu seperti apa." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit merasa merinding kegelian saat merasakan nafas Yunho mengenai telinganya. Ya, telinga adalah bagian tersensitif jaejoong.

"Bayangkan saja, sebuah tempat yang tak jauh berbeda dari tempat ini lalu bayangkan terdapat sebuah mata air yang terletak di tengahnya dan dikelilingi oleh dinding batu marmer." Urai Jaejoong

Yunho kembali tersenyum, tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung melakukan teleport menuju Shapley.

* * *

**-Main Park Alley [Taman utama istana]-**

"Siwonnieee.." rengekan Kibum terdengar sangat jelas.

Siwon memasang tampang dinginnya, "Lepaskan aku Kim Kibum!" ucapnya kasar sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Kibum pada lengannya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kibum manja. "Aku mau ikut Siwonnie."

"Tidak bisa!" balas Siwon keras.

"Pokoknya aku ikut!" ngotot Kibum tak mau kalah. Cekalan tangannya di lengan Siwon semakin menguat. "Aku ikut, titik!"

Siwon menghela nafas, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau boleh ikut!" ujar Siwon mengalah. Ia tidak mau mengambil bahaya jika menolah keinginan Kibum. Dia tidak mau mati konyol dengan berubah menjadi batu. Tidak mau!

"Yeeiii... Siwonniee memang the best!" Siwon kembali mendesah dengan keras saat Kibum memeluknya dengan erat.

'Ini anak kenapa musti balik sih?' batin Siwon frustasi dalam hati

* * *

**-[Shapley]-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di Shapley dengan cepat berkat teleport yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Siwon dan Kibum sampai di sana dengan menggunakan pegasus.

"Jaejoong hyung!" sapa Kibum riang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Hallo, Kibummie." Balas Jaejoong sementara Yunho hanya balas tersenyum pada Kibum. "Kalian makin lengket nih." Goda Jaejoong yang melihat Rangkulan Kibum pada lengan Siwon.

Siwon mendengus, "Dia ini penganggu. Ujarnya ketus.

"Ahaha- jangan dengarkan kata-katanya Jae hyung." Ucap Kibum.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Jae..." panggil Siwon. Jaejoong memandang Siwon. "Waeyo?"

"Kau milikku." Ucap Siwon cepat. Kibum langsung merengut, "Ya! Siwonnie! Jaejoong hyung sudah punya kekasih, dia bukan milik Siwonnie! Siwonnie itu milikku." Seru Kibum.

Yunho langsung melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang pada bagian leher Jaejoong dengan protektif, "Jangan dekati dia. Jaejoong itu milikku. Hanya milikku." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu menerima perlakuan dari Yunho.

"Benarkah itu? Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku tunanganmu!" seru Siwon ngotot.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Kita tak pernah terikat."

"Aku mencintaimu!" seru Siwon lagi.

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng, "Sayangnya cintaku hanya untuk laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangku ini." Ucap Jaejoong pelan dan mengelus lengan yunho yang melingkar dengan protektif di lehernya.

Saat itu juga Siwon merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Perasaan yang sudah ia tanamkan pada Jaejoong semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu kini hancur sudah. Siwon menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi. Berat.

"Arraseo." Ucap Siwon pelan. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Siwon menyerah. Menyerah pada cintanya untuk Jaejoong yang sudah tak mungkin ia gapai. Ia tak ingin menciptakan perang. Ia lebih baik mengalah.

"Gwaenchana?" Kibum mengelus pelan pipi Siwon begitu menyadari ekspresi terluka yang diperlihatkan oleh Siwon.

"Gwaenchana." Balas Siwon lemah.

"Mianhaeyo, Siwon-ah." Ucap Jaejoong yang teredam oleh tangan kekar Yunho yang sedikit menutup mulutnya.

Siwon memandang ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho, "Chukkae untuk kalian berdua."

"Kamshamnida." Balas Yunho kaku.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat." Suara milik Changmin menyeruak dan ia pun muncul

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kibum.

"Mana Yesung?" tanya Changmin begitu menyadari hanya ada Siwon dan Yunho.

'Aku di sini!" seru Yesung yang nampak berlari dari kejauhan.

Setelah Yesung sampai ditempat mereka, Changmin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya, satu diantara Yunho, Siwon, dan kau Yesung adalah seorang reinkarnasi. Aku tak tahu siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan reinkarnasi. Seharusnya sekarang bola permata Cassiopeia akan menentukan pemiliknya, namun tiba-tiba ia menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tetua mengatakan bahwa Cassiopeia sendirilah yang akan mendatangi tuannya. Jadi, jika ada diantara kalian yang mendapatkan Cassiopeia, langsung temuilah aku." Urai Changmin panjang lebar.

"Reinkarnasi? Reinkarnasi siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Pangeran Dunia Manusia dan Putri Dunia Surga." Jelas Changmin.

Yunho, Siwon, dan Yesung mengangguk. Mengerti.

"Baiklah.. kalian boleh kembali." Ujar Changmin.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama dan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan Yunho kembali merangkul Jaejoong dan langsung berteleportasi.

* * *

-Jae's Room-

Bugh.

Yunho meneleport mereka tepat di atas kasur.

"Aku lelah." Gumam jaejoong pelan.

"Sama." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 09.00 PM.

"Pantas saja, sudah jam sembilan malam sih." Dengus Jaejoong yang menguap dengan lebarnya karena mengantuk.

"Ayo kita tidur." Yunho manarik selimut dan juga menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei.. Tidur di kamarmu sana! Nanti umma melihatmu dan marah-marah." usir Jaejoong meskipun ia merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Nggak. Aku maunya tidur di sini." Gumam Yunho dengan mata terpejam. "Ahh- sudahlah.. ayo kita tidur saja." Yunho mencari tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"Good night, Boo."

"Good night, Yunnie."

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun jatuh ke alam bawah sadar mereka.

Jaejoong membuka matanya begitu merasakan sebuah sinar menyilaukan mengenainya. "Ini di mana?" gumam Jaejoong begitu menyadari dirinya berada di suatu ruangan putih yang besar.

"Lho? Yunnie.. ?" Jaejoong terkejut begitu melihat Yunho tengah berjalan kebingungan. Hal yang tak jauh sama dengan dirinya. "Apa kau menggunakan teleport?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak!"

"Selamat datang anak-anakku." Tiba sebuah suara lembut memenuhi rungan putih itu. Sebuah pintu terbuka, Yunho dan Jaejoong memincingkan mata mereka untuk memastikan orang yang masuk melalui pintu itu.

Sesosok laki-laki berbadan cukup tegap dan seorang wanita cantik muncul dari pintu itu.

"Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian."

-Tsudzuku-

Yunjae moment... Yunjae moment... Yunjae moment...

Padahal niat saya buat mereka HTS [hubungnan tanpa status] loh..

Tapi, saya nggak tega neliat readers yang terus nanyain kapan Yunjae jadiannya. XD

Jadinya.. ya sudahlah...

Tuh.. Yunjae jadian!

Ehehehe...

Btw, Siwon nyerahnya cepet bnget yak.. XD

Biarin ajalah.. ribet kalo Siwon ngga dibikin nyerah.. bisa-bisa ceritanya makin panjaaaang...

**MIND TO COMMENT ?**


	18. Flashback

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. Banyak OC [other character] yang bermunculan. Chapter ini mengandung peperangan. Alur yang cepat pada flash back.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian."

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit terperangah begitu wajah kedua orang yang muncul dihadapan mereka mulai terlihat dengan jelas.

Jaejoong memandang wanita yang dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut. "Wajah itu." Gumam Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Yunho yang raut wajahnya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan raut wajah Jaejoong. Terkejut.

Dengan wajah dua orang di hadapan mereka ini yang begitu mirip atau bahkan bisa disebut sangat amat mirip dengan wajah mereka,tidak heran jika mereka sangat terkejut.

"Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dalam wujud wanita." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar mirip." Gumam Yunho.

Wanita yang berada di hadapan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis. "Perkenalkan, Shin Joong Ie imnida." Wanita yang memeperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Joong Ie itu, membungkuk hormat. Gaun putih nya mengembang dengan anggun.

"Han Yun Shin." Lelaki yang ada di sebelah wanita itu juga membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kami senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya ramah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong balas tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Tidak usah memperkenalkan diri kalian. Kami sudah tahu siapa kalian." Ujar Yun Shin saat Jaejoong hendak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian. Kalianlah harapan satu-satunya sejak 1500 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Joong Ie dengan nada kesedihan yang tersirat.

Yun Shin menggenggam tangan Joong Ie dengan erat. "Semua sekarang ada di tangan kalian. Perjuangan yang tidak dapat kami selesaikan, kini akan kalian selesaikan." Ujar Yun Shin tegas.

"Apa maksud kalian? Perjuangan apa?" tanya Yunho yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua orang yang dihadapannya.

"Maukah kalian mendengar cerita kami? Dengan begitu kalian berdua akan bisa mengerti." Pinta Joong Ie yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yun Shin membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan empat mereka tadi, yang membedakan hanyalah empat buah sofa berwarna putih yang ada di ruangan itu.

Yun Shin, Joong Ie, Yunho, dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa.

**:: FlashBack ::**

Dunia terbagi menjadi empat bagian. Dunia Setan, Dunia Manusia, Dunia Surga, dan Dunia Kegelapan.

Kerajaan Dunia Setan dipimpin oleh Jung Nam Dae. Kerajaan Dunia Surga dipimpin oleh Shin Gyu Goo. Kerajaan Dunia Manusia dipimpin oleh Han Jeo Hyun. Dan Kerajaan Dunia kegelapan dipimpin oleh Lee Gae Sam.

Awalnya kehidupan di empat dunia berlangsung tentram, aman, dan damai, dibawah pimpinan kerajaan masing-masing dengan Kerajaan Dunia Setan sebagai pusat pemeritahan tertinggi.

Namun 1500 tahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Perselisihan mulai terjadi di antara Han Jeo Hyun dengan Shin Gyi Goo. Kebencian mulai berkobar di antara dua kerajaan tersebut. Perang mulai terjadi. Kedua kerajaan tak mau mengalah. Kedua-duanya ingin menang untuk menentukan kerajaan terkuat diantara mereka.

Nam Dae yang merupakan raja tertinggi berkali-kali mempertemukan kedua raja yang terlibat peperangan ini. Keduanya terlalu keras kepala.

Tepat pada saat peperangan itu, Roh suci tetua telah meramalkan jika pemilik kegelapan dan para pengikutnya akan muncul dan mengahancurkan kehidupan empat dunia.

Roh suci menyebar empat cincin pada pemiliknya.

Setelah 3 hari menunggu, tiga pemilik cincin datang ke istana dunia setan dan menghadap kepada Nam Dae.

"Han Yun Shin, pemilik cincin dunia manusia. Pangeran Dunia Manusia"

"Shin Joong Ie, pemilik cincik dunia surga. Putri dunia surga"

"Lee Donghae, pemilik cincin dunia hanyalah rakyat biasa."

Nam Dae sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Mana pemilik cincin dunia setan?" tanyanya.

Ketiga orang yang berada di hadapan Nam Dae menggeleng. Tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja, seberkas cahaya muncul di hadapan Nam Dae. "Cincin ini." Gumam Nam Dae tak percaya pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya.

"Anda pemiliknya, yang mulia." Ucap Yun Shin hormat.

-thazt-

3 bulan hampir saja berlalu.

Yun Shin, Joong Ie, Donghae, dan Nam Dae sibuk menguasai cincin mereka masing-masing. Peperangan yang terjadi antara kerajaan dunia surga dan dunia manusia terus berlangsung.

"Donghae!" sentak Nam Dae keras. "Sudah berkali-kali saya peringatkan untuk tidak membunuh hewan maupun tumbuhan yang menjadi terget, bukan?"

Donghae mendengus, "Membunuh itu lebih menarik dari melindungi." Sahut Donghae tanpa memperdulikan ceramah yang dikeluarkan Nam Dae padanya.

Nam Dae berusaha menahan amarahnya pada lelaki yang berusia 20 tahun yang ada dihdapannya ini. "Mereka berhak untuk hidup."

"Cih... mereka hidup pun pada akhirnya akan mati bukan? Aku hanya mempercepat prosesnya saja, Yang Mulia." Balas Donghae acuh. "Hei kalian! Jangan berpacaran di sini, aku muak!" sahut Donghae yang ditujukan pada Yun Shin dan Joong Ie.

"Aku hanya membantu Joong Ie, saja." Balas Yun Shin.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu jika kalian saling mencintai? Heh- Cinta di antara kalian itu omong kosong." Ketus Donghae lagi.

Nam Dae merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Donghae. Sejenak ia merasakan aura Donghae berubah menjadi kelam. Jahat dan penuh dengan kebencian.

Namun Nam Dae menghilnangkan firasat buruknya itu. "Tidak mungkin seorang pemilik cincin adalah pemilik kegelapan." Batinnya

Hari demi hari berlalu, masalah kian bermunculan.

Donghae semakin bertindak keterlaluan. Ia membunuh tanpa ampun ataupun rasa belas kasihan pada setiap hewan dan tumbuhan yang menjadi objek latihan.

Sementara itu, Joong Ie dan Yun Shin mulai berpacaran. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae mereka berdua memang saling mencintai.

Jeo Hyun yang mengetahui tentang putra nya yang menjalin hubungan dengan putri musuhnya langsung mengurung Yun Shin. Tidak memperbolehkannya keluar dari lingkungan kerajaan dunia.

Nam Dae yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung menyusun rencana untuk membawa Yun Shin keluar. Karena jika Yun Shin tidak berada di dekat Joong ie yang merupakan pemilik cincin dunia surga maka cincin milik Yun Shin tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Maka, kehidupan empat dunia akan terancam.

Setelah menyusun rencana dengan matang, akhirnya Nam Dae bersama beberapa guard menyusup masuk ke dalam kerajaan Dunia Manusia.

Rencana yang disusun Nam Dae pun berhasil. Yun Shin berhasil dikeluarkan dari kukungan ayahnya. Nam Dae lalu menyembunyikan Yun Shin, Donghae, serta Joong Ie di suatu tempat.

Masalah tak berhenti di sana.

Setelah melakukan latihan penguasaan cincin secara intensif. Donghae secara sengaja membunuh seluruh pasukan guard E1 yang berjaga di sekitar tempat mereka berlatih.

Nam Dae yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memanggil Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nam Dae pada Donghae.

"Tidak usah kau tanyakan pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?" jawab Donghae sinis.

"Tidak mungkin seorang pemilik cincin adalah pemilik kegelapan!" sentak Nam Dae keras.

Donghae tertawa sinis, "Tapi inilah kenyataannya." Dengusnya. "Sampai berjumpa lagi setelah aku menghancurkan semua dunia tanpa bersisa dan membangun kerajaanku sendiri.." tambahnya.

"Dan perlu kau ingat, pasukan kegelapan ku telah terkumpul tanpa kau sadari." Dalam sekejab tubuh Donghae menghilang.

"Donghae." Gumam Nam Dae lirih.

* * *

-Kerajaan Dunia Manusia-

Brak!

Sebuah pintu besi terbuka dan terbanting dengan kasar. Han Jeo Hyun –Raja kerajaan Dunia Manusia- lah yang menyebabkan suara keras itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna karena amarah yang menderanya.

"Siapa yang membebaskan Yun Shin?" suaranya menggelegar penuh kemarahan.

Tak ada yang menjawab, seluruh penghuni istana kerajaan dunia manusia menunduk ketakutan.

"Nam Dae! Pasti dia yang membawa kabur, Yun Shin. Sial!" geramnya.

"Kemana kau sembunyikan Yun Shin?" glegar suara milik sang raja dunia manusia di ruangan utama kerajaan dunia setan begitu memekakkan telinga.

Jung Nam Dae, sang raja Dunia setan memandang dingin ke arah kawan lamanya –Han Jeo Hyun. "Dia lebih baik berada dalam pengawasanku."

Jeo Hyun menggeram dengan kesal, "Dia anakku. Biarkan aku yang menjaganya! Aku yang akan melatihnya menggunakan cincin dunia manusia!" serunya keras.

Nam Dae bangkit dari singgasananya dan berjalan mendekati Jeo Hyun, "Menjaganya? Memisahkannya dari Shin Joong Ie, begitu?." Balas Nam Dae skartis, "Kau tahu sendiri, selama Yun Shin belum menguasai cincin itu sepenuhnya, cincin itu tak kan mampu bereaksi tanpa pemilik cincin dunia surga di dekatnya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Cincin dunia manusia mampu bereaksi dengan cincin dunia surga."

"..."

"Kali ini saja, lupakan perselisihanmu dengan Shin Gyu Goo. Ini demi kelansungan kehidupan empat dunia. Pikirkan juga kebahagiaan Yun Shin, dia dan Joong Ie saling mencintai. Kau tega memisahkan mereka?"

"Ya... Aku tak sudi membiarkan Yun Shin bersama dengan perempuan keturuan Gyu Goo itu!"

Nam Dae mengepalakan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarahnya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Jeo Hyun. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Melihat empat dunia hancur? Melihat putramu satu-satunya hancur?"

"Tanpa Perempuan itu pun Yun Shin pasti bisa menguasai cincin dunia manusia dengan sempurna. Bahkan akan lebih hebat walaupun ia tak memiliki cincin itu."

"Pergilah Jeo Hyun." Ucap Nam Dae dengan dingin.

Jeo Hyun mnyeringai, "Kembalikan Yun Shin."

"Tidak!" tolak Nam Dae dengan tegas. Menyerahkan Yun Shin sama saja dengan menghancurkan kehidupan di empat dunia. Sebagai raja di kerajaan tertinggi dari empat dunia, tentunya Nam Dae tidak akan menyerahkan harapan mereka begitu saja.

"Kembalikan dia padaku."

"Tidak akan. Kau yang seorang pengikut kegelapan, tidak akan kubiarkan untuk menyentuh Yun Shin apalagi menyentuh Joong Ie. Jadi, kumohon untuk meninggalkan istana ku sekarang juga, Han Jeo Hyun." Usir Nam Dae dengan nada yang jauh lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu rupanya. Aku memang seorang pengikut kegelapan, Jung Nam Dae. Dan akan kupastikan Yun Shin akan kembali dalam genggamanku. Dia akan membantu kami menghancurkan dunia yang selama ini kau lindungi ini." Seringai Jeo Hyun.

Nam Dae memandang kepergian Jeo Hyun dengan tatapan terluka.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika orang yang merupakan sahabatnya itu, rela menjual jiwanya pada kegelapan hanya demi kekuasaan.

Awalnya, Nam Dae berusaha menyangkal fakta-fakta yang ia dapatkan. Tapi pada akhirnya, Jeo Hyun memang terbukti seorang pengikut kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang mengancam keutuhan empat dunia yang mati-matian dijaganya.

"Bawa Yun Shin dan Joong Ie kehadapanku." Titah Nam Dae pada para elebath, gajah bersayap kalelawar yang bertugas menjaga Yun Shin dan Joong Ie.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Yun Shin dan Joong Ie tiba di ruangan utama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yun Shin hormat.

"Berapa persen kekuatan yang mampu kalian kuasai?"

"Aku baru menguasai 75 % sedang Yun Shin 80 %." Jawab Joong Ie.

Nam Dae sedikit menghela nafas, "Yun Shin." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Meskipun ini akan menjadi sulit bagimu. Kumohon, bertahanlah."

Yun Shin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu? Perang ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang sulit, bukan? Tanpa anada beritahu pun, saya pasti akan bertahan sekuat tenaga."

"Ada hal-hal yang tidak akan kau sangka, Yun Shin. Sesuatu yang tidak akan kau sangka-sangka."

Meskipun masih tak mengerti, namun Yun Shin tersenyum pada Nam Dae.

"Joong Ie.. Yun Shin.. jagalah cinta yang kalian miliki. Itu adalah kekuatan terdashyat yang kalian miliki. Cinta akan menghancurkan kegelapan yang diselimuti oleh kebencian."

Joong Ie tersenyum pada Nam Dae, "Akan selalu ku ingat." Ucapnya sopan.

* * *

3 hari kemudian...

-Kerajaan Dunia kegelapan-

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk?" seorang laki-laki berusia paruh baya bergerak mundur karena ulah anak laki-lakinya yang sedang mengacungkan sebuah pedang ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tidakkah kau lihat sendiri?" jawab sana anak –Eunhyuk- santai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuh ibu dan saudara-saudara mu?" seru sang ayah - Lee Gae Sam- keras bercampur ketakutan.

"Karena kalian tidak berharga di mataku. Kalian hanya penggangu!" raung Eunhyuk kasar. "Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

Gae Sam memandang sang anak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pikirang berkecamuk banyak hal, bagaimana mungkin anak kesayangannya ini yang sangat menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Apakah Donghae?" tanya Gae Sam pelan.

"Memang benar. Karena kau memisahkanku dengan Donghae." Jawab Enhyuk santai, matanya berkilat penuh kebencian. "Ah- aku lupa memberitahu padamu.. Aku sekarang pengikut kegelapan." Balas Eunhyuk santai.

Gae Sam membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Anaknya. Eunhyuk. Menjadi seorang pengikut kegelapan?

Tidak mungkin!

"S-Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu bisa menjual jiwamu pada kegelapan? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas siapa yang bisa membuatku menjual jiwaku pada kegelapan. Percayalah, aku adalah pengikut kegelapan... Ayah.."

"Donghae?

"Selamat.. Anda berhasil menebak dengan benar." Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terukir di wajah Eunhyuk, "Selamat tinggal... Ayah..."

Zlap!

Detik itu setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Eunhyuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut sang Ayah.

"Eun... Hyuk... Ke.. Na.. Pa..?" lirih Gae Sam pelan sebelum matanya menutup untuk selama-lamanya.

Sebuah senyum kepuasan tergambar jelas di wajah Eunhyuk saat melihat sang ayah jatuh terkapar di atas lantai. "Karena orang yang kau pisahkan dariku adalah sang pemilik kegelapan." Dengan angkuh ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan lingkungan kerajaan Dunia Kegelapan.

Menuju ke tempat seseorang yang dicintainya. Tempat pemilik kegelapan.

* * *

3 Minggu kemudian-

"Hancurkan!" ribuan bahkan jutaan Billody merangsak masuk ke dalam lingkungan dunia setan dengan paksa. Bunyi desingan senjata yang dilontarkan para guard terus terdengar, namun tak satupun yang berhasil membunuh billlody-bilody itu.

Donghae menyeringai puas melihat pintu 3 mula hancur dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Yang mulia! Pintu gerbang 3 telah dihancurkan, pasukan kegelapan mulai merangsak masuk dan menghancurkan pintu 2." Seorang pengawal dengan nafas yang sangat tak teratur melapor pada Nam Dae.

"Evakuasi seluruh warga menuju Upstar. Cabut seluruh tangga dan naikkan upstar hingga titik tertinggi, pastikan tidak ada warga yang tertinggal." Perintah Nam Dae. Pengawal itu dengan segera meninggalkan Nam Gil sendiri di dalam ruangan utama.

"Elepbat! Bawa Yun Shin dan Joong Ie hingga pintu 1." Titah Nam Gil lagi.

Nam Gil memandang kosong pada dinding di hadapannya. "Sudah saat nya ya." Gumamnya pelan. Nam Gil mendorong sebuah lukisan pedang yang tergantung di salah satu dinding ruangan utama.

Zraat.

Nam Gil mengambil cincin dunia setan dan memakainya. "Saatnya memulai pertarungan." Gumamnya lagi.

.

Yun Shin dan Joong Ie memandang pintu 1 pertama mulai terlihat hancur sedikit demi sedikit. Yun Shin meraih tangan Joong Ie dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. "Kita bisa." Bisiknya. "Meskipun kekuatan kita belumlah 100 %."

Joong Ie menganggukkan kepalanya, "Percaya."

"Mount train!8" seru Yun Shin begitu pintu 1 telah hancur sepenuhnya dan jutaan illody itu mulai merangsak masuk.

Batu-batu besar mulai berjatuhan dan menimpa para Billody. Sayangnya para billody yang tidak mampu dihancurkan dengan cara seperti itu, mulai bangkit kembali.

"Angelica." Ucap Joong Ie.

Dalam sekejab, lengkungan cahaya dalam radius 5 meter melingkupi tubuh Joong Ie dan Yunho yang berada di dekatnya.

"Angelic shot." Bola-bola cahaya berterbangan dan mengenai para Billody yang langsung terbakar dan menghilang.

"Ciptakan cahaya, Yun! Itu cara mengalahkan mereka." Seru Joong Ie keras.

Yun Shin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sun strom." Bola bola cahaya panas berhatuhan dari atas langit. Menghancurkan satu persatu billody yang mengenainnya.

"Liyert." Joong Ie menyelubungi tubuh Yun Shin dengan pelindung cahaya. "Kita berpencar. Itu cara yang lebih cepat." Ujar Joong Ie.

"Jaga dirimu." Ucap Yun Shin , lalu berjalan keluar dari lengkungan cahaya milik Joong Ie.

"Fulliyert!" seru Joong Ie keras. Dalam sekejab tubuh seluruh guard yang berada di medan pertempuran diselubungi oleh cahaya yang dibentuk oleh Joong Ie sebagai pelindung.

Yun Shin terus merangsak maju, "Yellight." Serunya membabi buta. Batu-batu bercahaya yang dikeluarkannya terus menghancurkan billody yang mendekatinya. "Windsun Root."

Zrat Zrat Zrat Zrat...

Akar-akar pepohonan yang muncul dari dalam tanah memerangkap tubuh para billody, meligkupinya dengan cahaya dan sukses menghancurkan mereka.

Yun Shin berhasil mencapai pintu 3. "Donghae! Keluarlah!" serunya. "Jangan hanya bersembunyi!"

"Slitter!"

Dengan sigap Yun Shin menghindar dari serbuan panah panah kegelapan yang meluncur deras ke arahnya. "Keluarlah!"

Sesosok laki laki muncul dari balik sebuah bebatuan dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya, "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Yun Shin." Ujarnya dingin dengan nada datar.

Yun Shin memandang ke arah sosok nhyuk." Gumamnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Yun Shin pada sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kecewa, "Aku tidak mu membunuhmu Hyukkie. Pergilah dari hadapanku." Perintah Yun Shin yang langsung disambut dengan dengusan sinis dari Eunhyuk.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Yun Shin." Ucap Eunhyuk, "Froz slitter."

"Kenapa, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau menjual jiwamu pada kegelapan?" raung Yun Shin dengan nada kecewa yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan, tubuhnya terus berkelit dengan sempurna dari serbuan panah panah es yang terus dikeluarkan oleh Eun Hyuk berkat kemampuan teleportnya.

"Inilah jalanku, Yun Shin-ah. Aku rela menjual jiwaku pada kegelapan asalakan ia tetap bersamaku." Jawab Eunhyuk santai, "Frozzen Down!" Dalam sekejab bebatuan es yang tajam nan runcing berjatuhan.

"Sun bang!" ujar Yun Shin yang langsung menciptakan sebuah lengkungan panas besar dan menghancurkan bebatuan es, "Lea froot"

"Akh!" rintih Eunhyuk saat akar-akar tanaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Yun Shin berhasil menjeratnya dan mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Yun Shin maju dan melangkah mendekati EunHyuk. "Kembalilah. Lupakan dia. Dia tidak mencintaimu!" ucap Yun Shin pelan.

Eunhyuk memandang nanar pada Yun Shin. "Dia mencintaiku! Aku mencintainya, dia hidupku! Kenapa semua orang ingin memisahkan kami?" pekik Eunhyuk keras.

"Dia pemilik kegelapan! Dia akan menghancurkan kehidupan dua dunia! Dia membunuh keluargamu!" balas Yun Shin tak kalah keras.

Eunhyuk tertawa skartis, "Tau darimana kau? Asal kau tahu saja, aku yang membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Hahaha..."

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Yun Shin tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk yang ia kenal sangat menyayangi seluruh keluarganya, bisa membunuh seluruh penghuni istana dunia kegelapan tanpa bersisa. "Kemana Eunhyuk yang baik hati? Kemana?" raung Yun Shin sakit hati.

"Eunhyuk yang kau kenal, sudah mati semenjak ia berusaha dipisahkan dengan kekasihnya!" balas Eunhyuk dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada mata Yun Shin.

Yun Shin balas menatap mata Eunhyuk yang kini penuh dengan kebencian dan kesakitan. "Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka menyayangimu, Hyukkie."

"Menyayangiku kau bilang? Hahaha... Mana ada keluarga yang tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan anaknya?" raung Eunhyuk kembali. "Mereka semua mengkhianatiku!"

"Blowing moon!" dalam sekejab akar-akar tumbuhan yang menjerat tubuhnya hancur karena sihir bulan yang diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk. "Moonrope!"

Yun Shin memandang nanar pada Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan. Dengan satu kali teleport, Yun Shin berhasil berada di belakang tubuh Eunhyuk. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Yun Shin mengunci gerakan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Eunhyuk.

"Earthground." Gumam Yun Shin pelan. Perlahan tubuh Eunhyuk mulai dilingkupi oleh tanah padat hingga mencapai lehernya.

"Lepaskan aku, Yun Shin!" jerit EunHyuk keras.

"Tidak akan!"

"Woredbang!"

"Arrrghhhh!" tubuh Yun Shin terpental hingga beberapa meter karena ledakan keras yang diciptakan oleh Eunhyuk. Secepat kilat, Yun Shin kembali dengan teleportnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis, "Kau lemah." Ejeknya. "Jika kau berada di pihak Donghae, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan cincin itu 100 %."

"Kau!" geram Yun Shin marah. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjual jiwaku pada kegelapan! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Yun Shin sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang.

Yun Shin membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sang raja dunia setan – Jung Nam Dae berdiri di belakangnya. "Saya serahkan dia pada anda." Ucap Yun Shin.

Nam Dae tersenyum. "Pergilah. Kalahkan Donghae. Para Billody dan pangeran ini, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Yun Shin!"

Yun Shim tersenyum melihat Joong Ie yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Joong Ie. "Bagaimana keadaaan di sana?" tanya Yun Shin

"Para tetua sedang menghancurkan mereka dengan segel cahaya." Balas Joong Ie.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama."

Yun Shin dan Joong Ie berteleport menuju tempat Donghae yang berada di atas sebuah batu yang menjulang tinggi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk tiba di sebuah batu tinggi yang berada tepat di depan batu yang dipijak oleh Donghae.

"Kalian sudah siap mati rupanya." Ucap Donghae sinis.

"Kaulah yang akan mati." Balas Yun Shin.

"Hahaha.. rasa percaya diri yang amat sangat besar. Bagus sekali. Tapi sayangnya, kalianlah yang akan mati!" ucap Donghae dengan sebuah seringaian lebar di wajahnya "Black Snow!"

"Shield light." Ucap Joong Ie. Lengkungan cahaya melingkupi tubuhnya dan Yun Shin dari guguran salju hitam yang Donghae keluarkan.

"Black zones." Ucap Donghae lagi. Guguran salju hitam kiniberganti dengan guguran cahaya-cahaya hitam yang menghilangkan apapun yang mengenainya.

"Light zones." Seru Yun Shin.

Guguran cahaya putih yang dikeluarkannya mulai saling memakan dengan cahaya hitam milik Donghae.

Srat!

Donghae berpindah tempat.

"White stala." Ucap Joong Ie panik begitu Donghae muncul di batu empat mereka berada.

"Shieldark." Dengan perisai kegelapan miliknya, Donghae dengan mudah berhasil menghindari setiap pedang yang menghunus ke arah dirinya. Dengan seringai lebarnya, Donghae berjalan maju mendekati Yun Shin dan Joong Ie.

"Froze wooden." Batang-batang kayu bermunculan di antara Donghae dan Yun Shin, membentuk sebuah barikade pertahanan sementara.

Yun Shin merangkul tubuh Joong Ie dan melakukan teleport.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Donghae yang berada di depan mereka yang baru melakukan teleport. "Thunder!" seru Donghae cepat.

Dengan gerakan refleksnya, Yun Shin langsung memeluk tubuh Joong Ie dan melindunginya dari sambaran petir. "Akkhhhhh—" jerit Yun Shin kesakitan.

Joong Ie menangkap tubuh Yun Shin yang melemah. "Yun! Yun Shin! Bertahanlah!" pekiknya keras.

Donghae tersenyum licik, "Thunder!"

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Yun Shin kembali melindungi Joong Ie. "Arrggghhhhh-!" pekiknya kesakitan saat sambaran petir kembali mengenai punggungnya di tempat yang sama. Yun Shin mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Joong Ie yang kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. "Gwaenchana." ucap Yun Shin pelan saat Joong Ie memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Joong Ie berusaha menahan air mata yang telah menggenangi bola matanya.

Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Ia harus kuat. Kehidupan empat dunia ada ditangannya dan Yun Shin tubuh Yun Shin yang melemah. Ia menatap Donghae yang menyeringai.

"Deep Wings!" Joong Ie memunculkan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya dan terbang. "Circle life!" lingkaran-lingkaran putih bercahaya muncul di sekeliing tubuh Donghae dan memerangkapnya.

"Ini tidak akan bisa menahanku, Joong Ie."

"Life attaca." Joong Ie kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Lingkaran-lingkaran putih yang berada di tubuh Donghae mulai meledak satu persatu. Joong Ie tersenyum puas

"Kau tahu, tidak semudah itu untuk membunuhku. Kalian yang baru mengusai 98 % kekuatan cincin kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatanku yang sudah menguasai cincinku sepenuhnya,"

Joong Ie berkeringat dingin begitu menyadari DongHae berada dibelakangnya dengan pedang yang dihunuskan ke lehernya.

"Berikan cincinmu, padaku." Perintah Donghae cepat. Pedang yang dihunuskannya semakin ia tekan ke leher milik Joong Ie.

"Tidak!" tolak Joong Ie tegas. Memberikan cincin dunia surga sama saja dengan membantu Donghae menghancurkan empat dunia.

"Mau mati, rupanya." Joong Ie memejamkan matanya, sudah siap jika dirinya harus mati ditangan Donghae.

Donghae mangayunkan pedangnya, dan...

**-[To Be Continue]-**

Chapter ini panjang loh.. heehehe..

Kayaknya TBC nya nggak negenakin banget yak.. abisnya, ini masih cukup panjaaaaaaaaaaang... .

Sebenernya sekalian bikin reader penasaran sih.. *ouch.. jangan timpuk saya lagi* XDD

Kayaknya scene pertarungannya jelek.. Haaa- Maaf! Saya nggak begitu jago mendeskripsikannya.. TT_TT

.

Seperti biasa bagi reader yang mau memberikan saran, kritik, concrit, de el el... saya persilahkan.. ^^

Makasih banyak buat reader yang meninggalkan jejak dirinya dan semua silent reader yang bersedia membaca ff ini..

Okey.. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^

.

Mind to comment?


	19. flashback2

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. Banyak OC [other character] yang bermunculan. Chapter ini mengandung peperangan. Alur yang cepat pada flash back.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Berikan cincinmu, padaku." Perintah Donghae cepat. Pedang yang dihunuskannya semakin ia tekan ke leher milik Joong Ie.

"Tidak!" tolak Joong Ie tegas. Memberikan cincin dunia surga sama saja dengan membantu Donghae menghancurkan empat dunia.

"Mau mati, rupanya." Joong Ie memejamkan matanya, sudah siap jika dirinya harus mati ditangan Donghae.

Donghae mangayunkan pedangnya, dan...

**:: 0oo0 ::**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 19**

_**Just a simple things called love**_

_**Human, Heaven, Darkness, and Devil**_

**:: 0oo0 ::**

"Cord Snip!"

Pedang Donghae terpental jauh kerena serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cord Snip!" tubuh Donghae terpental dengan cukup jauh karena serang telak yang baru saja diterimanya.

Joong Ie tak menyiakan-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung terbang menjauh dari Donghae. "Yun Shin." Gumamnya terkejut. Ia menerbangkan dirinya turun dan mendarat di samping Yun Shin yang terlihat berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Jangan bergerak!" ucapnya keras. "Kau terluka cukup parah! Kali ini biarkan aku yang akan melindungimu." Tambahnya.

Yun Shin menggeleng lemah, "Akulah yang akan melindungimu meskipun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya." Ucap Yun Shin lembut.

"Tidak! Kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu!" sanggahnya kembali.

"Jangan membantahku Joong Ie." Ucap Yun Shin kembali. "Gunakan heal heaven padaku. Ayo kita saling membantu untuk mengalahkannya."

"Heal heaven tidak akan menyembuhkan lukamu!" sentak Joong Ie. Heal heaven hanyalah sihir penyembuh tingkat dua dimana penggunanya hanya dapat menutup bekas luka tanpa menyembuhkannya. Jadi, meskipun luka itu menutup tetapi luka itu masih tetap ada pada tubuh penderita.

"Cepat, Joong Ie! Cepat gunakan heal heaven padaku!" ngotot Yun Shin. "Snip Mount!" ujarnya dengan kembali menyerang Donghae yang terlihat sudah mendekati mereka kembali. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepatlah!"

Joong Ie akhirnya menyerah, "Heal heaven." Ujarnya cepat, tangannya mulai bercahaya putih. Dengan perlahan, Joong Ie menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat di tempat luka Yun Shin.

"Wroodoo." Kembali Yun Shin mengeluarkan akar-akar pepohonan yang mneyerang Donghae untuk mermperlambat gerakannya sementara Joong ie menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Selesai," gumam Joong Ie. Tubuhnya sejenak melemah karena menggunakan heal heaven.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yun Shin khawatir.

"Gwaenchana." Balas Joong Ie cepat.

Yun Shin meraih tangan Joong Ie dan mengenggamnya. "Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Ucapnya mantap. Sedetik kemudian mereka melakukan teleport dan muncul tepat di hadapan Donghae.

"Deep Qyu!" serang Yun Shin langsung. Dengan sigap Donghae menghindari serbuan berbagai cambukan air ke arah dirinya.

"Cuma segitu saja?" ujar Donghae meremahkan. "Kekuatan kalian memang belum sempurna. Jika kalian bersama ku daripada raja tidak berguna itu, kekuataan kalian pasti akan sempurna." Remehnya lagi.

"Kekuatan mu itu seharusnya digunakan untuk melindungi keempat dunia, Donghae!" seru Yun Shin geram.

"Melindungi? Hahaha.. membunuh itu terasa lebih menyenangkan, kau tahu?" ujar Donghae santai. Matanya manatap tajam pada Yun Shin dan Joong Ie.

"Jangan berkata hal yang seperti itu!" raung Yun Shin kembali. "Kau tidak berhak untuk membunuh seseorang!"

"Tentu saja aku berhak membunuh seseorang, Han Yun Shin. Aku akan menjadi penguasa empat dunia!" balas Donghae dingin. "Dan kalian berdua adalah orang pertama yang akan aku musnahkan!" serunya lantang.

Joong Ie meremas lengan Yun Shin dengan kuat, "Kita bisa mengalahkannya. Pasti." Gumamnya yakin.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu basa-basi lagi bukan? Saatnya kalian menjemput ajal kalian masing-masing." Seringai Donghae dengan penuh kemenangan. "Dark Zone!"

Yun Shin dan Joong Ie menatap kesekeliling mereka yang baerubah menjadi sebuah tempat berwarna hitam yang tak berujung.

"Ayo kita lihat, sampai sejauh mana kalian bisa bertahan." Tawa Donghae menggelegar di dark zone.

Yun Shin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Mencari keberadaan Donghae. Sayangnya, keberadaan Donghae tak tampak sedikit pun. Hanya ada kegelapan pekat di sekeliling mereka.

Joong Ie meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Dia bisa muncul kapan saja," ujarnya pada Yun Shin. "Kita tidak boleh lengah." Tambahnya.

Yun Shin mengangguk mantap. "Kelengahan sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa kita sendiri."

"Thunder!" Seketika itu petir-petir hitam bermunculan dari atas dark zone dan menyambar apapun yang ada di bawahnya.

Dengan sigap, Yun Shin dan Joong Ie menghindari sambaran petir-petir itu, hingga petir-petir itu perlahan mulai menghilang "Gunakan heavsignal mu untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya! Humsignal ku tidak berfungsi di dalam dark zone." Teriak Yun Shin pada Joong Ie yang berada cukup jauh darinya karena petir-petir itu.

"Arah jam 3!" seru Joong Ie cepat.

"Block!" ujar Yun Shin pada arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Joong Ie. Sayangnya serangannya itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Yun Shin menghela nafas geram.

"Jam 12!"

"Block!"

"Atas!"

"Block!"

"Jam 9!"

"Block!"

Yun Shin terus menyerang keberadaan Donghae sesuai dengan perintah Joong Ie. Sayangnya tak ada satu pun serangannya yang berhasil mengenai Donghae.

-Yun Shin POV-

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Deru nafasku yang tak beraturan terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Kulirik keadaaan kekasihku – Joong Ie- yang tak jauh berbeda dengnku. Dirinya yang secara terus menerus menggenukan heavsignal pasti sangat menguras tenaganya.

Aku pun begitu. Lelah! Terus menerus mengeluarkan ilmu sihir yang memang bukan merupakan kekuatan sendiri memang berat.

Sial! "Keluarlah kau Donghae! Jangan jadi pengecut!" sahutku keras. Lebih baik bertempur satu lawan satu dari pada menyerang dengan target yang tak terlihat.

"Buat aku keluar jika kau bisa! Hahaha.." Sial! Apa dia berniat menguras tenaga kami? Jika begini terus, kekalahan sudah pasti ada di tangan kami.

"Joong Ie." Panggilku padanya. Joong Ie menoleh ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena kelelahan. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahny. "Kita tidak bisa mnyerang dengan cara seperti ini." Ujarku padanya. "Bisakah kau menyambungkan pikiranmu dengan pikiranku?"

Joong Ie tampak berpikir, "Aku tak yakin." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku pernah mencobanya dan tak berhasil."

Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat, "Coba saja. Yakinlah kau pasti bisa." Ujarku memberi semangat. Joong Ie kembali terlihat ragu-ragu, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya mantap.

_-Yun Shin POV end-_

_-Joong Ie POV-_

Meskipun rasa ragu itu masih ada, tapi aku harus bisa! Ini demi kehidupan empat dunia!

"Axson." Ucapku pelan. Perlahan sebuah benang tak kasat mata mulai muncul dari kepalaku. Perlahan benang itu mulai menjalar ke bagian kepalan milik Yun Shin dan menempel di sana.

Aku menghela nafas, sampai di sini memang sukses. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa pikiran kami terhubung saat ini.

"Terhubung kok. Pikiranmu terdengar dengan sangat jelas."

Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Sialan." Gerutuku.

"Ok, chagiya.. sekarang tunjukkan keberadaan Donghae. Ok?" aku berjengit melihat ekspresi Yun Shin yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Kita sedang tidak bermain Yun Shin-ah!" amukku melalui pikiran kami yang tersambung. Yun Shin tertawa sendiri. "Dasar aneh!" cibirku lagi.

"Dia berada di arah jam 6, tepat di belakangmu sekitar 10 meter." Ujarku melalui pikiranku.

"Ok." Balasnya yang tetu saja melalui pikiran kami.

_-End Joong Ie POV-_

* * *

"Block!" seru Yunho tiba-tiba. Serangannya melesat cepat menuju arah yang yang disebutkan oleh Joong Ie tadi.

"Arggghhhhh!" sesosok laki-laki terpental cukup jauh karena menerima serangan itu dengan telak.

Yun Shin menyeringai menang, dipandanginya Donghae yang tengah bangkit dari serangannya itu. "Lawan aku satu lawan satu." Tantangnya.

"Cih.. akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah melawanku." Balas Donghae. "Kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu." Tambahnya, jarinya menunjukk ke arah Joong Ie, "Dan kau juga akan aku bunuh."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya, Donghae!" seru Yun Shin keras.

Joong Ie maju selangkah, tatapan tajamnya memandang Donghae dengan penuh keangkuhan, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ucapnya mantap.

Donghae menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, "Hoo.. berani juga kau. Aku pikir seorang putri kerajaan surga yang kabarnya sangat lemah lembut akan mampu membunuh seseorang. Bukankah kerajaan surga itu mencintai kedamaian ya? Kenapa malah berperang?" Sindirnya halus. "Ayo kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan, cantik." Donghae memejamkan mata dengan sebuah senyuman sinis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Cube dark!"

Sebuah kubus kaca besar memerangkap Yun Shin di dalamnya. Hubungan pikiran Yun Shin dan Joong Ie pun ikut terputus.

Donghae maju mendekati kubus kaca tempat Yun Shin berada, "Lihatlah dengan mata kepala mu sendiri, bagaimana kekasihmu itu akan mati." Ujarnya. "Nikmatilah pertunjukkan ini, Han Yun Shin."

"Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan!" Yun Shin memukul-mukul kaca itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Sayangnya, sekeras apapun ia memukul kaca itu, kaca itu tetap tidak retak. "Jangan sakiti Joong Ie!"

Donghae melempar senyum sinis ke arah Yun Shin, "Percuma saja berteriak, suara mu tak akan terdengar. Nikmatilah.."

Joong Ie memasang tingkat kewaspadaannya lebih tinggi, ia tidak boleh lengah. Lengah berarti kematian ada di depan matanya. Meskipun harus ia akui, kekuatannya belum cukup untuk mampu menandingi kekuatan Donghae. Namun, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Bersiaplah cantik." Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya.

Joong Ie yang menyadari situasi buruk yang akan terjadi, semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Diperhatikannya sedetail mungkin setiap gerakan kecil yang Donghae lakukan.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara dari mereka berdua, suasana sepi itu hanya terusik oleh ketukan pada kubus kaca yang dilakukan oleh Yun Shin.

Donghae membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup, pandangannya menatap tajam pada Joong Ie. "Sorrow soul!"

"Happiness!" balas Joong Ie.

Kedua kekuatan mereka beradu. Saling memakan. Sayangnya kekuatan Joong Ie tentu saja kalah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Donghae. Perlahan namun pasti sorrow soul milik Donghae memakan habis Happiness milik Joong Ie.

"Percuma saja." Cibir Donghae. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

* * *

_-Joong Ie POV-_

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Kekautanku memang tidak setingkat dengannya.

Setiap sihir yang akan ku lakukan pasti akan dengan mudah di lenyapkannya.

Sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Cloudyark!" suara Donghae mengagetkatku. Dengan cepat ku kembalikan kewaspadaanku yang sempat hilang,

Akh- kabut hitam pekat apa ini?

Ukh- rasanya aku susah untuk bernafas, "Oxy." Gumamku pelan hingga kabut pekat hitam yang berada di sekitar wajahku menghilang. Hufth—setidaknya aku bisa bernafas dengan benar sekarang.

"Bersiaplah."

Apa? Bersiaplah? Geez- apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Baiklah- yang pertama kulakukan adalah menghilangkan kabut ini.. "Lighter rainbow!" berkas-berkas cahaya pelangi melewati kebut-kabut hitam itu dan menghilangkannya.

-End Joong Ie POV-

Joong Ie tersenyum senang saat kabut-kabut itu mulai menghilang. Sayangnya tak lama kemudian, kabut-kabut hitam itu kembali mengelilingi sekeliling Joong Ie.

"Gawat!" desis Joong Ie berbahaya.

"Nightmare!" Wuuzzh...- sebuah awan hitam pekat meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Joong Ie tanpa bisa dihindarinya.

Awan-awan hitam itu meluncur bebas dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Joong Ie. Mengalir melalui aliran darahnya menuju ke otaknya.

"Arrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" jerit kesakitan Joong Ie memenuhi dark zone. Memilukan. Pikiran Joong Ie kini telah diambil alih oleh halusinasi yang diciptakan oleh Donghae. Mimpi yang paling buruk.

Kabut hitam itu kini telah menghilang, menampakkan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum penuh kesenangan di depan Joong Ie yang jatuh duduk bersimpuh dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Jooong Ie!" raung Yun Shin keras namun semua itu sia-sia. Joong Ie tak akan dapat mendengar teriakannya.

"Arrrgggggh! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan!" raung Joong Ie lagi.

"Rasakanlah! Rasakanlah! Rasa sakit yang paling sakit dari yang kau miliki!' seringai Donghae.

Joong Ie semakin meraung penuh kesakitan. Bibir kecil nya terus berteriak kesakitan. Sangat kontras dengan pandangan mata kosongnya.

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yun Shin. Bagaimana tidak, menyaksikan kekasihnya seperti itu di depan matanya sendiri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yun Shin memandang Joong Ie dengan lembut dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!" air mata kini mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata Joong Ie. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan atau karena kesakitan. Entahlah.. Yun Shin tidak tahu.

Yun Shin terus mendobrak kubus kaca yang menyekapnya. Ia terus membenturkan bahunya ke arah kubus dengan harapan kubus itu pecah dengan segera. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat Joong Ie tersiksa seperti itu.

Donghae memandang Yun Shin, "Nikmatilah, Yun Shin! Percuma kau mencoba, kaca itu tidak akan pecah."

"Kurang ajar!"

BRUAGH!

Yun Shin kembali menabrakkan dirinya meskipun itu adalah hal yang percuma.

"Tidaaaaaaakkk! Jangan lakukan itu! Kumohon! Arrgggggghhhhhh!" raung Joong Ie.

"Joong Ie!" raung Yun Shin keras yang lagi-lagi teredam oleh kubus kaca yang menyekap dirinya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum, "Lihatlah Yun Shin. Lihatlah kematian kekasihmu sendiri.. Hahaha..."

Sedetik kemudian, tepat di depan matanya sendiri... Yun Shin memandang sendiri kematian kekasihnya yang ditusuk oleh Donghae.

"Tiddaaaaaaaaakkkkk! Joong Ie!" raung Yun Shin teramat keras. Tubuhnya melemas dengan seketika itu juga. Tubuhnya merosot di dinding kaca. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan keras.

**:: End of FlashBack ::**

Yunho memandang Yun Shin dengan rasa penuh penasaran ketika Yun Shin terdiam. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Yun Shin mengenggam tangan Joong Ie dengan erat, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat terlihat. "Setelah itu, Donghae melenyapkan kubus itu. Aku yang masih syok tak mampun berbuat apapun. Aku hanya mampu terduduk. Hahaha... aku memang lemah." Lirihnya pelan.

Joong Ie mengelus lembut punggung Yun Shin. "Gwaenchana.. itu bukan salahmu."

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya lagi? Aku penasaran." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Setelah itu, aku yang habis di bakar api kemarahan melawan Donghae dengan membabi buta. Ketika aku hampir saja kalah dan dibunuh olehnya, tiba-tiba saja Nam Dae dan para tetua muncul di dalam dark zone danmenyelamatkanku. Segera setelah menerima serangan bertubi dari para tetua dan Nam Dae akhirnya Donghae terlihat sempoyongan. Dengan cepat aku mengambil cincin kegelapannya lalu menyerahkan cincin itu kepada tetua. Karena luka dalam yang cukup parah kuterima saat itu, akupun ikut menyusul Joong Ie."

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya lebih detail?" ujar Yunho lagi.

Yun Shin menggeleng, "Maaf.. aku sudah tidak bisa menceritakan lebih jauh pada kalian. Itu terlalu buruk untuk kuingat kembali."

Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun rasa penasaran mereka yang masih teramat besar.

"Saat ini Donghae telah kembali, Eunhyuk pun telah kembali." Ujar Joong Ie.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong

Joong Ie tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menarik sebuah cincin emas dengan permata berwarna merah sebagai matanya dari jari manisnya. "Kemarikan tangan mu." Ujar nya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, "Ini cincin dunia surga. Cincin ini mengusai kekuatan sihir yang memiliki cahaya, kehidupan, dan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia surga." Urai Joong Ie singkat.

Joong Ie memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis milik Jaejoong. Mengenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Sebuah sinar berwarna putih melingkupi tangan mereka dan..

Sring!

Sebuah kelebatan ingatan penguasaan cincin dunia surga masuk ke dalam memori kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat gerakan tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jaejoong. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya lembut

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, 'Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya terkejut dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku mentransfer kemampuanku padamu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak harus menguasai cincin ini dari awal." Jelas joong Ie lagi. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar, kenapa aku yang memiliki cincin dunia surga? Bukankah aku tak memiliki darah dunia surga?" tanya Jaejoong heran begitu menyadari fakta jika ia yang memegang cincin dunia surga padahal yang memiliki darah dunia surga itu kan Yunho.

"Hmm.. cincin lah yang memilih pemiliknya. Dan kau yang dipilihnya." Jawab Joong Ie.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kalian harus kembali sekarang. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Yunho.. Jaejoong."

Tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho di selimuti sebuah cahaya putih.

"Nggh-" Jaejoong dan Yunho membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan.

"Itu nyata ya?" gumam Jaejoong begitu melihat sebuah cincin emas melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

"Iya." Balas Yunho tak kalah pelan.

"Yunho! Jaejoong! Cepatlah turun dan sarapan!" teriakan Heechul dari lantai bawah terdengar sangat jelas hingga kamar Jaejoong.

"Sana balik ke kamarmu! Mandi!" perintah Jaejoong pada Yunho yang asyik mendekapnya.

"Lima menit lagi." Gumam Yunho yang kini asyik membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya jaejoong begitu merasakan bibir Yunho menjilat pelan dan menghisap lehernya. "Jung Yunho!" desis jaejoong.

CUP

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong, "Sampai bertemu di meja makan, boo." Ujar Yunho lengkap dengan kekehannya lalu menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong.

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong dengan sangat keras. "Awas kau!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan di kamarnya mendengar teriakan keras Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk, sementara Yunho nyegir dengan sangat lebar.

"Kenapa hyung cemberut?" tanya Ryeowook aneh.

"iya boo.. kenapa ditekuk gitu wajahnya?" tambah Yunho meskipun dia tahu kenapa jaejoong memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Umma.. Yunho menjahiliku." Lapor Jaejoong pada Heechul

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak menjahili Jaejoong kok." Bela Yunho dengan cepat.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal. "Jelek." Gumamnya pelan dan kecil namun Yunho dapat mendengarnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah.. Ayo sarapan dulu.. Nanti kalian terlambat." Suruh Heechul. Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Ryeowook mengangguk patuh dan mengambil sarapan mereka masing-masing.

"Mana appa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidur." Balas Heechul santai. "Kenapa leher mu bisa merah?" Heechul memincingkan matanya ke arah leher Jaejoong.

Terkejut. Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup lehernya dimana tanda merah itu berada. Sial! Rupanya Yunho meninggalkan tanda! Batinnnya. "I-Ini.. Bekas.. digigit serangga, Umma." Wajah Jaejoong terlihat gelisah sedangkan Yunho saat ini sibuk menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Umma.." panggil Jaejoong.

"Apa?" jawab Heechul.

"Hmm.. Lihat ini Umma.." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya, "OMO! Ini kan cincin dunia surga! Darimana kau mendapatkannya ?" seru Heechul bersemangat.

"Ceritanya panjang Umma."

"Apa kau juga mendapat cincin, Yunho?" tanya Heechul.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, cincin dunia manusia."

"Setelah pulang sekolah cepatlah pulang. Kita harus bertemu dengan Changmin-ssi secepatnya."

"Arraseo."balas Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang makan untuk berenagat sekolah. "Sampai berjumpa nanti, Umma, Ryeowook." Pamit Jaejoong.

"Masih ngambek?" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Nde." Balas Jaejoong singkat. "Gara-gara ulahmu tahu!" tuding Jaejoong langsung.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, kan?" jawab Yunho santai.

"Ya! Kau memberiku kissmark, babo!" jerit Jaejoong tertahan.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, "Aku sih pengennya memakanmu langsung boo."

Buagh!

Jaejoong menendang tulang kering yunho dengan sangat tepat hingga menyebabkan Yunho berteriak kesakitan. "Auch.. sakit tahu!" ringisnya.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum jahil, "Pikirkan kata-katamu sebelum berbicara, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, menarik cincin yang ada di jari manisnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya diam, setelah cincin itu terlepas dari jari Jaejoong, Yunho merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah rantai kalung. Dimasukkannya cincin itu sebagai mata kalung.

"Cincin ini terlalu mencolok jika digunakan. Lebih baik kau kalungkan saja." Ucap Yunho. I maju selangkah dan memasangkan kalung itu dilher Jaejoong. "Love You." Bisik Yunho lebut di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Love you too." Balasnya malu-malu.

"Ayo jalan. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menriknya berjalan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu sih?" dumel Jaejoong.

"Karena aku selalu bisa mencuri hatimu, boo." BalasYunho.

"Kau itu menyebalkan!" gerutu Jaejoong lagi.

"Tapi kau mencintai orang menyebalkan sepertiku tuh." Balas Yunho lagi,

"Sialan!"

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menang dariku, boo."

**[Tsudzuku]**

Hola.. hola.. i'm back...

Mau protes yunjae momentnya kurang? Silahkan saja ya.. tinggal klik review yang ada di akhir halaman ini.. Ok...

buat **Priss Uchun**, saya akui memang fanfic ini memiliki alur lambat sehingga menyebabkan ceritanya menjadi bertele-tele. Tapi, jika alurya dipercepat maka akan ada bagian-bagian yang hilang dan itu akan membuat anda bingung. Fanfic ini memang bukan ff yang betipe alur cepat. Karena ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan.

Saya nggak memaksa anda untuk tetap membaca fic ini sampai habis, karena toh saya nggak pernah memaksa reader buat membaca fic ini. Karena saya sadar, fic ini nggak sebagus fic-fic lainnya yang berada di FFn.

Terima kasih atas kejujuran anda... ^^ saya sangat menghargai itu.. ^^

Sampai bertemu di fanfic saya yang selanjutnya. Semoga di fanfic yang berikutnya anda tidak kecewa lagi.. ^^

**.**

Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang masih mau baca fic ini.^^

Jika ada readers yang merasa hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Priss Uchun, silahkan katakan yang sejujurnya.**.**

Saya sangat menghargai hal itu... *BOW***  
**

.

Nggak mau banyak omong lagi.

.

Mind to review?


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. **

* * *

Happy Reading!

"Junsu!" seru Jaejoong yang langsung menubruk Junsu hingga Junsu harus mundur selangkah karena kuatnya Jaejoong menabraknya.

"Jangan main peluk-peluk." Yunho dengan dinginnya langsung menarik Jaejoong dan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Jae? Kau terlihat sangat senang." Ujar Junsu.

"Ayo kita masuk! Aku mau cerita padamu!" Jaejoong melepaskan rangkulan Yunho dan langsung menarik Junsu masuk ke dalam sekolah, "Jangan mengikutiku, Yunnie!" ancam Jaejoong begitu Yunho terlihat akan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu saat ia dan Jaejoong tengah duduk di bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau tahu.. Aku.. dan Yunho..." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Junsu bersemangat.

"Kami berdua sudah pacaran." Lirih Jaejoong pelan dan malu-malu.

Junsu membulatkan matanya, "Waaa- Chukkae!" seru Junsu riang. "Kapan?"

" Kemarin." Bisik Jaejoong

"Di mana? Apakah caranya romantis?" tanya Junsu cepat. Ia sangat penasaran bagaimana Yunho yang dianggapnya berhati dingin bisa menembak seseorang.

Jaejoong berpikir, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan ia jadian dengan Yunho di Vallshapley. Tempat itu tak ada di dunia manusia.

"Di bukit di dekat rumah ku." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya, "Awalnya sih aku yang menyatakan cinta duluan padanya, aku pikir dia tidak akan membalasnya. Tapi ternyata, akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga." Tambah Jaejoong.

Junsu mendesah kecewa, "Aku pikir Yunho duluan yang mengatakannya." Ia menopangkan dagunya di tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku di atas pahanya. "Dasar manusia dingin." Dumelnya.

Jaejoong ikut menirukan gaya Junsu, "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kami jadian sekarang."

"Tapi itu sangat mengecewakan, Jae! Harusnya dia yang mengatakannya duluan, dasar seme tidak peka!" dumel Junsu lagi.

"Kalian ini senang banget begosip." Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di daerah sekitar lehernya dari arah belakang.

"Yunnie." Ujarnya terkejut. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Tsk.. menganggu saja." Cibir Junsu. "Kau tahu Yun. Kau itu benar-benar payah! Yoochun jauh lebih baik darimu. Untung saja aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi." Gerutunya keras.

Yunho menatap bingung pada Junsu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Junsu bangkit dari posisinya, membenarkan selempang tasnya dan melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho, "Sampai bertemu di kelas." Ujarnya.

"Apa maksudnya Junsu, boo?" Yunho mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Itu-Itu tidak penting." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. "Kajja! Jam pertama akan segera dimulai." Jaejoong menggeret Yunho menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

-Darkdown Backed-

"Ini, tuan." Seorang Billody menunjukkan sebuah botol raksasa berukuran hampir satu meter pada Donghae. "Kami sudah mengumpulkan jiwa kebencian manusia sebanyak mungkin."

"Kerja yang bagus." Puji Donghae. "Kau boleh keluar, sekarang."

Billody itu mengangguk. Setelah membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Donghae memandang kumpulan jiwa kebencian itu dengan seringai yang tak dapat diartikan maknanya. "Sebentar lagi.." gumamnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Eunhyuk beristirahat.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan begitu mendengar suara derap langkah mendekati ranjang tempatnya berbaring, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lemah.

Donghae tak menjawab, ia langsung meraup tubuh Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya. Bridal style. Ia lalu membawa Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Eunhyuk, "Kau akan segera pulih." Bisiknya lembut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae. Menikmati kehangatan yang ia dapatkan.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruangan utama, Donghae langsung mendudukkan Eunhyuk di kursinya. "Diamlah di sini." Perintah Donghae. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Taked." Ucap Donghae pelan.

Perlahan tutup botol besar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, "Souled." Gumamnya lagi.

Jiwa-jiwa kebencian yang mulai keluar dari botol dan mulai berterbangan kini satu persatu masuk ke dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati jiwa-jiwa kebencian yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Eunhyuk dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali segar.

Bruk.

Tubuh Eunhyuk bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. "Aku butuh istirahat." Gumamnya pelan.

Dengan sigap, Donghae kembali meraup tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Saat kau membuka matamu, kita akan memulai penyerangan terhadap boxylic." Gumam Donghae pelan.

* * *

-Kerajaan Dunia Setan-

:: Siwon's Room ::

* * *

BRAK!

Sebuah pintu terbanting dengan keras.

"Siwoonniiieee!" pekik laki-laki manis yang menciptakan debuman pintu tadi.

"Wae, Kibum?" balas laki- laki yang dipanggil Siwon oleh laki-laki manis itu dengan acuh. Pandangannya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari sebuah buku tebal yang di bacanya sedari tadi.

Laki-laki manis yang dipanggil Kibum oleh Siwon mendelikkan matanya, "Jangan bilang kau lupa pada janjimu sendiri Jung Siwon!"

"Janji apa?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Yah! Siwonie!" pekik Kibum lagi.

"Cerewet! Pergi sana!" usir Siwon langsung.

Kibum yang mendengar usiran Siwon langsung terbakar api kemarahan. "Beraninya kau melupakan janjimu sendiri." Desis KiBum tajam. Aura-aura medusa dalam dirinya mulai menguar keluar.

Siwon yang masih atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari aura medusa milik Kibum tetap asyik membaca buku nya.

Tubuh KiBum berubah dengan cepat. Matanya melotot marah. "Mati kau Jung Siwon!" pekiknya tajam.

Begitu mendengar pekikan tajam milik Kibum, Siwon langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan..

Glek.

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Takut. "Astaga!" batinnya.

Kibum langsung melancarkan sinar dari matanya yang mampu merubah apapun yang terkena sinar itu akan berubah menjadi batu. Dengan cepat, Siwon meloncat dari kursi panjang yang di dudukinya tepat sebelum sinar itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Sriiingg!

Kursi itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi batu. "Untung masih sempat menghindar." Batin Siwon.

"Jangan menghindar kau Siwonie!" ucap Kibum lagi. Ia melancarkan serangannya ke mana-mana hingga hampir seluruh kamar Siwon berubah menjadi batu.

"Kibummie! Mianhae! Mianhae!" ucap Siwon berkali-kali dengan tubuh yang bergerak kesana kemari karena serangan Kibum.

Kibum menghentikan serangannya, "Janji tak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu?" ancamnya serius.

Siwon dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko lagi. "Aku berjanji."

Kibum Tersenyum. Dengan cepat tubuhnya kembali seperti sedia kala. "Kajja.. temani aku berbelanja." Ucapnya riang. Ditariknya tubuh Siwon dari kamarnya yang telah berubah menjadi kamar batu.

* * *

-Gwang Gi High School-

"Chunnie!" pekik Junsu yang langsung memburu Yoochun yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Saking kuatnya Junsu menubrukkan dirinya ke Yoochun menyebabkan Yoochun terodorng ke belakang dan menabrak mobilnya.

"Auch... sakit su-ie." Rintih Yoochun pelan. Tapi, Junsu tak peduli. Ia malah semakin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku Su-ie. Tapi caranya yang lembut sedikit dong." Ujar Yoochun.

"Hehehe..." cengir Junsu pelan.

"Ckckck... main langsung tubruk aja Su." Junsu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik suara. Jaejoong. "Hehehe.. nggak apa-apa dong Jae, dia kan pacarku." Balas Junsu lengkap dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Sudahlah Jae, biarkan saja mereka. Atau juga pengen peluk-peluk aku kayak Junsu, hmm?" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Kontan saja wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Apaan sih!"bentak Jaejoong keras. "Sudah ya Su.. Yoochun.. kami pulang duluan." Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho menjauhi gerbang sekolah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal semacam itu lagi, Jung Yunho!" ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho bersiul santai, "Kenapa?" tanya nya polos.

"Karena...Karena... Karena.. Aish! Lupakan saja." Ujar Jaejoong gugup. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah dan gugup.

"Karena apa, Boo?" Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan menariknya ke arah nya.

"Aku malu mengatakannya, Yunnie!" gumam Jaejoong. Tangannya kini telah menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya yang tentu saja langkah Jaejoong juga ikut terhenti. Yunho berjalan ke depan Jaejoong dan dengan lembut meraih tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya.

"Apa?" sahut Jaejoong galak dengan wajah memerah. Bibirnya membentuk pout yang sangat menggemaskan.

Yunho memandang mata bulat Jaejoong dengan intens, "Katakan alasannya atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga di sini." Bisik Yunho lembut namun terdengar mengerikan bagi Jaejoong.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan yang cukup ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Tentunya akan sangat memalukan jika berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi, jika ia mengatakan alasannya, itu saja saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya di depan Yunho.

"Tapi jangan tertawa jika mendengar alasanku!" ancam Jaejoong serius. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengatakan alasannya daripada Yunho harus menciumnya di depan umum. Itu lebih memalukan!

"Nde.. arraseo.. katakan saja, Boo."

"Aku merasa sebagai perempuan setiap kau mengatakan kalimat semacam itu. Apalagi setiap kau memelukku, rasanya aku benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar alasan Jaejoong. Bahkan jika dia tidak dengan segera mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya mungkin dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

Jaejoong langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya begitu melihat reaksi Yunho. "Ya! Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Yunnie!" rengeknya malu.

"Mianhae, Boo." Ucap Yunho lembut. "Tapi.. wajar sih kalau kamu ngerasa kayak gitu. Kamu kan 'perempuanku',Boo. Jujur saja, kadang-kadang aku ngerasa kamu benar-benar seperti perempuan."

Jaejoong meninku pelan dada Yunho, "Enak saja kau bilang aku ini perempuan. Aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan, "Habisnya, kau itu pintar memasak. Ditambah lagi sifat mu yang lebih banyak mirip ke perempuan."

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Tuhkan.. Cuma perempuan yang mempunyai kebiasaan mem_pout_kan bibir, kau tahu?"

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Gerutu Jaejoong. "Julukan mu adalah pangeran es. Tapi kelakuan mu yang sebenarnya jauh berbeda. Dasar pervert!" Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Yunho yang dulunya dilihat sangat cool dan berkharisma ternyata mempunyai sifat nakal dan manja seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, toh Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Mwo, pervert?" Yunho membulatkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi terluka. "Kenapa mybooJaejoongie bisa berkata sekejam itu?"

"Karena kau menurutku memang pervert, Jung Yunho." Balas Jaejoong cepat, ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yak! BooJae! Jangan kabur!" Yunho tertawa lalu ikut berlari bersama Jaejoong.

* * *

-Dunia Setan-

[Changmin's house]

* * *

"Jadi, kalian berdualah reinkarnasi." Ucap Changmin memastikan setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong selesai bercerita.

Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk dengan serempak. "Benar." Mereka berdua menunjukkan Changmin cincin yang mereka dapatkan.

"Ini memang cincin yang asli." Ucp Changmin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kami bahkan tak tahu caranya bertarung." Ucap Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang nanti akan mengajarkan pada kalian. Karena kemampuan terdahulu yang sudah kalian dapatkan, maka tidak akan sulit lagi bagi kalian untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan masing-masing." Urai Changmin panjang.

"Kapan kami akan berlatih?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Semakin cepat maka semakin baik." Balas Changmin. "Kita tidak tahu, kapan Donghae akan bergerak."

"Kami berdua siap kapan saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah kami? Aku dan Jaejoong tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan sekolah." Ujar Yunho.

Changmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku yang akan mengaturnya." Balasnya. "Kalian berdua bersiaplah, aku akan menunggu kalian besok pagi pukul 9 di Saturnix."

"Baiklah... Kami permisi Changmin-ssi." Yunho dan Jaejoong menunduk hormat sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Changmin."

"Kita ke istana yuk. Aku mau bertemu dengan Umma." Ajak Yunho. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling tergenggam pada sebuah jalan di tengah-tengah keramaian masyarakat dunia setan.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, "Boleh. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Omoni." Sahutnya.

"Oke.. Kajja." Ucap Yunho cepat dan..

Pats!

"Heh! Kalau mau teleport, bilang-bilang dong! Kaget tahu!" maki Jaejoong langsung begitu mereka berdua menginjakkan kaki di halaman utama istana kerajaan.

Yunho hanya nyengir lebar pada kekasihnya itu, "Hehehe.. Mianhae chagiya." Ucapnya (sok) polos. "Kajja." Yunho mulai berjalan menyusuri halaman istana dengan Jaejoong yang mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Jae." Panggil Yunho pelan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hmm? Apa?" balas Jaejoong. Ia memandangi wajah Yunho yang terlihat serius dari samping,

"Menurutmu, apa kita bisa melakukannya? Maksudku, jika Yun Shin-ssi dan Joong Ie-ssi saja tidak bisa apalagi kita?" sahut Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas, "Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa."

"Tapi.."

"Jaejoong hyung!" ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh suara lembut nan keras milik seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Dibelakangnya seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar berjalan dengan kesulitan karena banyaknya barang yang ia bawa.

"Kibummie." Sapa Jaejoong hangat pada laki-laki yang tadi berlari-lari kecil. "Hallo, siwon." Sapa Jaejoong juga pada laki-laki yang ada di belakang Kibum.

"Kalian habis darimana?" tanya Yunho yang heran melihat Siwon membawa barang sebanyak itu.

"Aku dan Swonnie baru saja selesai berbelanja." Jawab Kibum riang.

"Pemaksaan." Dengus Siwon pelan.

"Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kami mau ke ruangan utama." Jawab Yunho.

"Ohh.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Hyung. Aku dan Siwon mau meletakkan barang-barangku dulu." Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong sambil menarik Siwon menjauh.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju ruangan utama. "Sepertinya Siwon tidak bisa kabur dari Kibum." Celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba

"Sifatnya Kibum memang seperti itu, dia akan memaksa orang yang di sukainya untuk terus berada di sampingnya." Ucap Jaejoong. "Ditambah lagi dengan sikap tempramentalnya yang didukung dengan perubahan wujudnya yaitu medusa, Kibum jadi terlihat agak menakutkan. Jadi, ada banyak orang yang terpaksa terus menuruti kemauannya karena takut berubah menjadi batu. Padahal Kibum anak yang baik." Urai Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Intinya, dia hanya kesepian." Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tepat! Saat dia pertama kali berubah wujud, hampir seluruh anak menjauhinya karena ketakutan. Dan di saat itu akan dan Siwon yang menemaninya hingga ia akhirnya bisa di terima di masyarakat."

"Pantas saja dia sangat dekat denganmu dan Siwon."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Tak terasa mereka berdua kini telah berdiri di depan ruangan utama. Yunho membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan utama disusul Jaejoong yang berada di belakangnya.

"Umma." Panggil Yunho hangat pada sang Umma yang duduk manis di singgasananya. "Anyyeong, Appa." Sapanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum cerah. Sangat cerah. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari singgasanannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho balas tersenyum lebar pada sang Umma.

"Omoni sangat merindukanmu, JaeJae!" seru Leeteuk bersemangat. Meninggalkan Yunho yang membatu di tempatnya.

"Aku juga merindukan Omoni." Balas Jaejoong.

"Umma." Panggil Yunho nelangsa. Apa aku sudah tak di anggap anak? Batin Yunho frustasi.

Leeteuk tak memperdulikan panggilan Yunho, ia masih asyik memeluk Jaejoong dengan bersemangat. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho padamu? Dia pasti sangat menyebalkan." Tanya Leeteuk.

"Omoni benar! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" lapor Jaejoong manja.

"Hei Umma.. Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho frustasi. "Oh my.. kenapa tidak ada yang menganggapku sih?"

Kangin terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak Yunho "Maklumi saja, Umma mu itu kan pedofil."

"Enak saja kau bilang aku ini pedofil! Aku hanya menyukai anak-anak yang memiliki wajah imut dan manis" sahut Leeteuk cepat, ia memberikan deathglare nya pada Kangin.

"Tapi itu kenyataan kan?" balas Kangin enteng, "Sudah.. Sudah.. lepaskan Jaejoong. Kasian tuh Yunho." Ia menarik Leeteuk hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Aku cemburu, tahu." Bisik Kangin pelan di telinga Leeteuk.

Tak lama setelah Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari arah belakang, "Jangan memeluk Jaejoongie seenaknya, Umma. Dia milikku sekarang." Ujar Yunho posessif.

"Ouh.. mulai deh.." Leeteuk memutar bola mata, "Kau tahu, Yunho mirip sekali denganmu. Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak suka jika apa yang menurut kalian itu **milik kalian** disentuh oleh orang lain. Dasar posesif!"

"Jelas saja.. Dia kan anakku juga." Balas Kangin dengan disertai kekehan pelan.

"Tapi kan, Joongie itu milikku juga." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Aniyo! Joongie itu milikku!" balas Yunho ngotot.

"Punya Umma!"

"Punyaku,Umma!"

"Umma!"

"Aku!"

"Umma!"

"Aku!"

"Umma!

"Aku!"

"Um-mpphh.." Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti begitu saja saat Kangin dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan mencium Leeteuk. Memaksanya bungkam.

"Kau!" delik Leeteuk tajam pada Kangin.

"Hehehe.. habisnya.. aku lelah mendengar suara mu itu." Ujar Kangin polos.

"Joongie.." Yunho membalik Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan pandangan –aku-mau-itu-juga- yang sangat mengerikan di mata Jaejoong.

"A-A-Apa?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut meskipun ia tahu apa makna dari tatapan Yunho itu.

"Boleh cium?" tanya Yunho langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Nggak!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

"Ung- Joongie nggak asyik!" Yunho mengembungkan pipinya pertanda ngambek.

"Bodo amat." Balas Jaejoong acuh.

"Umma!" panggil Yunho yang berhasil membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sibuk beradu mulut menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk cepat.

"jaejoongie nggak mau kucium." Lapor Yunho. Manja.

Leeteuk berjalan cepat menuju Yunho dan...

Bletak!  
Sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kening Yunho.

"Sakiittt" ringis Yunho pelan. "Ya! Kenapa Umma menjitakku?"

"Joongie nggak boleh kamu cium-cium!" hardik Leeteuk.

"Dia kan pacarku. Terserah aku dong, Umma." Balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Jaejoong masih terlalu polos untuk kau nodai." Hardik Leeteuk lagi.

"Mwo? Nodai? Maksud Umma apa?" balas Yunho lagi.

Leeteuk tak menghiraukan Yunho, ia mendekati Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Yunho itu pervert."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata benar." Balas Jaejoong. "Kelihatan banget kok, Umma."

"Umma!" pekik Yunho. "Jangan manodai pikiran Jaejoongie ku."

"Kamu yang menodai pikiran Jaejoong!" balas Leeteuk tak mau kalah. "Enak saja."

"Sudah.." Kangi kembali menarik Leeteuk dan menyuruhnya diam. "Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kalian lakukan di sini? Lebih baik kalian pulang saja." Ucap Kangin.

"Aish.. hampir saja lupa." Ucap Jaejoong. "Yunnie, katakan pada Appa dan Umma mu." Suruhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Ini." Yunho dan Jaejoong memperlihatkan kedua cincin mereka.

"Jadi-"

"Kalian berdua reinkarnasi?" ucap Leeteuk dan memotong perkataan Kangin.

"Umma bisa lihat sendiri kan?" ucap Yunho.

Wajah Kangin langsung terlihat serius,"Persiapkan diri kalian secepatnya untuk berlatih menguasai cincin." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kami sudah membahasnya dengan Changmin-ssi, Kangin-ssi. Besok pagi kami sudah akan berlatih." Ucap Jaejoong sopan.

"Semoga kalian bisa menguasainya dengan baik." Ucap Kangin.

"Nde. Kalau begitu, kami berdua sebaiknya pulang." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho keluar dari ruangan utama, "Bye, Omoni. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Ucapnya.

"Capek!" keluh Jaejoong. Saat ini ia telah berada di kamarnya sendiri. "Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan." Gumamnya pelan. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Ayo tidur Boo."

Jaejoong terkesiap kaget, dengan cepat posisinya berubah menjadi duduk. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Jung Yunho?" tanyanya. 'Keluar dari kamarku, **sekarang!**" serunya dengan penekanan di kata 'sekarang'.

Yunho kembali memandan g Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas, "Nggak mau. Maunya tidur sama Jongie."

"Aish.. anak ini." Dumel Jaejoong. "Nanti Umma lihat, Yunnie.."

"Biarin aja." Balas Yunho kukuh.

"Akul laporin ke Omoni, tahu rasa!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Terserah." Balas Yunho.

"Ya!" pekik Jaejoong.

Yunho tak memperdulikan pekikan Jaejoong, ia malah menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pindah ke kamarku." Bisik Yunho. Dengan cepat mereka telah berpindah ke kamar Yunho.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong lagi dan lagi.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Jaejoong tertidur kembali dalam pelukan Yunho.

* * *

-Kediaman Keluarga Kim-

Pukul 07.00 AM

* * *

Ruang Makan.

"Hyung tak pernah ada di rumah." Gerutuan imut Ryeowook membahana di ruang makan.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit gemas pipi adiknya itu, "Mianhae, Wookie. Hyung sibuk." Ucap Jaejoong.

Ryeowook mencibir pelan, "Sibuk apanya? Kencan?"

"Hehehe.. Nggak lah Wookie-chagiya. Ada banyak hal yang harus hyung lakukan." Ujar Jaejoong yang berusaha memberi pengertian pada Ryeowook.

"Nde.. Nde.. Arasseo." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Kalian berdua tidak sekolah?" tanya Hankyung yang baru saja muncul bersama Heechul.

"Tidak. Kami ada janji dengan Changmin-ssi. Berlatih." Ucap Yunho.

"Ooh.. Semoga saja kalian bisa menguasainya dengan cepat." Doa Hankyung.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Pagi semuanya!" suara Husky yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat mereka semua memoleh ke sumber suara.

"Pagi, Yoochun." Sapa Heechul. "Tumben.. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mampir saja." Balas Yoochun, ia menarik kursi kosong dan duduk di sana. "Hei.. kudengar kalian berdua reinkarnasi."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala. "Benar."

"Hei, Yoochun-ssi. Pajak jadian dong." Jaejoong langsung menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Yoochun yang berada di depannya. "Kau itu jadian dengan Junsu nggak bilang-bilang."

"Enak saja, kalian juga dong. Pajak jadiannya mana?" elak Yoochun yang nggak mau rugi.

"Siapa yang jadian?" tanya Heechul yang memang belum mengetahui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong karena mereka berdua belum mengatakannya pada Heechul ataupun Hankyung.

"Lho, kalian berdua belum tahu? Yunho dan Jaejoong kan sudah jadian sekarang." Jawab Yoochun santai.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan?" tanya Hankyung kaget.

"Nggak tahu. Tanya saja sendiri." Balas Yoochun santai.

"Yunho dan Jaejoong pacaran?" suara mendesis Heechul yang terdengar sangat mengerikan langsung membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah diam terpaku menjadi tegang. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tengkuk mereka.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan –sepertinya-umma-akan-marah—apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan-?-

Yunho balas memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan –aku-juga-tidak-tahu-

" Ya! Kalian berdua..."

-TBC-

Apa yang harus dikatakan?

Saya udah nggak punya kata-kata yang harus dicuap-cuapkan.

ini sebagai tribute buat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yunjae hari ini..

Mind to comment?


	21. Chapter 21

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. Mantra sihir yang terkadang dalam pengucapannya sulit.**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Yunho dan Jaejoong pacaran?" suara mendesis Heechul yang terdengar sangat mengerikan langsung membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah diam terpaku menjadi tegang. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tengkuk mereka.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan –sepertinya-umma-akan-marah—apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan-?-

Yunho balas memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan –aku-juga-tidak-tahu-

" Ya! Kalian berdua..."

**:: 0oo0 ::**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 21**

_**Suprised! First Day!**_

**:: 0oo0 ::**

"Umma." Panggil Jaejoong kecut. Ia kini pasrah jika Ummanya marah besar padanya dan Yunho.

"Kamu! Kenapa nggak ngomong sama Umma sih, Joongie?" seru Heechul gemas yang langsung membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menganga lebar.

"Umma nggak marah?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Tangannya kini telah meremas lengan Yunho dengan kuat.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, "Kalau memang kamu bahagianya sama Yunho, Umma sih nggak masalah. Ya kan Gege?" tanyanya pada Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Umma.. Appa.." ucap Jaejoong senang. Ia berbalik dan memandang Yunho.

"Gomawo, Heechul-ssi, Hankyung-ssi." Ucap Yunho.

"Hhh—kalian cocok juga." Ucap Heechul. "Geez- sepertinya aku sudah terkontaminasi oleh Leeteuk."

"Hei, Yoochun. Kau berpacaran dengan seorang manusia?" tanya Hankyung.

"Nde." Balas Yoochun.

"Jadi... apa dia sudah mengetahui jati diri mu yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum. Dia pasti akan kebingungan dengan apa yang akan aku ceritakan padanya. Lebih baik aku tidak mengatakannya kan?"

"Kau harus berbicara dengannya, Yoochun." Nasihat Hankyung.

"Aku sudah berencana untuk berbicara dengan baginda raja. Aku ingin meminta izin untuk hidup di dunia manusia."

"Ingatanmu dan kekuatanmu sebagai manusia dunia setan akan dihapuskan. Kau tahu itu bukan? Lebih baik Junsu mengetahui jati dirimu. Itu lebih baik." Ucap Hankyung menasehati.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi..-" belum selesai Yoochun berbicara, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Tenang saja, Junsu pasti bisa menerima semua yang kau katakan. Dia orang yang juga berpikiran terbuka."

"Begitukah? Baiklah.. aku akan coba untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya."

"Semoga kau berhasil, Yoochun-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong memberi semangat.

"Sudah selesai dengan masalahnya Yoochun?" tanya Heechul. "Aku ingin memberi peraturan untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong." Sambungnya. Ternyata sedari tadi Heechul diam tak ikut berbicara dalam masalah Yoochun karena sibuk menyusun apa-apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh mereka berdua mengingat kamar mereka yang berdekatan.

"Peraturan? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong cepat.

"Untuk mencegah kalian berdua melakukan **'this and that'**." Balas Heechul santai.

"Kami tak akan melakukan hal sejauh itu Umma!" sentak Jaejoong cepat. "

"Hanya untuk memastika saja,Joongie. Pokoknya kalian berdua harus menuruti peraturan Umma. Titik." Seru Heechul.

Dan dimulailah sesi pembacaan peraturan oleh Heechul yang amat sangat panjang utuk didengarkan itu.

* * *

**::VallShapley. 08.30 AM::**

"Huaah- masa nggak boleh kencan di dalam rumah sih?" gerutu Jaejoong kesal. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di samping Yunho yang telah terlebih dahulu membaringkan tubuhnya di padang rumput tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Ya.. Saat ini mereka kembali berada di Vallshapley. Menunggu hingga jam 9 tiba lalu memulai latihan mereka bersama Changmin.

"Kalau nggak boleh kencan di dalam rumah, ya kita kencan diluar dong." Ucap Yunho santai.

"Tapi, aku malas keluar rumah." Ujar Jaejoong .

"Tinggal pakai teleport, apa susahnya sih?"

"Kita nggak boleh menggunakan kekuatan kita di sembarang tempat di dunia manusia, tahu! Manusia nggak boleh mengetahui keberadaan kita sebagai manusia dunia setan." Seru Jaejoong.

Yunho beringsut mendekati tubuh Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. "Kalau kencan di dunia manusia nggak mau, ya kita kencannya di dunia setan saja."

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Yunho. "Sesukamu lah." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Kalau aku sih, paling nggak suka sama peratuan 'dilarang berduaan di dalam kamar dalam jangka waktu lama'," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung memukul dada Yunho dengan pelan. "Aku sih setuju dengan peraturan itu."ucapnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada manjanya.

"Karena kamu bisa kapan saja melakukan **'this and that' **padaku jika kita berada di dalam kamar**." **Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku nggak bakal ngelakuin '**this and that' **kok. Paling cuma memberi tanda saja. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan sih, bisa aja aku langsung nyerang kamu.. hehehe" Elak Yunho cepat masih dengan nada manjanya.

"Pervert ice prince!" dumel Jaejoong.

"Jam berapa ini? Apa sudah waktunya?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan topik mereka.

Jaejoong melirik sedikit ke arah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang lima menit. "Tinggal lima menit lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kajja." Ucap Yunho. Ia bangkit terlebih dahulu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jaejoong bangkit. Jaejoong pun dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan kekar itu.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Yunho yang langsung merentangkan tangannya. Dengan maksud meminta Jaejoong untuk memeluknya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu merentangkan tangannya seperti itu.

Yunho langsung memasang tampang merajuknya pada Jaejoong. "Masa nggak ngerti sih, Joongie?"

"Ung- kenapa Yun?"

"Aish.. kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi super lemot sih." Dumel Yunho. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan mengerti maksudnya dalam jangka waktu dekat, akhirnya Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan langsung memeluknya.

Pats..

* * *

**::Saturnix. 09.02 AM::**

"Hyaa-! Kau itu selalu berteleport seenaknya saja!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho memukul pelan dada Yunho karena kesal pada sang kekasih yang selalu mengajaknya berpindah tempat tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Lemot." Sindir Yunho. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentil kening Jaejoong.

"Sakit!" ringisnya pelan. "Tega!"

"Sudahlah.. jangan pasang tampang memelasmu itu." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Ya! Kapan aku memasang tampang memelas?" balas Jaejoong. "Kenapa nada suaramu tiba-tiba menjadi sedingin es? Dasar bermuka dua." Cibirnya.

"Hmm?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh itu hingga menempel pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan protektif, kedua lengan Yunho melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong. "Kapan?" bisik Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya merinding mendengar suara berat milik Yunho yang seakan menggema di kepalanya. "A-Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong. Bisa ia rasakan jika suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit bergetar.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" bisik Yunho lagi. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Perlahan kepalanya mulai turun menuju leher putih nan jenjang milik Jaejoong.

"Yunhhh-" Jaejoong sedikit mengerang kecil kala Yunho mulai menjamah lehernya itu.

Awalnya Yunho hanya mengecup ringan kulit leher itu. Tak puas hanya dengan mengecup, Yunho mulai menjilat dan menghisap leher Jaejoong di satu titik.

Jaejoong kembali mengerang pelan, "Hhentikhan Yunhh."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" suara Changmin yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga Yunho sedikit trdorong kebelakang.

"T-Tidak.. K-Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Yunho hanya memasang ekspresi cool-nya.

"Kenapa ada bekas kissmark di lehermu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup daerah lehernya di mana Yunho tadi telah memberikannya tanda. "K-Kissmark? T-Tidak kok... Ini bukan kissmark." Elaknya cepat dan salah tingkah.

"Yasudahlah.. tidak apa-apa." Ucap Changmin yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bisakah kita mulai latihannya sekarang?" ucap Yunho dengan tampang coolnya yang jauh berbeda dengan tampang Jaejoong yang memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Dasar muka es." Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertingkah sesantai itu? Padahal apa yang dia lakukan tertangkap basah oleh Changmin-ssi." Gerutunya lagi.

"Pertama aku akan memberikan penjelasan tentang cincin kalian." Changmin mengambil satu langkah kebelakang. "Masing-masing dari cincin kalian memliki kekuatannya masing-masing. Yunho menguasai kekuatan yang ada didunia manusia dan Jaejoong menguasai kekuatan yang ada di dunia surga. Untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian harus mengucapkan mantra." Jelas Changmin.

"Masing-masing sihir memiliki tingkatan. Tingkat satu adalah sihir biasa, tingkat dua adalah sihir yang lumayan kuat, dan tingkat tertinggi adalah tingkat tiga yaitu sihir ilmu tinggi. Biasanya mantra sihir tingkat satu terdiri dari satu kata. Tingkat dua terdiri dari dua kata dan tingkat tinga terdiri daridua kata yang digabungkan menjadi satu." Jelas Changmin lagi.

"Sekarang, gunakan cincin kalian." Suruh Changmin. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun langsung melepaskan kalung mereka dan menggunakan cincin mereka masing-masing. "Yang akan kalian pelajari pertama adalah sihir pertahanan."

"Apa mantra yang kami ucapkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mantra dapat kalian ciptakan sendiri. Sihir yang keluar akan sesuai dengan apa yang kalian ucapkan. Hanya memerlukan bayangan singkat saja." Jelas Changmin lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak.

"Aku akan mencoba pertama." Ucap Yunho. "Shield." Sebuah cahaya abu muncul di depan Yunho dan mulai membentuk perisai dengan cepat. "Whoaa." Ucap Yunho takjub

"Itu termasuk sihir tingkat satu, Sihir perisai seperti ini tidak akan kuat dalam menahan serangan sihir tingkat dua dalam waktu lama." Urai Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Angel shield." Ucap Jaejoong. Sebuah cahaya putih muncul di hadapan Jaejoong dan membentuk sebuah bentuk malaikat. "Ini sihir tingkat dua kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Changmin.

"Mantra sihir tingkat tiga seperti apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung memandang Changmin dengan serius. "foxdev." Api-api merah berbentuk serigala dengan tanduk di kepalanya muncul dan menyerang perisai milik Jaejoong dan menghancurknnya tanpa bersisa.

"Foxdev adalah sihir tingkat tiga di mana ini adalah pencampuran antara sihir 'fox' dan 'devil' sehingga menghasilkan sihir seperti tadi." Jelas Changmin tentang sihir yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Jadi, misalkan aku menggabungkan sihir 'angel shield' maka akan muncul sihir pertahanan tingkat tiga?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tepat sekali. Namun tidak semua sihir tingkat tiga yang dapat dikuasai dengan cepat. Ada beberapa sihir tingkat tiga yang sangat sulit untuk dikuasai. Kalian harus menguasai cincin kalian sepenuhnya." Urai Changmin lagi.

"Bagaimana cara melihat berapa persen kami telah menguasai cincin kami?" tanya Yunho.

"Lihatlah kecincin kalian. Jika warna mata cincin kalian telah berubah sepenuhnya maka kalian telah menguasai cincin kalian sepenuhnya." Jelas Changmin. "Merah untuk cincin dunia surga. Abu untuk cincin dunia manusia. Hijau untuk cincin dunia setan dan hitam untuk cincin dunia kegelapan."

Yunho memandang kearah mata cincinnya yang memang berwarna abu namun masih memiliki sedikit sisi berwarna merah tepat ditengah mata cincin itu. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda pun terlihat di cincin Jaejoong. Bedanya sisi yang berwarna abu pada cincin Jaejoong masih lebih banyak.

"Penjelasan lainnya akan ku berikan sesuai dengan sihir yang kalian pelajari. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang sihir pertahanan. Siapkan diri kalian" titah Changmin.

* * *

**::Chainz Park [11.00 AM]::**

"Siwonnie! Ayo kita main!" Kibum menarik paksa tangan Siwon dan membawanya masuk kedalam taman labirin istana yang sangat sulit untuk bisa keluar dari sana.

"Stop!" Siwon mencengkram pudak Kibum sehingga Kibum berhenti melangkah dan menariknya. Chainz sedang dalam perawatan. Dilarang memasuki chainz selama tiga hari, kau tahu?" ucap Siwon. Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak mau! Maunya masuk ke dalam!" rengek Kibum. Siwon tak memperdulikan rengekan Kibum, ia menarik paksa Kibum menjauh dari taman dan membawanya menuju halaman utama.

"Duduk di sini." Perintah Siwon paksa. Dengan wajah yang merengut kesal, Kibum pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah ayunan dua kursi yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah taman.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kibum setengah kesal.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin membawamu ke sini saja." Jawab Siwon acuh. Ia mulai menggoyang kan ayunan itu lalu ikut duduk di kursi ayunan yang berada di hadapan Kibum.

"Hibur aku Siwonnie." Lirih Kibum pelan. "Aku merasa kesepian." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kemari." Siwon menepuk sisi di sebelahnya, Kibum pun langsung memindahkan dirinya duduk di samping Siwon. "Kenapa kau merasa kesepian? Bukankah kau mempunyai banyak teman sekarang?" tanya Siwon lembut. Nalurinya sebagai sahabat kecil Kibum muncul.

Kibum menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Siwon, "Mereka tidak semenyenangkan Siwonnie dan Jaejoong hyung." Jawab Kibum pelan.

"Itu karena kau belum membuka dirimu untuk orang lain selain kami berdua." Ucap Siwon. "Cobalah untuk menerima seorang teman baru, Kibummie. Kau pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian." Nasihat Siwon. Meskipun masyarakat dunia setan telah menerima kehadiran Kibum, namun Kibum menutup dirinya. Sepertinya ia merasa trauma.

"Kau tahu Siwonnie, aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Kibum bersemangat. "Aku nggak mau kehilanganmu."

Siwon mendesah pelan. Harus ia akui, ada perasaan hangat yang menerpa dirinya tiap bersama dengan Kibum. "Kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai seorang kakak Kibummie." Balas Siwon.

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak." Sanggahnya cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnnie. Aku mencintaimu selayaknya rasa cinta yang kau rasakan ke Jaejoong hyung."

"Tapi...-"

"Diamlah Siwonnie. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Aku akan menunggu, sampai kau bisa menerimaku Siwonnie. Maka dari itu cobalah untuk menerima kehadiranku di hatimu." Ucap Kibum pelan.

* * *

**::Siwon POV::**

Deg.

Jantungku berdegup kencang dengan sendirinya. Apa ini? Apa mungkin aku menyukai Kibum?

Tidak mungkin!

Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai adik. Ya benar! Sebagai adik. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

Tapi...

Argh! Kau tidak boleh plin plan Siwon! Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang! Apa kau akan terus menganggap Kibum sebagai adikmu atau kau akan membuka hatimu untuknya?

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari Jaejoong. Dia telah menjadi milik laki-laki yang kemungkinan besar juga akan merebut tahta kerajaan darimu.

Kulirik ke arah Kibum yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Matanya terpejam dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya. Rupanya di tertidur.

Anak ini terlihat manis jika tidur seperti ini.

Kubelai pelan pipinya. "Aku akan mencobanya, Kibummie. Akan kucoba untuk membuka hatiku untukmu." Bisikku.

Perlahan , kuraup tubuhnya yang tengah tertidur dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum –hyung?" suara Yesung muncul tiba membuatku kaget. Yesung tengah bersandar di tiang istana.

"Dia hanya tertidur." Jawabku santai.

Kulihat sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Kasihan Kibum-hyung, hyung. Setidaknya, berikan dia perhatian." Ujarnya penuh nasihat. Dia bertindak seperti dialah hyung-nya disini. Padahal dialah yang lebih kecil di sini.

"Aku tahu dan aku akan mencobanya Yesung." Ucapku cepat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat meninggalkan Yesung. Bisa-bisa aku akan kalah telak jika berbicara dengannya. Dia itu sok dewasa sekali.

**::End Siwon POV::**

**.**

**::Kibum POV::**

Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Apa aku sedang berada dalam pelukan seseorang?

Kenapa pula tubuh ku terasa ringan dan melayang?

Siapa yang tengah menggendongku? Apa Siwon?

Aku tak ingin membuka mata, semua kehangatan ini membuatku nyaman. Aku takut jika membuka mata, maka aku tak dapat merasakan kehangatan ini lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum –hyung?" suara ini, suara Yesung.

"Dia hanya tertidur." Kali suara lain terdengar. Suara berat yang kuhapal dengan pasti pemiliknya. Ternyata benar, Siwon. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" suara Siwon kembali terdengar.

"Kasihan Kibum-hyung, hyung. Setidaknya, berikan dia perhatian." Rupanya Yesung mengkhawatirkanku ya.

"Aku tahu dan aku akan mencobanya Yesung." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kurasakan Siwon melangkah dengan cepat.

Hmm.. tidak apa-apakan berpura-pura tertidur seperti ini? Aku ingin merasakan perhtian Siwon padaku.

**::End Kibum POV::**

.

**::Siwon POV::**

Tubuhnya cukup ringan untuk ukuran seorang namja. Apa anak ini kurang makan ya?

Kubuka pintu kamarnya perlahan , segera kumasuki ruangan itu sambil berusaha agar kepalany tak terantuk dengan pintu. Aku tak ingin menganggu tidurnya.

Dengan lembut pula kutidurkan ia di ranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. "Kau sangat manis Kibummie."ucapku pelan. Kukecup keningnya penuh sayang sebelum keluar dari kamar ini.

**::End Siwon POV::**

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan saat suara pintu kamarnya yang ditutup terdengar.

"Hwaaa-!' pekik Kibum tertahan. Ia menutup wajahnya yang telah memerah dengan menggunakan selimut. "Siwon mencium keningku! Senangnya~!"

Kibum memegang keningnya. "Pokoknya aku harus bisa mencuri hati Siwonnie." Gumamnya riang.

* * *

**-Darkdown Backed [01.00 PM]-**

Donghae tampak duduk di sisi pinggir ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Eunhyuk dengan lelapnya. Tangannya meremas lembut jemari milik Eunhyuk yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Donghae pelan. "Mungkin kau akan membunuhku." Jawabnya atas pertanyaannya sediri.

"Tapi.. kau tahu.. rasanya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku terpikat." Ujar Donghae.

"Aku akan membangun dunia, di mana kau dan aku akan hidup bahagia berdua selamanya." Ucap Donghae. "Siapapun yang akan menghalangi kita akan aku hancurkan. Kali ini tidak ada yang boleh menyakitimu lagi."

"Masih tersisa dua hari lagi sebelum kau tersadar." Uhjar Donghae. "Satu hari setelah kau tersadar, kita akan memulai penyerangan untuk merebut cincin ku kembali sekaligus mencari keberadaan cincin yang lainnya."

Donghae terus menatap intens Eunhyuk yang tetap terpejam. "Semoga kau bermimpi indah saat ini." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

-**[Untitled place]-**

"Datang dan carilah aku wahai ksatria akhir yang terpilih. Meskipun kau tak sadar, semua petunjuk akan membawa mu ke hadapanku. Aku akan menunggumu."

**-[Tsudzuku]-**

**Mind To Comment?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. Mantra sihir yang terkadang dalam pengucapannya sulit. Fabel.**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Datang dan carilah aku wahai ksatria akhir yang terpilih. Meskipun kau tak sadar, semua petunjuk akan membawa mu ke hadapanku. Aku akan menunggumu."

**::OooO::**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 22**

**First to Second Day**

**::OooO::**

**-[Kediaman keluarga Kim. 07.00 PM]-**

"Kami pulang." Seru Jaejoong lemah karena kelelahan. Dibelakangnya Yunho mengekori langkah Jaejoong, takut-takut jika kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba jatuh. Lihat saja langkah Jaejoong yang sudah sempoyongan bukan karena mabuk tapi lebih karena efek latihan mereka yang gila-gilaan.

Hari pertama seperti ini saja, Changmin sudah melatih mereka gila-gilaan seperti tadi. Mereka diharuskan terus berlari, meloncat dan mengeluarkan ilmu sihir mereka demi menghindari serangan Changmin.

Bagi Yunho, latihan seperti tadi adalah itu hal yang biasa. Dia sudah pernah melewati latihan yang lebih berat dari itu. Bidang tinju yang ditekuninya mengharuskannya untuk menekuni latihan berat. Tapi berbeda bagi Jaejoong. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia berlatih berat seperti itu, tentu saja ia akan sangat kelelahan.

"Umma! Umma di mana?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Di dapur, chagiya." Jawab Heechul cukup keras.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Gwaenchana?" Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung ke belakang. "Ungg-" gumam Jaejoong mengiyakan perkataan Yunho.

Yunho terus mengekori Jaejoong daribelakang hingga mereka tiba di ruang makan. "Umma-" rengek Jaejoong setelah ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dengan wajah yang menempel pada meja makan. "Aku lapar."

"Aku juga." Ucap Yunho yang ikut duduk di kursi di sebelah Jaejoong.

Heechul yang saat itu kebetulan masih berada di dapur tersenyum manis ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Tunggu sebentar, Umma akan masakkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Heechul selesai memasak. Diberikannya hasil masakannya itu ke Yunho dan Jaejoong yang langsung disambut dengan lahap oleh mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya latihan kalian berat." Ucap Heechul

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan cepat,"Changmin-ssi sadis!" gerutunya.

Heechul tertawa pelan, "Dia memang sadis jika sedang malatih."

"Dan untungnya aku udah terbiasa berlatih berat seperti itu. Makanya Jae.. sejali-kali olahraga dong." Sahut Yunho. Jaejoong langsung merengut mendengar sahutan Yunho, "Aku kan nggak suka olahraga." Balasnya.

"Habiskan makanan kalian. Umma ke kamar dulu." Ucap Heechul seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua. "Setelah ini, kalian berdua tidurlah." Ucap Heechul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, piring keduanya telah bersih. Setelah Jaejoong selesai mencuci bersih piring mereka dengan cepat Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari arah belakang. "Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan. "Nanti Umma lihat, Yun." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, Umma mu sudah di kamarnya. Dia tidak akan melihat kita." Bisik Yunho. "Jangan tegang seperti itu Boo. Santai saja." Bisik Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong pun menurut. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada Yunho dengan rileks. "Aku lelah, bisa bawa aku ke kamar?." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengangguk, diraupnya tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong harus mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. "Ya! Gunakan teleport mu!" sentak Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak setuju, ia malah memerkan senyuman liciknya pada Jaejoong. "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke atas." Segera setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkannya, Yunho langsung melesat menuju tangga. Menapakinya satu persatu dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan Jung Yunho!" jerit Jaejoong tertahan. Dipukulnya dada bidang Yunho dengan cuukup keras. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan berteriak dan Ummanya mendengar lalu menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hukuman bisa mereka terima karena melanggar peraturan yang baru diterapkan oleh Heechul tanpa berperikemanusiaan.

Yunho tak mengindahkan jeritan Jaejoong, ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di kamar Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan, Yunho membuka pintu, menutupnya kembali lalu merebahkan Jaejoong di atas kasurnya.

"Aku pikir, kau butuh mandi Jae. Badanmu lengket." Ucap Yunho seusai merebahkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencubit telapak tangan Yunho yang berada tak jauh darinya, "Memang! Bisakah kau keluar sekarang, chagiya?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "sepertinya ide untuk mandi bersama tidaklah buruk, iya kan?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan lakukan teleport atau aku akan marah dan tidak akan memperdulikanmu." Ancam Jaejoong halus. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Yah! Ancaman mu menakutkan sekali, Joongie-ah." Cemberut Yunho. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka.

"Nggak mau nurut ya?" nada suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu, "Ummmaaaa! Yunho menyakitiku! Ummm—phhhhhhh" dengan cepat Yunho membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Arasseo. Bye Jaejoongie. Mimpi indah." pamit Yunho lirih.

"Yunnie, tunggu!" cegah Jaejoong, dicekalnya pergelangan tangan Yunho lalu menariknya mendekat.

Dengan lembut, Jaejoong mendaratkan bibir cheery nya ke bibir Yunho. Sekilas. "Udah kan? Jangan ngambek, OK." Ucap Jaejoong lengkap dengan senyuman super manis miliknya yang mampu membuat Yunho terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Aish.. Ini anak muka menggoda banget! Sabarlah Jung Yunho.. Sabar.. anggap saja ini Cuma ujian untuk batinmu." Batin Yunho.

"Sana pergi! Balik ke kamar mu." Usir Jaejoong.

"Iya.. Iya..." ucap Yunho yang langsung menghilang dengan teleportnya.

"Saat nya mandi." Ucap Jaejoong riang, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Menyegarkan tubuhnya yang memang terasa lengket dan pegal akibat latihan tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Dengan piyama yang telah melekat manis di tubuhnya, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan terbang ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya.**

**-[Changmin's house. 07.30 AM]-**

Trak! Trak! Sriiingg! Brak!

Changmin terperanjat keget begitu mendengar keributan yang menerpa rumahnya di pagi hari yang tenang seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Changmin bergegas menuju bagian rumahnya yang merupakan sumber keributan.

"Kucing?" Ditatapnya seekor kucing berbulu emas duduk manis di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Kucing itu memandang Changmin dengan serius, dengan satu lompatan anggun ia mendarat tepat di depan Changmin.

"Mail Cat." Gumam Changmin. Hanya ada satu kucing dengan bulu emas seperti itu selain Mail Cat atau yang biasa disebut dengan MC. Dan setahunya, mail cat datang apabila ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikannya. Dan apa yang akan disampaikannya bukanlah suatu hal biasa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, MC." Sapa Changmin. "Apa yang membawa anda ke sini?"

"Aku membawa pesan. Silahkan dengarkan baik-baik."

_**"Yang terpilih adalah mereka yang pelindung masing-masing dunia, satu yang telah terjatuh. Saatnya untuk membangkitkan kekuatan yang tersisa. Untuk empat dunia yang berada dalam nasib yang telah tercatat dalam Buku Kuning akan nampak. Genderang perang telah dimulai dalam Kegelapan abadi"**_

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan? Dan apa maksudnya?" tanya Changmin keheranan. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut ketika mendengar untaian kalimat itu.

"Itu adalah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan. Jawaban dalam teka teki akan mengantarkan kalian pada cincin dunia setan dan siapa pemiliknya." MC mengeong pelan dan memunculkan selembar kertas yang langsung diterima Changmin dengan cepat.

"Tugasku telah selesai." MC menghilang dalam kepulan asap Kuning. Menyisakan Changmin yang terpaku dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Changmin terus membaca untaian kalimat itu meskipun ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan semua kalimat itu.

"Apa yang harus kutemukan dari kalimat ini?" batin Changmin frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dan menjanggal dari kalimat-kalimat ini yang menyerupai sebuah teka-teki. Kira-kira apa yang teka-teki yang terkandung dalm kalimat ini?" gumamnya terus-menerus.

Changmin melirik ke arah Jam dindin untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini. "Mwo? Jam sembilan kurang sepuluh? Gah- aku bisa terlambat menuju Saturnix, mana belum madi lagi." Ricuhnya. Changmin meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja ruang tengahnya lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

**-[Saturnix. 09.15 AM.]-**

"Changmin-ssi ke mana sih? Lama banget." Yunho menggerutu sebal. Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka menunggu dan Changmin belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan datang." Ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha menenangkan Yunho. Dielusnya lembut lengan atas Yunho. "Baru terlambat lima belas menit kok." Tambahnya.

"Lima belas menit itu lama, Joongie." Sergah Yunho. Di tangkapnya tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membelai lengan atasnya kemudian meremasnya lembut.

"Dasar tidak sabaran." Cibir Jaejoong langsung.

"Aku Cuma nggak suka menunggu." Bantah Yunho cepat.

"Sama saja." Cibir Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya deh..Aku tahu kok siapa yang tahan banget nungguin orang." Cibir Yunho balas. Ia mendelik kearah Jaejoong lengkap dengan senyum penuh cibiran.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Iya dong. Kalau nggak tahan nunggu, mana mungkin dia bakalan dapet orang yang dicintainya sekarang. Nunggu satu setengah tahun itu nggak mudah loh. Banyak rintangannya." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aish.. skak mat." Batin Yunho.

"Kenapa diam, Yun? Mengaku kalah kah?" cibir Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengaku kalah." Ucap Yunho cepat. Segera ditariknya tubuh Jaejoong hingga mendekat ke arah dirinya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan Jaejoong.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu selama itu." Bisik Yunho.

"Katakan. Apa yang membuatmu dulu begitu cuek padaku. Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tak tahu." Balas Yunho. "Mungkin karena aku malas berurusan dengan orang lain. Lagi pula sewaktu kelas satu, kelas kita berbeda bukan?" tanya nya balik.

"Ya! Bukankah aku sering muncul di kelas mu? Dasar!"

"Aku terlalu malas untuk melihat seseorang yang membuat kelasku ribut karena bertengkar dengan Junsu." Jawab Yunho. "Tapi semenjak naik ke kelas dua, entah mengapa aku jadi sering memperhatikanmu. Padahal aku paling malas memperhatikan orang lain kecuali Umma."

"Itu karena aku selalu menarik perhatian orang." Balas Jaejoong dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

"Memang sih. Wajahmu yang terlihat seperti perempuan itu sungguh menarik perhatian, tahu?"

"Maaf aku terlambat." Seruan Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul menginterupsi perbincangan kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Changmin-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia memandangi pakaian yang digunakan Changmin terlihat berantakan bahkan rambutnya pun belum di sisir.

"Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatku harus berpikir cukup keras." Ucap Changmin. "Eh.. Apa di antara kalian ada yang pintar memecahkan teka-teki?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak begitu bisa memecahkan sebuah teka-teki." Balas Jaejoong. "Bagaimana denganmu Yun?" lempar Jaejoong.

"Aku juga." Jawab Yunho.

Changmin mendesah kecewa. "Bagaimana teka-teki ini bisa terpecahkan?" gumamnya lesu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Mail Cat memberikanku sebuah untaian kalimat yang merupakan teka teki yang akan menunjukkan letak cincin dunia setan dan pemiliknya." Jawab Changmin. "Dan sekarang, bagaiamana teka-teki ini bisa terpecahkah semantara aku saja tidak begitu memahaminya."

Keheningan janggal merayap di sekitar mereka bertiga. Semuanay sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ah! Aku tahu siapa yang pintar dalam urusan memecahkan teka-teki silang." Ucapan Jaejoong memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dengan antusias Changmin pun bertanya pada Jaejoong, "Siapa?"

"Kibum. Anak itu cukup pandai untuk memecahkan teka-teki." Jawab Jaejoong penuh semangat.

"Baiklah! Nah.. latihannya sekarang bisa kita mulai. Seperti biasa kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk memyerang. Bersiplah untuk mempertahankan diri kalian." Ucap Changmin. Belum sedetik semenjak ia mengucapkan kalimatnya itu, Changmin langsung menyerang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Untung saja, dengan sigap Yunho dan Jaejoong meloncat kesamping. "Yah! Kami belum siap!" gerutu Yunho.

"Kalian harus siap dan mewaspadai setiap gerakan musuh kalian. Jangan sampai lengah!" Changmin kembali melancarkan serangannya. Sebuah api yang berbetuk pusaran angin menerpa ke arah Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Heavenly." Ucap Jaejoong dengan cept dan memunculkan pusaran angin yang langsung menabrak pusaran api milik Changmin.

"Full blaze." Serang Changmin kembali.

Yunho dengan sigap membentuk sebuah benteng yang terbuat dari batu untuk melindunginya dan Jaejoong dari serangan Changmin.

Changmin bergerak cepat, ia meloncat naik ke atas benteng batu Yunho dan kembali menyerang. Yunho yang menyadari gerakan cepat Changmin langsung menarik Jaejoong dan melakukan teleport.

"Cukup cepat juga kalian." Ujar Changmin. "Kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dari seranganku." Changmin menajamkan seluruh indera nya. Ketika ia telah menemukan tempat Yunho melakukan teleport, ia kembali melancarkan serangannya. Serangan Changmin meluncur mulus membelah rerimbunan pepohonan.

Jaejoong menyadari serangan Changmin yang meluncur cepat ke arah mereka. Dengan satu sentakan kuat ia mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga mencium tanah dan menyebabkan serangan Changmin menghantam pohon yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang mereka.

Jaejoong bangkit dengan cepat,begitu pula dengan Yunho. Bersiap-siap akan serang yang mereka terima.

Suara pepohonan yang tersibak dengan cepat membuat Yunho lebih bersiaga. "Chrome fast." Sebuah perisai terbentuk dengan cepat dan menghalangi serangan Changmin yang muncul tanpa terduga. Beruntung Yunho mempunyai indera yang sangat tajam.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho berlari menjauhi tempat mereka tadi. "Two Fly." Dengan sekali jejakan kuat, Jaejoong membawa Yunho terbang hingga ke atas hutan. Tak jauh dari mereka Changmin telah berdiri dan menunggu mereka.

"Bluster."

Jaejoong merunduk dengan cepat. "Fly away." Jaejoong menumbuhkan sayap di punggung Yunho sehingga Yunho bisa bergerak bebas di langit.

"Siap?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Nde.. Aku siap."

Changmin tersenyum sekilas melihat kekompakan dan kegesitan Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Bersiaplah untuk serangan selanjutnya." Changmin menduplikat dirinya sehingga ia menjadi dua orang.

Yunho berkelit dengan cepat saat serangan bertubi-tubi Changmin meluncur deras ke arah dirinya. Keadaan Jaejoong pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia sibuk melakukan atraksi di udara demi menghindari serangan Changmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, masing-masing Changmin mengiring Yunho dan Jaejoong menjauhi satu sama lain. Changmin ingin melihat, sejauh mana mereka bisa mempertahankan diri mereka sendiri.

Hari telah beranjak semakin siang. Matahari telah menyengat daerah saturnix.

Yunho meluncur cepat menuju tempat Jaejoong sambil berusaha menghindari semua serangan Changmin. "Body Shield." Sebuah cahaya hitam yang cukup tipis menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Yunho. "Dengan begini, aku rasa aku bisa bertahan dari serangan Changmin-ssi sementara aku menemukan Jaejoong." Batin Yunho.

Dengan cepat, Yunho meluncur memasuki rerimbunan hutan, menyembunyikan diri dari penglihatan Changmin.

"Di mana kau, Jae?" Batin Yunho bertanya-tanya. Disusurinya hutan dengan cepat.

"Ah! Itu dia!" ucap Yunho. Akhirnya ia menemukan Jaejoong berada di sebuah tanah lapang. Nafas Jaejoong terlihat memburu, ia terlihat sedikit membungkuk. Bisa Yunho simpulkan jika Jaejoong telah sangat kelelahan.

Begitu Changmin melesatkan serangannya, Yunho dengan cepat langsung terbang menuju Jaejoong dan menyambar tubuh kelelahan Jaejoong.

"Hhh.. Gomawo.. Hhh.. Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong terputus-putus.

"Aku datang di saat yang tepat rupanya." Balas Yunho. " Changmin-ssi, bisakah kita beristirahat? Jaejoong sudah kehilangan tenaganya." Seru Yunho dari atas.

Changmin mengangguk. "Bailah. Kita istirahat satu jam." Serunya balas.

Yunho segera turun. Ketika ia menjejak tanah, sayap yang ada di punggungnya menghilang seketika. Masih dengan mengendong Jaejoong secara bridal berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang.

Dengan perlahan dan hati –hati, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong lalu ia duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon sementara Jaejoong di suruhnya berbaring di atas pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho lembut, tangannya membelai pelan lambut Jaejoong yang sedikit basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

"Ung- nde." Balas Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidurlah. Kumpulkan tenaga mu." Perintah Yunho. Jaejoong pun menurut, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, tarikan nafas teratur Jaejoong terdengar, menandakan jika ia telah tertidur.

Changmin berjalan pelan menuju tempat Yunho, "Sementara kalian beristirahat, aku akan ke istana untuk mencari Kibum." Ucap Changmin. Yunho hanya mengangguk pada Changmin. Dengan cepat, Changmin merapalkan beberapa mantra dan menghilang dari hadapan Yunho.

* * *

**-[Kerajaan Dunia Setan]-**

**:: Kibum's Room. 02.57. ::**

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi pintu yang terketuk pelan, membuat Kibum bangkit dari sofa yang ditidurinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Setelah merapikan dirinya yang cukup berantakan, ia bergegas menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya, "Changmin-ssi." Kejutnya. Ia merasa aneh karena seorang Changmin tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Kibum-ssi?" tanya Changmin sopan.

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Kibum mempersilahkan. Changmin pun masuk dan segera duduk di sofa, dibelakangnya Kibum mengekori langkah Changmin dan juga ikut duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat anda datang dan menemui saya?" tanya Kibum sopan.

"Ini. Bisakah kau memecahkan teka-tekinya?" Changmin menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Kibum yang langsung diterima Kibum dengan cepat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Itu adalah teka-teki yang harus segera dipecahkan. Karena kalimat-kalimat itu akan menunjukkan siapa pemilik cincin dunia setan dan di mana cincin itu berada." Jawab Changmin serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Ujar Kibum.

Changmin bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, "Saya harus pergi. Kabari xaya secepat mungkin jika anda telah memecahkan teka-tekinya."

"Saya akan mengabari anda secepat yang saya bisa."

Changmin berjalan ke luar kamar Kibum setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Setelah Changmin keluar dari kamarnya, Kibum kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Dibacanya untaian kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Cukup lama, Kibum memelototi kertas yang ada di hadapannya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?" gerutunya pelan. "Teka-teki ini cukup mudah untuk dipecahkan." Tambahnya.

"Tinggal memecahkan di mana letak cincin nya berada. Maka tugas ku akan selesai." Gumamnya riang.

Kibum kembali berkutat dengan kertas dan kalimat-kalimat itu. Berusaha memecahkan di mana letak cincin berada.

10 menit telah terlewati.

Kibum belum juga berhasil mengungkap letak keberadaan cincin. Padahal segala cara telah dilakukannya.

Dipandangi untaian kalimat itu dengan amat sangat seksama, berusaha mencari kalimat yang janggal dan aneh. Tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukannya.

Kibum tak menyerah. Ia terus mencari dan mencari. Hingga pada akhirnya, 30 menit kemudian ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Kibum tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Teka-teki telah terpecahkan.

**-[To Be Continue]-**

* * *

Hayoooo..

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pemilik cincin dunia setan? Dan dimana keberadaannya?

Kekeke.. itu mudah banget loh.. #smirk

**Mind to Comment?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. AU [Alternatif Universe].. Alur lambat sehingga berkesan bertele-tele. Perhatikan pengaturan waktu!**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Dipandangi untaian kalimat itu dengan amat sangat seksama, berusaha mencari kalimat yang janggal dan aneh. Tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukannya.

Kibum tak menyerah. Ia terus mencari dan mencari. Hingga pada akhirnya, 30 menit kemudian ia berhasil mendqapatkannya.

Kibum tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Teka-teki telah terpecahkan.

**::0ooo0::**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 23**

**Chase the last ring**

**::0ooo0::**

**-Saturnix. 03.30 PM-**

"Bangun Jae." Yunho menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong dan mengangkibatkan Jaejoong menggeliat pelan.

"Hnggh-" lenguh Jaejoong. Matanya dengan perlahan membuka dan memperlihatkan iris berwarna coklat miliknya. Ia mengulum senyum simpul saat melihat wajah Yunho yang berada tepat di atasnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya.

"Hampir 45 menit. Sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya bergerak pelan membelai rambut Jaejoong. Merasa terhanyut oleh belaian yang ada di rambutnya, Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Lumayan. Tapi, aku masih lelah." Jawab Jaejoong. "Rasanya aku ingin tidur lagi karena sentuhan mu itu." Ujar Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengalihkan tangannya menuju pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit chubby lalu mengelusnya lembut. Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya. "Sentuhanmu terasa menyenangkan." Jujur Jaejoong. Dipandanginya mata Yunho.

"Benarkah? Kulitmu pun terasa menyenangkan jika ku sentuh." Balas Yunho. Dibalasnya pandangan mata Jaejoong, menyelami mata bulat besar itu dengan intens.

Masih dengan tanganyang mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong, seakan terhipnotis oleh mata besar Jaejoong, Yunho perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Melihat gelagat Yunho, kelopak mata Jaejoong kembali menutup dengan perlahan. Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama, kelopak matanya terpejam, dimiringkannya wajahnya sedikit. Nafas hangat mereka beradu. Dengan pelan, Yunho mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir merah Jaejoong.

Ditempelkannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ditekannya bibir itu kembali dengan lembut. Tak puas dengan hanya menekan, Yunho mulai mengecup bibir Jaejoong, berusaha merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong lebih dan lebih banyak lagi.

Jaejoong mulai mengerang pelan.

Yunho kembali bergerak, ia mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong dan menghisapnya. Mengakibatkan bibir Jaejoong menjadi sedikit membesar. Lidahnya pun kini mulai ikut bermain. Benda lentur itu bergerak membuka belahan bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka bibirnya,memberikan akses pada Yunho. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Yunho, diselipkannya lidahnya masuk dan mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Jaejoong yang terasa manis dalam indera perasanya.

Jaejoong mulai ikut bergerak aktif, digerakkannya lidahnya dan mencari lidah Yunho. "Ennghh-" eluh Jaejoong dalam pertarungan lidahnya dengan lidah Yunho.

Puas mengeksplorasi, Yunho menarik lidahnya keluar. Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong sebelum ia menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong masih menutup matanya, nafasnya bergerak tak beraturan karena ciuman tadi.

Yunho menatap wajahnya Jaejoong yang sedikit memerah. Ibu jarinya bergerak turun dari pipi Jaejoong menuju dagunya, diusapnya pelan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa ciuman mereka.

"Ayo bangun, Boo." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Yunho sedikit beringsut dari tempat duduknya, ditariknya Jaejoong dan menuntunnya duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Yunho sementara Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pingang ramping Jaejoong dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di atas perut Jaejoong.

Kepala Yunho mulai menyusup ke lekukan leher Jaejoong. Menghirup harum vannila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Meskipun sedikit tercampur oleh bau keringat namun Yunho bisa merasakan harum vannila itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku suka leher mu, boo." Ujar Yunho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong. Tanganya terangkat dan membelai rambut Yunho.

"Karena harum vannila mu selalu menguar dengan kuat dari leher putih mu ini." Jawab Yunho.

"Nggh- Geli, Yun." Jaejoong bergidik kegelian saat Yunho mulai menempelkan hidungnya di leher Jaejoong. Nafas Yunho yang menerpa leher nya yang lumayan sensitif itu membuatnya merinding.

"Sensitif sekali." Bisik Yunho. Digigitnya leher Jaejoong dengan gemas.

Plak.

Tangan Jaejoong yang membelai rambut Yunho berubah memukul kepala Yunho. "Jangan mengigit leherku, Yunnie! Kau seperti vampir saja." Sungut Jaejoong. Lehernya terasa sedikit sakit akibat gigitan keras Yunho.

"Auh.. sakit, Boo." Ringis Yunho. "Habisnya, aku geregetan sih." Tambahnya pelan.

"Sudah selesai mesra-mesraannya?"

"Changmin-ssi." Kaget Jaejoong. Wajahnya sedikit menengadah untuk melihat Changmin.

"Kau sudah kembali, Changmin-ssi. Cepat sekali." Ucap Yunho sedikit kesal namun tertutupi oleh raut wajah biasanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit kesal, Yunho-ssi." Sindir Changmin yang bisa menangkap nada kekesalan pada ucapan Yunho tadi. "Sudahlah! Ayo bangun dari posisi lovey dovey kalian. Saatnya latihan lagi." Perintah Changmin. Sebenarnya ia sudah datang semenjak kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang berciuman. Ia bersembunyi sambil menonton adegan romantis yang tersaji di hadapanya. Gratis pula. Siapa yang tidak mau?

Jaejoong buru-buru bangkit. Ditepuknya bagian belakan baju dan celananya yang bukan lagi sedikit melainkan cukup kotor. Tanah menempel di baju dan celananya yang basah kerena keringat.

Dengan sedikit malas, Yunho bangkit dari posisinya. "Ingatkan aku untuk menyiksa orang tua ini, nanti." Batin Yunho kesal. Setiap kali ia sedang bermesraan dengan Jaejoong, orang ini pasti muncul. Dan Yunho kesal dengan hal itu.

Padahal salahnya sendiri bermeraan dengan Jaejoong disaat m ereka akan bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Kita akan masuk ke tahap berikutnya. Aku lihat kemampuan kalian dalam bertahan sudah sangat baik, sekarang tinggal mangasah kemampuan menyerang kalian." Tutur Changmin. "Kombinasi kelincahan dan koordinasi tubuh kalian harus sempurna.

"Kami mengerti." Balas Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Peraturannya, kalian boleh melakukan sihir penyerangan dan sihir pelindung. Jadi kalian bebas menyerangku." Yunho menyeringai senang mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

"Akan kupastikan, aku akan menyerangmu dengan seluruh kemampuanku, Changmin –ssi." Batin Yunho.

Changmin mulai mundur selangkah, "Mulai!" serunya keras. Bersamaan dengan seruan itu, tubuh Changmin lenyap bagaikan tersapu angin.

Yunho meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Begitu sebuah bola api meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, dengan sigap Yunho meloncat ke samping. Begitu pun dengan Jaejoong, ia meloncat ke samping begitu menyadari serangan yang di lontarkan oleh Changmin.

Sosok Changmin muncul 20 meter di samping kiri mereka. Dengan sebuah senyuman ia berkata, "Refleks dan tingkat kewaspadaan yang bagus." Pujinya. "Tapi ini baru permulaan."

Jaejoong memasag perisai begitu merasakan sebuah serangan muncul dari arah belakang mereka. "Hampir saja."gumamnya.

Tik

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan melakukan teleport. "Ada ap-?" pertanyaan Jaejoong terputus oleh bunyi debuman sesuatu yang menabrak tanah. Ternyata Changmin melancarkan serangan dari atas.

"Mari kita mulai, Changmin-ssi." Seringai Yunho. Ia sudah merasa gatal untuk menyerang Changmin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hubungkan pikiranmu dengan pikiranku, Jae." Perintah Yunho. "Axson." Ucap Jaejoong. Hubungan pikiran mereka kini telah tersambung. "Axson mu ini elastiskan?" tanya Yunho melalui pikiran mereka.

"Ya, axson hanya akan putus jika kau atau aku dikurung oleh sesuatu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Ini strategi kita."

Changmin memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dalam pikiran mereka. "Mereka pasti berkomunikasi dalam pikiran." Tebak Changmin dengan sangat tepat. Matanya memfokuskan diri pada pergerakan sekecil apapun yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

-Changmin _POV_-

Begitu Yunho melakukan teleport, aku langsung membagi konsentrasi pikiranku. Mereka tidak akan mudah untuk menyerangku.

Itu dia!

Aku langsung menunduk begitu serangan Yunho muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah samping kananku. "Fied red." Ucapku cepat, sebuah mantra pertahanan berhasil melinfdungi ku dari serangan cepat Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak satu detik dari serangan Yunho.

Kulancarkan seranganku pada Jaejoong yang dengan cepat membentuk sihir sayap dan terbang menghindar.

Jaejoong meluncur cepat ke arahku. Kembali kulnacarkan serangan-serangan ringan dengan tempo cepat ke arahnya. Ia berhasil menghindarinya dengan baik. Begitu ia tiba di atasku, tiba-tiba saja bubuk putih berterbangan dan jatuh di sekelilingku.

Sial! Bubuk halusinasi rupanya.

"Ki!" ucapku capt untuk membuat penangkal sihir Jaejoong.

Refleks ku bekerja dengan baik. Begitu instingku merasakan sediki t pergerakan dari dalam tanah, aku langsung melompat menjauh.

Benar saja, sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang menyerupai tompak mencuat keluar tepat di tempatku tadi berpijak.

"Thready." Lidah api menyembur cepat ke dua arah. Menyerang ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah kuketahui keberadaannya.

Kulihat Jaejoong, berkelit ke arah samping, meskipun berhasil berkelit lengan kanannya berhasil terserempet oleh seranganku. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho sudah berada di sampingnya Jaejoong. Ia terlihat membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

-Changmin POV _end_-

"Gwaenchana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jaejoong, meskipun lengan kanannya terasa sedikit sakit. Ia melempar senyumannya ke arah Yunho. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Yunho meraup tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya dalam sebuah teleport pendek. Nyaris saja sebuah serangan mengenai mereka berdua.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Sudah seharusnya aku melindungi mu." Balas Yunho. "Cepat sembuhkan lukamu, aku akan melindungimu."

"Turunkan saja aku, Yun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Shirreo!" tolak Yunho langsung. "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini!"

"Yunnie, ini cuma luka kecil. Di perang yang sesungguhnya aku akan terluka lebih berat dari ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Luka sekecil ini tidak akan membuat ku jatuh." Jaejoong terus berusaha meluluhkan hati Yunho yang masih bersikeras untuk mengendongnya.

Pats.

Yunho terus melakukan teleport beruntun untuk menghindari serangan Changmin dengan masih berdebat dengan Jaejoong.

"Turunkan aku Yunho! Lukaku sudah sembuh!" Jaejoong meronta keras. Sementara mulutnya terus berdebat dengan Yunho, tangan Kiri Jaejoong terus melakukan sihir penyembuhan pada tangannya.

"Mana? Coba aku lihat!" sentak Yunho. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tadi terluka tepat ke depan wajah Yunho dengan wajah merengut nya.

"Sudahkan? Sekarang turunkan aku Jung Yunho!" perintah Jaejoong. Hup. Dengan sekali gerakan, Jaejoong telah menapak kembali ke tanah.

Dari kejauhan Changmin bertepuk tangan melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia salut pada kemampuan Yunho yang mampu menghindari setiap serangannya tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikit pun. Yang Ia lihat, saat ia menyerang Yunho pandangan Yunho terfokus sepenuhnya pada Jaejoong.

Itu berarti insting Yunho bekerja dengan baik.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" panggil Changmin.

"Apa?" sahut Yunho keras. Ia mengerling tajam pada Changmin.

"Jangan menatapku tajam seperti itu Yunho-ssi." Balas Changmin. "Kemarilah." Yunho dan Jaejoong berteleport dan dalam sekejab sudah berada di dihadapan Changmin.

"Latihan kita sudahi, hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih atas latihan hari ini, Changmin-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong sopan.

Changmin mengangguk lalu melakukan sihir dan menghilang dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Yunho, tangannya mengulur ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ayo! Aku ingin mandi. Badanku sudah lengket semua." Balas Jaejoong, tangannya terjulur dan membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

Yunho mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. "Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

**-[Kerajaan Dunia Setan. 05.00 PM]-**

"Changmin-ssi! Changmin-ssi!"

Changmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kibum sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan seulas senyum yang terkembang dengan sangat lebar.

"Aku berhasil menemukannya! Aku berhasil!" seru Kibum girang.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde."

"Siapa dan dimana?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka nya, Changmin-ssi. Orang itu adalah.."

"Tunggu! Bisikkan namanya padaku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya." Potong Changmin cepat. Direndahkannya badannya sedikit agar Kibum dapat menjangkau telinganya.

Dengan sedikit menjinjit Kibum pun membisikkan Changmin.

Mata Changmin membulat begitu mendengar penuturan Kibum. "Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Kibum mengangguk dengan semangat. "Yakin sekali! Dialah orang terakhir."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera menemuinya. Cincin terakhir harus segera ditemukan dan segera dikuasainya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kibum-ssi." Changmin membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

* * *

**-[Kediaman Keluarga Kim. O5.08 PM]-**

Begitu Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumahnya. Ia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya tentu saja. Mandi. Badannya sudah terasa lengket dan lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berendam di dalam bathub berisi air panasa dan wangi-wangian aromaterapi yang mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih segar.

"Jangan mencoba-coba untuk berteleport dan masuk ke dalam kamarku, Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejooong dari dalam kamarnya.

"Iya!" balas Yunho tak kalah keras.

Setelah memastikan segalanya aman dari Yunho, Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru lansung menarik handuk miliknya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi miliknya.

Jaejoong mulai mengutak-atik pengatur suhu air panasnya. Setelah merasa panasnya sesuai, ia langsung membuka keran dan mengalirkan air hangat ke dalam bathubnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi bathub itu untuk terisi penuh dengan air hangat. Jaejoong mematikan keran dan dengan cekatan mulai membuka bajunya. Semua pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringat ia masukkan ke dalan keranjang pakaian kotor.

Jaejoong secara perlahan mulai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bathub.

"Menyenangkan." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

30 menit kemudian, Yunho selesai melakukan ritual mandinya. Dibukanya lemari pakaian miliknya dan mengambil sebuah t-shirt berkerah dan sebuah jins panjang yang sangat sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Tak lupa ia memakai sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia kleuar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

"Hankyung-ssi." Sapa Yunho pada Hankyung yang sedang asyik menonton Televisi.

"Ah.. Hallo, Yunho." Sapa Hankyung balik.

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke dunia setan." Izin Yunho.

"Pergi saja, Yunho-ah. Tidak ada yang akan melarangmu." Balas Hankyung. "Eng- Jaejoong tidak ikut denganmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat lebih." Ucap Yunho.

"Aah- aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku permisi, Hankyung-ssi." Pamit Yunho. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Yunho telah melakukan teleportasi.

* * *

**-[Kerajaan Dunia Setan. 05.08 PM]-**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Orang tersebut sedang berada di tempat pelatihan memanah. Dengan segera, Changmin berlari menuju orang dan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Maaf menganggu kegiatan anda, Pangeran." Intrupsi Changmin sopan.

Sang pangeran yang berada di sampingnya, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Changmin. "Ada apa, Changmin-ssi?" tanyanya Sopan.

"Takdir anda sudah ditentukan. Anda adalah pemilik cincin terakhir, Pengeran Yesung."

Yesung –sang pangeran yang dimaksud- membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. "A-Aku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Changmin mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sang cincin telah menentukan pilihannya. Dan pangeran lah yang terpilih." Jawab Changmin. "Dan pangeran harus secepatnya menemukan cincin dunia setan."

"Bukankah cincin akan muncul sendiri ke tangan pemiliknya?" tanya Yesung lagi. Seingatnya, cincin akan muncul sendiri ke tangan pemiliknya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak?

"Saya tidak tahu. Petunjuk nya mengatakan anda harus mencarinya di Yellow Dark Book." Jawab Changmin. Ia pun sama dengan Yesung. Ia merasa aneh, seharusnya cincin dunia setan akan muncul di sendiri di tangan Yesung. Seperti yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah Yellow Dark Book adalah tempat di mana es abadi berada?"

"Benar! Saya akan mengantar anda ke sana, Pangeran." Changmin bersiul ringan dua kali. Tak lama kemudian, dua ekor pegasus mendarat di samping mereka. "Ayo kita pergi yang mulia."

Yesung dengan cepat meletakkan perlengkapan memanahnya dan melepaskan pakaian latihannya. Ia menuju ke salah satu pegasus dan naik ke sana. Dengan sekali hentakan pelan, pegasus itu terbang menuju Yellow Dark Book.

Yellow Dark Book adalah sebuah tempat dimana es abadi berada. Yang disebut dengan es abadi adalah sebuah bongkahan es besar yang menjulang tinggi. Di dalam es itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang memiliki temperatur sangat dingin yang di sekelilingnya terdapat stalagmit dan stalaktit. Tepat di ruangan teratas terdapat sebuah bongkahan es berbentuk persegi panjang yang di dalamnya sering muncul berbagai benda penting. Dan orang yang bisa membuka bongkahan es itu hanyalah orang-orang yang terpilih oleh benda yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

**-[Kerajaan Dunia Setan. 05.40]-**

Yunho tiba di depan ruangan utama. Setelah menundukkan kepalanya hormat pada dua pengawal yang menjaga pintu, Yunho membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk.

"Hallo Umma, Hallo Appa." Sapa Yunho.

"Hallo, Yunho." Sapa Leeteuk sang Umma ceria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Jawab Yunho.

"Bagaimana latihan mu?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Baik." Yunho menarik cincin yang tergantung di lehernya dan melihat ke arah mata cincin miliknya yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya berwarna abu.

"Yunho, mumpung kau ada di sini. Appa ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau siapkan naik tahta dan menggantikan ku?"

Yunho menunduk dalam-dalam, "Maaf Appa. Aku pikir aku tidak sanggup menerima tahta dan memimpin kerajaan dunia setan. Aku pikir, Siwon jauh lebih cocok untuk memimpin kerajaan ini. Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang merebut apa yang sudah seharusnya Siwon miliki."

Kangin menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Appa tidak bisa melarangmu."

Leeteuk turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju Yunho. Direngkuhnya Yunho ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Umma bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Ditepuknya punggung Yunho dengan lembut.

"Gomawo, Umma." Ucap Yunho. Dibalasnya pelukan Leeteuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Jaejoong. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengannya kan?" selindik Leeteuk.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu padanya!" sergah Yunho cepat.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Iya.. iya.. Umma hanya menggoda mu saja." Dicubitnya pipi Yunho dengan cukup keras.

Yunho merengut kesal, "Umma nyebelin!" gerutunya. "Sepertinya berada lama-lama di sini, Umma akan terus menganggu ku deh. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Mau pulang? Cepat sekali.. ya sudahlah." Seru Leeteuk. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju singgasananya kembali.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi. Umma. Appa." Yunho memberikan hormat kemudian melangkah keluar. Setelah pintu utama kembali tertutup Yunho kembali melakukan teleport.

* * *

**-[Jaejoong's Room. 06.10 PM]-**

"Huwaa!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris kala seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang di saat ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan sebuah kaca besar yang tergantung manis di dalam kamarnya. Ditambah dengan sebuah tiupan pelan di telinganya yang memang sensitif itu. Jaejoong menatap ke arah kaca dan memasang wajah kesal .

"Yunnie!" kesalnya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu.

"Hehehe.. Mian Boo. Aku mengagetkanmu kah?" ucap Yunho innocent. Seolah-olah ia tak melakukan apa-pun yang membuat kekasihnya itu hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Bukan kaget lagi, tahu! Aku kaget sekali!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Dibalikannya badannya dan menghadap Yunho. "Mau apa?" tanyanya.

Yunho diam dan tak menjawab, ia malah meraih handuk kecil yang menutup kepala Jaejoong dan mengambil alih pekerjaan tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Diusapkan handuk itu dengan gerakan pelan dan teratur.

Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Yunho yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya lewat pantulan cermin. Sejenak, keheningan menyergap keadaan mereka. Yunho sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Yunho dan Jaejoong sibuk menatap Yunho.

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya sampai kau melihat ku tanpa berkedip seperti itu?" ucap Yunho tanpa melihat ataupun melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Ia masih sibuk dengan mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Iya. Yunnie sangat tampan." Jawab Jaejoong polos dan tanpa berpikir. Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kita pergi kencan, yuk." Ajak Yunho langsung, dihentikannya kegiatannya dan beralih memandang Jaejoong lewat pantulan cermin. "Aku belum pernah mengajakmu kencan, bukan?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, "Iya, sekarang."

Jaejoong langsung memandang Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Aku mau!" serunya riang layaknya anak kecil yang diberi hadiah. "Ayo kita pergi!" serunya lagi.

"Ganti baju mu dulu, baby. Baru kita pergi." Kekeh Yunho. Ia mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tunggu di bawah, ok." Yunho mengerling pada Jaejoong sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kamar kekasihnya itu.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong dengan semangat langsung membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Memadu madankan baju dan celananya. Ia ingin terlihat manis di kencan pertama mereka.

Akhirnya, pilihan nya jatuh pada sebuah jins hitam dan sebuah kemeja putih. Digulungnya lengan kemeja itu sebatas siku dan dua kancing teratasnya sengaja tak terkancing olehnya, memamerkan dalaman putih yang digunakannya. Tak lupa, Jaejoong mengambil kalung panjang dengan mata sebuah huruf 'J' yang merupakan inisial namanya.

Jaejoong meraih sebuah jaket kulit miliknya yang berwarna hitam.

Setelah mematut dirinya dan memastikan keadaannya sempurna, ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Ia menuju dapur dimana Heechul tengah memasak.

"Heechul-ssi." Panggil Yunho.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Yunho sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada masakan yang tengah di masaknya, "Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa aku boleh membawa Jaejoong keluar sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Heechul mengangguk, "Bawa saja, tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Gomawo." Ucapnya.

"Yunnie!" panggilan Jaejoong membuat Yunho membalikkan badannya . Ia menunduk hormat ke arah Heechul, "Kami pergi dulu." Ucapnya.

"Jaga Jaejoong baik-baik." Seru Heechul saat Yunho berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Ayo berangkat." Yunho yang telah sampai di tangga tempat Jaejoong berada lagsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggengamnya dengan erat.

'Kita mau kemana, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia melangkah dengan perasaaan berbunga-bunga di samping Yunho.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Nggak tahu. Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku juga nggak ada ide." Sahut Jaejoong jujur, ia mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis miliknya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, di acak-acaknya rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas, "Baiklah. Pertama-tama, ayo kita makan malam dulu!" dieratkannya genggaman tangan mereka dan melangkah dengan pasti.

* * *

**-[Yellow Dark Stone. 06.10 PM]-**

* * *

Yesung dan Changmin akhirnya menginjakkan kaki mereka di Yellow Dark Book. Yesung memandang bongkahan es abadi itu dengan tatapan kagum. Selama ini ia hanya melihatnya dari gambar yang ada dalam buku. Dan sekarang? Bongkahan es abadi berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Keren!" takjub Yesung. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke dekat es abadi dan menyentuhnya. "Bagaimana caranya masuk?"

Changmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung. "Temukan sebuah lubang yang berbentuk tangan lalu masukkan tanganmu ke sana." Jawab Changmin.

Yesung langsung berjalan dan meraba dinding luar es abadi. Ia berjalan memutarinya hingga ia berhasil menemukan lubang yang dimaksudkan oleh Changmin. Tangannya masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam lubang itu.

Graak.. Grakk.. Graakkk..

Sisi dinding es yang berada tepat di samping lubang mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Terbuka sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhir membuat sebuah celah sebagai pintu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Masuklah." Suruh Changmin. Yesung tampak rahu-ragu. "Sendirian? Changmin-ssi tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa masuk. Es akan langsung menolak kehadiranku. Hanya orang yang terpilih yang bisa memasukinya." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penuturan Changmin, Yesung langsung membuang semua pikiran ragu-ragunya. "Aku pasti bisa!" serunya dalam hati. Dengan langkah mantap, ia melangkah masuk.

Yesung memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Apa yang diceritakan dibuku memang sesuai, tapi aslinya jauh lebih indah dan memukau. Ia melangkah pelan menuju tangga melingkar yang terbuat dari es dan berada di tengah ruangan.

Ia terus menapaki satu persatu anak tangga, terus dan terus naik hingga ia tiba di ruangan teratas. Yesung memandang sebuah es yang berada di atas sebuah meja. Ia melihat ada sebuah cincin yang membeku di dalamnya.

Dengan sebuah langkah cepat, Yesung melangkah menuju meja itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai bongkahan es itu terbuka dan cincin itu terlihat.

Yesung meraih cincin itu dan di saat bersamaan bongkahan itu kembali menutup. Ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia barbalik dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia ingin buru-buru keluar dan menemui Changmin.

**-To Be Continue-**

Ada yag penasaran gimana teka-teki itu bisa menunjukkan nama Yesung dan Yellow Dark Book?

Oke.. mari kita pecahkan bersama. Pertama pisahkan masing-masing kalimat lalu perhatikan huruf awal kalimat.

"_**Y**__ang terpilih adalah mereka yang tangguh. _

_**E**__mpat pelindung masing-masing dunia, satu yang telah terjatuh. _

_**S**__aatnya untuk membangkitkan kekuatan yang tersisa. _

_**U**__ntuk empat dunia yang berada dalam nasib takdir. _

_**N**__ama yang telah tercatat dalam __**Buku Kuning**__ akan nampak. _

_**G**__enderang perang telah dimulai dalam __**Kegelapan**__ abadi"_

Untuk tempatnya perhatikan kata pada kalimat yang memiliki awalan huruf kapital.

Ayo angkat tangan yang bisa nebak dari awal!

Kayaknya sih ngga ada nih.. khukhukhu.. *smirk

.

Mind To Comment?


	24. Chapter 24

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. AU [Alternatif Universe]. Perhatikan pengaturan waktu! Alur cepat!**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Yesung meraih cincin itu dan di saat bersamaan bongkahan itu kembali menutup. Ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia barbalik dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia ingin buru-buru keluar dan menemui Changmin.

**:: 0ooo0 ::**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 24**

**Third to Four**

**:: 0ooo0 ::**

**-[Kediaman Keluarga Kim. 07.00 AM]-**

**:: Jaejoong's Room ::**

Jaejoong menggeliat kecil di atas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka dan memperlihat iris kecoklatan miliknya.

Sejenak, pikiran Jaejoong menjadi kosong. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman lebar dan pipi bersemu merah terbentuk di wajah manis milik Jaejoong.

"Aku senang sekali!" serunya tertahan oleh bantal yang digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya. "Yunnie." Bisiknya pelan.

Masih dalam posisinya semenjak bangun tidur tadi. Jaejoong terus membayangkan kencan mereka tadi malam yang menurutnya.. uhhh.. sangat romantis!

Kencan tadi malam itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Senyum kebahagian terus terlukis di wajahnya.

Ia terus melamun hingga tak menyadari telah ada seseorang yang muncul di atas kasurnya dan berbaring di sana.

"Memikirkan aku ya, Boo?"

"Hyaaa!" refleks Jaejoong langsung berteriak kencang karena tersadar dari lamunannya secara tiba-tiba. "Yunnie!" Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Yunho tengah memandang ny dengan tatapan.. ehm.. cinta.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong salah tingkah. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Yun." Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menghindari tatapan musang Yunho.

Yunho beringsut semakin dekat ke arah Jaejoong. Diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong. "Kau tahu... saat bangun tidur tadi, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Jaejoong balas memeluk tubuh Yunho. Diusapnya punggung Yunho dengan lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga saja, tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

* * *

**-[Kerajaan Dunia Setan. 08.00 AM]-**

**:: Butterfly Balcony ::**

Kangin dan Leeteuk duduk menikmati secangkir teh manis di balkon yang berada di tengah-tengah Butterfly park.

"Aku kaget begitu mengetahui ternyata pemilik cincin dunia setan adalah Yesung. Aku pikir, Siwon yang akan terpilih." Jujur Leeteuk, diseruputnya teh manisnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir, Siwon yang akan terpilih?" tanya Kangin.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya berpikir seperti itu." Balas Leeteuk. "Biasanya insting ku tak pernah salah." Tambahnya.

Kangin mengacak-acak rambut leeteuk pelan, "Kali ini insting mu meleset, chagiya.." nyengir nya lebar. "Aku pun tak kalah kaget saat Changmin mengatakan jika Yesung lah yang terpilih. Bagaimanapun juga, umur Yesung masih sangatlah mudah."

"Tapi nyatanya dia yang terpilih." Ujar Leeteuk sembari merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang tadi sukses dihancurkan oleh sang suami.

"Semoga saja, mereka berempat berhasil mengalahkan Donghae." Ujar Kangin pelan. "Aku tak dapat membayangkan jika empat dunia jatuh ke tangannya."

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kangin pelan, "Kita hanya bisa berharap pada mereka dan melakukan apa yang kita bisa."

* * *

**-[Saturnix. 09.15 AM]-**

"Telat lagi, kan!" sebuah gerutuan kecil meluncur mulus dari Yunho yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Changmin untuk melakukan latihan rutin mereka.

"Sudah, kita tunggu saja." Hibur Jaejoong. Tangannya berada di atas pundak kanan Yunho sementara kepanya bersandar di lengan atas Yunho.

"Dari kemarin itu orang telat dan telat terus." Gerutunya lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Sopanlah sedikit, Yunnie. Dia punya nama tahu."

"Terserahlah." Balas Yunho dingin.

"Hei.. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu dong." Goda Jaejoong, telunjuknya menusuku-nusuk pipi kanan Yunho.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku, Kim Jaejoong! Aku sedang kesal!" tangan Yunho dengan cepat menangkap telunjuk Jaejoong dan menggengganya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, "Ya! Jangan membentakku!" balasnya.

"Terserah." Balas Yunho.

"Nyebelin! Dasar pervert ice prince!" dihentakkan-hentakkannya kakinya ke tanah dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir poutnya yang menggemaskan. Ia merasa sangat.. sangaaaaattt kesal pada Yunho.

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong dengan sudut matanya. Ia merasa gemas pada tingkah Jaejoong saat ini yang amat sangat mirip dengan tingkah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang kesal. "Hei." Colek Yunho pada pipi Jaejoong, ia menundukkan badanya sedikit hingga sejajar dengan Jaejoong.

"Jangan colek-colek." Kesal Jaejoong, tangannya menepis telunjuk Yunho sambil membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho santai, didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti itu.

"A-Apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Secara refleks Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya, menjauh dari wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Menurut mu, apa?" Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat. "Waa-" Yunho terdorong satu langkah kebelakang karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendorong dadanya dengan keras.

"Jangan terus menggodaku!" seru Jaejoong keras. Tangannya menutup wajahnya yang mungkin kini telah memerah.

Yunho maju satu langkah dan langsung meraih pinggang Jaejooong. Baru saja ia akan memulai aksinya, sebuah suara terdengar yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar.

"Ehm... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Changmin tiba-tiba muncul di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. 'Kenapa ini orang selalu datang di saat seperti ini sih!' batinnya kesal. Yunho bersumpah, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mencekik Changmin agar ia tidak muncul di hadapannya. Changmin benar-benar selalu menghancurkan momennya bersama Jaejoong. Dan Yunho benci itu.

"Yunnie, lepasin." Pinta Jaejoong begitu ia mendengar suara Changmin. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Changmin berada.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih memeluk Jaejoong dan tanpa memperdulikan permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho bertanya dengan ketus, "Kenapa lagi-lagi datang terlambat? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yesung?"

Yesung melemparkan cengirannya, "Aku pemilik cincin dunia setan." Tangannya terangkat ke atas dan memperlihatkan cincin miliknya yang terpasang di jari manis.

Jaejoong yang telah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Yunho langsung berjalan ke arah Yesung, "Aku tak menyangka jika kau yang terpilih."ucapnya. Mata Jaejoong langsung tertuju pada mata cincin Yesung yang telah berubah warna sepenuhnya.

"Curang! Mata cincin Yesung sudah 100 %. Sementara aku.." Jaejoong melihat ke arah mata cincinnya, "Waaa! Aku juga sudah 100 %." Serunya riang.

Mendengar seruan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung melihat ke arah cincinnya sendiri yang ternyata juga telah berubah sepenuhnya.

"Cepat sekali." Ucap Changmin kagum. "Kemampuan kalian berdua sangat bagus!" pujinya.

"Kamshamnida." Ucap Jaejoong riang.

"Baiklah. Karena cincin kalian telah 100 %, aku akan mengajarkan kalian berdua sihir tingkat tiga yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan jika kalian menyatukan kekuatan. Dan Yesung, sebaiknya kau berlatih sendiri sihir pertahanan, kau bisa kan?" urai Changmin.

Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju tempat yang jauh dari posisi Changmin, Yunho, dan Jaejoong.

"Jadi sihir tingkat tiga seperti apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Yang harus kalian ingat adalah sihir ini akan terbentuk dengan sempurna jika cinta dan kepercayaan kalian menyatu dengan kuat. Jika salah satu kalian memiliki keraguan, sihir ini tidak akan terbentuk dengan baik." Jelas Changmin lagi. "Sihir ini mempunyai mantar yang baku yang harus kalian ingat."

Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang serius ke arah Changmin.

"Untuk Yunho mantra mu adalah **orvesre**. Dan Jaejoong adalah **orfastro**. Kalian harus mengucapkan mantra ini secara bersamaan, Arraseo?" Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi seru." Gumam Yunho pelan.

* * *

**-[Darkdown Backed. 12.30 PM]-**

Matahari tengah bersinar terik diluar sana namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi tempat yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk serta para billody-billody nya berada. Selalu berada dalam kegelapan.

Dalam satu ruangan yang cukup besar, tampaklah Donghae tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di depan sebuah kasur yang diatasnya tampak seorang laki-laki yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tertidur.

Namun, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu terbuka.

"Hyukkie." Panggil Donghae pelan.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Eunhyuk perlahan menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hae." Panggilnya lemah karena efek tubuhnya yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang selama 3 hari.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Ucapnya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, "Istirahatlah lagi jika kau mau, karena besok kita akan menyerang boxylic untuk mendapatkan cincin ku kembali lalu memulai penyerangan secara besar-besaran." Titahnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Aku rasa, aku sudah cukup tidur." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kamu, hyukkie."

**-[saturnix. 06.00 PM]-**

Hhhh.. hhhh... hhh... hhhh... hhh...

Deru nafas yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tampak kelelahan meskipun begitu sebuah senyum kepuasan terlukis di wajah mereka.

Ya, setelah mencoba selama berjam-jam yang sangat menghabiskan tenaga mereka terutama Jaejoong yang tidak memiliki stamina yang sekuat Yunho , akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong berhasil mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tiga yang disebut sebagai sihir venth.

Jaejoong merasa lututnya kebas setelah mencoba sihir itu. Kakinya tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya dan dala sepersekian detik kemudian tubuhnya telah limbung ke belakang. Untung saja Yunho dengan sigap menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Ditatapnya wajah boojae itu sangat pucat dan terlihat jelas ia sangat kelelahan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya kelelahan." Jawabnya pelan hampir berbisik.

Changmin berlari kecil ke arah Yunho yang tengah menggendong Jaejoong. "Bawalah dia pulang. Latihan kalian telah selesai." Ucap Changmin.

"Berati kami tidak perlu latihan besok?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Changmin menganguk, "Kalian butuh istirahat. Latihan akan kita lanjutkan satu minggu lagi."

"Arraseo. Baiklah Changmin-ssi. Kami pulang dulu." Ucap Yunho sopan sebelum menghilang dengan menggunakan teleportnya.

* * *

**-[Kediaman Keluarga Kim. 06.13 PM]-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong muncul di kamar Jaejoong. Dengan pelan, Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong di atas kasurnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu, Yun." Perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng, "Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya pasti.

"Tapi, aku mau mandi Yuniie-aa!" rengek Jaejoong. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Dari Ditatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan memelas miliknya yang sudah pasti akan meluluhkan hati Yunho. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Yunho menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah.. Baik.. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku." Ujar Yunho. Sedetik kemudian ia telah menghilang kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya. Seluruh badannya terasa lemas. Dengan paksaan kecil apda tubuhnya akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil bangkit dan berdiri. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sepertinya berendam dalam air panas akan membuat tubuhnya merasa lebih baik.

Selang 45 menit kemudian, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong telah duduk manis di meja makan, bersiap untuk melakukan malam malam.

"Selamat makan!" ucap YunJaeHanChulWook serempak.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Jae." Khawatir Heechul, raut wajah kelelahan masih nampak di wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Umma." Ucap Jaejoong. "Yah.. agak sedikit kelelahan."

"Apa kalian akan tetap latihan besok?" tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak. Changmin-ssi memberi kami libur." Ucap Yunho. "Bagaimana jika kita sekolah besok, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah merindukan sekolah." Jawabnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berlima telah menyelesaikan makan malam. Jaejoong yang masih kelelahan langsung meminta izin untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho pun beranjak menyusul Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan, dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Jaejoong dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Sini." Ditepuknya bagian ranjangnya yang kosong pada Yunho.

Yunho bergerak cepat, ia naik ke kasur Jaejoong dan tidur di samping Jaejoong. "Sini Boo." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong beringsut mendekati Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. "Biarkan aku tidur seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Tumben. Biasanya kamu selalu menyuruhku kembali ke kamar." Balas Yunho.

"Diamlah, Jung Yunho. Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Jaejoong. "Kalau nggak suka, kamu bisa kembali ke kamarmu."

"Jangan ngambek begitu dong, BooJae." Ucap Yunho, tangannya melingkar di pinggan Jaejoong sementara tangan yang satunya mengelus rambut Jaejoong. "Tidurlah."

Jaejoong mulai terlelap di alam mimpinya sementara Yunho membisikkan satu mantra, tangan Yunho bercahaya abu yang langsung ditempelkannya ke punggung Jaejoong. Mentransferkan sedikit kekuatannya pada Jaejoong agar besok pagi Jaejoong bisa kembali bugar.

"Good Night." Bisik Yunho pelan. Ia ikut menutup matanya dan tidur.

* * *

**-[Kediaman Keluarga Kim. 06.30 AM]-**

**:: Jaejoong's Room ::**

"Bangun Boo." Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menggeliat, "Eunggh-" erangnya pelan. Bukannya membuka mata, Jaejoong malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Bangun Boo, kita harus sekolah." Jaejoong menggeleng kecil. "Bangun atau ku cium!" bisik Yunho pelan.

Mendengar kata cium, Jaejoong langsung membuka mata dan beringsut menjauhi Yunho. "Kenapa?" kekeh Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Dasar pervert!" sentaknya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Akukan hanya bilang akan mencium mu jika kau tak bangun." Diketuknya kening Jaejoong pelan. "Sudahlah, cepat mandi sana!" Yunho turun dari ranjang Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup pelan, Jaejoong dengan malas langsung berjalan mangambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**-[Kim Shindong's Mansion. 06.50 AM]-**

::Yoochun POV::

Setelah satpam yang berjaga di depan pitu gerbang rumah Junsu membukakanku pintu aku langsut melesatkan ferarri ku masuk ke dalam. Begitu tiba di depan pintu depan rumahnya, aku langsung mematikan mesin dan menutup mataku.

Aku telah mengambil keputusan.

Hari ini akan kukatakan semuanya pada Junsu. Tentang diriku yang merupakan manusia dunia setan. Aku pasrah jika nantinya setelah mendengar penuturanku, Junsu akan langsung memutuskanku. Aku bahkan bisa menebak ekspresinya.

Dia pasti akan terkejut dan tak percaya.

Aku kembali membuka mata, merasa sudah siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Junsu. Kubunyikan klakson mobilku dua kali untuk memanggil Junsu.

Tak lama kemudian, Junsu keluar dengan tas selempang yang tersampir di bahunya. "Chunnie." Sapanya riang seperti biasanya.

Aku melempar senyum pada Junsu yang baru saja memasuki mobilku. "Pagi, Su." Sapaku dengan nada yang kusahakan senormal mungkin. "Siap untu berangkat, pagi ini?" tanyaku.

Junsu mengangguk, "Kajja! Let's go to school."

Dengan sigap aku langsung menstarter mobilku dan melaju keluar dari rumahnya. Mobilku membelas jalan dengan mulus. "Su." Panggil ku ragu-ragu. Kutatap wajahnya lewat kaca parseneling.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

Aku mengambil nafas, "Jika aku bukan manusia biasa, apa kau akan langsung memutuskanku, Su?" tanyaku pelan. Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan menunggu jawabannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Chun?" tanyanya balik.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menghirupnya. "Jawab saja."

Junsu melempar senyumannya padaku. "Tidak." Jawabnya mantap. "Jika kau alien sekalipun, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu. Bagiku, kau adalah Park Yoochun."

Senyuman lebar langsung terukir di wajahku saat mendengar jawabannya. "Aku ingin jujur padamu, Su-ie." Ucapku.

"Jujur tentang apa?" balasnya.

"Aku.." kutatap wajah Junsu sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku lagi pada jalanan. "Aku adalah manusia dunia setan." Jujurku.

"Eu kyang kyang..." Junsu tergelak dengan keras. "Kau sedang bercanda, Chunnie? Mana ada manusia dari dunia setan!" sahutnya keras ditengah gelak tawanya.

"Aku tak bercanda. Ini serius. Jika kau tak percaya, aku menunggumu nanti malam jam tujuh di bukit dekat rumah Jaejoong." Ucapku serius.

Junsu memandangku dengan tatapan entah apa, "Serius sekali." Gumamnya. "Jika kamu adalah manusia dunia setan, berarti Jaejoong juga dong? Dia kan sepupumu." Ucapnya.

"Benar." Jawabku singkat. "Kau bisa bertanya padanya."

Junsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Baiklah.. nanti aku bertanya padanya dan aku akan menemui mu di tempat yang kau sebutkan tadi. Tapi, kau tahu.. candaan mu kali ini tak lucu, Chunnie."

Aku hanya diam mendengar celotehan Junsu. Tak apalah jika dia menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah candaan. Yang penting aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena telah mengatakannya pada Junsu.

**-[07.15 AM]-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di Gwang Gi High School. "Sudah tiga hari." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Yunho, diraihnya tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya.

"Kalian berdua kemana saja? Kalian sering sekali absen." suara lengkingan tinggi terdengar begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong menginjakkan kaki mereka di dalam kelas.

"Ah.. Kami berdua ada urusan!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Junsu. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di bangku depan Yunho dan jaejoong.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Yoochun mengatakan suatu lelucon aneh padaku. Dia bilang, karena aku tak percaya padanya, aku disuruh untuk bertanya mu, Jae."

"Lelucon apa?" tanya Jaejoong meskipun pikiran Junsu telah terbca jelas olehnya.

"Dia bilang, jika dia adalah manusia dunia setan." Ucap Junsu langsung. "Benar-benar lelucon yang aneh."

"Junsu-ah, itu-"

"Pagi anak-anak!" Mendengar suara sang guru, Junsu langsung kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk manis. Meninggalkan jawaban Jaejoong.

**-[02.00 PM]-**

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah merapikan buku-buku mereka.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi antara Yoochun dan Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Yunho. Ia mengingat reaksi Junsu yang masih tak percaya saat Jaejoong mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun adalah benar.

* * *

:Flashback:

[11.30 AM. Istirahat kedua]

Begitu bel istirahat terdengar, Jaejoong langsung menarik Junsu menuju atap sekolah. Dibelakangnya Yunho mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa, Jae?" tanya Junsu polos.

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan mu tadi pagi. Saat istirahat pertama aku tak dapat menemukanmu. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik sekarang." Ucap jaejoong serius.

Junsu menatap jaejoong, "Sudahlah... pasti itu hanya lelucon kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, Su. Itu kenyataan." Ujar Jaejoong tegas.

"Eu kyang kyang.." tawa Junsu langsung meledak. "Lelucon yang bagus, Jae. Sudahlah.. aku mau ke kantin. Bye." Junsu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

:End Flashback:

Tiba-tiba saja cincin yang mereka kalungkan bersinar dengan sangat terang. Untung saja, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas.

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menarik cincin mereka. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho. Tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah tak enak.

"Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong. "Perasaanku menjadi tak enak."

"Aku juga." Sahut Yunho.

"Apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru Jaejoong. Ia dan Yunho langsung mempercepat gerakan mereka memasukkan buku. Setelah rapi, Yunho langsung mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan berteleport. Tentu saja setelah memastikan sekeliling mereka kosong.

* * *

-**[Saturnix. 02.00 PM]-**

Yesung dan Changmin yang sedang berlatih langsung menghentikan latihan mereka karena cincin Yesung yang tiba-tiba bercahaya dengan sangat terang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi! Cincin akan bersinar jika terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu cincin." seru Changmin cepat. "Kita kembali!"

* * *

**-[Boxylic. 01.30 PM]-**

Brak! Brak! Duak!

Sisi dinding boxylic hancur. Siwon yang tengah berada di sana, langsung berlari menuju sisi yang rusak itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" serunya.

Guard E7 yang berjaga di sana, langsung bersiaga.

"Dua sosok manusia muncul di reruntuhan dinding dengan senyuman sinis terlihat, mata mereka berdua memandang tajam pada Siwon.

"K-Kalian!" seru Siwon terkejut.

"Selamat tinggal untuk kalian semua." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

hai hai hai..

sepertinya cahpter ini termasuk update yang cepet yak?

hehehe..

.

buat **Fuyu No Bara, **umurku 16 menuju 17 tahun..

panggil aja aku tha..^^

buat readers semua, panggil aku tha yak.. nggak usah panggil thor, author, atau sejenis itu..

mari berteman semuanya.. :D

.

Mind to comment?


	25. Chapter 25

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. AU [Alternatif Universe]. BL [Boys Love]. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seru Changmin keras. Ia membuka pintu ruangan utama dengan keras. Dibelakangnya Yesung menyusulnya dengan langkah yang tak kalah terburu-buru.

Kangin yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa panglima langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang. Dan Changmin dapat menyimpulkan jika telah terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Boxylic telah hancur." Ucap Kangin cepat tanpa Changmin perlu bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan cincin dunia kegelapan?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi. Dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat ia bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyerang boxylic. Cincin dunia kegelapan berhasil mereka raih." Jelas Kangin kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung? Siwon hyung sedang berada di sana bukan?" tanya Yesung dengan suara keras. Ia ingat, sejak kemarin hyung-nya itu berada di boxylic. Dan Siwon belum pulang sampai tadi pagi. Dan ia merasa khawatir pada Hyungnya itu.

Kangin menunduk dalam. "Siwon saat ini sedang kritis. Ia berada di Hostfaerd (semacan rumah sakit- di dunia setan). Para surdock (sebutan dokter di dunia setan) ahli telah menanganinya saat ini." Yesung langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan utama setelah mendengar penuturan sang Appa.

Yesung berlari di koridor dengan cepat. Ia ingin secepatnya tiba di bangunan timur yang merupakan bangunan Hostfaerd.

Ia ingin menemui sang kakak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di halaman istana dengan menggunakan teleport. Tak lama kemudian, dibelakangnya Heechul, Hankyung, dan Ryowook menyusul mereka dengan menggunakan lorong cahaya.

"Ayo cepat." Seru Hankyung yang langsung memipin mereka berjalan menuju ruangan utama.

Heechul menyusulnya dengan tangan yang mengandeng erat tangan Ryeowook yang tak tahu apa-apa. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun berjalan dengan cepat menyusul Hankyung.

Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam ruangan utama.

"Kalian datang!" seru Yoochun yang merupakan salah satu panglima kerajaan dunia setan.

"Cincin Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba-tiba bercahaya. Dan juga tiba-tiba firasatku menjadi buruk." Urai Hankyung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Boxylic telah hancur." Ucap Kangin. "Cincin dunia setan kembali pada pemiliknya." Tambahnya.

"APA?" Seru Heechul terkejut. "Bagaiamana dengan guard yang menjaga di sana?"

"Rata-rata guard mengalami luka parah bahkan ada dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawanya." Kangin mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Siwon kritis dan saat ini dia sedang di tangani."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, "Apakah dia ada di hostfraed?" tanya Jaejoong cepat.

Kangin mengangguk pelan. "Leeteuk, Kibum, dan Yesung saat ini sedang berada di sana. Sebaiknya kalian juga pergi ke sana."

"Ayo pergi, Yunnie." Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho keluar dari ruangan utama.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju bangunan timur. Kenapa mereka berlari? Padahal Yunho jelas-jelas mempunyai kekuatan teleport yang bisa membuatnya berpindah tempat dalam satu kedipan mata.

Rupanya Yunho sibuk mengejar Jaejoong yang kali ini entah kenapa berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dan itu membuat Yunho harus semakin melebarkan langkah kakinya demi bisa mengejar langkah cepat Jaejoong.

Keadaan kritis Siwon lah yang membuat Jaejoong melupakan kekuatan Yunho dan malah berlari sepanjang koridor. Ia merasa sangat khawatir pada keadaan Siwon, terutama pada keadaan Kibum yang menurutnya pasti mengalami syok saat ini.

Dia tahu, Kibum mempunyai trauma jika ia ditinggal oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Jika itu terjadi Kibum tidak akan dapat mengontrol emosinya dan akan berubah menjadi medusa yang dapat menyerang siapa saja.

Dan Jaejoong tidak mau Kibum berubah menjadi medusa lalu melukai orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

HAP

Yunho akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah Jaejoong dan langsung mencengkram tangan Jaejoong yang langsung membuatnya terhenti. Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya kala tubuh kekasihnya itu sedikit limbung kerena berhenti secara mendadak tadi.

"Tenanglah, Boo." Bisik Yunho lembut. Dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar dan sedikit isakan yang terdengar pelan.

"Aku tak bisa tenang, Yun! Siwon kritis dan Kibum pasti sangat syok kali ini! Aku mau secepatnya pergi ke bangunan timur." Ronta Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho, ia ingin secepatnya tiba dan menghibur Kibum dan melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Namun Yunho tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk lepas, Yunho malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, tak membiarkan Jaejoong lepas sedikit pun.

"Lepaskan aku, Yun." Ronta Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau melupakan kekuatanku, Boo?" tanya Yunho gemas.

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

Apa tadi yang dikatakan Yunho? Kekuatannya?

Oh, sial!

Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Bukankah Yunho punya teleport yang bisa membuat kami berpindah dengan sangat cepat?

Kenapa aku mesti berlari seperti orang kesetanan sementara Yunho bisa membawaku menuju bangunan timur hanya dalam satu kedipan mata!

Aish... sepertinya otakku menjadi kacau karena berita ini.

"Bawa aku ke sana, Yunnie." Kuseka air mataku yang hampir jatuh dan menatap Yunho penuh permohonan.

Yunho tersenyum ke arah ku dengan senyuman tiga jarinya, "As you wish, my princess." Ucapnya pelan yang langsung di susul dengan kecupan lembutnya di keningku.

Sedetik kemudian, dia telah membawaku berpindah menuju bangunan timur.

Yunho melepas pelukannya yang langsung membuatku bergerak cepat menuju daftar tempat pasien dirawat.

Jung Siwon :: Runaway room :: 0406

Aku langsung menarik tangan Yunho dan mengajak berjalan cepat bahkan bisa disebut berlari menuju runaway room yang berada di lantai tiga.

Dengan rasa tak sabar, aku terus memandang angka penunjuk lantai di lift yang dalam pandanganku bergerak sangat lambat. "Lama!" rutukku pelan.

Yunho mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Sabar, Boo."

Begitu terdengar punyi 'ting' yang menandakan bahwa lift telah sampai di lantai tiga, aku kembali menarik tangan Yunho dan kembali berlari menuju ruangan Siwon.

"Hyung!" seruan Yesung dari depan kamar Siwon semakin membuatku mempercepat langkah.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Mana Kibum?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada Yesung yang wajahnya tak kalah pucat.

"Leeteuk Umma membawanya ke ruang istirahat. Sejak tadi Kibum terus-terusan menangis dan pingsan." Jelas Yesung. "Sementara Siwon hyung, dia masih ada di dalam, sejak tadi belum ada satu pun dokter yang keluar."

Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "Semoga Siwon baik-baik saja." Doaku pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat Kibum sekarang, Boo." Ucap Yunho pelan disertai dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pundakku. Meremasnya dengan lembut seolah memberiku kekuatan. "Kibum pasti membutuhkan kehadiranmu saat ini."

Kubuka pintu ruang istirahat dengan pelan.

"Omoni." Sapaku pelan pada Leeteuk omoni yang sedang duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat Kibum tertidur. "Apa Kibum baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Dia mengalami sedikit syok." Ucap Leeteuk Omoni.

"Syukurlah dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya." Syukurku.

"Umma, mau ke mana?" tanya Yunho begitu melihat Leeteuk omoni bangkit dari kursinya.

Omoni melemparkan senyumnya pada kami, "Kalian jaga Kibum, ya. Omoni mau melihat keadaan Siwon." Direngkuhnya aku kedalam pelukannya lalu ganti merengkuh Yunho.

"Semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini.

Begitu Omoni menutup pintu, Yunho langsung menarikku dan mengajakku duduk di sofa.

-END Jaejoong POV-

* * *

"Aku lelah." Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di bantalan sofa yang empuk sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae.." sesal Jaejoong. "Aku mengajakmu berlari tadi."

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Bukan karena kamu mengajakku berlari, Boo. Aku lelah membuatmu tenang agar tidak kalap seperti tadi." Jelasnya.

"Aku khawatir pada mereka berdua." Balas Jaejoong.

"Kemari Boo." Ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Rileks." Ucap Yunho memberi sugesti. "Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dengan rileks di dada Yunho. Matanya terpejam sembari ia mencoba mengatur pernafasannya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Gomawo, Yunnie." Jawabnya.

"Engh-" erangan pelan yang keluar dari Kibum langsung membuat Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Kibummie." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hyung." Balas Kibum lemah. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sembab dan merah. Bahkan jejak-jeka air mata masih terlukis jelas di pipinya.

"Siwon akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah Kibummie." Hibur Jaejoong. Kibum langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan membenamkan kepalanya di daerah sekitar dada dan perut Jaejoong.

"Tapi.. Aku.. Takut.." ucapnya terbata-bata. "Aku takut Siwonnie meninggalkanku, hyung." Isakan kembali terdengar dari Kibum.

Jaejoong mengelus lembut kepala Kibum dan terus menghiburnya. "Siwon tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dia itu kuat."

Yunho terus memandang adegan Jaejoong yang terus menghibur Kibum agar lebih tenang. Ia suka melihat wajah dewasa Jaejoong, itu membuat wajahnya tampak semakin manis.

Cukup lama Jaejoong meghibur Kibum hingga akhirnya Kibum berhenti menagis dan nampak sedikit lebih tenang.

"Gomawo, Hyung." Bisik Kibum lemah. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Tetaplah tenang, Kibum. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Yunho yang akhirnya berbicara juga.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras dan memunculkan Leeteuk dengan wajah yang terlihat cerah. "Kibummie! Siwon sudah melewati masa kritisnya!" serunya lantang.

Kibum langsung menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Jeongmal?" tanyanya memastikan.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Saat ini ia sedang dipindahkan ke ruang pemulihan."

"Bisakah aku melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku ingin memastikan Siwonnie baik-baik saja."

"Pergilah Kibummie." Ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Kibum langsung turun dari atas ranjang dan bergegas keluar. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kepergian Kibum. "Siwon akan menyadari betapa Kibum sangat menyayanginya." Gumamnya kecil tak terdengar.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk di dekat Yunho. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho pada sang Umma yang terlihat sedikit pucat dan lelah.

"Hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Kemarikan tangan Umma." Yunho meraih tangan Leeteuk. Menggumamkan mantra hingga tangannya terselimuti cahaya abu lalu menempelkan tangannya dengan lembut di atas tangan Leeteuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho menghentikan aksinya saat dirasanya ia sudah cukup mentransferkan kekuatannya pada sang Umma. "Umma, merasa lebih baik kan?"

Leeteuk melemparkan senyumannya. "Nde, gomawo Yunnie." Ucap nya.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di antara kaki Yunho karena sofa itu hanya muat untuk dua orang. Yunho langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Sebaiknya Omoni pulang dan beristirahat. Biar Kibum dan Yesung yang menjaga Siwon." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aah- sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Omoni juga merasa sangat lelah." Leeteuk langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai bertemu nanti." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kita pulang juga atau kau mau melihat Siwon, hmm?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong setelah kepergian Leeteuk.

"Kita lihat Siwon sebentar lalu pulang. Aku ingin tidur, badanku masih terasa lelah." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kajja. Kita ke ruang pemulihan." Ajak Yunho.

Jaejooong membuka pintu ruang pemulihan dengan perlahan. "Kibummie." Panggilnya pelan.

Kibum menoleh pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masuk bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman pucat. "Hyung mau melihat Siwonnie?" tanyanya meski ia tahu Jaejoong pasti ke sini untuk melihat Siwon.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Mana Yesung?" tanyanya balas.

"Dia pergi membeli minum bersama Ryeowook?" jawab Kibum.

Jaejoong memandangi tubuh Siwon yang terbaring lemas dengan infus yang tertancap di lengan kirinya. Wajah, lengan, dan kakinya penuh dengan luka-luka gores dan luka-luka dalam yang telah diperban oleh para surdock dengan sangat baik.

Jaejoong mengucap sebuah mantra dan menempelkan tangannya di lengan Siwon. Beruntung dia telah menguasai cincin dunia surga yang pada dasarnya adalah cincin yang berguna dalam dunia medis karena kemampuan penyembuhannya yang cukup hebat.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong tengah mendeteksi luka-luka yang terjadi pada tubuh Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?" tanya Yunho. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Kibum menghela nafas untuk sejenak. "Doker bilang, Siwonnie akan sadar dua minggu kedepan. Obat penyembuh nya memaksanya untuk tetap tertidur." Jelasnya

"Itu waktu yang cukup cepat, bukan? Mereka pasti menggunkan obat penyembuh dosis tinggi untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka yang diderita Siwon. Biasanya luka yang dialami Siwon ini butuh waktu selama satu hingga dua bulan karena luka yang dialami Siwon ini mampu berakibat fatal bagi tubuhnya." Urai Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sama seperti cincinmu yang mampu membuatmu mentransfer sedikit kekuatanmu pada orang lain. Cincinku mampu membuatku mendeteksi luka apa yang terjadi pada tubuh manusia." Jelas Jaejoong. "Dan aku melihat bahwa luka yang diderita Siwon cukup parah."

Yunho menatap Siwon yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya terperban. "Kenapa kamu nggak sekalian nyembuhin Siwon?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Obat yang ditanam oleh mereka sangat kuat. Jika aku masuk dan mencoba menyembuhkan Siwon dengan kekuatanku, obat itu akan rusak dan malah balik menyerang tubuh Siwon." Ucap Jaejoong panjang.

"Arraseo." Balas Yunho.

* * *

**-[Ruangan Utama. 03.01 PM]-**

Hampir satu jam terlewati dengan beragam perdebatan yang terus terjadi.

"Daripada kita berdebat tentang hal yang terjadi pada boxylic, lebih baik kita membicarakan Donghae!" seru Kangin tegas.

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan langsung terdiam dan menatap Kangin.

"Jadi kapan kira-kira Donghae akan melakukan penyerangan lagi?" tanya Kangin tak sabaran. "Dari tadi kita hanya membahas hal-hal yang tak penting!"

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Changmin singkat. "Dia bisa menyerang kapan saja yang dia inginkan."

Brak!

Kangin memukul meja dengan sangat keras. "Seluruh panglima A hingga D siagakan pasukan masing-masing di seluruh kerajaan, jika ada kejadian aneh segera laporkan dan beri peringatan pada yang lainnya." Perintahnya. "Panglima E dan pasukannya berjaga di pintu utama."

"Siap yang mulia!" koor seluruh panglima yang langsung bubar tanpa perintah.

"Hankyung, katakan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong agar bersiap-siap kapan saja."

"Nde." Sahut Hankyung cepat.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh seluruh pasukan berjaga? Kau ingin banyak korban jiwa?" sembur Heechul langsung. "Seharusnya kau menyuruh para tetua memasang kekkai cahaya di seluruh lingkungan istana!"

"Kekkai tidak akan berfungsi, Heechul-ah! Donghae pasti akan bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah!" balas Kangin.

"Setidaknya itu bisa memperlambat gerakannya!" serunya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu... Aku pusing.." ucap Kangin. "Semua pikiranku menjadi kosong saat mengetahui Siwon sedang kritis karena serangan Donghae!"

Pintu ruangan utama terbuka dengan pelan. "Siwon sudah tidak apa-apa. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat." Leeteuk muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Teuki." Bisik Kangin saat Leeteuk duduk di sampingnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil, "Aku sedikit merasa lelah."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Leeteuk." Saran Hankyung yang langsung di sambut anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Istirahatlah, Teuki." Perintah Kangin. "Nde." Jawab Leeteuk. Ia bangkit dan melenggang menuju kamarnya dan Kangin yang berada di balik ruangan utama.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Kangin pada Hankyung dan Heechul. "Kalian adalah pengatur strategi terbaik di negeri ini."

Heechul tertawa lembut. "Kami sudah melepas gelar itu, Kangin-ah."

"Yang jelas, kalian masih yang terbaik." Bantah Kangin.

* * *

**-[Darkdown Backed. 03.00 PM]-**

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Aku sangat senang." Jawab Donghae. "Cincin ku sudah berada kembali ditanganku. Dengan begitu, rencanaku bisa dimulai secepatnya." Senyuman diwajahnya semakin melebar.

"Yayaya.. aku tahu." Sahut Eunhyuk. "Sebaiknya kau bersiaga terhadap penerus cincin yang tersisa, Hae. Aku yakin mereka telah menguasai cincin mereka sepenuhnya. Tadi cincin mu bersinar saat kau pegang kan? "

"Aku mengerti, Hyukkie. Jika keempat cincin telah berada di tangan pemiliknya masing-masing dan telah sepenuhnya dikuasai maka keempat cincin akan bersinar dengan sangat terang sesuai dengan warna mereka." Sahut Donghae. "Tenang saja, kali ini akan kupastikan cincin mereka hancur satu persatu. "

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku akan membantu mu."

* * *

**-[Kediaman Keluarga Kim. 06.00]-**

"Umma, Appa, dan Ryeowook belum pulang." Sungut Jaejoong sedari tadi. Yang ia lakukan sejak satu jam yang lalu hanya duduk, berdiri, duduk, berdiri, duduk, berdiri, dan terus berulang.

"Hei! Tenanglah.. Mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap Yunho santai.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai selama ini sih?" kesal Jaejoong.

Yunho langung menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri hingga terhempas duduk di sofa yang ada di sampingnya. "Lebih baik kau memasak untukku, Jae-.. Aku lapar." Gumam Yunho manja.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. "Mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Apapun yang kau masak akan kumakan kok. Bahkan jika kau memasak dirimu sendiri, aku akan tanpa sungkan akan langsung memakanmu." Yunho mengedipkan matanya pada Jaejoong dan ditambah dengan seringaian mesum miliknya.

Pluk

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan sangat mulus di wajah Yunho. "Yak! Jangan menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu!" kesal Jaejoong. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar, jelek!" batin Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Jaejoong yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dapur dengan cekatan.

"Cepat, Jae!" perintah Yunho dengan jahil.

Jaejoong langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. "CEREWET!" sentaknya kesal.

Melihat raut wajah kesal milik Jaejoong, sebuah ide jahil langsung terbersit di kepala Yunho.

"You're so cute, Jaejoongie." Goda Yunho. "Wajah marahmu, membuatmu semakin manis." Ia mengerling ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yak! Jangan menggodaku, Jung Yunho!" sentak Jaejoong yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya.

"Jaeee-" panggil Yunho.

"..."

"Jaeeeeee—" panggilnya lagi.

"..."

"Jaejoongiee."

"..."

"BooJae.."

"..."

"My BooJae."

"..."

"My Lovely BooJae."

"..."

"Boo-"

"APA!" seru Jaejoong keras dengan diiringi bunyi besi yang beradu dengan keramik yang sangat keras. Badannya membalik dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan super tajam dan aura ingin membunuh

"Cuma mau manggil aja." Sahut Yunho santai.

"YA! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU TERUS MENERUS JUNG YUNHO! ITU SANGAT MENGANGGU!" Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan giginya yang berjejer rapi pada Jaejoong. Bersikap innocent.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Sekali lagi kau mengangguku, tak ada makan malam untukmu!" ancamnya.

Setelah menit-menit yang cukup lama berlalu, akhirnya masakan Jaejoong selesai juga. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat hasil masakannya yang telah tertata rapi.

"Makan semuanya atau aku akan marah padamu!" ancam Jaejoong langsung pada Yunho. Yang diancam hanya nyegir lebar. "Tenang saja, perut winnie the pooh ku ini siap menampung semua masakan mu, chagiya." Ucap Yunho senang.

Jaejoong sedikit tersipu malu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho selesai menghabiskan seluruh masakan Jaejoong yang tak terlalu banyak itu. "Masakan mu sungguh enak, Jae." Puji Yunho. "Saat kita menikah besok, masakan aku yang enak-enak ya."

Mendengar kata 'menikah' langsung membuat Jaejoong tertunduk malu. "Jangan membuka mulutmu lagi, Jung Yunho!" desisinya. "Jangan mengombali ku lagi!"

"Malam, semua!" seruan Yoochun yang muncul di ruang makan membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh. "Malam." Sahut mereka kompak.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Yunho. "Kau sungguh menganggu!" desisnya.

"Ayo, temani aku membuktikannya pada Junsu." Ajak Yoochun langsung. Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Haruskah?" tanya Yunho. Ia merasa malas jika harus keluar rumah.

"Harus!" paksa Yoochun. "Supaya Junsu percaya padaku!"

"Baiklah, kami berdua ikut." Ucap Jaejoong. "Iya kan, Yun?" tanya nya pelan.

Yunho mengangguk. Mau tak mau ia harus ikut.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Yoochun dan Junsu berdiri berhadapan sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri di menyamping dan menghadap ke arah Yoochun dan Junsu.

Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan meremasnya lembut. "Kau belum percaya jika aku manusia dari dunia setan?" tanyanya pelan.

Junsu mengangguk. "Sudahlah.. tidak ada yang namanya manusia dunia setan, Chunnie." Ucap Junsu terkekeh pelan.

"Ini serius, Su." Ucap Yoochun. Perlahan, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Junsu dan melangkah mundur. "Perhatikan aku baik-baik, Su-ie." ucapnya pasrah.

* * *

-Junsu POV-

Kutatap tubuh Chunnie yang menjauhiku sekitar tiga langkah. Yoochun menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali membukanya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Yoochun dimulai dari kaki berubah menjadi kabut hingga akhirnya ia berubah total. Ia berubah menajdi kabut yang melayang ringan di sekitarku.

"Chunnie!" aku menjerit kaget melihat perubahan Yoochun. Kutatap ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yoochun berubah menjadi kabut? Apa-apaan itu?

"Kau lihat, su?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Yoochun yang sudah kembali ke sosok manusianya. Entah sejak kapan.

"A-Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku tergagap. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan.

"Itu adalah kekuatanku." Jawabnya cepat. Aku langsung melotot. "Kekuatan apa?" sentakku keras. "Itu pasti hanya trik!"

Yoochun menggapai tanganku dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat. "Kau harus percaya, Su. Kabut adalah perubahanku. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan sihir." Aku semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Sihir?" kusentakkan tangan Yoochun dengan kasar. "Jangan membodohiku, Park Yoochun. Aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang hidup dalam negeri dongeng." Ucapku sarkastik.

"Jae.. Yun... Apa yang kulihat tadi hanya trik yang kalian lakukan kan?" tanyaku pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mematung melihat kami.

"Dengarkan aku, Su!" Aku mundur selangkah karena bentakan Yoochun padaku. "Su." Panggilnya lembut. Aku menggeleng. "Jangan bercanda, Park Yoochun."

Bukannya aku takut. Hanya saja, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Itu semua pasti hanya sebuah trik yang dilakukannya.

Eu kyang kyang... Dia pikir ini hari halloween apa?

Aku terus mundur selangkah demi selagkah hingga aku mendengar Yoochun mengucap 'Wind' dengan sangat jelas. Sepersekian detik kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat angin membawaku dan membuatku masuk ke dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Lepaskan!" rontaku dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Su.. Su-ie.." panggilnya lemah. "Dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, Su."

Aku berhenti berontak. "Katakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Mendengar leluconnmu itu." Gumamku parau.

Yoochun mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Aku adalah Park Yoochun. Aku adalah manusia yang berasal dari dunia setan. Kekuatan utama ku adalah mengendalikan kabut. Meskipun begitu, aku juga bisa melakukan sihir." Jelasnya.

"Chunnie." Ucapku dengan senyuman. "Tidak ada yang namanya Dunia Setan."

"Ada! Aku, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan semua keluarga Jaejoong adalah manusia dunia setan!" sentakknya.

Aku terperanjat. "Yunho... juga?" tanyaku tak percaya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Yunho. Berharap Yunho mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Sayangnya...

"Benar." Ucap Yunho mantap yang langsung meruntuhkan keyakinanku.

"Apa kekuatanmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Yunho melempar senyuman padaku, lalu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kurang dari sedetik, mereka telah menghilang dari hadapanku.

Tap.

Aku jatuh terduduk lemas di atas rumput. "A-Apa itu tadi?" gumamku tak percaya.

"Teleport." Suara lembut Jaejoong membuatku kembali menoleh ke arah mereka yang telah kembali berdiri di tempat mereka semula.

"Teleport?" ulangku. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kekuatanmu?"

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho. "Boleh?" tanyanya yang tak kumengerti apa maksudnya. Yunho langsung menggeleng. "Jangan aku!" tolak Yunho keras.

Jaejoong langsung merengut kesal. "Aku saja." Ucap Yoochun. "Gunakan kekuatanmu padaku saja." Tambahnya.

Aku semakin mengernyit, memangnya apa kekuatan yang dimiliki Jaejoong?

Pertanyaan ku langsung terjawab saat Jaejoong mendekati Yoochun lalu menggigit tangannya. Bisa kulihat dua buah taring mirip taring drakula muncul dari mulut Jaejoong dan langsung menancap di kulit tangan Yoochun.

Yunho dengan sigap menahan tubuh Yoochun yang limbung. Pingsan?

"Chunnie, kenapa?" suaraku langsung teredam begitu melihat Jaejoong yang membungkuk seperti orang yang menahan sakit. Perlahan-lahan kulit di tubuh Jaejoong mengelupas dan berubah warna. Rambutnya pun berganti warna dan model rambut. Bahkan bajunya pun berubah!

"Hallo, Su." Aku terperangah. "Chunnie!" jeritku tak percaya.

Aku melihatnya sendiri. Yoochun ada dua!

"Ini aku. Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun yang satunya. Sementara yang satunya lagi tengah memejamkan matanya.

Aku masih mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku tak percaya.

"Yunnie, tolong aku." Ucap Jaejoong dalam wujud Yoochun.

Yunho langsung menyerahkan tubuh Yoochun padaku yang langsung kusambut. "Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong. "Kita ke dapur, Yun."

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Chunnie?" Tanyaku parau pada Yoochun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dalam pangkuanku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Percayalah padaku, Su." Tiba-tiba Yoochun membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku.

-End Junsu POV-

* * *

"Kau sudar sadar!" pekik Junsu. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho dan Jaejoong muncul kembali dihadapan Mereka.

"Kau percaya sekarang, Su?" tanya Yunho.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya mau tak mau, aku percaya."

"Antar Junsu pulang, Yoochun. Aku rasa dia butuh istirahat lebih malam ini." Kekeh Jaejoong pelan.

Yoochun langsung bangkit dan membantu Junsu untuk berdiri.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yoochun dan Junsu hinga mereka akhirnya menghilang di turunan bukit. "Ayo kita pulang juga." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Hei, aku baru tadi itu melihat kekuatanmu secara langsung." Ucap Yunho.

"Cerewet. Ayo pulang saja." Ajak Jaejoong lagi. Yunho langsung merangkul Jaejoong dan melakukan teleport.

-TBC-

* * *

Uuurghh— akhirnya...

Masalah Yoochun dan Junsu selesai juga. Tinggal masalah Donghae sama Eunhyuk yang belum selesai.

Dan itu berarti fic ini akan segera tamat!

Ohohohoo...

.

*Review reply*

**o- Shappire Pearls : **Sunbae? Aku belum sesenior itu sampai kamu panggi sunbae.. hehehe.. aku juga masih belajar...

nih Yoosu udah dilanjutin, masalah mereka udah selesai. Soal Donghae cinta sama Eunhyuk bukannya pernah terungkap di chap 21 bagian akhir? DOnghae di sana ngaku cinta kok sama Eunhyuk meskipun awalnya cuma manfaatin dia doang.. ^^

umm.. ini termasuk update kilat kah?

**o- Upa Upa : **Yoosu sempet ketemu tuh.. Yoochun nyolong-nyolong waktu biar bisa ketemu sama Su.. :D

Ini udah termasuk update kilat kan? hehehe

**o- Jung Ah Mi : **Iya, panggil Eonnie gak apa-apa kok..^^

masalah pembagian cincin : Cincin Dunia Setan pemegangnya adalah Yesung, Cincin Dunia Manusia dipegang oleh Yunho, Cincin Dunia Surga dipegang oleh Jaejoong, dan Cincin Dunia Kegelapan dipegang oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk adalah pangeran dunia kegelapan yang menguasai ilmu sihir kegelapan terbaik di kerajaan dunia kegelapan.

Masih bingung? silahkan tanya apapun yang nggak kamu ngerti dari fic ini melalui fb : Thalita Laksmii atau twitter : CBThazt13

ini udah di update ya..^^

**o- Uyung-Chan : **Semua yang kamu tenyakan udah kejawab di chap ini..^^

**o- Shin Young Rin : **gpp.. santai aja.. kapan pun kamu mau baca fic ini ga ada yang larang.. ^^

iya, nama aku bener kok.. 'tha'... nggak usah pake saeng atau sejenisnya itu lah..

oke.. ini lanjutannya ya..^^

.

Mind to comment?


	26. Chapter 26

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight **** Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. AU [Alternatif Universe]. **

Happy Reading!

**0ooo0**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 26**

**Begin now!**

**0ooo0**

**[Darkdown Backed. 09.47 AM]**

Donghae duduk di atas atas singgasananya di temani oleh Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke sekelilingnya yang temaram.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku hanya memikirkan rencana kita selanjutnya." Balas Donghae.

"Rencana mu sudah sempurna, Hae." Balas Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyeringai, "Kita harus mempunyai rencana cadangan."

Euhhyuk hanya melirik singkat pada Donghae. "Terserah."

Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke seluruh billody-billody miliknya yang telah berkumpul. "Saatnya telah tiba!" serunya lantang yang langsung di sambut oleh teriakan oleh para billody nya.

"Berkumpulah di Glorasius Xain!" perintah Donghae. Para billody langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian mereka telah menghilang.

"Ayo kita pergi juga. Mari bertemu dengan lawan kita yang manis itu." Ajak Donghae. Tangannya terulur ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menyambut tangan Donghae dan mengenggamnya. "Aku siap."

**-[Gwang Gi High School. 10.00 AM]-**

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong menyenggol pelan lengan Yunho yang sedang sibuk mencatat.

Yunho menoleh, "Kenapa?" ia memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menutup dadanya dengan menggunakan tas miliknya.

"Kalung ku berkedap-kedip tak beraturan!" bisik Jaejoong pelan. Ia memperlihatkan cincinnya yang sedang berkedap-kedip dari balik seragamnya.

Yunho menatap cincinnya yang terkalung di lehernya. "Tak terjadi apapun pada cincinku." Balasnya.

"Tapi cincinku bereaksi terhadap sesuatu!" bisik Jaejoong. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Wajahnya tampak gelisah. Jaejoong ingin segera memastikan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat cincinnya berkedap-kedip.

Yunho langsung mengenggam tangan Jaejoong di bawah bangku dengan sangat erat. "Tenanglah." Bisiknya pelan.

Jaejoong secara perlahan mulai menurunkan tasnya ketika cincin miliknya telah berhenti berkedap-kedip. Ia menghela nafas sebentar demi menetralkan perasaannya yang tadi tak menentu akibat gerakan cincin tadi.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan cemas. Cincin miliknya kembali berkedap-kedip tak beraturan semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi. "Yunnie!" serunya tertahan.

"Sstt- tenanglah. Jangan panik." Ucap Yunho.

"Cincinku terus berkedap-kedip! Mana bisa aku tenang."

Sedetik kemudian, cincin Yunho dan Jaejoong bercahaya dengan sangat terang. "Hwaaa-" pekik Jaejoong saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu dari dalam cincin.

"Jae-!" Yunho berseru cukup keras ketika melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam sebuah dimensi waktu yang terbentuk oleh cincinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho ikut tertarik masuk oleh dimensi waktu dari cincinnya sendiri.

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia dan Yuno tiba-tiba berada di sebuah tempat seperti sebuah padang pasir.

"Sepertinya kita berada di padang pasir." Jawab Yunho pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kita bisa berada di sini?"Jaejoong mendekatkan dirinya ke Yunho dan mengenggam erat tangan Yunho. Yunho menggeleng mendegar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini. Ia pun tak tahu jawabannya apa.

"Siapa itu?" Jaejoong berseru pelan ketika melihat siluet dua orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Debu-debu yang berterbangan membuat kedua orang itu tampak tak begitu jelas.

Yunho memincingkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Siapa kalian!" serunya keras.

Kedua orang itu berhenti tepat sepuluh meter di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Donghae!" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Eunhyuk!"

Donghae melempar senyum sinis, "Aku senang kalian mengenal kami. Sepertinya kami tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi."

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Yunho tenang. Ia memandang Donghae dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

"Mau kami? Tentu saja cincin kalian." Jawab Donghae tak kalah tenang.

"Tidak!" sahut Jaejoong. "Tidak akan ku berikan padamu!"

Eunhyuk menyeringai, "Berikan atau kami akan merebutnya secara paksa." Yunho dan Jaejoong mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Mata mereka memandang seksama pada gerakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Pats.

Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong dan menggunakan teleport ketika Eunhyuk mengeluarkan serangan tiba-tibanya pada mereka.

"Wind fake!" seru Yunho cepat. Angin kencang langsung menerpa Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Rainbow ground." Seru Jaejoong. Pasir yang dipijak oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berubah warna menjadi pelangi, membentuk sebuah lengkungan dan memerangkap Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Grounder." Donghae mengucapkan satu mantra dan langsung menghancurkan sihir milik Jaejoong. "Sihir seperti itu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Yunho tersenyum, "Perhatikan pijakan kalian." Kurang dari sedetik setelah Yunho berbicara, sulur-sulur tanaman langsung melilit tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan sangat kuat. "Thorn." Duri-duri tajam langsung mencul dari dalam sulur dan menusuk setiap bagian tubuh yang terlilit.

"Ugh-" sebuah erangan kecil terdegar di padang pasir yang sepi itu.

"Fake Fly!" tambah Jaejoong. Sepasang sayap tumbuh di punggung Donghae dan Eunhyuk, membawa mereka terbang dan langsung menghempaskan mereka kembali ke tanah.

BRUGH!

Sebuah debuman keras terdengar. Debu-debu berterbangan tinggi dan membantuk kabut di daerah tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terjatuh menandakan bahwa mereka jatuh dengan sangat keras.

Yunho tersenyum puas. "Ayo kita pergi, Jae." Ucapnya. Ia langsung menarik Jaejoong menjauh.

"Awaass!" seru Jaejoong keras. Sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran tipis datang bertubi-tubi ke arah mereka. "Flying!" dua sayap langsung tumbuh di punggung Jaejoong dan dengan gerakan cepat, Ia langsung menarik Yunho terbang ke atas.

"Gerak refleks yang sungguh hebat." Jaejoong segera turun dan memandang Donghae dengan tajam.

Donghae membalas tatapan tajam jaejoong dengn senyuman sinis dan meremehkan. "Bermain dengan kalian sepertinya asyik." Ucapnya sarkastik. "Tapi sayangnya, aku punya hal yang harus ku kerjakan terlebih dahulu."

"Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah salam perkenalan dari kami." Ucap Eunhyuk tajam. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Saat kita beretemu lagi, cincin kalian akan hancur ditangan kami."

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kita pulang!" sergah Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho mengangguk dan dengan cepat melakukan teleport.

"Umma!" teriak Jaejoong keras begitu mereka tiba di rumah. Heechul dan Hankyung yang mendengar teriakan keras Jaejoong langsung turun dari lantai dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya itu dan mengajak mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Umma!" jerit Jaejoong lagi.

"Ada apa?Katakan ada apa?" tanya Heechul panik karena jeritan Jaejoong.

"Donghae menyerang kami." Sahut Yunho. Hankyung langsung membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" seru Heechul dan Hankyung bersamaan. "Dia ada di dunia manusia? Gawat!" desis Hankyung. Ia segera bangkit dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu bawah tanah.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, umma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah. Kita harus mencari tahu dulu apa yang dilakukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di dunia manusia! Dan kita juga perlu memastikan di mana posisi mereka." Heechul buru-buru bangkit dan langsung menuju ruangan bawah tanah. "Ryeowook ada di dunia setan! Jadi jangan repot-repot untuk mencarinya." Heechul berteriak nyaring.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Diam di rumah atau kembali ke sekolah?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Kita diam dirumah saja ya.. Firasatku buruk tentang hal ini. Jadi ada baiknya jika kita berada di rumah." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi, tas kita bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"Biarkan saja." Balas Jaejoong.

**-[Kerajaan Dunia Setan. 11.04 AM]-**

**:: Ruangan Utama ::**

Brak!

Pintu ruangan utama yang akhir-akhir ini sudah amat sangat sering terbanting dengan sangat keras kembali terbanting dengan keras.

"Gawat!" Hankyung yang disusul oleh Heechul berseru tajam dan keras.

Kangin langsung bangkit dari singgasananya begitu melihat wajah tak mengenakkan milik kedua sahabat lamanya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyergap dirinya.

"Donghae berada di dunia manusia. Yunho dan Jaejoong diserang olehnya tadi." Ucap Heechul cepat dan cukup membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk terlonjak kaget.

"Panggilkan Changmin-ssi!" perintah Leeteuk. Pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar ruangan utama langsung bergegas pergi.

Leeteuk bergegas turun menuju tempat Heechul dan Hankyung berdiri, "Yunho dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya cepat.

Heechul mengangguk. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Sepertinya mereka berhasil melawan Donghae dengan sangat baik."

"Syukurlah." Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia senang mendengar Yunho dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Ia tak ingin kedua anaknya itu terluka. Ia tak akan sanggup kehilangan mereka berdua, terlebih mereka berdua dan Yesung adalah harapan dunia saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal Changmin muncul di ruangan utama. "Benarkah Donghae ada di dunia manusia?" tanyanya dengan nafas terputus-putus

Hankyung mengangguk, "Cepat perkirakan di mana dan apa yang dia lakukan di dunia manusia, Changmin-ssi!" serunya.

Changmin segera memejamkan matanya. Memusatkan konsentrasinya agar ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Donghae.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Changmin masih setia menutup matanya sementara Hanchul dan Kangteuk menunggu dengan tak sabar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Changmin kembali membuka matanya. "Gawat!" desisnya

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kangin.

"Hankyung, di mana Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang?" seru Changmin. "Mereka berdua sepertinya dirumah." Jawab Hankyung.

"Ayo kita jemput mereka!"

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan Donghae?" tanya Kangin panik.

"Dia telah kembali ke dunia setan. Saat ini dia dan para billodynya telah berada di Glorasius Xain. Aku tahu apa yang kan dilakukannya. Saat ini kita harus segera menyiapkan Yesung, Yunho, dan Jaejoong." Urai Changmin.

Rahang Kangin mengeras. "Panggil yesung sekarang juga!" titahnya. Para pengawal yang berada di di ruangan utama langsung bergegas memanggil Yesung.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian. Yesung muncul di ruangan utama dengan wajah panik. "Ada apa Appa?" tanyanya.

"Ikut aku." Changmin langsung menarik Yesung dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan utama di susul oleh Heechul dan Hankyung. Sementara Kangin langsung memanggil para panglimanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Teuki?" tanya Kangin. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir. Kangin tampak berpikir keras begitu pula dengan Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera mangungsikan rakyat kita menuju upstair dan mengerahan seluruh pengawal agar menjaga seluruh sudut dunia setan." Usul Leeteuk.

"Yunnie, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura di sekitarku berubah menjadi gelap?" tubuh Jaejoong bergerak gelisah di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Saat ini dia dan Yunho tengah asyik menonton TV.

"Kau benar, Boo. Semakin lama semakin terasa pekat." Balas Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Ayo kita lihat keluar." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan menariknya menuju teras rumah.

Jaejoong memandangi langit biru dan awan-awan yang berada di langit. Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja derap langkah kaki begitu membahana dari dalam rumah. Segera saja Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari masuk kembali ke dalam. "Ada apa Umma?" tanya Jaejoong begitu ia melihat bahwa yang menciptakan kegaduhan tadi adalah Umma, Appa dan Changmin serta Yesung. Mereka semua terlihat tegang,

Heechul segera menarik Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk segera duduk.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Changmin memulai pembicaraan. "Nasib keempat dunia akan segera ditentukan oleh kalian bertiga."

"Apa itu berarti Donghae telah memulai penyerangan? Apakah serangannya tadi terhadap kami merupakan sebuah sinyal peringatan?" Yunho angkat bicara.

"Ya." Balas Changmin singkat. "Saat ini Donghae tengah menyerap kebencian yang ada di diri manusia dan apa yang mereka lakukan itu akan membuat manusia lemas bahkan kehilangan nyawa mereka." Urainya singkat.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Sebaiknya kita bergegas agar dia tidak bisa menyerap kekuatan manusia sebanyak mungkin." Seru Yunho. "Aku tak ingin melihat dunia manusia kacau."

"Kalian siap menghadapi mereka?" tanya Changmin serius.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan sebentar lalu mengangguk mantap. "Kami siap." Ucap mereka tegas. "Bagaimana denganmu, yesung?"

"Aku siap." Balas Yesung.

Heechul bergerak menuju tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk lalu memeluk mereka satu persatu. "Akhirnya saat ini datang juga. Melepas kalian pergi ternyata seberat ini." Paraunya. Jaejoong melempar senyuman pada sang Umma. "Kami akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya pelan. Meskipun pada dasarnya ia tak yakin jika mereka akan selamat dalam perang ini.

"Umma tahu itu. Kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja." Balas Heechul. Kini Hankyung yang telah berada di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong, menepuk pundak mereka dengan cukup keras. "Percayalah pada kekuatan dan diri kalian masing-masing."

"Apa Umma dan Appa akan berada di dunia setan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul mengangguk pasti. "Kami akan berada di upstair bersama masyarakat dunia setan lainnya."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ayo kita pergi, Changmin-ssi." Yunho segera beranjak yang langsug diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin serta Yesung.

Berjalan menuju tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat akhir dari peperangan mereka.

Donghae menatap senang pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya. Glorasius Xain. Tempat yang sungguh menarik sebagai arena terakhir perang mereka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk merapat ke samping Donghae. Ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tempat ini indah." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Benar-benar indah." Balas Donghae.

Donghae mancari tangan Eunyuk dan mengenggamnya. "Mereka akan segera datang. Bersiaplah, Hyukkie. Segera setelah ini selesai kita akan membangun semuanya dari awal. Kerajaan kita akan berdiri dengan kokoh."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. "Penantian kita selama ini akan terbayar lunas."

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Bernafas dengan santai. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya. "Mari kita bersiap menyambut tamu-tamu kita, Eunhyuk-ah."

Yunho, Jaejong dan Yesung tiba di Glorasius Xain. Mata mereka mengerjab karena kurangnya sinar yang berada di area ini. Glorasius Xain memang sebuah tempat yang kurang memiliki pasokan sinar matahari yang cukup karena tertutupi oleh bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi dan rimbunnya pepohonan yang tumbuh di sana.

Changmin tidak ikut dengan mereka ke sana. Ia harus membantu melindungi kerajaan Dunia Setan.

"Sekarang kemana kita harus pergi?" ujar Yesung.

"Aku juga tak tahu." Balas Jaejoong. Pandangan Jaejoong memutar ke seluruh penjuru area.

"Kesana." Yunho menunjuk ke arah utara. Ia sangat yakin jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada di sebelah utara. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dari arah sana.

"Ayo kita ke sana." Ucap Yesung. Yunho segera berlari disusul oleh Yesung dan Jaejoong menuju ke arah Utara. Tempat pertarungan terakhir mereka.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Saling berhadapan. Dua melawan tiga. Saling melempar tajam satu sama lain. Mengamati gerakan sekecil apapun yang lawan mereka lakukan. Karena setap gerakan dan langkah yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini akan menjadi penentu nasib empat dunia.

Siapa yang akan menang atau kalah. Bertahan atau mati.

Semuanya akan ditentukan saat ini juga.

_TO BE CONTINUE_

lanjut ya bacanya.. :)


	27. THE END

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15**

**Lenght : Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

**Ket : umur 1 tahun dunia manusia sama dengan umur 3 tahun dunia setan. Umur dewasa di dunia setan adalah 54 tahun atau setara dengan 18 tahun di dunia manusia. **

**Warning : Some Character is OOC [Out of Character]. AU [Alternatif Universe]. Full Battle. Focus at Yunho and Jaejoong. Alur yang cepat.**

Happy Reading!

**0ooo0**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 27**

**The Last Battle!**

**0ooo0**

Mata berbalas mata. Tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Mengamati gerak-gerik lawan sebaik mungkin. Mencari kelemahan. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

"Time." Eunhyuk mengucap mantranya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah pusaran hitam terbentuk dibelakang tubuh Yesung dan langsung menariknya masuk. Pusaran hitam pun terbentuk di depan Eunhyuk yang langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kemana dia membawa Yesung?" seru Jaejoong cukup keras.

Donghae tersenyum sinis, "Aku tak tahu. Eunhyuk sendirilah yang menentukan lokasinya. "Kenapa kau harus memperdulikan orang lain? Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Decihnya.

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab. Tak akan ada gunanya jika ia terus membalas ucapan Donghae. Lebih baik ia menjaga konsentrasinya pada gerakan Donghae.

Keadaan Yunho tak jauh berbeda, ia bungkam seribu bahasa.

-Yunho POV-

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Donghae sekarang. Aku lebih khawatir pada keadaan Yesung. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja.

Donghae sedikit melebarkan kakinya. Instingku langsung beraksi, sebuah gerakan halus dari dalam tanah terasa dalam indera ku. Langsung saja aku meloncat kebelakang dengan tak lupa menarik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat kaget karena gerakan tiba-tibaku, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, wajahnya kembali fokus setelah menyadari serangan dari dalam tanah Donghae.

Dari tempatnya yang masih sama, Donghae bertepuk tangan. "Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kalian bisa bertahan." Ucapnya dingin. "Tadi mungkin kalian masih bisa selamat, tapi sekarang.. aku tak akan bermain-main."

Wuushhh..

Langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Suasana Glorasius Xain semakin menjadi gelap dan angin dingin mulai bertiup pelan dan semakin cepat. Donghae diam pada posisinya dengan sebuah seringaian licik yang tak bisa ditebak apa maknanya.

"Yun." Panggil Jaejoong pelan. "Ini akan semakin buruk."

Aku mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. "Tak akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini." Sahutku tak kalah pelan.

"Mari kita mulai pestanya." Donghae mengucap mantra dengan cepat. Sekelebat kabut hitam melayang cepat dan menyerang ku dan Jaejoong dan mengakibatkan ku dan Jaejoong harus melompat dengan cepat ke samping .

-End Yunho POV-

Sekali lagi, Donghae menyerang dengan kabutnya. Jaejoong merunduk dengan cepat dan berguling kesamping. Sementara Yunho langsung berteleport menuju ke samping Jaejoong. Dengan sigap Yunho langsung membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan berteleport kembali ketika serangan Donghae kembali melancar ke arah mereka.

"Luminiferous." Dengan sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya, Jaejoong melancarkan serangannya dari atas. Bola-bola cahaya panas melesat turun bagaikan hujan tepat di atas Donghae yang langsung mengeluarkan sihir perisai.

"Acacia."

Sraakk.. srraakk.. Grep..

Akar-akar pohon bermunculan dari dalam tanah, melilit tubuh Donghae dengan kuat. "Ice." Seru Yunho. Akar-akar itu mulai membeku dan membekukan kaki Donghae.

Jaejoong terbang rendah. "Emphasize!" sebuah garis terbentukd i bawah kaki Donghae dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi sebuah lubang persegi panjang dan menelan Donghae masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tak semudah itu." Donghae berdiri di atas sebuah bebatuan yang cukup rendah. "Hollow." Sebuah lengkungan hitam muncul bersamaan dengan Donghae yang melompat turun dari atas batu. Yunho berteleport dengan cepat. Menghindari lengkungan hitam yang hampir saja memerangkap dirinya.

Jaejoong bergerak cepat. Sebuah cincin cahaya meluncur dan melingkar di kaki Donghae dan membakar kakinya. Donghae menjerit pelan dan kembali mengucap mantra penghancur. Sedetik kemudian, cincin yang melingkar di kakinya pecah dan hancur.

Tring

Donghae balas melempar sebuah api ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya sempat mengelak sedikit, hingga api itu hanya mengenai sayapnya. Dengan sisa-sisa sayapnya, Jaejoong berhasil mendarat mulus di atas sebuah bebatuan.

Begitu melihat Jaejoong terkena serangan Donghae,Yunho langsung memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Donghae. "Four punch!" ucapnya cepat. Empat buah cahaya yang memadat hingga membentuk tangan menyerang Donghae dan meninjunya membabi buta.

Tepat sebelum serangan Yunho mengenai dirinya, Donghae secara sepat merapalkan sebuah mantra dan membentuk sihir penyerangan yang secara telak langsung mengarah ke Yunho dan mengenainya.

Yunho dan Donghae mengernyit kesakitan karena serangan masing-masing.

[Sementara itu, di Dunia Setan]

Yoochun membuka pintu ruangan utama secara kasar dan berlari masuk dengan wajah yang sangat tegang. "Yang mulia!" serunya. Kangin yang sedang duduk dengan tegang di atas singgasananya langsung berdiri dan menatap ke arah Yoochun dengan perasaan was-was. "Ada apa?"

"Saat ini para billody telah mengepung dan menyerang seluruh penjuru dunia setan." Lapor Yoochun dengan cepat.

Leeteuk langsung tersentak kaget. "Seluruh penjuru dunia setan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Yoochun mengangguk. "Saat ini seluruh pasukan telah bersiaga. Untul sementara kekkai mampu menahan mereka semua."

Kangin beranjak menuju tempat Leeteuk, "Pergilah naik ke upstair dengan menggunakan lorong cahaya!" perintahnya. Leeteuk segera menggeleng. "Aku akan di sini bersama mu." Serunya tegas.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini!" Kangin mengenggam pergelangan tangan Leeteuk dan memaksanya bangun dari singgasananya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh dengan berdiam diri di sini!"

"Aku akan tetap di sini, bersamamu!" ditekankannya kalimat 'bersamamu' oleh Leeteuk. Ia memandang mata Kangin dengan tegas. "Jangan halangi aku."

"Sial!" maki Kangin marah. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Teuki!" ia melepas cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Leeteuk dan beralih menuju posisi Yoochun.

"Serang mereka dengan kekuatan cahaya. Pasukan yang tidak memiliki elemen cahaya, tarik mereka mundur hingga batas zona kedua. Perintahkan mereka menyiapkan zither. Ketika ada billody yang berhasil lolos dari pintu utama, zither akan menghabisi mereka." Yoochun mengangguk menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memohon diri untuk segera memberitahu perintah Yang Mulia pada para pasukan.

Yoochun tak menyangka zither akan digunakan lagi. Untuk para pasukan yang tidak bereleman cahaya, zither akan sangat membantu mereka memepertahankan diri. Namun untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan zither, mereka harus memasukkan energi mereka ke dalamnya.

Zither adalah sebuah benda berbentuk persegi lima dengan gambar singa di setiap sisinya. Alat ini mampu mengeluarkan sihir dengan elemen cahaya. Dan untuk mengeluarkan sihir itu, penggunanya harus memasukkan energi mereka sesuai dengan tingkatan sihir yang ingin mereka keluarkan.

**[Crowed Saw]**

"Di mana ini?" Yesung berteriak keras pada Enhyuk yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat datang di Crowed Saw." Dalam satu kedipan mata, Eunhyuk telah berdiri di hadapan Yesung dan memegang dagu Yesung. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berada dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Apa peduli mu?" tanya Yesung datar. "Umur bukanlah halangan untuk melakukan sesuatu." Dibalasnya tatapan mata Eunhyuk yang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Jika boleh kukatakan, aku kasihan padamu." Plak. Yesung menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang memegang dagu dengan semakin erat.

Buagh..

Eunhyuk terpental cukup jauh karena serangan mendadak Yesung. "Jangan remehkan aku." Decih Yesung dingin. "Meremehkan lawanmu hanya akan menjadi bumerang buat dirimu."

"Cih.. boleh juga kekuatanmu bocah."

Beberapa detik kemudian, di mulailah pertarungan sengit antara mereka berdua.

**[Glorasius Xain]**

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget begitu melihat Yunho yang secara telak terkena serangan Donghae. "Aku tak apa-apa." Balas Yunho dengan sedikit menahan tadi telak mengenai perutnya. Dan itu membuat perutnya sedikit bergejolak.

-Yunho POV-

Ugh..

Bohong jika kukatakan serangan Donghae tadi tidak sakit. Setidaknya dia juga merasakan sakit ini, dia juga terkena serangan yang tadi kulancarkan.

Kutatap Donghae yang juga telah berdiri tegak setelah menerima seranganku tadi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Donghae menjadi kasat mata dan terbagi menjadi dua.

"Yunnie." Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping ku kini meremas lengan atasku. Sepertinya ia khawatir. "Tenanglah. Fokus Boo." Kutepuk tangannya yang berada di lengan atasku.

"Aaarrrgggghhh—"

"Jaejoong!" mataku melebar melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tertarik menjauh dariku.

"Kau lengah." Deg. Dalam sepersekian detik sebuah aliran angin dengan cepat menuju ke arahku dan mencambuk tubuhku dengan keras. Melempar tubuhku hingga menebrak batu.

"Agghhhhhh—" sakit. Benar-benar teramat sakit. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah. Dengan suatu gerakan melenting, aku berhasil berjongkok demi sedikit menetralisir rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini.

Serangan Donghae yang berikutnya meluncur ke arahku. Dengan menahan sakit aku berhasil berguling ke samping dan menghindari serangan itu. "Cloverleaf." Serangku balik.

Sret Sret Sret Sret..

Empat buah daun semanggi muncul di sekitar tubuh Donghae. "Jangan harap sihir ini bisa mengalahkanku." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa kutebak

Syuutt..

Aku kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, menghindari serangan pedang Donghae yang membabi buta. "Bang!" ujarku cepat dan..

Bllaaarrr..

-END Yunho POV-

Sebuah daun yang berada di sekitar Donghae meledak dan membuat Donghae terpental kebelakang. Yunho bangkit dengan cepat dan membuat pedang melalui sihirnya. Dengan teleportnya ia kini sudah berada di depan Donghae dan langsung menusuk pedangnya tepat di jantungnya.

Wuushh..

Tubuh Donghae hancur menjadi serpihan debu dan lenyap terbawa angin. "Sial!" makin Yunho pelan, ia menatap serpihan debu yang melayang dan menghilang dengan cepat itu sebelum pikirannya teringat pada Jaejoong.

Ya. Berarti saat ini Jaejoong tengah melawan Donghae yang asli.

Yunho memusatkan konsentrasinya, berusaha mendeteksi kekuatan Jaejoong agar ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan sang kekasih.

Tap.

Dapat. Yunho bisa merasakan aliran kekuatan Jaejoong yang semakin melemah dari arah barat, sekitar 3 km dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Srruukk Bruukk..

Jaejoong terjatuh dan menabrak batang pohon yang cukup besar hingga tubuhnya berhenti dari seretan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Agghh-" rintih Jaejoong pelan. Tabrakan tadi membuat punggungnya terasa ngilu dan sakit. Jaejoong menumpukan berat badannya di lututnya dan berusaha bangkit.

Syuut.. Grep..

Jaejoong terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya karena cengkraman keras seseorang di dagunya. "Lepaskan aku!" serunya keras. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja tak bisa digerakkan.

Donghae menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan dingin. "Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari cengkramanku." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya dengan erat dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. "Pengecut!" makinya pelan.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. Kau tidak boleh marah-marah, cantik." Donghae berjalan menjauhi posisi Jaejoong. "Mari menunggu kekasihmu datang. Aku ingin ia melihat ketika kekasihnya ini dibunuh tepat di depan matanya. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada pendahulu kalian."

"Aku tidak akan dibunuh semudah itu olehmu!" teriak Jaejoong marah. "Blowup!" kedua tangan Jaejong teraliri oleh cahaya berwarna putih dan langsung mencairkan pencekal kedua tangannya.

"Boleh juga." Ujar Donghae datar entah dengan maksud memuji atau tidak. "Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan dari serangan ku apa tidak."

Jaejoong dengan cepat kembali memunculkan sayap di punggungnya dan melompat terbang menghindari serangan cepat Donghae yang mengarah padanya.

"Lightvible." Ucap Jaejoong melancarkan serangannya. Gelembung gelembung bermunculan dan langsung menyerang Donghae. Gelembung yang diciptakan oleh Jaejoong adalah sebuah gelembung yang jika meledak akan mengeluarkan duri tajam.

"Ssshhh..." Tiga gelembung Jaejoong yang berhasil masuk tepat sebelum Donghae menyempurnakan sihir pertahanannya membuat Donghae mendesis kesakitan karena duri-duri itu menusuk dan masuk ke dalam kulitnya.

"Sial." Desis Donghae kembali.

Jaejoong terbang rendah dan berputar-putar di sekeliling tempatnya. Menyembunyikan diri di antara rerimbunan pohon. Ia terus terbang tanpa menyadari jika seseorang telah menunggunya tepan di depannya.

Dalam satu gerakan tangan, Donghae mencekal pergerakan Jaejoong dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong dan melemparnya menuju ke sebuah pohon.

Braakk..

"Ugh-" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya sekali lagi terbentur dengan benda keras dan padat itu.

Zleb..

Sebuah pedang terayun ke arahnya dan hanya menancap di batang pohon. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, ia menghembuskan nafas berat, ia berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Jika ia tak menghindar tepat waktu, ia tak tahu nasibnya seperti apa sekarang.

Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada batang pohon, Jaejoong membuat dirinya meloncat ke samping dan kembali berhasil menghindari serangan Donghae.

"Stern!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan sihir pelidung dan membuat pedang Donghae terpental jauh. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menggerakkan kakinya dan menendang kaki Donghae hingga jatuh berjongkok. Dalam satu gerakan kemudian, dengan menggunakan sikunya Jaejoong memukul punggung Donghae dan berlari menjauh dari jangkauan Donghae.

Jaejoong duduk bersandar di belakang sebuah batu besar dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat antara takut dan kelelahan.

"Hhh...Hhh...Hhh...Hhh.." deru nafas Jaejoong yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar dengan jelas. "Hhh.. Fisikku masih lemah.. hhh.." gerutunya pelan. "Yunho..."

"Aku di sini." Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya dan menatap tak percaya Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yunho khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerahdan tarikan nafasnya yang terdengar sangat kacau.

"Tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

Syuuttt..

"Huaaa—" Jaejoong menjerit tertahan ketika tiba-tiba saja posisinya telah berada di atas batu yang tadi di sandarinya. "Blawedd." Jaejoong bisa mendengar Yunho mengumamkan satu mantra sebelum mereka berdua kembali berteleportasi.

"Masih bisa bertahan kan Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Serang Donghae langsung saat aku menahan tubuhnya, Oke?"

"Kau bisa kena, Yun!" Protes Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Untuk bisa mengalahkannya kita harus berkorban, Jae." Ucapnya pelan. Ia menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. "Lakukan saja, oke?"

Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyetujui rencana Yunho. "Baiklah." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Terbanglah Jae. Perhatikan dari atas." Jaejoongmenurut, sekali lagi ia membuat sayap di punggungnya, menjejak tanah dan terbang.

Yunho berteleport dan muncul di hadapan Donghae dalam jarak sekitar 50 meter. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini." Sahut Yunho.

Donghae hanya terdiam dan mengukir sebuah senyuman mistik di wajahnya. "Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, Yunho. Aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu dan juga kekasihmu itu." Ditunjuknya Jaejoong yang sedang terbang berputar di sekitar daerah mereka.

Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat santai dan dingin. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda takut atau yang lainnya. Yunho siap menghadapi Donghae. Bahkan jika ia harus kehilangan nyawa pun, ia siap.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai. " Donghae menarik nafas pelan dan.. "Crusher!"

Wuushh..

Serpihan kayu dengan ujung-ujung runcip muncul di belakang Donghae dan melayang ringan. Yunho menyiagakan gerakannya, bersiap-siap kapanpun Donghae melancarkan serangannya.

"Attack." Dalam satu detik, seluruh serpihan kayu itu meluncur mulus menuju ke arah Yunho.

Dengan sigap Yunho membentuk perisai di seluruh tubuhnya dan maju menerjang Donghae dengan sesekali melakukan teleport.

Begitu tiba di depan Donghae, Yunho tanpa basa-basi langsung merunduk dan mengicar kaki Donghae untuk ditendang. Donghae yang menyadari serangan Yunho langsung melompat menghindar. Yunho tak kehilangan akal, dengan bertumpu pada tangannya ia melontrakan kakinya ke atas. Mengincar perut Donghae.

"Ugh-" berhasil. Yunho berhasil menendang perut Donghae dengan keras dan telak. Dilanjutkan dengan gerakan mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Donghae dan dalam satu detik kemudian, Yunho melempar tubuh Donghae dengan kedua kakinya.

"Cih.." Donghae mengelap darah yang muncul di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau lengah, Jung Yunho." Seringainya. "Shut!"

JLEB..

"Ukh.. Argghh-" Yunho menatap kaki kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Seekor laba-laba berukuran sengenggaman orang dewasa menempel di kakinya. Kedelapan kaki laba-laba itu menancap ke dalam kulit Yunho.

Yunho jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit dan ngilu. "Kau tahu.. saat ini racun sedang menyebar di kakimu." Ucap Donghae. Dengan sihirnya ia membuat tubuhnya mampu berlari cepat. Donghae melempar sebuah angin tornado kecil ke arah Yunho yang belum mampu berdiri akibat rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya.

Syuuuuuttt... Wuushh... Blaarrr..

"Gomawo, Boo." Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya. Ya, Jaejoong berhasil menyelamatkan Yunho dari serangan Donghae sehingga serangan Donghae hanya menghancurkan sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang Yunho.

Jaejoong mendarat di atas sebuah ranting besar yang berada di sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi. Didudukkannya Yunho di sana sementara ia berusaha mencabut laba-laba yang masih tetap setia mencengkran kaki Yunho.

"Tahan sedikit, ini akan sangat sakit, Yun." Jaejoong mencengkram badan laba-laba itu dan menariknya. "Auuhh.. Sakit Boo.. Sakiit.." rintih Yunho pelan.

"Sedikit lagi." Ucap Jaejoong. Dengan sebuah tarikan keras, akhirnya laba-laba itu berhasil terlepas dari kaki Yunho. Jaejoong mengucap satu mantra hingga tangan kanannya terselimuti cahaya putih yang ia langsung tempelkan di bagian kaki dimana laba-laba tadi menancapkan kaki-kakinya. IA hendak mengeluarkan racun yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Yunho.

"Hyungdeul!" suara seseorang yang sudah dikenali oleh Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya dan Yunho.

"Yesung!" ucap Jaejoong. "Astaga!" Jaejoong menjerit tertahan melihat kondisi Yesung yang menurutnya cukup parah wajah yang lebam di sana sini dan gerakan tangan yang mencengkram perut dan tubuhnya yang terbungkuk sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaan Yesung.

"Kau terluka parah!" jerit Jaejoong kembali.

Yesung mengibaskankan tangannya. "Keadaan Eunhyuk-ssi jauh lebih parah daripadaku." Balas Yesung tertahan oleh desisan lirih yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"A-Apa dia meninggal?" tanya Yunho.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tak tega membunuh seseorang." Sahut Yesung lemas.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Sepertinya ia kritis." Yesung menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau. "Entahlah.. Aku juga tak begitu yakin."

"Selesai." Desah Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tak lagi merasakan sakit di bagian kakinya. "Tunggu di sini. Ini akan berakhir secepatnya." Perintah Yunho pada Yesung yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, Boo. Selesaikan ini sekarang." Jaejoong menyambut tangan Yunho dan mengenggamnya erat.

Donghae membiarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi entah kemana. Ia berdiam di tempatnya. Menunggu keduanya muncul sembari ia memulihkan sedikit tenaganya.

Deg...

Suatu perasaan tak enak menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. "Maaf~" deg. Suara itu, batin Donghae pelan. Suara itu milik Eunhyuk. Kenapa begitu lemah dan... sekarang sudah tak terasa lagi?

Jangan katakan jika Eunhyuk sudah kalah! Batin Donghae kembali.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk Donghae hilang dalam sekejab ketika ia merasakan aura Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah mendekat ke arahnya.

Wuushh..

Donghae merunduk dengan cepat saat ayunan tangan Yunho terasa dari arah belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengegerakkan kakinya kebelakang dan menendang Yunho.

"Zero Air." Ucap Yunho cepat saat tubuhnya terpental kebelakang saat tendangan Donghae mengenai dirinya Sementara serangan Yunho secara telak mengenai punggung Donghae.

"Throw upmind!" sahut Jaejoong. Sebuah pelangi terbentuk dengan cepat dan membentuk pusaran yang langsung merambat menuju Donghae dan membuatnya terputar di dalam pusaran itu.

Begitu pusaran itu menghilang, Yunho dengan sigap mencekal kedua tangan dan kaki Donghae agar ia tak bisa bergerak. "Sekarang!" teriaknya pada Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap-siap.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya, "Bibanigh!" serunya keras. Lima cahaya muncul dari tangan Jaejoong dan merambat maju menembus udara kosong hingga mereka menyatu dan memebentuk satu cahaya besar.

"Arggghhhhhhhh-" Donghae menjerit keras, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat terasa pada perutnya akibat tekanan serangan Jaejoong yang terus menerus.

"Ugh-" Yunho yag berada di belakang Donghae ikut mendesis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Donghae, Yun! Berteleportlah!" jerit Jaejoong. Yunho mendengar teriakan Jaejoong meskipun samar-samar. Pendengarannya penuh dengan teriakan Donghae yang sangat keras.

"Yunnie!" secara refleks, Jaejoong langsung menangkap tubuh Yunho yang sedikit limbung ketika berhasil melakukan teleport teoat di sampingnya.

"Aku tak apa." Ujar Yunho. "Ayo, Boo.. Ini serangan terakhir." Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melempar senyum.

"Yang terakhir." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kali dan tangannya menggengam erat tangan Yunho. "Ayo kita lakukan."

"Orfastro" "Orvesre"

Blaaarrrr

Dua kekuatan besar menyatu dan membentuk satu kekuatan yang sangat besar. Merambat lurus dengan satu tujuan. Demi kehidupan empat dunia.

Tubuh Donghae tersapu kekuatan itu sepenuhnya. Tanpa teriakan kesakitan, tanpa terdengar apapun, tubuhnya tersapu dan hancur menjadi serpihan debu.

Tring

Begitu kekuatan itu menghilang sepenuhnya, bunyi dentingan benda keras terdengar bertabrakan dengan batu terdengar dengan jelas.

"Donghae sudah tak ada lagi." Jaejoong mendesis pelan. Yunho melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan menuju ke sumber tempat bunyi dentingan tadi terdengar.

Cincin dunia Kegelapan memancarkan sinarnya yang telah meredup.

Yunho memungut cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat Jaejoong dan kembali mengandengnya. "Saatnya kembali ke dunia setan."

**[Dunia Setan]**

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Yesung tiba di dunia setan yang masih kacau kerena perang antara para prajurit dan billody milik Donghae. Entah sudah berapa Billody dan prajurit yang kehilangan nyawanya.

Dengan jemari yang masih tertaut erat, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. "Kit hancurkan mereka semua." Ujar Yunho yang langsung dianggukkan oleh Jaejoong

"BIGBANG VENTH!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Sebuah lengkungan cahaya yang semakin membesar hingga menutupi seluruh dunia setan terbentuk dan menghancurkan billody-billody yang tersisa.

Yunho dan Jaejoong jatuh terduduk kerena rasa lelah yang menerpa mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan. "Semuanya sudah berakhir." Gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

Dengan tangan yang bertaut erat, mereka memandangi upstair yang perlahan-lahan turun dan memunculkan seluruh warga dunia setan yang bersorak sorai gembira.

.

Selesai. Semua telah selesai. Kehidupan empat dunia tak akan terganggu lagi. Sang penghancur telah musnah beserta para pengikutnya.

Sekarang, saatnya memperbaiki kehidupan yang telah rusak dan membuka lembaran baru,

**THE END!**

lanjut lagi ke chap berikutnya.. itu epilognya yaa..^^


	28. Epilogue

**Title : Throbbing Tonight**

**Author : Thazt**

**Pair : Yunjae **

**Cast : All DBSK member and Super Junior**

**Genre : Adventure, fantasy, romance, humour.**

**Rating : PG15 - NC17  
**

**Lenght : Chapter 28 - Epilogue**

**Disclaimer : Throbbing Tonight © Koi Ikeno and all Character of this fanfiction is belong to themseleves and God. **

Happy Reading!

"_Would you marry me? Be the part of my life forever? Complete me?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

**0ooo0**

**Throbbing Tonight – Chapter 28**

**Epilogue**

**0ooo0**

**:: Jaejoong POV ::**

"Hyaa—Appa..." kuremas lengan jas Appa yang sedang kugandeng dengan erat. Kendaraan semacam kereta yang sedang kami kendarai saat ini membelah mulus jalanan kota Dunia Setan yang sangat sepi semenjak kemarin malam karena mereka semua sedang berkumpul di satu tempat.

"Santai saja, Jae." Bisik Appa. Aish.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang di hari ini? Di hari pernikahan ku pula?

Ya.. setelah 12 tahun di dunia setan atau yang sama dengan 6 di dunia manusia berlalu pasca perang besar dengan Donghae, akhirnya Yunho melamarku setelah kami menyelesaikan studi kami di bangku kuliah. Tentu saja aku langsung menerimanya tanpa berpikir lagi.

Dan sekarang... di sinilah aku berada. Bersama Appa yang akan melepaskanku pada Yunho. Di dalam sebuah kereta kuda kerajaan yang akan membawaku menuju ke sebuah gereja terbesar di dunia setan yang terletak di atas bukit.

"Aku gugup." Jujurku pada Appa. Jemariku bergerak tak teratur memainkan gaun pengantin yang kugunakan sekarang ini. Kenapa aku yang menggunakan gaun? Karena akulah wanita dalam hubungan ini. Lagipula wajah dan tubuh seperti Yunho itu jika menggunakan gaun pastinya akan amat sangat tidak cocok.

Appa menepuk tanganku yang melingkar di lengannya dengan lembut. "Appa mengerti perasaanmu. Tidak ada orang yang tidak gugup di hari pernikahan mereka." Appa mengendipkan satu matanya ke arahku. Membuatku berhasil menyunggingkan senyum.

**:: End Jaejoong POV ::**

**[The Provlocater Cathedral]**

Yunho duduk dengan gugup di dalam gereja tempatnya akan mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya dengan Jaejoong. Orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya untuk selamanya.

Tamu-tamu penting mulai berdatangan dan masuk ke dalam gereja sementara rakyat dunia setan berkumpul di luar gereja yang sangat rindang dengan tujuan yang sama. menyaksikan sang pangeran pertama dunia setan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

"Rileks saja." Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Siwon berserta istrinya, Kibum sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Yunho segera menunduk hormat, "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Yang Mulia." Ujarnya sopan.

Tawa halus terdengar dari mulut Siwon. "Jangan memanggilku Yang Mulia. Kau itu kakakku." Ditepuknya pundak Yunho dengan pelan.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang sudah resmi menjadi istri Siwon semenjak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan pengangkatan Siwon menjadi raja baru Dunia Setan. "Sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit gendut, Kibum-ah." Tanya Yunho. Ia bisa melihat perut Kibum yang sedikit membesar.

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu malu. "Dia sedang hamil saat ini." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

"Woaahh- Chukkae." Ucap Yunho tulus dan bahagia.

"Semoga kau dan Jaejoong bsa secepatnya menyusul kami." Senyum Kibum.

"Pengantin wanita akan segere telah tiba!" ucapan lantang sang penjaga pintu gereja membuat Yunho dan Siwon menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Siwon mengajak Kibum kembali ke tempat duduk mereka sementara Yunho dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan berjalan tegap menuju altar. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas gugup.

Sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan muncul dan mereka akan mengucapkan janji yang akan mengikat mereka untuk selamanya.

Kangin yang berdiri di samping Yunho, menepuk pundak sang anak dan meremasnya pelan. Yunho melirik ke arah Kangin dan tersenyum gugup.

Suara deritan pintu gereja yang terbuka secara perlahan membuat Yunho secara refleks membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu masuk bersamaan dengan para tamu yang juga berdiri dan mengahadap ke arah pintu.

**::Yunho POV ::**

OH MY GOD!

Aku tak tahu kata apa yang sanggup mendeskripsikan penampilan Jaejoong sekarang. He is so damn beautiful and perfect!

Gaun pengantinnya yang simpel namun terlihat elegan menempel dengan sangat pas di tubuhnya. Dengan langkah anggun dan pelan dan diiringi musik lembut khas acara pernikahan, ia berjalan menyusuri karpet merah di sepanjang lorong gereja yang menghubungkan kami. Di sampingnya Hankyung aboji mendampinginya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu ke arahku. Sementara aku hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip dengan seulas senyum bangga yang terukir di wajahku. Aku masih belum bisa percaya, aku akan segera menikahi sesosok mahluk tuhan yang menurutku sangat sempurna meskipun ia seorang laki-laki.

Aku terus memeperhatikan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapanku. Hankyung aboji melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang berada di lengannya dan mengulurkannya padaku. Dengan gerakan mantap aku langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kuserahkan ia padamu." Ucap Hankyung aboji pelan dan langsung berjalan ke arah samping Jaejoong.

Kutatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum seraya membalikkan badan kami menghadap pendeta yang akan memimpin upacara pernikahan kami.

**::End Yunho POV::**

Sang pendeta berdehem pelan sebelum memulai ceramah singkatnya sebelum memulai pengucapan sumpah untuk kedua mempelai.

Jaejoong mengenggam erat tangan Yunho yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya dengan raut wajah datar. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap apakah Yunho sama tegang nya seperti nya atau tidak.

"Apakah kalian berdua siap?" suara sang pendeta membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengucap kalimat 'siap' tak lama setelah Yunho dengan tegasnya mendeklarasikan jika ia siap.

Sang pendeta kembali bertanya, "Jika di antara hadirin sekalian ada yang berkeberatan dengan pernikahan ini, silahkan berbicara sekarang."

Yunho menahan nafasnya kala sang pendeta bertanya hal itu. Ia takut jika ada seseorang entah siapapun itu datang dan merusak semua kebahagiaannya hari ini.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat tak ada satupun yang membuka suara mereka.

Sang pendeta tersenyum tipis. "Karena tidak ada yang menolak pernikahan ini, pengucapan sumpah akan saya mulai." Dibenarkannya kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot sebelum memulai ucapannya. "Di sini.. Ditempat yang suci dan dihadapan Tuhan. Dua anak manusia ini akan mempersatukan ikatan mereka dalam satu ikatan suci. Pernikahan. Jung Yunho, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu untuk selamanya dan saling membantu di saat duka ataupun senang, di saat sakit ataupun sehat maupun di saat kaya ataupun miskin?"

Yunho menarik nafas. "Aku bersedia." Ucapnya mantap.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasangan hidupmu untuk selamanya dan saling membantu di saat duka ataupun senang, di saat sakit ataupun sehat, maupun di saat kaya ataupun miskin?"

"Aku bersedia." Balas Jaejoong.

Leeteuk maju ke depan dengan membawa sebuah kotak merah beludru yang di dalamnya tersemat dua buah cincin pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sangat berwarna keemasan dengan mata sebuah batu berlian kecil. "Silahkan memasangkan cincin pada pasangan kalian masing-masing." Perintah sang pendeta pelan.

Tangan Yunho terjulur dan mengambil satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dengan namanya yang terukir di bagian dalam cincin. Diraihnya tanganJaejoong dan menyematkan cincinnya di jari manisnya.

Begitu Yunho selesai, Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda." Ucap sang pendeta begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong selesai memakaikan cincin.

Yunho menghadap Jaejoong dan merengkuh pinggangnya dalam satu gerakan, menariknya mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau milikku seutuhnya." Bisik Yunho pelan sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dengan gerakan lembut diiringi dengan tepukan tangan yang membahana dari para tamu maupun rakyat dunia setan yang berada di luar gereja.

**::Thazt::**

Sebuah pesta besar di adakan, taman istana dunia seta disulap dan ditata sedemikan indah dan megahnya demi menciptakan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang elegan dan mewah.

Seluruh masyarakat dunia setan datang dan mengucapkan selamat pada sang pengantin baru. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan seulas senyum bahagia Yunho dan Jaejoong terus bergerak ke seluruh areal tempat pesta mereka. Kini gaun pengantin Jaejoong telah berganti dengan tuksedo putih dan begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Junsu!" Jaejoong langsung berjalan cepat ke arah sahabatnya yang baru saja datang bersama sang kekasih, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Yoochun.

"Woahh.. Jae.. istana ini sungguh indah." Takjub Junsu. "Aku kira istana seperti ini hanya ada di dunia dongeng."

"Bisa saja." Kekeh Jaejoong pelan. "Yaah, aku beruntung karena menikah dengan seorang pangeran."

"Yayaya..jika aku tahu, Yunho adalah seorang pangeran aku tak akan melepaskannya padamu" pekik Junsu bersemangat.

"Yah, Su! Jadi kau menyesal memilihku?" sahut Yoochun berpura-pura kesal.

Junsu langsung melemparkan cengirannya pada Yoochun, "Hehehe.. Aku cuma bercanda, Yoochunie. Aku sayang dan cinta kok padamu." Dikecupnya pipi Yoochun sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan menikah?" goda Jaejoong. Bibirnya melengkung dan membuat kekehan kecil.

"Iya! Kapan kau akan melamarku, Chunnie?" tanya Junsu. "Kau itu lamban sekali."

"Mungkin aku enggak akan melamarmu." Balas Yoochun santai.

"Yah!" tangan Junsu bergerak dan meninju keras lengan atas Yoochun dan membuat Yoochun mengaduh kesakitan. "Tega sekali!" Junsu membuang muka dengan wajah kesal dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Ups.. Mianhae chagiya.." Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu dari belakang dan berbisik pelan. "Tunggu saja, oke."

"Kalian ini. Selesaikan sajalah masalah kalian dan nikmatilah hidangan yang ada. Aku kembali ke tempat Yunnie dulu. Bye." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlalu dari pasangan itu.

"Katanya nggak mau melamarku!" ketus Junsu.

"Cuma bercanda.. mana mungkin aku nggak mau melamarmu? Aku nggak sudi kamu sama orang lain." Balas Yoochun.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. My Dolphin."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita coba hidangan yang ada. Aku tidak pernah mencoba masakan kerajaan." Dengan bersemangat Junsu langsung menarik Yoochun untuk mencoba satu persatu hidangan yang ada. Sementara Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mood sang kekasih yang cepat sekali berubah.

Hari mulai menjelang sore, tapi pesta itu masih sangat ramai dan semakin meriah dengan musik bertempo cepat yang dimainkan, ditambah dengan beberapa pasangan yang mulai berdansa dengan bersemangat.

"Dance?" tawar Yunho ke arah Jaejoong dengan telapak tangan yang terjulur ke arah Jaejoong.

"Dengan senang hati." Balas Jaejoong dengan tawa manis yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Heechul menyenggol lengan Leeteuk. "Ganti lagunya. Yunho dan Jaejoong bergerak ke arah tempat dansa." Suruh Heechul yang langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Leeteuk, ia langsung menuju tempat para pemain musik dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Tak lama, para pemusik itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyiapkan musik mereka. Sebuah musik klasik yang lembut mulai mengalun. Semua pasangan dansa yang tadinya berdansa dengan gerakan bersemangat mulai mengganti posisi mereka.

Tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan mulai bergerak pelan sesuai irama lagu.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Jaejoongie." Bisik Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Yunho lebih dalam. "Aku juga." Balasnya.

Yunho menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi Jaejoong. "Rasanya menakjubkan jika mengingat awal kita bertemu. Bagaimana aku begitu cuek padamu dan lihat sekarang, aku jatuh dalam pelukanmu."

"Aku lebih tak menyangka, jika orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta dari pertama kita bertemu kini menjadi suamiku." Balas Jaejoong.

"Yeah.. aku juga tak menyangka jika orang yang selalu ribut dengan Junsu dan terkadang sungguh mengganggu hari-hariku di sekolah kini menjadi istri ku."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kini hanya ada merek berdua di tengah-tengah area dansa degan dikelilingi seluruh tamu undangan yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri dan kagum.

"Saraghae, BooJaejoongie." Bisik Yunho pelan. Perlahan wajahnya mulai mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Saranghae, Yunnie." Balas Jaejoong sebelum bibirnya dilumat dengan halus oleh bibir Yunho.

**::Thazt::**

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon sebuah villa di mana ia dan Yunho akan menghabiskan waktu berbulan madu mereka. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang membuatnya merasa lebih rileks setelah pesta besar-besaran yang mereka lalui.

"Egh.. Yunnie.." Jaejoong berbisik pelan kala merasakan dekapan tangan kekar milik Yunho yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya itu dipinggangnya. Disandarkannya punggungnya di dada Yunho, mencari sebuah kenyamanan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

"Hanya menikmati angin malam." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa kedinginan, Boo."

"Sudah tak lagi." Ditepuknya tangan Yunho yang saling terkait di perutnya dengan pelan. "Kau sudah menghangatkanku sekarang."

Yunho sibuk mengharumi rambut Jaejoong yang masih setengah basah. "Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yunho kembali. Tangannya semakin erat mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Aku yakin pesta tadi benar-benar menguras tenagamu."

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong santai. "Yun, pulau ini memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Aku suka." Bisiknya pelan. Ia menatap pemandangan pulau tempatnya dan Yunho berada. Sebuah pulau kecil di tengah lautan luas di ujung barat Dunia Setan. Pulau yang saat ini hanya dihuni oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Berdua saja.

"Pulau ini milik kita, Boo." Yunho menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jaejoong yang sedikit terekspos karena baju kerah v-neck yang digunakannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. 'Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Leeteuk omoni sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami?' batinnya.

"Nde.. Umma memberikannya sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita." Jawab Yunho disertai dengan gerakan wajahnya yang mulai mengecup ringan pundak Jaejoong.

"Ungh—geliii.." bisik Jaejoong pelan kala Yunho mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan serta hisapan pelan di leher jenjangnya yang menurut Yunho sendiri leher Jaejoong itu mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri yang tak bisa dilewatkan setelah bibir plum cherry milik Jaejoong yang tentu saja amat sangat mengoda untuk dicicipi.

Yunho tak bergeming. Ia terus saja melakukan aksinya mengekplorasi leher Jaejoong dan membuat sang pemiliknya mulai mendesah kecil. Tangan kiri melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya mulia bergerak naik dan bermain-main di area dada Jaejoong yang terekpose.

"Yunhooo-" Jaejoong sedikit menjerit kaget dengan perubahan gerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat meraup tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk. Secara refleks Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho agar dirinya tak jatuh.

Suara deritan kecil ranjang akibat tubuh Jaejoong yang terhempas pelan ke atasnya terdengar samar. Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Yunho yang telah mengurung dirinya dari atas.

"Bisa kita lakukan itu sekarang? Aku sudah tak tahan." Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang merona merah karena perkataannya tadi. Tangan Yunho bergerak membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong dengan mata yang menatap intens pada mata Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah semerah apel. "Lakukan lah."

**::Thazt::**

"Pagi, Yun." Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho sebelum berniat beranjak turun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Belum sempat ia bangkit, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga jatuh tepat ke atas tubuhnya. Dikecupnya bibir plum Jaejoong sekilas dan melempar senyum kekanak-kanakannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Mau mandi, badanku lengket semua." Jawab Jaejoong

Yunho menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Ok! Ayo kita mandi!" Belum sempat Jaejoong memberontak, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" jerit Jaejoong.

Tak lama berselang, suara desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Jae." Panggil Yunho. Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan santai di samping Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Err.. itu.." Yunho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar terlihat salah tingkah saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menempelkan tangannya di pipi Yunho.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah akhirnya Yunho membuka mulutnya, "Errr... Apa kau seperti Heechul omoni yang mempunyai rahim atau seperti Umma yang harus meminum tetesan bunga bulan untuk bisa mempunyai rahim?" tanyanya pelan menahan malu.

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sesaat lalu terkekeh pelan. Dielusnya pipi Yunho pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa aku belum bilang padamu jika aku mempunyai rahim?"

Wajah Yunho berubah kaget dan berangsur-angsur melemas, "Benarkah? Kau tak pernah mengatakan itu Boo." Diraihnya pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Itulah mengapa Umma membuat peraturan yang aneh dan banyak itu, Yun." Jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tengkuk Jaejoong lalu menyambar bibir plum itu dan melumatnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita membuat anak lagi." Seringainya.

-oooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-

"Joongie!" Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Heechul yang sudah menunggunya di pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Sepertinya kau tambah gendut, sayang." Ucap Heechul.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Umma. Kerjaanku di sana Cuma makan dan tidur sambil sesekali mengelilingi pulau bersama Yunnie." Kekeh Jaejoong pelan.

Heechul mencubit pipi anaknya itu dengan gemas. "Ayo kita duduk dan mengobrol. Satu bulan kau pergi berbulan madu dan meninggalkan Umma."

Jaejoong melempar senyum pada Yunho. "Ayo." Ajaknya pada Yunho.

Dan sepanjang haripun di sepanjang pagi hingga sore itu dihabiskan oleh Yunho, Jaejoong, Hankyung, dan Heechul untuk mengobrol.

"Umma sedang memasak apa?" Jaejoong yang sedang menuruni tangga bertanya pada sang Umma yang sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dengan santai sebelum ia mencium sesuatu yang berasal dari dapur dan membuat perutnya bergejolak dengan hebat.

"Ukh." Gumam Jaejoong. "Apa yang sedang Umma masak?"

"Daging sa—" ucapan Heechul terpotong oleh suara Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti menahan muntah dan di susul oleh derap langkah nyaring Jaejoong yang sepertinya terdengar menuju arah kamar mandi.

Heechul segera mematikan kompor dan melesat menuju tempat Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong yang sibuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Aku mual mencium bau daging sapi asap itu." Jujur Jaejoong.

Heechul mengernyit bingung dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang. "Apa kau sering merasa pusing saat bangun pagi?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Jaejoongie! Kau hamil sayang!" jerit Heechul keras.

"A-Aku hamil?" ulang Jaejoong tak percaya.

Heechul berteriak nyaring, "YUNHO! HANKYUNG!" dalam sekejab Yunho dan Hankyung turun tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung panik. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Cepat panggil Changmin ke sini! Dia harus memeriksa Jaejoong sekarang juga!" jerit heechul yang tak mampu menahan rasa gembiranya.

"Ada dengan Jaejoong, Omoni?" tanya Yunho tak sabar. Ia merasa sangat khawatir. "Apa dia sakit parah?"

"Cepat Hankyung!" gertak Heechul yang langsung membuat Hankyung berlari cepat menuju ruang bawah tanah dan memanggil Changmin. "Yun, bawa Jaejoong ke kamar kalian." Tanpa basa basi, Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan bertransportasi menuju kamar mereka.

Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di kasur dan menyelimutinya, sementara ia duduk di sisi pinggir kasur dan mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" khawatirnya pelan.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa Omoni sehisteris itu?" desak Yunho.

"Itu..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan selimut karena ia tiba-tiba saja merasa amat sangat malu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan padangan yang benar-benar sangat khawatir.

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan cukup keras da memunculkan serombongan orang yang membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong terkejut.

Hankyung, Heechul, Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Changmin langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri mengelilingi ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Jaejoong. Sementara Changmin meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk memeriksanya dan juga memerikasa bagian lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Changmin tersenyum lebar dan berdiri. "Jaejoong positif hamil 3 minggu."

Yunho langsung melopat dari kasur dengan wajah terkejut. "Jeongmal?" tanyanya tak percaya, sementara orang tua mereka sudah berteriak kegirangan.

Changmin menepuk pundak Yunho, "Selamat, Kau akan menjadi ayah." Ucapnya senang. Raut wajah Yunho langsung berubah riang. "Aku akan jadi Appa!" teriaknya senang, Yunho langsung naik ke atas kasur dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Malam ini kita pesat untuk merayakan kehamilan, Jaejoongi!" teriak Leeteuk yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan persetujuan dari Hankyung, Heechul, dan Kangin.

"Gomawo, Boo." Yunho mengecupi pipi Jaejoong berkali-kali. Ia tak tahu, kalimat apa yang bisa melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasa amat sangat bahagia.

Jaejoong menggerakkan badannya menyamping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. "Cheonma.." balas Jaejoong dengan tak kalah bahagia.

Sebentar lagi, ia dan Yunho akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga lengkap dan akan ia pastikan keluarga kecilnya itu kelak akan penuh dengan kebahagian.

**== THE END==**

Gimana?

Epilogue yang nggak terlalu buruk kan?

Hhh.. Akhirnya seri terakhir dari Throobing Tonight selesai juga.. :D

hari ini aku update sampai tamat..:)

-o-o-o

*review reply di chap 25*

-o **Park Minnie : **ini udah aku update sampai epilog, semoga nggak capek bacanya.. :)

-o **Shin Young Rin : **ini lanjutannya.. semoga suka.. :)

-o **Shappire Pearls : **iya panggil aku terserah kamu deh..:)

yup, Donghae cinta beneran ini sama Eunhyuk..

nih update kilat, tiga chap lagi.. ^^

jangan capek ya bacanya.. :)

-o **Jung Ah Mi : **masalah itu ya?

kalo emang benaran mau di larang sih, aku nyantai aja..

aku punya blog sih.. ^^ nanti ngungsi ke blog ku ya.. www(dot)fanfictionetworks(dot)wordpress(dot)com

readers yang lainnya juga yaah..^^

kalau mau ketemu aku lagi, mampir aja blog ku..

ada fanfic Yunjae, Yoosu, Jaesu, Homin, Jaemin, dll...

.

terakhir, mind to comment?

ini chap selanjutnya ya.. :)


End file.
